LockDown
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Dean and his best friend, Sami have gotten themselves into some trouble and there is absolutely no way of getting out of it. But as time goes by, Dean isn't so sure that it's the worst thing that had ever happened to him because even when you're locked up there could be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot and stuffy inside the courtroom, the air conditioner was broken and Dean was almost thankful for that as he glanced over at his friend. Sami who was sweating just as profusely as he was. He could now explain the perspiration because of the stale hot air and not the nervousness he felt. As Dean looked over at the court bailiff taking the folded piece of paper from the foreman of the jury, he almost felt lightheaded. He looked over at Sami once again and noticed how pale the younger man looked. He felt Sorry for his friend he knew this was the first time Sami had been in any real trouble. Him and Dean were facing some serious time and his stomach turned as he thought about the verdict today. Both men had opted to share the same trial and lawyer. They got caught together so they may as well try to fight together. The lawyer was honest with them not that he told them much of what they didn't already know. They were screwed, They had gotten caught picking up a bundle for this big time drug guy up north where they had lived. There was no getting out of this. They were caught red handed and the cops had a k-9 unit there within minutes. That dog narrowed down the exact spot the drugs were hidden and the cops had all the evidence they needed. Neither Dean or Sami would supply them with a name so everything was going to fall on them. Dean saw Sami jump at the sound of the judges gavel hitting his bench, that tore Dean from his thoughts as he looked forward focusing on the judge.

"Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Callihan I have the verdict of the jury right here. I am going to read it a loud and determine a sentence for the both of you following the reading of this verdict. Do you understand?"

Both men looked straight ahead and swallowed hard before answering in unison. "Yes your honor." The judge banged his gavel one more time before unfolding the paper. He took a moment to read it and both men stared at him as it seemed that time had stood still.

"Mr. Ambrose, we will start with you." The judge spoke after clearing his throat. "You have been accused of ten counts of trafficking a controlled illegal substance, The jury that was chosen for you has found you guilty." Dean felt his knees go weak but he forced himself to stand there emotionless. He quickly looked at Sami who was staring at him with wide eyes. He looked back at him hoping that he was somehow going to hear a different outcome but he knew this was not good at all. The judge continued to speak "Mr. Callihan The jury had also decided you you have been found guilty too." Dean reached over and grabbed Sami's arm he didn't look good he almost looked like he wanted to pass out. Sami looked over at Dean with tear filled eyes. "I am prepared to announce your sentences now. Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Callihan the two of you are here by sentenced by myself and the state of Florida to serve five to eight years in a state penitentiary. After five years the both of you will be eligible to file for parole." The judge smiled as he looked at the two younger men who stood in front of him the look of terror in their eyes not lost on him. "Enjoy your stay in sunny Florida gentlemen." He said with a hint of sarcasm as he once again banged his gavel as Dean and Sami were both escorted out of the court room by the officers of the court.

* * *

Dean looked over to Sami, he was still sweating profusely. They were in the back of a police van going to the FCI. Long term would be Federal Correctional Institution of Florida. The younger man kept trying to get out of his handcuffs but of course it wasn't going to work. They were as tight as they could possibly be."Sami..Just breathe man, okay? We're going to be okay. I promise."

"How the hell do you know that? I never been through this Dean!" Sami stopped talking when the officer in the driver's seat looked at him in the rear view mirror. "I'm-I'm scared, Dean.." He whispered.

"I know Sami. But listen to me, you have to stop trying to get out of this. I feel bad as fuck that you were found guilty too. I don't want you in there, I'm the only one that should be truly found guilty." Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. God, he was trying to keep it together for Sami, that was like his little brother. He needed to slap on the strong face for him. Goddammit, Dean was scared too. Of course he was. There was a high chance he could die in prison before he actually got out of it. "We're going to stick together in there alright?"

"Promise you won't talk your ass off in there, Dean. Promise me." Sami clenched his jaw when Dean didn't reply back. He leaned over and nudged him with his head. "Answer me asshole."

"I can't promise that."Dean replied simply.

"Oh, we have us a cocky one. He won't last." One cop said who was in the passenger seat. His name was Ryan Reeves, only reason they knew what his name was and not the other cop was because the douche-bag decided to announce his name to them in the beginning of the ride. To make sure they remember his name, Ryan even told them that he was so sure that he would see the two again. "That hard coat you're putting on won't last forever boy."

"Listen here jackass, it's not just some show I'm putting on. If I wasn't in these handcuffs I would-"

"Dean! Quit it." Sami rolled his eyes,they were going to fucking die in prison with the mouth on Dean. "He's a police offer."

"Sami he just disrespected me." Dean blew a long piece of curly hair out of his face and rubbed his teeth together roughly. "Fucking cops man, I tell ya."

"Good thing ya friend Tami-"

"Sami." Dean corrected with a venomous bite to his raspy voice.

"Sami, Tami. Same thing. Tami will be his new name around the cell block." Dean was about to snarl out another nasty comment but he was rendered speechless as the two men looked up at the jail as they approached.

"Here is your new home ladies." Reeves laughed out. Dean looked over at Sami and noticed him swallow hard as he lost even more color from his face. His complexion was even more pasty now.

"It's going to be okay" Dean said softly as he looked out the window at the line of chain link fences, all surrounded in barb wire. Dean felt his heart begin to race as they pulled into the first gate he heard it slam shut behind them before they approached another gate. Five to eight years he thought to himself as he tightly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He didn't know how he was going to get through this but he would be damned if he didn't cause he wouldn't let Sami down. He opened his eyes as he heard the second door slam shut and then he looked at Sami. As they approached the third and final gate Dean thought Sami was going to pass out, he was breathing so heavy as he took short uneven breaths. " Sam I got you, just calm down, breath easy."

Sami shook his head. "Do you have any idea what is going to happen to us in there, they are going to eat us alive Dean. What if they split us up? What if you fuck up and run your mouth to the wrong fucker in there?" Sami was now visibly shaking as he spoke.

"Sami, please hold it together I got you, I am going to take care of you, I promise." Dean tried to sound confident as he spoke even though his stomach felt sour as if he was going to be sick. The third gate slammed shut and Reeves drove forward a few hundred feet before stopping the car. "Just breath Sami" Dean instructed his friend.

Ryan jumped out and slammed the door as he laughed and walked around the van. He swung the back doors open and looked to the side of the van then yelled out. "Hey Dave, I got some fresh boy pussy for you here. These two little lambs are gonna make some prisoners a nice new little bitch." Just then both men looked up to see another big man with dark hair and huge muscles walk over to the van. He began to laugh with Reeves as he stepped up behind him, slapping his arm.

"You ladies better be careful in there. The boys love fresh meat." Dave said before stepping back and motioning both men to step out of the van. It didn't take long for Sami and Dean to be inside the prison. Dean knew what was about to happen, he's watched a lot of prison shows in his lifetime. The squat and cough. The worst part is that since Sami and Dean were together they had to do that humiliating shit in the same room. The guard with them for a short time went by the name of Sheamus. Bigger fucking douche-bag than Ryan.

"Alright, enough of that." Sheamus threw 2 pairs of orange scrubs and 2 pairs on black slip on shoes. He even gave them a pair of white boxer's. "Jail made clothing, can't get them anywhere else, only for the special men." Sheamus laughed loudly then went over to the outside clothing to check the pockets. He pulled out multiples things from Dean's jean pockets.

Dean put his orange scrubs on quickly and looked to Sheamus who had a picture of his Mom in his hand, he was going to put it in a plastic bag. "Hey! That's mine. I need that!"

"It's going in the bag." Sheamus replied with a dull voice. "It's just a picture."

Dean was about to launch forward but Sami stopped him quickly. "Sami, I need that picture..You know I need it." Dean wished his Mom was still around, maybe he would of been a better man and not be in fucking prison right now. But if he was going to be stuck here, he at least wanted to have the picture with him everywhere he went. Call it a good luck charm type of thing.

"I know..Just relax." Sami couldn't believe he was saying that now. They definitely needed to stick with each other in this place. After Sheamus put their clothes and items in a bag he called for another guard to help him out. It was time for the new inmates to be put in their cell.

Another guard came, he had short dirty blond hair and he was actually grinning a bit. But Sami and Dean knew it wasn't because of the situation now. Maybe he was cool. "Hey I'm Chris."

"Are you serious?" Sheamus looked to Chris with an irritated expression."You're supposed to be a guard around here and you fucking greet them like that? Where's your balls fella."

"Jesus Sheamus. Shut the hell up. Take Sami over there to his cell and take their items and clothes to the lockers. I'll take Ambrose here to the cell block and get him to his new room." Chris smiled, he always added sarcasm to his talking. He wasn't a bad guard, he was pretty cool until something serious was going on. There was no reason to be a dick to every prisoner because you are a guard. He's been at the FCI for 15 years. Seen and heard a lot of stories too. He knew it all already.

Sheamus threw both of the ' plastic bags into a huge locker with other bags and slammed the heavy door shut before he turned back around and walked over to Sami, grabbing his arm forcefully and making him follow along. Dean followed Chris who lead them out of the smaller building. He looked out ahead of them there was a fenced in narrow walk way the ended up exiting into a courtyard. There was at least fifty or sixty men out there. Dean walked slowly as he followed Chris who rattled on and on about what the two of them should expect. Dean looked back and saw Sheamus pulling Sami along he saw the look of terror grow worse with each step the younger man took. "You gotta fucking man handle him like that?" Dean snapped out as he threw his stuff to the ground. Chris quickly walked back stepping in front of him.

"You don't want trouble with him Ambrose, especially not now." Chris tried to warn the stubborn auburn haired man but he didn't seem to comprehend it as he stood and shot a dirty look in the direction of the red haired guard. Sami looked at Dean with pleading eyes, he really didn't want anymore trouble. Dean sighed as he bent over picking up his things. But he shot the larger C.O. one more look laced with warning before he turned around. Sheamus just smiled, he didn't give a shit at all. His grip on Sami's arm only tightened more. Chris stepped up to the gate and waited for the guard in the tower to open it electronically. All 4 men stepped inside, and when they did it was like hell froze over. The court yard went completely silent as all eyes focused on the 2 new prisoners.

"Fresh meat!" Someone announced. Right after that Sami tripped over absolutely nothing, he was so afraid right now. And he of course wasn't scared to admit that. When he fell to his hands and knees another vulgar slur was called out. Dean broke free from Chris and went over to Sami quickly. "Sami are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling- this is too much."Sami was pulled up by Sheamus roughly and nudged forward like he meant absolutely nothing. And in Sheamus's eyes he didn't. He was complete trash. Chris told all of the inmates outside to calm down and go back to what they were doing. Only some listened but others kept on watching the two new men.

Dean sighed when Chris grabbed him by the arm so they could keep walking. The call outs and noise kept going while they walked. He turned his head and was met with a pair of gray eyes. He had long raven colored hair and was sitting on the bench-weight chair. They only made eye contact for around 10 seconds and honestly Dean was disgusted when everyone in this yard. In a matter of minutes the 4 men made it to the cell block. And of course there was even more men inside. It was loud as well.

"Well boys, here is where you will become someone's bitch." Sheamus smiled proudly as he looked up to the highest cells on the second floor. "Let's get ya fellas to your new rooms." Chris sighed and quietly lead the way with Dean.

"Good thing is you guys are both on the second floor. But sharing a cell will most likely never happen. Sorry 'bout that." Chris looked around when they made it to the second floor. All of the cells were open. It was time to check all of them to see if any dangerous things were hiding anywhere.

Once again, other inmates stopped and stared at them. Some smirking and some seeming to just look purely fucking angry like Dean offended their ancestors.

Dean stopped as Sheamus threw Sami in a cell. The younger man stood there shaking, he was so terrified. He turned around and looked at Dean with big eyes. Dean bit at his bottom lip slightly then nodded at Sami. "It's going to be fine, don't worry Sami." Just then Dean saw a tall man with very short light brown hair step into his line of vision. Sheamus looked into the cell and laughed.

"Thats right Tami listen to your boyfriend he will protect your little boy pussy and fight for your honor." Dean was held back by Chris as he snarled at the pasty red head.

Chris leaned in close and said to Dean. "Don't waste your time on him." But Dean didn't always listen to what was good for him. "You're a real fucking dick ain't you boy?" Dean spat. "What the fuck is your problem? Do you just get off on being a complete bitch?" Dean wasn't done talking not by a long shot. But instead Chris started to drag him away, down the ramp. Dean heard Sheamus yell in to Sami's cell

"Go ahead Orton make sure you take good care of his little wife." Dean was Ready to run back and beat the hell out of the asshole C.O. but Chris tightened his grip on his arm and pulled him forward.

" Ambrose you don't want to end up in the hole your first night here, trust me." Chris tried to warn him again but Dean didn't get the warning and just kept yelling shit out while looking back at the pale man who stood at the top of the stairs eyeing him. A second later about 6 doors down Chris let go of Dean and stood at the side of the open cell door. "Here is where you are." Chris said as he banged on the wall. "Neville, you got a new bunkie." He looked inside the cell and smiled at the small but muscular man that was laying on his bed. "His name is Ambrose, he seems like an interesting guy." Chris laughed then turned back to Dean. "You can't go wandering around yet get your bed made up then you can see your friend for chow when the bell rings shortly." Dean walked into the cell as Chris walked away yelling out "Good luck man."

"Hi." Neville said softly.

"Uh..Hi." Dean replied back. He went over to the empty bed on the other side of the cell and threw his pillow and cover on it carelessly. His side was dull but Neville had up posters, pictures of family, and drawings. "You draw man?"

"Yeah. Not a lot though. Do you?" Neville sat up fully, he could actually make a friend. There were no signs of this guy being out of his fucking mind.

"I draw, yeah." Dean replied with a shrug. He didn't really like showing people his drawings, he felt like it was his own private thing to do. "How long have you been here?"

"2 years."

"Is it hell here?" Dean sat down on his bed with a slightly defeated look.

"It's what you make it." Neville whispered out. And that meant a lot to Dean. That was true, it was what you made it. It was filled with killers, rapists, and insane fucking people. But it was still what you made it. This was his life for now, this is what he had to do. And it was going to be hell, he was going to have to fight, he knew this. And was he ready for that? Fuck no.

* * *

It was chow time now and Dean did not like the damn slop they put on his tray. It looked like absolute shit from the toilet. It was supposedly soup day. Everyone else was eating this crap like it was actually good. Yeah no thanks, Dean wasn't eating. He was just glad he had Sami next to him. But he wasn't really talking. "You okay? What happened back there?"

"Nothing." Sami replied in a dull voice.

"You sure? Who was that guy? What did he say?" Dean pushed.

"Nothing man. Let's just go sit at a table." Sami carried his tray to one of the tables that had a few open seats. He went all the way to the end and Dean followed him quickly, making sure to get a seat right across. "How was your cellmate?"

"He was cool I guess. He draws and he's pretty calm." Dean scrunched up his face when Sami ate the food casually. "What the fuck does it taste like?"

"It's like- I don't know. But it's okay. Plus you know I eat anything, Dean." Sami wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowed. "You're not going to eat? Give me your tray." Dean pushed his tray forward and watched Sami eat at his food more.

"You disgust me, Sami." Dean chuckled when Sami scoffed.

"You know what Dean? You better learn to like this shit, you can't starve for the next five to eight years." Dean shook his head no, he really couldn't picture himself getting use to this at all. Dean watched Sami eat like he was starving and he guessed it made sense. Sami hadn't eaten in the last few days because they were being held at the police station. Dean eyes moved across the cafeteria,he looked at everyone else eating,laughing, and talking. Just as Dean was about to say something to Sami he stopped, the younger man's cell mate slid into the seat next to him.

Sami looked over at him quickly but didn't say a word to Dean. He looked at the auburn haired man and shot him a look, begging Dean to behave himself. Dean just rolled his eyes and started to look around again. Just then he met the same pair of gray eyes from the courtyard earlier. He looked at the raven haired man then squinted his eyes. Who the fuck was he? And what did he want? He wondered. Just then Dean noticed Randy reach over to Sami's tray and take his bread. "What the fuck are you taking his bread for?" He asked right away without even thinking.

"He's my bunkie, we can share." Randy looked at him as he said it, a smirk across his face. Dean went to say something nasty but felt Sami kick him under the table. "So what are you two in here for anyways?" Randy asked with a mouthful of food as he chewed.

"Well I killed a man and Sami ate him." Dean replied, rather annoyed with the really tanned skin man. When he looked up again he saw the large dark haired man still staring him down. Dean maintained eye contact and raised his hands as he shrugged his shoulders. He shot the man a dirty look then debated about getting up and walking over to him. Just then he noticed the man stand and grab his tray off the table. He walked over and threw it into the bin. When he turned he walked right over to Dean's table and Dean never took his eyes off of him as he approached. Once the man got closer Dean stood up ready for a fight. Was this about to be his first altercation?

"What the fuck are looking at motherfucker?" Dean snarled out as he pushed his chest out ready to attack. Roman reached forward and pushed the hair out of Dean's eyes, Dean couldn't help but smack his hand out of the way and Roman laughed with amusement.

"I think you know damn well what I am looking at pretty boy." Roman stopped laughing and smirked at Dean as he licked his lips.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Me and Willows-slave decided to partner up on this idea I came to her with and she loved it. So now, this will be the story that we will work on. And yes this will be a long one. Tell us what you think about this new one, we want this to be a hit story too.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, hey! Break it up!" Chris ran over to the two men quickly. "None of that here.. More guards came over, ready to assist Chris if needed. And of course Sheamus came over, ready to hit Dean and only Dean. With his nightstick. It didn't matter if he saw Roman get up and start the commotion Chris nudged Roman back a few inches and looked up at him with a shake of his head. "Roman what's the matter with you? Huh? I don't want to put you in the hole. Don't start things. You've been here for how long?"

Roman smiled a bit. "10 years, Chris."

"Right. You've never done that before. We're going to talk about this later. Go back to your table and leave the newbie alone.". Chris sighed when Roman chuckled and walked off back to his table. "Jesus."

Dean was eyeing Sheamus's nightstick with a look that dared the red head. Sheamus on the other hand was twirling the nightstick slowly, just waiting for something else to happen.

"Put the damn nightstick away, Sheamus." Chris rolled his eyes at the pasty man."Stop trying to find a reason to beat his ass."

After chow everyone was in rec or just hanging around the cell block 'till the buzzer sounded for count before lockdown. Dean and Sami were at a table just talking but the auburn haired man kept looking up on the second level at the narrowed gray eyes that were fixated on him.

"Dude, if looks could kill" Sami started to say but was cut off by Dean throwing his hand in the younger man's face.

"Yeah then he would be dead" Dean snarled and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Yeah dude and you would be fucked." Sami finished up with a laugh.

Dean shook his head, he was ready to slap Sami. "Yeah man I am glad you find this so funny, you wouldn't if it was your ass he was after though." Dean had no idea what the hell the big mans problem was. What was it that Chris had called him? Roman? Yeah that's it. Well Roman had a rude awakening coming. Dean wasn't about to let this Roman guy's dick get between his cheeks, no fucking way. Sami mumbled something and Dean only caught half of it before he turned and glared at him "What the fuck did you just say dude?" Sami put his hands up defensively when he saw the look in Dean's eyes, he did not need to be on his bad side today.

"Relax man." The smaller man said. "All I said was I could see a lot of men in here that would be worse to hook up with than him." Sami put his hands on the table and played with his fingers, avoiding the evil look Dean shot at him. 'He seems to be respected in here, men like that get by just fine when they are doing time." Sami shrugged and still made sure to avoid eye contact.

Dean hit the table again and rolled his eyes as his friend looked at him. "We haven't even been here 24 hours yet and you're already turning into a twink."

"Fuck off. I am not turning into no damn twink." Sami thought back to Randy. He didn't know when the tanned man left, he wasn't paying attention to him. Matter of fact he wasn't anywhere close. He sighed softly, the plan for him was just to give in to whatever someone wanted. He didn't want to die in 's why he was worried for Dean. His mouth gets him into so much trouble. "I think you should just relax..We haven't been here for more than 10 hours and you've had an altercation with someone bigger than you and stronger than you.

"How do you know he's stronger than me Sami? Dean scratched the scruff on his face slightly. "I could take him."

"Please don't." Sami replied quickly. "Don't mess with him. He called you a pretty boy, let's just leave it at that. Maybe all he will do is just stare at you, eye raping that ass." Sami grunted when he got a hard punch on his shoulder. "Fuck!I'm just trying to make this situation better."

"Yeah whatever." Dean looked up and sighed in relief when the that raven haired dude was gone. "Finally." The buzzer sounded loudly around the place and Dean groaned. He was going to have a hard time going to sleep tonight. At least Neville seemed cool. Hopefully he stayed cool.

* * *

All the men were standing in front of their cells while Chris did count on the second floor. Sheamus was handling the count on the first floor. Dean was happy he didn't have to deal with him again. He watched Chris make his way down the walk and count off the prisoners. Roman had the last cell on the second level. Dean watched as Chris stopped and spoke with him. He couldn't hear anything they were saying but he kept his focus on the two.

"So Rome what's up with you and the fresh meat? I can't help but wonder he is hardly your type but I have a feeling you're interested." Chris was intrigued but he also didn't want to see anymore trouble between the two either.

"He isn't my type at all that's the crazy thing, but maybe my interests have changed a bit." Roman explained with a sly smile that crossed his face. He looked down in Dean's direction, seeing the younger man staring back at him. Then he got the finger from the smaller man with an added smirk. Roman laughed and blew him a kiss before he spoke again. "Besides Chris you know how much I love a challenge. What do you think the chances are of me getting a bunkie?" Roman asked as he licked his lips, eyes still focused on Dean.

"A bunkie? Since when the hell did you ever want a bunkie?" Chris was utterly confused. Ever since Roman first came he's never had anyone share a cell with him. That's just how it was for him. And he never wanted one either because he couldn't handle other's contact. Sometimes he would have to be in the hole for a few days because he had a slight anger issue.

"Well ever since pretty boy came. I want him to be my bunkie, Chris." Roman gave Chris the sweetest smile he could make.

"Are you asking me for a favor Roman? You want Mr. Cocky son of a bitch in the cell with you, really? What if you hate him 5 minutes later?" Chris was not going to put Dean in the cell with Roman, their personalities could clash and end bad.

"It's not gonna be like that, Chris. I swear. What's his name anyway?"

"Ambrose. Dean Ambrose." Chris bit his bottom lip slightly. "I'll see what I can do okay? Don't make me regret this. This is your biggest favor yet."

"I won't fuck up." Roman fist bumped Chris and let the older man be on his way.

After the count everyone went back into their cells. Dean eyed Neville as he went to his own bed. Neville was very quiet unless you spoke to him. You would forget that he's actually in the room with you, that's how quiet he laid down on his bed with a grunt. It was hard and he hated it. How the fuck was he suppose to go to sleep. After 30 minutes he looked over and saw that Neville was already fully sleep and snoring softly. "How the hell.. This is fucking bullshit."

* * *

The next morning the buzzer went off and Dean groaned then threw his arm over his face, trying to keep the sun out of his tired eyes. He saw Neville standing in the window, looking outside with a rather calm face. He didn't even seem to notice anything going on around him ,he just stared out the window like he was elsewhere. Dean moaned and sat up. He rubbed at his neck, damn he was sore as hell. He didn't know how he was ever going to sleep again. Neville finally looked over at Dean and said. "Yeah give it a week man. You will get use to the bed." Dean moaned again then stood up to stretch. "Man if you get to the showers quick there still may be some hot water left." Dean whole body was aching so that of course sounded like a plan to him. "Plus if you get to breakfast right away after you shower they may still have some good cereal left." Neville took a pause before speaking again."Also there's more scrubs for you." He pointed close to their cell door. It was a small bag. The Ohioan picked it up and grabbed the clothing items. Same exact outfit. He wondered when his would be different. His was orange but Neville's was navy blue.

Dean smiled weakly at his cell mate. He walked to the open cell door and made his way down the stairs. He still didn't have any soap or shampoo, hell they never even gave him a toothbrush. He wasn't sure when he would get any money to go to his account either. As he walked down the stairs he heard someone yell his name. He looked around and saw a guy who resembled Roman but was smaller. "This is for you man." The guy handed him a bag and walked away. He looked in it wearily and saw a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant , shampoo, and soap. Dean looked back up and the guy was gone. He didn't see him anywhere so he shrugged, thinking that they must hand out a bag to all new prisoners. So he just walked towards the showers again.

When he entered the showers he was fully naked already. There was a small room so he could strip of his clothes. But of course it wasn't private. He fucking hated this, getting naked in front of all of these there was no sign of Sami. He tried not to be worried but he couldn't. Dean made sure to keep his head down when found himself a free shower-head. He turned on the water and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste, getting it wet and putting toothpaste on it. When he put it in his mouth he finally looked up then moved forward. The hot water went down his body and fuck it felt so good. His body couldn't get used to these type of aches just from a damn bed.

After brushing his teeth he grabbed his shampoo and put a big glob in his hand. He rubbed his hands together then rubbed it in his hair. Dean slicked his soapy hair back then reached for his soap. All of his movements were stopped when he heard a loud gasp echo in the shower. "What the fuck?" He mumbled. When he looked over he saw that fucking guy, Roman. The bigger man was pushing his dick into some other guy with a head full of dark brown hair and stubble on his face.

Was this serious? Dean looked around to the other inmates. They were not reacting at all. So this was normal to them? Dean looked back towards Roman and the no name with squinted eyes. Roman looked over and met Dean's eyes. He smirked, he had no shame in doing this. Dean looked away quickly and continued to wash himself up, he needed to hurry the fuck out of here.

After a minute or two there was loud moans. Dean found himself looking back over with furrowed eyebrows. Roman wasn't moaning at all, he just looked very concentrated. And once again their eyes met. The raven haired man's hips were almost robotic like, thrusting hard and fast.

Dean's eyes moved down slowly back to the action. The no name randomly started releasing his cum on the tiled walls, screaming out at how good it was to have a dick in his ass, hitting his spot repeatedly. When Dean's eyes met Roman's again his face turned red. He saw the mouth movement from him.

The "you're next." Dean shook his head quickly and rushed himself. Washing all of the suds off of his body and grabbing all of his stuff. He rushed out of the showers without looking back, what was wrong with that fucker? The goal was to stay away from Roman. He's not about to become anyone's bitch. Fucking Ryan, fucking douche-bag.

* * *

Dean went back to his cell, still a bit shaken by what he just saw. He threw his stuff on his bed and decided to go look for Sami, maybe he was in the cafe. The whole way there he kept his eyes wide open, he didn't want to run into Roman again. Once he had gotten into the cafe he was forced to walk through the food line. His stomach growled but when he looked at the food his face scrunched up. There wasn't anything he wanted. The eggs were almost brown. How the hell were eggs brown? The toast was black but as he stood in front of it that was the only thing he asked for. He took his tray and grabbed a cup of juice off the counter. After he looked to see if Sami was anywhere around. He spotted him sitting with Randy and some other guys way in the back of the place. As Dean got closer Sami smiled and waved him over. Dean headed over quickly and sat in the last free seat at the table across from Sami.

"Hey man." Sami said as he took a bite of his eggs. before After swallowing he started to speak again."How was you're first night? I didn't get more than a few hours of sleep. I'm probably going to have to take a nap after I eat." Dean looked at Sami like he was strange. He couldn't believe how Sami already seemed to be so adjusted to this place. Sami looked back at him "What?" he asked as he shoved some kind of slop into his mouth that Dean couldn't even identify.

"Man how in the hell did you get any sleep at all?" Dean asked, utterly fucking confused. "My bed is so damn hard. The floor is probably softer and why do you seem so happy?" Dean couldn't figure it out.

Sami shrugged and continued to chewed his food . "I don't know I guess I just figured we may as well make the best of this right?'"

Dean laughed, what the fuck was that? Sami was trembling in fear yesterday now he's talking a bit crazy. "Make the best of it? Seriously Sami?" Do you know what I just saw?" Dean asked as he threw his burnt toast back on to the tray. "I just took a shower and saw that Roman dude balls deep in one of these little jail house sluts." Dean leaned in closer. "They were right there out in the open and this dude was moaning and screaming out his name and shit. Like nobody even payed any attention to it." Sami sat there and listened but he didn't seem too shocked. He looked down at his tray and began to eat some more. "Sami I am serious, he had this guy moaning like a bitch."

Sami shrugged again before he looked up at Dean "He's that good hey?" He tried to laugh it off like it was a joke but Dean didn't see anything funny about it. Randy was squeezing Sami's thigh under the table and of course Dean was oblivious.

"Sami..He told me I was next."

"Samoan boy wants you." Randy spoke up.

"I don't think anyone was talking to you." Dean rolled his eyes. "Get out of my conversation. Is he doing shit to you Sami? He looks like he would fuck some dogs to make his livin'."

"No." Sami laughed and choked on his food. "Nothing bad is happening here..He's um.. He's cool."

Dean scoffed."Right. He's been giving me rapist vibes." Dean spotted Roman enter the cafe with the guy he was fucking. "Dude, Sami. Look there's that guy who was being fucked." Sami looked and mouthed an oh.

"That's Seth."

"And just how the fuck do you know who he is?" Dean eyed Sami with a cocked brow. "How do you know all of this information already?"

"Because Randy t-"

"Randy this, Randy that." Dean waved off the conversation. "I don't care. I just know that motherfucker better stay away from me."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat down in the hard plastic chair and sighed, while Sami looked over at him then shook his head. "You should have come to chow tonight, it wasn't so bad." Dean rolled his eyes and decided not to reply back. He hadn't eaten in days. He was going to starve about a week ago so he gave in and forced himself to eat some slop that the jail was trying to pass off as a tuna casserole, it sure didn't taste good going down but he was hungry and needed to eat something other than toast and bread. It tasted even worse coming up, he spent almost the entire day in his cell with horrible cramps. Everyone said his body would get use to the slop they served there but he wasn't even going to try it again. He just wouldn't eat. He just didn't care.

He looked around when everyone piled into the room suddenly. Randy of course was sitting on the other side of Sami, he seemed like he never left his side. Almost every time he saw Sami, Randy was hardly ever got to talk to Sami alone anymore and Dean didn't know what was worse, the fact that Sami didn't care or the fact that Dean was starting not too wasn't the same Dean Ambrose that walked in here almost a month ago, he didn't have the energy to be the same arrogant, smug smart ass anymore. Dean felt someone ruffle his hair, it pulled him from his thoughts. He looked back and saw the tall Samoan walking by. He knew it was him. He shot him a dirty look, this motherfucker never gave up did he? Roman stared straight at the Ohioan with a cocky smile then took a seat with both of his jail hags on either side of him. They must have robbed the prison store, they had bags and bags of snacks. Dean forced himself to look away, he was so fucking hungry.

It was movie night and Dean had to admit he loved it. They actually didn't get shitty movies. It was a lot of the newest movies. Or sometimes they all voted on one movie. Tonight was the Age of Ultron. And fuck yes, Dean was a big Marvel fan. He was ready to see this. Sami was too, but not as much as him. When the movie played the lights dimmed around the rec. Only 15 minutes into the movie Dean's stomach growled loudly. Some inmates eyed him with confused eyes not knowing where the sound actually came from.

Roman looked over to Dean with his top lip sucked into his mouth. Gears were turning in his head. Dean was obviously really hungry and getting cramps, it was actually a bad scene for Roman to watch. He wanted his soon to be to be healthy and plump as weird as that sounded. Roman looked down at his bags of snacks then took certain drinks, chips, and candy bars out. He put them in an almost empty bag for Dean later on. He would have Chris give them to Dean anonymously. After he finished that his eyes traveled back over to the auburn haired man. Damn Roman found him so attractive, he didn't know why.

Dean looked over and saw Roman eyeing him again. He stuck his middle finger up and looked away. Roman sighed, damn this was a challenge. Seth looked at Roman with a confused face, what the hell was he smiling over at. He let his eyes follow the direction slowly. When his big browns landed on the scruffy man he gagged slightly. "Why are you looking at him that way?" Seth whispered.

"Mind your business, Seth. Just watch the movie." Roman replied back simply.

Seth rolled his eyes then looked on the other side of Roman. "Tyler."

"What?" The blond sighed, he actually liked this movie and Seth could never stop talking sometimes.

"Look behind you. 9 O clock." Tyler turned and looked even though he wasn't so sure who or what he was looking at . Seth leaned back in his seat and waved his hand behind Roman's back, catching Tyler's attention. Seth leaned in close, he had the most devastated face ever."Why is he looking at him, when he has us?"

"Seth just watch the damn movie." Tyler shrugged, he really didn't care. Roman could look at whoever he wanted. Tyler was fucking other people, Seth was fucking everyone and Roman was fucking whoever he wanted. Seth was in denial though. He insisted what he had for Roman was love. Tyler knew better than to think Roman never saw Seth the way Seth saw him. Tyler was use to just keeping out of that mess as much as possible. Roman may have had some of the best dick he ever had but he wasn't naive enough to confuse a good fucking with love like Seth did.

"Tyler I'm fucking serious" Seth whined out as he hit the blond on the shoulder. Tyler shrugged once again and pointed at the television.

"Tyler do you see him?" Seth asked as he squinted his brown eyes trying to look serious.

"Go back to your fucking cell, I want to watch this not listen to your mouth Suzie chats a lot." Roman interrupted then waved him off. He grabbed Tyler's hand and sat it down dangerously close to his dick . "You know what to do.' Roman winked at Tyler who listened and started to rub over his hardening cock through the thin material of his scrubs. Roman looked back over to Seth then cocked his eyebrow. "I said go and next time you can sit by yourself princess." He grabbed Tyler's hand again then made him increase his pace. The Samoan didn't even bother to try to hide his laugh as Seth stood up and put his head down walking away.

Dean was so into the movie that he didn't realize Sami wasn't by him anymore or Randy. The only thing that stopped him from paying attention is his stomach growling again. He groaned weakly then rubbed at his stomach subtly. Fuck he felt like he was going to pass out. When he looked over again he almost let out a shocked gasp.

Once again he had to see one of Roman's slutty hoe bags fulfilling his needs. Roman was breathing in and out only slightly harder while Tyler worked his dick quickly, pumping his fist the best he could. Roman looked over and winked at Dean, fuck he wished it was his hand instead. Dean looked at all the other inmates who started to get loud from all the action in the movie. He was doing his best not to get mad and freak out so he breathed softly. Fuck that big Samoan guy.

After trying to get back into the movie he couldn't. Dean found himself looking back over at Roman who had tissues in his hand. Cum shot out and Roman was quick to get the mess. Dean wondered why the raven haired man never made any type of noise when climaxing or getting his fix. It wasn't regular.

After the movie all the prisoners needed to return to their cells for count. Dean walked slowly up the stairs, feeling so damn weak. Roman ran past him reaching out and patting his ass. Dean felt his anger mounting. "Don't put your hands on me man." Dean shot Roman a look and the larger man just laughed. "I a not fucking playing, I'm not interested." Roman looked back and smiled, he loved fucking with Dean. Dean started to climb the stairs again mumbling obscenities to himself, this shit was not amusing one bit.

Dean and Neville stood outside their cell as Chris went around counting all of the prisoners. The Auburn haired man leaned against the wall for support, he felt like he was literally going to die soon. Chris looked him over with a slight concerned face. "Hey Ambrose you're not looking so good. Dean shrugged slightly, he was willing to fucking die first than eat that food. There was no point if he was going to throw some up later. "You don't like the food and you're not eating right?" Dean just shook his head, obviously he doesn't. Chris looked at him. "You better fucking eat Dean or you're gonna end up in the infirmary." Dean didn't care though. Chris moved on continuing with count and once it was over he jumped in his bed, pulling the blanket up over him.

About fifteen minutes passed before the slot in the heavy steel door slid open, Dean heard his name being called. "Ambrose get over here." He groaned and forced himself to stand he knew it was Chris. Chris was shoving a bag of food into the slot. Dean had looked at him skeptically, free food now?

"What's this?" Dean asked as he grabbed the bag out of Chris's hand. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Its from a concerned friend." Chris said before he started to grab the flap on the door. Before he officially closed it he looked in once again. "Just eat it, I will get some soups and tuna to you tomorrow."

Dean sat on his bed dumping the bag with a smile on his face. There was several bags of chips and some sodas. A bunch of candy bars and slim Jim's even some beef jerky. Dean ripped open a bag of chips, shoving a handful into his mouth. He moaned at how damn good it tasted he grabbed a slim Jim tearing it open and taking a huge bite before he quickly chewed it. He looked over at Neville who was watching him with raised eyebrows. Dean motioned to the pile of snacks on his bed. "Do you want something man?" Neville shook his head no. "Its okay if you want something take it."

"No it's yours ,eat it. You need the food." Neville looked back down at his book. "No offense but I don't want food from your friend." He looked back at Dean "Besides he sent it for you not me."

"I don't even know who my friend is." Dean said as he shoved more chips into his mouth.

"I think we all know who he is." Neville whispered his reply before looking back down at the pages in his book again.

* * *

After Dean showered he put on his new scrubs. The navy blue ones, signaling that now he wasn't a new inmate anymore. He ate all of his goodies yesterday and was actually full off of junk food. He entered the cafe and immediately looked around for Sami. He spotted in in the same place like everyday. Sitting right next to Randy. Dean walked over, not even bothering to get into line to check the food today. He was over it.

When he sat down he watched Sami and Randy eat their breakfast down. Sami looked up at Dean and smiled slightly. "Hey man. You look like you have more color to your skin now."

"Yeah. I guess." Dean shrugged. He was still weak and just felt like sleeping now. He was starting not to trust anything in this prison. Not even the simple water. Just then that same guy who gave him soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and a toothbrush came over. Dean figured he had to be related to Roman because they looked like and he seemed them hang around occasionally.

"By the way I'm Jey." The dark haired man placed a big tray down full of properly cooked breakfast. "There you go man. Eat up." He walked off before Dean could question him. Dean looked around and saw inmates eying him with anger and jealously.

Dean looked down at the tray with a almost lustful look. There was bacon, sausages, eggs, and there was toast that also wasn't burnt for a change. There was a variety of fruit, strawberries, cantaloupe, and even some watermelon. Dean didn't waste anytime he grabbed a piece of bacon and moaned as he chewed on it. "Damn this is good." Sami looked over at Randy and the brunette looked back and nodded slightly before he went back to eating his cereal. Sami looked at Dean with wide eyes when he shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

" I can't believe you're eating that dude." Sami finally said. He had a complete look of shock on his face. Even he knew better not to eat random food like Dean was doing.

"Why? It looks good and it tastes even better." Dean replied then grabbed another strawberry, popping it into his mouth.

"You do know that a tray like that doesn't come for free, Dean." Sami lectured quietly. He looked around noticing all of the inmates looking over at Dean still. "You're going to owe somebody something for that." Sami warned him.

Dean laughed as he looked over at Sami. "No, I think Chris is making sure I eat, he brought a bag of snacks to my room last night and told me to eat them." Dean took another bite of eggs.

"Man you're fucking stupid if you think a C.O. is coming out of his own pocket to feed you. They don't spend their money on us." Randy shook his head and grabbed his toast, biting into it. "That shit is coming from lover boy." Randy said.

"No fucking way." Dean said as he shot a nasty look at Randy. "He wants to fuck me not feed me." Dean grabbed a sausage link and bit half of it off at once.

"Yeah well he can't fuck you if you starve yourself." Randy laughed then stood up with his empty tray. "Look at that. Your boyfriend is standing there watching you now, I told you it was him." Dean stopped chewing and turned around to see Roman in the kitchen cleaning with a hairnet on. The 2 made eye contact again and Dean shook his head quickly before standing up and grabbing his cock through his scrubs.

"None of this lover boy! You ain't gettin' my dick." Dean bit off another piece of his sausage then sat down. Roman smiled and shook his head. Now Dean was fed and getting some energy back. He actually liked it when Dean got all fucking vulgar and sassy. It was more of a challenge. But the point is Dean still took that tray even, so he accepted another thing from Roman.

When Dean sat down he stared at Sami with an intense stare. "The hell are you lookin' at me like that for? He ain't gettin' my dick. That's final."

"What makes you think he wants your dick?" Sami questioned softly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What he's trying to say Dean-o is that Roman there is not no little subby bitch." Randy interrupted the conversation when he sat back down. "He doesn't want your dick. He doesn't want you trying to dominate him. I've been here for 12 years. That was before Roman. I've been watching him. He doesn't do that bend over shit at all. No one has done that to him. And no one will ever."

"Why are you talkin' like I'm about to just say oh okay. I'll fucking spread my cheeks for some dude's dick." Dean shivered then looked back again to see Roman drinking a bottle of what looks to be juice. "I'm not going to go through this with you fuckers everyday. If I say I don't want a dick in my ass that's what I mean. Why can't you guys get that?"

"Well it seems that you're giving off that you do.." Sami whispered.

"Shut the fuck up Sami. You're giving off that you want dick in your ass, you twink." Dean finished his food and stood up to go dump it. He was done with this shit. He would punch some sense into Sami if he had to.

After breakfast Dean went back to his cell it was empty. Neville normally went to work out in the yard after he ate so Dean knew he would be alone for a while. Since the first time he got here he actually felt full and at ease. he threw himself down on his bed, groaning at how hard it was. He wished he had another mattress that may soften this thing up. He folded his pillow in half and rested his head on it as he stared up at the cracks in the ceiling. Dean spent a lot of time doing that since he got here, he even had them all counted. He was starting to yawn now. A full belly, it was making him tired. In no time the Ohioan was sleep.

Dean woke up when he heard someone yell his name. He opened his eyes to see Chris standing above him. Chris smiled down at him but he had a feeling this wasn't good. "Hey get your stuff together Ambrose, you're getting moved. I will be back in 15 minutes." Chris turned to walk away and Dean sat up quickly.

"Where the hell am I getting moved too?" Dean called out but Chris just kept walking. Dean sat there and placed his elbows on his knees while he held his head in his hands. "Fuck" He heard someone walk into the room so he looked up. It was Neville. He walked over and sat on his bunk. "They are moving me." Dean spoke up with a slight sense of panic in his voice.

"Yeah sometimes they do that." Neville replied as he eyed the taller man. "I've been through two other cellmates besides you this year alone. They try to put people together that they think will get along." He explained as Dean stood up ,grabbing a bag to throw his stuff in. "I wouldn't worry about it, they don't want any trouble. They wouldn't put you in with someone if they didn't think you 2 would get along."

Dean threw his extra boxers into the bag then grabbed his sock ,stuffing them into it. "Yeah" Dean grabbed his other pair of new scrubs and shoved them in the bag too before he threw his self back down on his bed. He then looked around ,making sure he had everything.

15 minutes later Chris showed up, nodding to some tune going on in his head. "C'mon Ambrose." Dean stood up and waved off Neville, he would see the smaller man around. He followed Chris out of the cell then down the hallway. Knowing this prison he could be thrown with someone that he would clash with. He walked and walked, not looking up at all. He felt inmates looking at him, he just wasn't in the mood to get snappy right now. He was still sleepy. "Here we are Ambrose."

Dean looked up then turned to his new cell. That was it. His eyes went wide. Roman, the fucking guy who wants to have his way with him. Roman smiled from his bed, he had book in his hand and some reading glasses on. "Hi bunkie."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Remember guys there's a co writer on this story as well. It's just not me.**_

 _ **And for the messages about Roman being a bully and or a rapist, he's not either. He's an alpha male.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stood there almost paralyzed. For a moment he couldn't even get his lips to move. His eyes went wide as he stared at Roman. What the hell was happening? As if getting moved wasn't bad enough,but getting moved to Roman's cell was just cruel. Roman continued to smile at Dean for a moment before he went back to is book. Dean turned around and looked at Chris.

"Come here Chris." Dean said as he dropped his stuff near the door and walked over near the rail of the second floor. Chris turned and looked at him, he already knew this wasn't going to be a smooth transition. "You can't be serious, you can't put me in there." Dean was almost about to beg, Chris was certain of it.

"I have to Dean, it's the wardens orders." Chris would have felt bad if he didn't know for a fact that Roman was harmless.

"He is going to rape me." Dean said it softy so Roman couldn't hear him.

" OK, Dean that's not true." Chris replied. Dean looked at him as if he was nuts, the older guard must had not see the looks Roman had been giving him over the past month.

" It might, everyone has been telling me he wants to get deep up in my ass that's why he has been giving me stuff." Chris couldn't help but laugh he didn't doubt roman was interested because he obviously was but Roman was not a rapist.

"Dean you're going to be fine I promise, I wouldn't put you in here if I thought you wouldn't be." Chris smiled trying to reassure the man. Dean and Chris both turned around and looked behind them when they heard someone clear their throat. Of course it was Roman standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Relax Dean you're going to be fine." Roman laughed and shook his head."You shouldn't believe in everything people tell you." Roman stepped aside and motioned for Dean to step in but the other man just stood there.

"You have to go in Dean. You don't have a choice." Chris sighed. Dean looked at him and hung his head down then grabbed his stuff. He looked over at Roman one last time and then back to Chris.

"This has got to be a fucking joke." He kicked the wall as he walked in This was so fucked up. He wanted to scream out so bad and destroy stuff but instead he narrowed his eyes at Roman "don't you dare touch me , I don't want to be anyone's bottom bitch, you got that?" Dean tried to look serious but Roman just looked at him and shrugged

" I'm not against you riding me and doing all the work since you want to be on top." Roman smirked then winked. The Samoan reached over and smacked Dean's ass as he walked in. Dean turned and looked at Roman trying to seem threatening.

"Don't put your hands on me,in fact don't even get near me." Dean spat out then threw his stuff down on the floor inside the cell. Chris was looking in at the two of them with a slightly amused face, why did he even agree to this?. Dean looked like somebody just kicked his puppy and Roman was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Alright boys, play nice, I'll be back to check on you later." Chris turned and walked away.

"We won't be playing at all." Dean shouted out while he crossed his arms

"Aw why you gotta be like that?" Roman closed the cell then walked over to his bed. It was bigger than a normal bed because, well. He pushed both of the beds together. Wasn't because of Dean but it could be. After not having a cellmate in so many years he just extended his bed. Roman walked over to his joined beds and laid his body on them. "C'mon. Join me."

"No fucking way!" Dean spat and stomped his foot. "I'm not getting into that shit with you. Push the bed over to where it's suppose to be."

"Dean."Roman said the other man's voice in such a soft voice that it made him shiver. "Why can't we play fair?"

"What the fuck do you mean play fair? If this is real, you're going to move that fucking bed over here or I'm going to sleep on the floor."

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're really gonna sleep on the floor?"

Dean leaned up against a wall and slid down slowly with the most serious face. "Did I stutter?"

"Ooo, well fine." Roman acted like he was scared and trembled slightly. "Sleep on the floor then." Roman laid back and stared at the ceiling quietly. Dean was a tough, stubborn cookie. This challenge was harder than he expected. He heard the cell door open so he looked over. It was Chris who stood in the doorway with a weird look. "Boy wants to sleep on the floor."

"Hey! I don't want to sleep on the floor. Your big ass won't give up the bed!" Dean rolled his eyes when Roman chuckled softly. "Not funny."

"Roman don't be like that." Chris started. "Give him the bed. I don't want to hear any type of arguments from you two tonight. It's time for me to clock out.""

"Alright."

"Roman." Chris warned.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I will do it."

"Good." Chris said his goodbyes then closed the cell back and locking it.

Dean sighed when Roman didn't even move one bit to push the bed over. So instead he looked around the cell, actually getting a good look of it. The cell had stocked food and snacks on shelves. Looked like a year worth of it. There was a desk, a chair, a hotplate. Yeah Roman was definitely liked, if not liked he was very respected. Or both.

The fucked up part is that Dean's eyes were starting to get heavy. His head began to droop. He was trying to fight his sleep. Roman eyed Dean with a grin. "Fighting your sleep?" Dean lifted his head up quickly and pushed his curly auburn mess out of his face. It was the first time the Samoan had seen his full face. It was like mostly covered by the unruly hair. Fuck, Dean was..He was actually fucking pretty. When he first went up to him he didn't get to see everything like he was now. The chubby cheeks, the ever changing gray to blue eyes. "Wow.."

"Don't touch me." Dean said out in a tired voice. Roman stood up and rolled his shoulders. He pushed a bed over all the way over to the wall Dean was leaning up against. After he took the extra pillow and sheet he had and threw it on the other bed. Once done he went back to his own side of the room and laid down silently. Dean eyed Roman for a few seconds then stood up quickly to get on his new bed. It was way fucking softer than his old bed, damn Roman had it lucky.

"How did you convince them to move me in here?" Dean questioned while he straightened out the bed a bit.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked innocently. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head and exposing his chest and arms. He had a big pectoral tattoo that connected to a full sleeve that Dean never seen before. He of course seen some of the arm piece but now he's seeing every little thing about the raven haired man.

"I'm not that stupid to think they moved me here by coincidence." Dean looked over at the Samoan with a blank look, he was too tired to even look threatening.

"I just got lucky I guess." Roman responded in a low voice while he kicked his shoes off and pulled down his pants. Dean tried to look the other way, Neville never just stripped himself like this.

"Well that is about as lucky as you are going to get with me." Dean scoffed."I don't want to be your bitch."

"What if we used the term better half?" Roman posed. Dean gave him an evil look then rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to sleep in your clothes? it's sort of hot in this cell"

"You just want me to take my clothes off so you can check me out." Dean rolled his eyes again. He knew he was going to be doing a lot of it while he stayed in this damn cell with this man who could be a severe rapist.

"I already have saw you naked, Dean. We do shower together." Roman retorted.

"Only because we have too." Dean huffed softly then blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"Okay that's enough of the attitude pretty boy, now go to sleep." Roman closed his eyes, he was worn out already. Throughout the day he was very busy and moving around so much. Now it was time to pass out for the rest of the night.

"I am glad you can sleep, I won't be able to cause I will have to stay up all night defending my virginity." The Ohioan whispered. Roman smiled softly, he couldn't with Dean. He wasn't going to force himself on the smaller man. That wasn't his thing. There was people like that in this prison of course but that is surely not why he was in here. He didn't get the point of the whole rape thing.

Dean stayed awake all night just like he said he would. He hadn't been nervous like this since his first night and even then he wasn't this nervous. He always heard the ridiculous jokes about men raping other men in jail or fucking one another but he always thought they were over exaggerated too. The heat from the rising sun crept into the cell and Dean fought to stay awake. He didn't know how he was going to survive staying with Roman. He at least felt somewhat comfortable with Neville as his bunk mate. Sure he heard him jacking off a few times as Dean was pretty sure Neville may have heard him too. But Dean knew Adrian wouldn't have attacked him. He didn't feel like that with Roman though. He thought of how everyone told him he was going to owe Roman something because he accepted food from him and not to mention the hygiene products. Maybe he should have just toughed it out. He had wrote his girlfriend nearly two weeks ago she must have written back by now and with any luck she sent money for him too. He could have waited.

Dean looked over at Roman when he heard the sounds of his snoring stop. He thought the big man may be up and he was right. Grey eyes stared straight forward at him and as he looked over at the Samoan.

"Hey" Roman said in a deep voice still half asleep. Dean didn't say a word he just looked away, staring back up at the ceiling. "You're not going to be able to stay up forever." Roman said then he sat up to stretch his arms and crack his neck.

"I can try." Dean responded quietly. He looked back over at Roman before looking straight up at the ceiling again.

"You really are stubborn aren't you Dean?" Roman cleared his throat to try to diminish his tired voice."You have to sleep, and you have to understand I am not going to hurt you pretty boy."

"Yeah okay lover boy."

* * *

After showering Dean headed to get some breakfast. On the way inmates were smirking at him like they knew some type of secret. Some was even laughing. He questioned what the fuck was so funny to them but they just kept walking and laughing. When Dean reached the cafeteria he found his spot by Sami at their usual table. And of course Randy was there eating the slop on his tray.

"So Dean-o. You fuckin' Roman yet or what's up?" Randy chuckled when Dean growled. "Whoa don't get all doggy on me.. I mean I'm not the one who wants you in doggy style."

"If you don't shut the fuck up!" Dean looked over to Sami who was smiling. "Fuck you smilin' at twink?"

"I am not a twink, Dean! Goddammit!" Sami leaned over and punched Dean in the arm as hard as he could. Dean grunted and rubbed at his new bruised arm. "I'm smiling because all the other inamtes are looking at you and laughing and talking about you. They think Roman finally got some of your ass dude."

"But he didn't!" Dean was going to say something else but a big tray of breakfast from Jey. "No no no! I don't want this." Jey put his hands up, he wasn't going to take the tray back. "Goddammit, take it back to him. Everyone is thinking he's fucking me!"

"Calm down Dean." Sami whispered. The guards were coming closer slowly. "The guards are watching you. Just eat it. It looks really good." The tray was different from the last time. It was 2 grilled cheese with some peppers, meat, different cheeses. It was great. There was 2 juices. Assorted fruits. A chocolate muffin. "It's not so bad that Roman wants to get into you. Look at the shit you're getting. Everyone knows you're his cellmate now but obviously you should know he's not some type of rapist. He hasn't touched you."

"He has."

"How?"

"He smacked my ass like twice now."

"That's it?" Randy interrupted. "Dude that's nothing. Chill your fucking shit. He's not going to hurt you. You're thinking about it too much."

"That's it?" Dean's mouth fell open as if he couldn't believe it. "Do you just let random guys touch your ass?" Dean asked.

"No of course not" Randy swallowed his food and shook his head "But you could do a lot worse than Roman you know." Randy looked up and focused his attention to the noise that came from the lunch line. Dean didn't even have a chance to respond because he heard the yelling too so looked over there.

"This isn't right, I want to talk to Roman." Seth squealed out at the guy who tried to pass him a tray. "That's not my tray. Go get Rome now." The guards were starting to make their way over to the line so they could see what all the fuss was.

"What the hell is going on Rollins?" Sheamus was the first to reach Seth. He stood there with his arms crossed while he looked over at the man waiting for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong I just want to talk to Roman." Seth tried to have a calm voice but he was just too angry. He pushed his tray back to the next inmate in line.

"If nothing is wrong Seth go take your tray and sit your ass down." Sheamus warned him.

"Not until I talk to Roman." Seth said with a bit of a attitude. Tyler walked over to Seth and tried to pull him away. "Don't touch me." Seth said loudly to the blond. Just then Roman walked out from the back of the kitchen and Seth spotted him quickly. He stomped over to him and began to scream. "Now that you have a new piece of hot ass to lust over I don't get my tray anymore?"

"Shut up and sit your ass down Seth." Roman pointed "Don't fucking make me mad, it's not a good idea." Tyler walked over to Seth again and pulled at his arm as Roman gave him a angry glare.

"Get to your seat inmate." Sheamus warned him again. "Do it now or you can go to the hole for not listening to a C.O." Once Sheamus said that Seth started to let Tyler drag him away.

"This isn't over Roman you and I are going to talk you can't just dump me." Seth turned around and spotted Dean. He eyed at him and then pointed "You and I are going to see who wins, he's mine not yours!" Seth shouted out.

"You can fucking have him." Dean yelled back as he stood and walked out of chow as fast as he could without running. he headed straight for the courtyard and sat on the first empty bench he saw. His fists were clenched and he knew if he had to look at that two toned little bitch again today that Seth would be choking on his own teeth. And who the fuck was he anyway? This wasn't any type of competition.

Soon other inmates started filling the courtyard. Dean groaned inwardly when Roman walked with Jey over to the basketballs. There was no sign of Sami or Randy. Not that Dean liked Randy's company but it would be good to have him here because he wouldn't have to think about what just went down.

Dean looked down at his fingers and played with them slightly. He could just go back to his cell but that made him uncomfortable. What if Roman made some type of joke about it. Dean waiting for Roman in the cell. That wasn't the case at all. So instead Dean just breathed in and out softly. He needed a fucking cigarette.

"Hey. Dean is it?" Dean looked up slowly to meet a big guy who has shaved down hair and a beard. His eyes were gray and looked like they held secrets. "I'm Kevin. Some call me Owens. You can call me whatever you prefer. Want a cig?" He pulled out a carton of cigarettes and Dean eyed it for a moment. "Hey man..Relax. Just take one."

Dean took a cigarette and leaned into the bigger man for a light. Kevin lit it with a grin. Jey bumped into Roman and grunted. The man was like a rock. "Why aren't you playing?" When Jey didn't get an answer he followed Roman's eyes. There was Dean nodding and grinning slightly at whatever Kevin was saying. "What are you thinking man?"

"I'm thinking pretty boy shouldn't be talking to that fat fuck." Roman bounced the basketball a few times then made slight eye contact with Kevin. Fuck he hated Owens. "That dude is seriously out of control. He needs to be in a more severe prison than this. He could hurt Dean at any fucking time."

"I know man but.. You can't stop Dean from talking to him. You have to accept that. Dean isn't your property."

"I accept that. But I'd be damned if I let him get killed or hurt badly." Roman tried to play basketball again but he just couldn't. He was even getting a bit jealous that Kevin could just talk to Dean that easily. "Fuck I can't play Jey. I'm sorry man."

"It's alright. Just calm down and don't do anything that would put you in the hole for a few days." Jey played basketball by himself while Roman went to go work out on the other side of the courtyard. He kept his eye on Dean and Kevin though. Mostly Kevin.

"So yeah. I've been here for a while. I've done some robbery and all of that dumb shit." Kevin said with a smile. He was telling Dean a whole fake story why he was in prison and Dean just nodded. "You don't belong in prison man. Or your friend Sami."

"Nah. Sami doesn't but I do. That boy is so innocent. But me? Nahhh. This is my home now." Dean shrugged then finished off his cigarette, stomping it out on the ground. "It was nice talking to you man. I'm gonna go inside and do my laundry job for the day. See you around." Dean began to walk off and Kevin watched his ass as he did so.

"Yeah see you around." Kevin whispered. He looked over to see Roman eyeing him with the most deadly intense stare. He cocked a brow and winked at the Samoan. "Move around jungle boy." Kevin mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and this joke became serious. He was really Roman's cellmate. And he still had not been sleeping, it had gotten so serious that he would go into Sami's cell at rec time to get an hour to two hours of sleep. That's all he was getting now. Two hours of sleep. He looked so fucking tired and dead. Not to mention he hasn't gotten himself since he arrived in prison. He was getting twitchy and he was sure Sami could see it.

Dean opened his eyes and groaned, he knew it was almost time to go. "Dean, you need to sleep in your own cell." Sami said as he walked in. "This isn't healthy and you know it."

"Fuck it. I don't care. Being in the room with Roman makes me too tense." Dean didn't make a move to get up. He just laid there looking up at the ceiling. "Doesn't help that I can't even fucking jack off my dick anywhere. I'm dying."

Sami sighed and closed the cell behind him. "Randy is doing his job for today I think in the Laundry room?" The shorter man climbed onto his bed which was the one Dean was laid out on.

"Okay?" Dean looked over to Sami with a confused face. "I don't care about him." Sami rolled his eyes and put his hand on Dean's crotch and squeezed. "Whoa! Sami dude d-"

"Shut up, Dean." Sami shook his head and pulled down Dean's pants quickly. He grabbed the older man's cock and stroked it firmly. "You can't do this anywhere else and I am your best friend. So chill out."

"Sami.." Dean had his hand on top of Sami's just wanting to stop him but instead he slid his hand off slowly and just let his dick get pleased. "Fuuuck.."

"I'm tired of you being so fucking twitchy all the time. You could jack off in your cell at night. There is men everywhere in prison, you can't care so much about them that you forget your own manly needs." Sami stroked Dean's rock hard cock faster, there was already pre-cum bubbling at the top.

"I swear to God if you tell anyone about to Sami I will fucking end you." Dean grunted when his balls tightened.

"I'm not, shut up. I'm doing you a favor." Sami squeezed his hand harder around Dean's shaft, not slowing down his pace. "Not even Randy."

"Fuck" Dean panted out before taking a deep breath. He didn't know just how bad he needed this until he realized he was about to cum. Sami grabbed a wad of tissues right, he knew Dean was about to cum. Dean closed his eyes and his hips jerked upwards, finally releasing his load. Sami caught almost every bit of it in the tissue and wiped the few drops that were on his hand off on a towel that was at the end of his bunk.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sami asked with a smile. He didn't really give Dean a chance to answer at all. The auburn haired man laid there trying to compose himself. He couldn't make sense of what just happened. "I'm going to go out to the yard and play some ball." Sami announced while getting off the bed and walking out of the cell.

Dean watched him leave then stood to adjust himself. Okay so his best friend just got him off, there was nothing wrong with that ,right? A hand is a hand Dean thought to himself. He fought with himself to try to forget about what happened while deciding to get out of the cell and find something to do.

* * *

Dean went back to his cell to just relax but that wasn't going to happen. Roman was in there with a grin, he didn't really know why he was grinning either. He wasn't going to question. Chris knocked on the opened cell door and came in with a box of mail. "Happy 30th birthday man. How do you feel?"

"Old as hell." Roman rolled his shoulders. "Nah I'm good. You got some mail for me?"

"Oh yeah, your Mom sent a card and some money to add to your account." Roman grabbed the card, he loved getting them. They were always hand written because she felt store bought cards wasn't enough for her, she had so much love to show to her son. Enjoy." Chris was about to leave but he snapped his finger, forgetting there was one more thing he had to do." Ambrose, you have a letter. Uhh from Mary?"

Dean grabbed the letter quickly and ripped it open, he was excited. Mary was his girlfriend of 2 years and she said she would wait for him and of course Dean believed her because he was a fool in love. Roman tilted his head at Dean, watching his expression as he read the letter. It was a smile but then it changed to a confused look then to a broken look.

"Are you okay?" Roman looked over to Chris who looked just as confused. Dean balled up the letter and threw it in the bin by his bed. After that he just left the cell quietly. Chris shrugged at Roman and said his goodbyes, he had to go deliver more mail. Roman grabbed the balled up paper from the bin and tried to restore it back to it's natural neatness.

His eyes skimmed over it and saw how it was just a break up letter. "Shit." Just as Roman crumpled up the sheet of paper and threw it back into the bin Tyler walked in followed by Seth.

"Happy birthday." They both shouted out at once. Roman smiled at them, he knew he was going to get a visit today from them. Roman and Seth still were not on the best of terms after the defiant behavior lately from the brown eyed man. Seth however had done all that he could think of to make it up to the Samoan. Just yesterday Roman even slipped a few extra things onto Seth's tray when he was in the kitchen saying how bad he felt once again. If Roman had to hear him apologize one more time he was gonna smack him. The thing was is he knew Seth was sorry for getting out of line and he couldn't punish him forever so when he noticed Seth looked thinner yesterday he decided he may have proved that he was the boss and that what he says goes.

"So Roman since there isn't anything that you need we thought about what it is you may want for your birthday." Tyler winked at Roman before walking back across the room and closing the door to the cell.

"Yeah and what's that?" Roman asked as he looked between Tyler and Seth.

"Some birthday ass." Tyler responded simply. The blond pulled his top off and walked back over to Roman. Seth was kicking his shoes off and smiling slightly at Roman. He wanted to make him feel so good. He began to pull his pants down. Tyler walked over to Roman and pushed him back on his bunk.

"Yeah that may be just what I need." Roman smiled as Tyler began to pull his pants off. Seth knelt down on the bunk next to him and began to pull Roman's shirt off. Seth's hands moved greedily across Roman's chest as Tyler placed kisses all over Roman's hips and thick thighs. He took the head of the raven haired man's already hard cock into his mouth. Seth reached down and grabbed Roman's balls with one hand while his other hand rested on Tyler's head to guide his head further down Roman's shaft making the blonde swallow every inch of the thick cock.

Seth bit his bottom lip, he was bit obsessed with the male anatomy. Mostly Roman's, fuck it was so beautiful. Good thing they were already prepped before the came here. It didn't take long for Seth to be riding Roman's cock, bouncing fast and moaning. Tyler was behind Seth stroking him with one hand and kissing him. Roman's body was moving up and down and his lips were parted. He was slightly sweaty but there was still no sound coming from him just harsh breathing. It was Tyler and Seth making all the noise.

There was just a lot missing to sex with Roman, sure it felt good but it wasn't great. He wanted it to be great but Seth or Tyler wasn't the ones to give him something mind blowing.

* * *

Dean sat on the concrete in the court yard. He was just done with everything. He couldn't find Sami, maybe he didn't stay in the yard for long. Dean felt so lost and confused. Why would she break up with him via letter? Now he really had nothing. He looked up when he felt a figure over him. It was Kevin. "Hi."

"What's up man? You look really down." Kevin sat in front of Dean Indian style. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed Dean one. Dean put it in his mouth and let Kevin light it up for him. "What's on your mind?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me." Dean rubbed the back of his head quickly, slightly pulling at his hair. "I don't know what I did. Maybe she wasn't actually in love with me."

"Oh man..I'm sorry." Kevin patted Dean's thigh and squeezed slightly. "That was not cool, she strung you along. Did you love her?"

"Yeah..Well, I never had a girlfriend for more than 1 year before her. We were just hitting 3 almost." Dean took a big inhale of his cig then blew out smoke. "Sorry, it doesn't matter. I know you don't give a fuck. I just can't find Sami."

"No I care, Dean." Kevin smiled sweetly. "I can help you through this. Just stick with me."

"I don't know 'bout that. I mean, friends in prison don't work out, ya know?" Dean stubbed his cig out and sighed. He was so stressed. "We shouldn't."

"Who said they didn't work out? Dude you need more than Sami in here. Everyone isn't..Crazy." Kevin had this look on his face that didn't sit right with Kevin but it changed when the expression changed to blank. "I mean, Roman ain't gonna be your friend. He's going to try and fuck your brains out. I even heard you weren't sleeping."

"Yeah I haven't. I'm gonna be stressed, tired, and ugly as fuck soon. No rest, skipping meals. I'm gonna be shitting dust soon. And I guess I'm okay with that." Dean rubbed his face with both of his hands and hummed. "I'm just starting not to care."

"Nah man, don't let it get to that." Kevin looked at Dean with a serious look. He placed his hand on Dean's knee but Dean was so distracted by his own thoughts he never even payed attention to it. "You can't give up in here. Don't let that shit get you down." Kevin smiled when Dean looked up at his face. "Life out there is different than in here." The bell went off they all had to get inside, only in jail did grown men have to be inside when it wasn't even dark yet. Kevin reached into his pack of cigarettes and handed Dean a couple. "Here man you're stressed."

"Thanks man." Dean grinned as the two men walked back in. "It's good to know somebody has my back here." Dean mumbled. He walked away and Kevin stood there with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. "Catch ya soon." Dean called out then ran up the stairs to his cell. With any luck at all Kevin would catch him soon too.

Dean walked into the cell and threw himself down on the bunk. He rolled his eyes when he caught a glimpse of the crumpled up letter in the trash. She was such a dirty bitch to do this to him here and now. Just then Roman walked in, his hair was wet. The Samoan threw his towel over in the corner of the room with his dirty clothes. Dean didn't say a word to him he just watched as he walked over to the desk and started hanging more pictures on the wall. Dean figured he must have gotten them in the mail today. They looked like they were his family and Dean thought back to the picture of him and his Mom Sheamus took away from him when he got here. Prison was just fucking him up badly. Roman heard him and looked over at at the smaller man with a concerned face. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah." Dean replied with a deep breath. He didn't want to be a straight up prick to Roman on his birthday so instead of his usual smart ass shit he would normally say he kept it at that.

"You're really never going to sleep? 'Cause you know you could probably stand a good nights rest finally." Roman didn't want to push him but he could tell he needed some sleep.

"Nope I'm good I don't need no sleep." Dean, once again trying to keep his answer short. Roman hung his last picture and sat on his bunk.

"Well we could play cards." Roman smiled at Dean, he loved playing some cards with people."There isn't anything wrong with us keeping each other company."

Dean looked at him and then rolled his eyes but he sat up anyways . "Fine we can play cards." The two men ended up sitting in front of each other Indian style playing cards. It was little words but this had Dean's mind off of that stupid fucking letter. When he looked up he saw Roman smiling while he eyed his cards. "Why are you so smiley?"

Roman looked up at Dean and saw how blue his eyes was at the moment. "Uh. I'm just happy. I'm happy that we're keeping each other company too. I'm not so bad to hang out with you know. And also because you don't know how to play so it's just kind of more fun."

"Hey! You're not a good fucking teacher asshole."

"Oh yes I am. I told you how to play like twice pretty boy. Don't get mad 'cause I'm whooping that ass."

"Ugh. You fuckin' lucky it's your birthday." Dean shuffled his cards a few times, the room went silent for a few seconds.

"Speaking of birthdays and age and all.. How old are you?"

"Mmm..29" Dean mumbled his response. "Stop trying to find out about me. You're trying to butter me up and work your way inside. That's not happening big guy."

"Well I wasn't thinking about that but now that you say it.."

"No man, don't get any ideas. Let's just forget about that." Dean looked back over at Roman then slammed his card down on the bunk. "Gin motherfucker." Roman smiled when he saw the look on Dean's face. The younger man had finally cheered up from winning his first hand. "I'm dealing this time." Dean agrabbed the cards away from Roman and shuffled the cards before he dealt them out. "I think I may be getting this and you're going to be in trouble." He teased. After a few more hands Dean gave up and threw his cards down on the bed, he was obviously frustrated. "I should have quit when I was ahead."

"It's a good thing we're not playing strip poker." Roman looked at Dean and winked. Dean shot him and evil look that made the older man hold his hands up. "I'm just kidding pretty boy, relax." The smaller man's stomach growled and he rubbed at it for a minute before pulling his hand away and gathering the cards off the bed again. "I can make you something to eat." Roman offered, standing up and walking over to the desk. He turned the hot plate on and eyed the food on the shelf.

"I'm fine, don't worry." The Ohioan insisted but on cue his stomach growled again. The larger man eyed him for a moment, he knew Dean was really hungry. He was tired of the missing some meals crap and not sleeping from him. The Samoan turned back to the shelf, grabbing a small pot and setting in down on the desk. "I said I was fine."

"Fine, I get it your stubborn ass is fine." Roman laughed with a shake of his head."You will be even better once you eat." At that point Dean decided to just be quiet. If Roman wanted to cook for him then just let him because it seemed that he wasn't going to win this argument. He watched Roman open a can of soup, the chunky kind that had lots of meat and vegetables. Dean felt embarrassed that his mouth actually watered.

"Give me a second." Roman mumbled. He took a bottle of water off his shelf that was a bit cool. "I keep it by the window since I have no fridge in here. It gets slightly cool, better than a hot ass drink of water." He tossed the bottle to Dean who caught it deftly. "Drink that, if you want another just ask."

After a few minutes Roman poured the soup into a clean bowl then got a spoon. He walked over to where Dean was sat at finishing off his water. "Here. Eat up." Dean eyed it, fuck he was so hungry. He took the bowl and mumbled a thanks before he dug right in.

"Don't have to thank me. You need to eat and sleep. I know you think I'm some type of crazed rapist or something but you should know by now that I'm not. You should go to sleep." Roman leaned over and grabbed a book from the nearby desk and reading glasses. "I'm just gonna read for the night but you, if you want to just stay up all night because you're scared of me. So be it."

"I'm not scared of you." Dean responded with a mouth full of food. "I just-"

"You just think I'm gonna fucking rape you." Roman interrupted. "I'm not about that. Whoever does that needs their dick cut off."

Dean didn't say a word he just sat there and looked at the larger man as he ate as fast as he could. "You're safe in here, I mean it." The Samoan continued.

"I'm fine." The auburn haired man looked at him trying to convince him he really was okay. He ate everything out of the bowl except for the broth so he started to sip it slowly.

"Yes I get it you're not hungry and you're not tired either." The older man smiled when he noticed blue eyes focused on him. "However you sure are stubborn." He shook his head and opened his book and started to read it as Dean finished off his soup. When he was done he placed the bowl on the floor near the bed then leaned up against the wall. His eyes were getting heavy now that he had eaten.

"What is it that you're always reading anyways?" The blue eyed man asked in a soft tone. "That's all you do is read." There can't be enough books in the world that are good enough to last you the last 10 years you have been here."

"I like to read, it passes the time." Roman explained as he flipped the page on his book. "You should give it a try; you have a lot of time now."

"I draw." The smaller man replied as he yawned. "I can't wait to get my hands on some real art supplies." Dean yawned again "I miss drawing." Roman looked over at him, noticing his eyes closing. He just stared at him for a few moments until heard Dean's breathing start to even out. He smiled and looked over at the other man sleeping, finally. He slowly got up off the bunk and swung Dean's legs up onto the bed and threw a blanket over him while he laid him down and shoved a pillow under his head.

The Samoan walked over to his bunk and laid down on it. As he shoved the pillow under his head he couldn't help but smell the enticing aroma that was certainly all Dean. Being on the younger man's bed gave him that intoxicating smell, it was unique. Roman shivered and closed his eyes, this was actually the best birthday in 10 years thanks to Dean. He couldn't keep away from his stubborn ass, he was in for a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of the morning buzzer. He laid there for a moment, almost forgetting where he was. Once he remembered he jolted up and looked around. Roman was sitting on his bunk with his nose obscured into a book but that didn't stop him from noticing Dean's actions. He looked over at him with a smile. "You're definitely in jail, pretty boy. Sorry it's not a dream." Dean rubbed his face then looked over at him with a blank stare.

"I was hoping it was a nightmare." Dean laughed softly then shook his head. The second buzzer went off and the cell doors opened. Dean stood up and stretched his limbs while groaning. Roman put his book down and he stood up then walked over to the desk, grabbing his stuff for his shower. Dean noticed him look at his pictures and reach over to run his fingers lightly over one of them. Dean thought it must have been his mama. Roman had a few pictures of that woman up and along with all the other ones he had too. Dean wished he had a family that cared.

"You still got your cherry too, I didn't rape you." Roman smiled then looked up at Dean before he started to walk out of the cell. He stopped mid-way in front of then decided to run his thumb over the younger man's cheek. Dean jumped slightly and slapped his hand away quickly.

"Why did you have to go and ruin it?" Dean asked with a grunt right after. The Samoan could tell he was annoyed. "I was just starting to trust you." Dean continued with a cocked brow.

"You can trust me but don't trust anyone else here." Roman responded while focusing into light blue eyes. "I won't rape you. I told you that, but that doesn't mean other people won't. Like your friend Kevin."

"Fuck you Roman." Dean glared at him for a few seconds then moved away to grab his stuff off his shelf.

"If you really want to, you know where to find me." The older man said with a wink at his soon to be. He was done with this conversation now, he had to go shower. So he finally left the cell with small chuckles.

Dean slammed his brush back down on the self and threw his towel across the cell. He couldn't understand why Roman was so against Kevin. Owens wasn't a bad guy he was only in there for grand theft auto. That's what he told Dean when he asked. Plus he only stole a couple of cars before he got caught but the judge was in a foul mood that day and didn't take any mercy on him. That was hardly as horrible as what Roman probably did. Besides he didn't need a damn daddy he could take care of himself.

* * *

After the daily routine Dean sat at the breakfast table. Once again a nice fresh tray was put in front of him. He didn't even argue. He just looked back and got a wink from Roman. He turned back around deciding to not even argue or make any bitchy comment. His fingers tapped aggressively on the table as he bit into his green apple. Sami was gonna come, they haven't talked since that jacking off thing.

Randy came over with Sami and sat down at the table with their filled slopped trays. Sami made eye contact with Dean then looked down at his fingers to see how hard and fast they were thumping on the table. "Relax."

"You know I fucking can't. I'm on always on edge." The tension was boiling and Randy felt really, really uncomfortable so he decided to just get up and sit somewhere else without a word. Sami hummed when he drunk his orange juice, he knew why Dean was more on edge.

"Can't you just calm down about that? You're making your condition worse."

"Sami!" Dean hissed, leaning in with a frown. "You jacked my cock off in the cell, my best friend touched my piece and made me cum."

"I know but..You haven't got off and I know when you don't get off you get way more jittery. You were..Always like that. So I decided to help you out. You don't do your own daily needs because you're scared of Roman-"

"I am not scared of him!" Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I would of been fine without doing that."

"Nah you wouldn't. Look, it's just between us. If you don't want me to do it again I won't. I'm just helping you out so your little on edge ass can be sane for a bit." Dean grumbled and inhaled his food like a savage before getting up to dump his tray. Randy came back over and eyed the auburn haired man then Sami.

"What's up with him? Why is he so jittery and unable to stop moving? I mean he seemed nervous today but when he first came here he was still doing that."

"He has a medical condition." Sami replied simply. "Don't worry about it. He's okay."

* * *

Dean left chow and walked through the rec room. He felt someone's eyes following him, he hated the feeling. When he looked over he saw Seth sitting there just staring at him. "Oh great it's Roman's groupie." Dean shot an evil glare in the smaller man's direction which forced him to look away.

The Ohioan headed for the court yard, he wasn't paying attention to where he was heading so he bumped straight into Sheamus. "Watch where you're walking, fresh meat." The red-head growled out. Dean wasn't sure what it was that he did to piss off this C.O. but he knew that he couldn't stand him and that was fine because he didn't like that fucker either.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled out then kept walking. Once he made it out the door he spotted Owens who was just standing there, looking as if he was in deep, deep thought. Suddenly Owens looked over at him with a smile. Dean walked straight over to him with a slight grin."What's up man?"

"Hey, how was your night? You look like you got some sleep" Kevin licked his lips subtly and looked over at the blue eyed man. Dean obviously didn't notice, he doesn't notice a damn thing.

"Yeah. I got some finally." Dean replied with a shrug. He reached over and grabbed the cigarette that the larger man was offering him. Dean really thought Kevin might be concerned about what he does, it kind of felt nice.

"Your bunkie kept his hands to himself." Owens joked.

"Yeah he's a real gentleman." Dean laughed while leaning into let Kevin light his smoke.  
Seth stood there and watched the two men speak to one another. If he needed to he would even help Kevin get closer to Dean. He would do anything to keep him away from his man. Roman wasn't going anywhere.

Jey eyed the two and decided to make his way over. He didn't give a fuck about Owens and would fight him if he had to. "Hey Dean? Could I borrow you for a second?" Without letting Dean answer Jey grabbed Dean and pulled him over, far enough from Owens so the conversation could not be heard. "I'm warning you 'bout him. He's trouble. He's going to try to break you in."

"He's not like that.." Dean mumbled. "I mean, I don't see any signs of that. Can't I have 1 fucking friend in this shitty place?"

"I ain't saying that but he's known for rape Dean." Jey sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I know Roman likes you. I know he does. Anyone can see it. But I'm not going to keep you away from Owens you're your own man. But you need to watch out okay? Don't be stupid. This is prison not high school."

"Okay." Dean shrugged and walked off, that made his face twitch. He didn't ask for advice or any type of help from Roman's cousin. So he could just fuck off. Dean knew what he was doing. When he went back over to Kevin they acted like the conversation never stopped. But Dean, he was even more on edge. Tapping his foot fast and tapping his fingers on his collar bone quickly.

Kevin noticed Dean's nervous actions and eyed him skeptically. He wasn't sure what was going on with the smaller man but he knew Roman's cousin must have said something to him. Whatever it was didn't scare Dean away though. Owens didn't want to ask either because it may arouse suspicion. He did notice the little birthday twink staring them both down as he stood near the door.

Dean noticed that as he spoke, Kevin's attention was somewhere else so he turned just in time to see Roman hand Seth a bag and clap his hand against his shoulders. Dean noticed the smile that crossed Seth's face when he opened the bag and looked inside. He practically threw himself into Roman's arms and Roman just stood there he didn't return the affection but he let the other man touch him. Kevin smiled at what he was seeing, he totally loved this. "It looks like your man is busy giving his other boyfriend his birthday gift."

"It's not my man, what do I care if he gives a gift to his boy toy?" Dean shrugged. The brunette smiled again this time wider almost as if he was way too happy because he saw that Dean really wasn't jealous at all. "I have to run up to my cell for a minute." Dean looked at Kevin and turned before he said "Catch you later." The only one who didn't notice Owens staring at Dean's ass as he left was Dean himself. Roman noticed Dean walk by him so he quickly he turned around and followed him.

"Hey!" The Samoan yelled out and ran inside after his cell mate. Dean turned and looked at him with a slightly annoyed face. "Where are you running off too?" He asked.

"I'm going to the cell, if you must know." The smaller man mumbled. He continued to keep walking, a bit more faster than some seconds ago. Roman smiled, wished he could see Dean's face when he walked into the cell. Dean walked into the cell with a soft sigh. He didn't know why Roman was hot on his tail, he didn't like the feeling of a bigger, taller body behind him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Roman tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-" Dean immediately shut his mouth when he looked over to his bed. It was filled with paper and art supplies. He even had paint brushes and actual paint. "Oh my God." He went over to his bed and picked things up, they were freshly new. There was different pencils as well. Erasers, colored pencils, notebooks. "You..You didn't." Dean looked over at Roman who was just so happy. "You got this for me?"

"Yeah..You said you like to draw and stuff so ya know..I put a word in and got this stuff for you." Roman came over towards Dean to look at the supplies. He was happy he could be so close to Dean without the younger man tensing up and moving back. "I got everything I think. This is a complete kit for an artist like you."

"I don't know what to say." Dean mumbled. "I'm so happy. Thank you, Roman. That was really nice of you. You didn't have to do this for me." The Ohioan felt a hand ruffling his messy hair, he just let it be because it was nice in a way but he wouldn't admit that. "Okay enough of that touchy stuff. Thanks."

"You're welcome pretty boy. Whatever you need I got you." Roman watched Dean grab everything and put it on the desk they were sharing. He sat in the chair in front of the big desk and quickly started testing things out. "Eager.."

"I missed painting so much. I was so good at it. Fuck, this is amazing. These colors." Dean started drawing random things and Roman was too excited for this. Seeing Dean happy made him very happy. Chris even questioned why he was doing so much to just get some ass. Roman didn't have an answer at all. He liked talking to Dean, liked him being around, he just liked Dean when he wasn't being a little stubborn bitch.

Roman heard his name being called out with a few other guys. "I got a visit." Roman announced while reaching over to ruffle Dean's hair again before walking away.

"Hey, Roman. Thanks man, I mean it, I know I already said it but this is the happiest I have been since I got here." The Samoan noticed the other man did seem calm now, more than he was before anyways. "I'm still not letting you shove your dick in my ass though." Dean laughed then opened up a box of pencils and dumped them out on the desk.

"It's okay I like a challenge." The older man laughed as he walked out of the cell after looking over at Dean one last time. Roman made his way down the stairs as Seth stared at him. The younger man was sitting at the table.

"You got a visit Ro?" The birthday boy asked, taking his headphones off and shutting his radio off. His birthday gift from the other man put him in a much better mood than he was in before. He finally felt like he was cared for.

"Yeah my Mom is here." Roman replied while he kept walking.

"Hold on!" Seth shouted and the taller man turned to look at him. "I was thinking maybe later on I could thank you for my birthday gift." Seth he winked at him, smirking at all the free time he had today to do stuff to Roman.

"No you don't have to." . That wasn't the answer Seth wanted though. It was his birthday and he wanted some dick. He watched the larger man walk away before he looked up at the second story of cells. He knew Dean was inside there and he wasn't going to let him cock block him anymore. He stood up and made sure Roman was out of sight so he could he run up the stairs and over to the cell.

"Ambrose, we need to talk." Seth announced once he got to the doorway of the cell.

"No we don't. Get out of my cell, I'm drawing." Dean sharpened his violet coloring pencil quickly then went back to coloring. Seth sighed, he didn't know what Roman saw in that dirty bastard. "I said get out, Seth. I'm not in the mood for this at all. I finally get a bit happy and you show your slut drenched with cum face."

"My face is not drenched with cum." Seth rolled his eyes so hard that they almost got stuck.

"Ha, not yet. But tonight it will be. Just like every night."

"Okay you fucking know what? I came in here to be nice and warn you about Roman but since you're being a little dick I'm gonna leave!" Seth stood up but then stopped when Dean tensed. "Hit a nerve?"

"Is he a rapist?" Dean turned to Seth quickly. He thought he got passed this but he thought wrong. "Answer me Seth. Is he a rapist? You've been here for a long time. Please just give me an answer."

"Much worse man, much worse." Seth shook his head dramatically and sighed. "That's why I want you away from him.. He's a fucking murderer. He killed someone's grandma and killed some kids. He's in here for fucking life. There is no out for him."

Dean's eyes went completely wide. "Stop fucking with me."

"No I ain't lying. He's in here for life. He's a murderer, he's fucking crazy. I don't want anything to happen..To you." Seth sighed softly. "I better go. I got stuff to do. Happy 29th to me."

Dean threw his pencil down on the desk. He knew there was some fucked up people in this prison but he never though he would have a killer in his cell with him, not one that took out grandmothers and children. Just when the auburn haired man thought it was getting better it was really getting a lot worse. Dean just sat there in complete shock and breathed heavy. His body began to twitch again. Why did Seth tell him this? Why would he be trying to help him out? He couldn't help but question what kind of a guy Seth was either though. He knew all of this and he still let Roman fuck him. How sick could that little twink be?

The Ohioan didn't feel much like drawing anymore. He stood up and went to sit on his bunk. He stared over at Roman's pictures on the wall, his whole family must be sick. He couldn't even believe people who looked so normal would stand by anyone who was such a monster.

"You're already bored and you didn't even really draw anything." Roman came back into the room and looked over at the pad on the desk. "I thought I'd come back and you would be concentrating on your drawing you started." Dean didn't say a word. How could he keep a normal conversation with this fucking savage? He looked up at the larger man, staring right at him with blank eyes. "Are you okay pretty boy?" The Samoan finally asked. Dean hugged himself and pulled his knees up to his chest, still not saying a word. His eyes were glued on the other man, he wasn't about to get sleep once again. "What's going on with you?" The other man didn't understand Dean was fine when he left an hour ago. The larger man went to move over to the other mans bunk but the smaller man jerked away.

"Get away from me!" Dean suddenly blew up and Roman was taken back. What the fuck did he do wrong? He's been nothing but sweet all day.

"The fuck is your problem?" Roman ran his fingers through his hair and tried to relax, he didn't want to get angry but fuck this was too much. "I ain't do shit to you."

"You're not a rapist but you sure as hell like to fuckin' kill don't you?" Dean shook his head quickly. "You stay your big ass away from me, got that? You hate Owens so much but you're the real threat to me."

Roman stood up and popped his neck a few times then rolled his shoulders. "I'm not a fucking murderer so I don't know who told you that fake bullshit."

"Your little groupie Sethiekinz came back and told me what you are and you know what dude? You're sick as fuck. Don't even talk to me anymore. I can't even look at you."

"I'm not a fucking murderer!" Roman yelled and Dean flinched at how rough it was. "I would of been tried something on you! But did I? Sometimes you're so fucking stupid. If you would just go to the goddamn library and check shit out you would know something was up. Fuck, I'm going to beat the fuck out of him." Roman left the cell quickly and Dean's whole face dropped. He didn't know what was about to happen.

Roman made it to Seth's cell in under a minute. He saw him talking to Tyler about something, he didn't give a fuck though. He went over to him and grabbed his hair and flung across the cell. Seth hit his head and cried out in pain. "What the hell!"

"Shut the fuck up. Why you spreadin' lies about me? Hm? You know you're not suppose to fuck with me like that." Roman slapped Seth around a few times. Tyler got up to try to pull Roman away but he got pushed down. "Don't put your fucking hands on me."

"Roman just leave him alone. Come on, it's his birthday." Tyler tried to reason but Roman laughed.

"Fuck that." Roman grabbed Seth by the hair again and held him up against the wall. "So I kill grandmas and kids now?"

"I uh, I d-"

"I uh. I don't. Get that shit out of here. Dean told me and now he's freaking the fuck out." Roman punched Seth in his nose and let him drop to the floor. "Better get that shit cleaned up. Don't talk to me no more until you stop actin' like a little bitch."

"I'm sorry Roman.." Seth was tearing up as he held his bloody nose. Tyler came over to Seth and tried to clean some of the blood up with tissue. When Roman made it back to his own cell he had blood on his fist and it did not go unnoticed by Dean.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Roman came over to Dean and grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall. "When I say stuff to you, you should believe me. I said I wasn't a rapist. You got passed that and now you think I'm a murderer? I'm one of the few people in here that aren't fucking insane. That's another reason why it's okay for you to be in the cell with me. Ya boy Kevin got his own cell, it's heavily locked up. Know why? 'Cause he rapes and kill. But guess the fuck what? Your stupid ass can't see shit. You're blind as a fucking bat."

Guards ran in started to yell at the two. They pulled Roman off of Dean and held him tightly. Roman struggled for a few seconds then just let them hold him. Dean couldn't believe that just happened, his heart was beating out of his chest. "Keep your fuckin' hands off of me!"

"I'm not a fucking murderer!" Roman growled loudly, it was so inhuman like. "Just take me to the fucking hole. I don't care." The guards nudged Roman out of the cell. Right after Dean's cell closed, he couldn't leave anymore. Dean let out a deep shaky breath. He was going to die in here, and not the way he actually wanted to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman sat on the cold, hard floor against the wall. It was morning time, he had been in the hole for a night already. He was still angry but not enough to scream and throw shit around like a gorilla on the loose. His head was in his hands, he didn't move one bit. He just couldn't understand how Dean could make him so fucking angry like that.

The cell door opened and automatically Roman knew it was Chris. Chris came over with a a cup of water and some pills.. "Here, take your medicine." Roman sighed and took the items, gulping down everything. "I heard what happened by guards. But what really happened?"

"Dean happened." Roman mumbled.

"I fucking told you that your personality could clash with his. Didn't I fucking say that, huh?" Chris rolled his eyes then slid down the wall slowly. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Don't know. I just..It's something about him Chris. I don't know if I want to fuck him or just hold him." Roman grunted then shook his head quickly. "I'm becoming soft aren't I?"

"For him you are. You beat the shit out of Seth man. His nose is fucked up." Chris smiled slightly. "He had it coming though. Little bastard." He put his hand on Roman's shoulder. "You're released today but you're going to be monitored and you can't be in the kitchen for 3 days. It's a suspension."

"What? Bullshit." Roman stood up slowly. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Is Enzo in the kitchen or Cassidy?"

"Cassidy is and your cousin Jey." Chris nodded at the cell's door to signal their leave. "I know you wanna give Dean a special tray. Already told them. They're whipping stuff up for him, don't worry 'bout it. Your little boyfriend will eat."

"He ain't my boyfriend. And don't give him shit. He doesn't deserve it. I want him transferred out of the cell." Roman's anger came back at full force and it made Chris do a whole 360.

"Well you're a little bi-polar today, aren't you?"

"No. I was still mad when you came in here. He knows nothing about me but he thinks I'm a goddamn murderer. And probably a rapist again. We were making process then Seth..Fucking Seth. If I see him-" Roman balled up his fist and bit his bottom lip hard, enough to draw blood.

"Relax." Chris whispered. "Breathe okay? Just calm down. I'll see about that transfer."

* * *

Dean sat in the library, it had just opened and he already had a book of old newspaper clippings open in front of him. He wasn't sure just when Roman was put in here but from what he could figure out it was roughly ten years ago in June. He snooped around the cell last night since he was left there alone. When he looked through Roman's pile of saved cards and mail and his first card had arrived in June. Yeah, Dean knew he shouldn't have searched through the Samoan's things but he needed answers. He was flipping through the book while deep in thought, not noticing Chris who walked up and stood behind him.

"You're a real asshole, I hope you know that." The C.O.'s voice made Dean jump up and twitch a few times.

"Dammit Chris, I'm sorry!" Dean took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his jittery movements and tapping. " I was up all night. I am going to sort this all out." Dean sighed and continued to flip through the pages of the book.

"You could have asked me what he did, I would have told you." Chris shook his head, he didn't see why Roman tried with this kid. Dean felt even worse now. Fuck, he was mad at himself too.

"I know I fucked up, I get it." Dean explained, trying to get Chris to back off. It was no secret that the C.O. and Roman had a very close bond. "He has done nothing other than look out for me. I guess he's probably not a bad guy." The blue eyed man continued in a quiet voice. Chris came and sat down next to him then pushed the book aside.

"Listen to what I am about to say to you, Roman is a good guy." The blond pointed his finger at Dean as he spoke. "If you want to ignore that and run around with Owens instead then that's your choice." He rolled his eyes . "Kevin is nothing but trouble and if you keep hanging out with him you're going to end up fucked and fucked over."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked as he looked at the guard. "Everyone says Owens is a bad guy, but he's only been good to me.

"He is just trying to fool you and it's working." Chris banged his hand on the table hard, making Dean flinch slightly. "If you want to hang out with a convicted rapist and murderer, then go ahead. Learn the hard way." Chris pushed the chair back and stood up to his full height slowly. "Roman was framed and half the county knows it." He pointed at the auburn haired man again." Keep looking for your answers, you better hope you find them, before it's too late." Dean shook his head and flipped the page of the news clipping again. His eyes went wide suddenly, there it was in bold letters.

 **Local man found guilty of 20 counts of rape and 2 cases of manslaughter.**

But it wasn't a picture of Roman leaving the courthouse it was Owens. Fucking Kevin Owens. That filthy bastard was the real threat not Roman.

"I told you." Chris announced simply "Now you better fix things with Roman before the cell transfer he asked for goes through and you're alone."

Dean didn't even put the newspaper away. He got up and ran to the cafe. He needed to talk to Sami badly. He felt so fucking stupid right now. He just wanted to bang his damn head on the wall. When Dean got to the cafe he looked around then found Sami sitting by Randy, smiling his ass off. As he walked over quickly he saw Seth.

And man, the poor fucker was beaten down.

Dean eyed Seth for a long minute, his face looked swelled. He stopped staring when he heard a tray slammed. He looked over to see Jey eying him with the most deadly look. "Holy shit. I'm going to fucking die." He went over to the table Sami was at and sat right by him. "Sami. I'm going to fucking die."

"Why? What happened?" Sami eyed the excessive tapping Dean was doing with his finger then the slight twitches.

"Look the fuck around. Got 2 guys looking at me like they're going to beat the shit out of me over there by the kitchen. Seth's face is fucked up and Roman-" Dean looked around for a few seconds. He was met with cold gray eyes. "And Roman...Is innocent."

Sami eyed Roman who looked like a beast ready to get his prey. "How do you know? Why does he look so fucking angry?"

"He's the fucking one who beat the shit out of Seth!" Dean was whispering but it was almost going above. "I read their records in the library, the stories, the old newspapers. My fucking God. Sami, Sami, Owens is a goddamn rapist and a murderer."

"Dean we all fucking knew!" Sami groaned. "We all knew but you. That fucker is going to try stuff on you. You have to stay away from him. You need to fucking listen sometimes!" Sami swallowed when a guard came up behind him.

Roman got up and dumped his tray. He wasn't even hungry. He left the cafe with one of the guards. He seemed to be monitored this morning. Dean looked around, he felt like everyone was out for him. "Oh my God, he wants me transferred out of the cell. I'm..I'm going to get fucking shanked."

"Maybe you should just hang out with us today." Randy offered as he shoved some toast in his mouth.

"It's not like you're going to be able to protect me." Dean scoffed and eyed Randy with a raised eyebrow.

"I could but why the hell would I want to?" Randy asked "You have a horrible attitude and now the one man who could stand you is pissed off at you." The brunette replied before taking a quick sip of his juice. "Give him some space then beg for forgiveness."

"Dean you know Randy is right." Sami continued on. "Just give him a little time to calm down and then apologize." Dean thought about what his friend said he was probably right. He would just avoid him for the next few hours then he would explain everything.

"Or you could just go up to your cell strip your clothes off and jump into his bunk with your ass in the air." Randy laughed "that might make him forgive and forget." Randy smirked with no shame. He loved messing with Dean, it was the funniest thing for him to do in prison.

"I'll be his friend but I am not letting him fuck me, you faggot." Dean responded through gritted teeth. He was sick of the jokes; he wasn't the kind of man who wanted a dick in his ass. He swallowed hard then he looked over at Sami for a second. He never wanted a man to jack him off either. Maybe that's what jail does. It breaks you down and then breaks you in. Dean wanted to scream how could he be so dumb. "What is he really in here for Randy?"

"Roman, he is in here for murder but nobody thinks he did it." Randy dropped his fork onto his tray. "Everybody is pretty sure he took the rap for somebody." Randy pushed his chair back too and looked up into Dean's eyes. "But just because he was innocent out there doesn't mean most guys are stupid enough to fuck with him in here." The brunette stood and shook his head. "You saw what he did to Seth right?" He didn't wait for an answer he just walked away getting rid of his tray.

"Sami, I really fucked up." The Ohioan mumbled while holding his head in his hands. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Best bet is to try and talk to him. But he might beat your ass." Sami frowned and rubbed his hand on his face. "Dean you dug yourself something deep. " Sami eyed Jey and Enzo with wide eyes. "Don't ask his friends."

Dean nodded and tried to relax but be couldn't. He was fearing everything right now. He started a domino effect. His body was visibly shaking. "I'll try and find him."

"Please be careful. If you have to run. Just run. I don't want you to get hurt."

Dean sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to him. I don't wanna die in the hallway."

* * *

Dean looked for Roman everywhere. It was almost lockdown time. He was getting frustrated and no one knew where the older man was. Dean decided to give up. He was on edge and bouncing all around, he could never stop moving. One last shower is what he wanted so he had a guard take him to the showers. But once he got there and stripped he saw Roman washing his hair under a shower-head with his eyes closed.

Dean stood there for a moment. Quietly, he took a deep breath before he moved forward. His eyes skimmed the other man's revealed bronzed skin. He found himself almost appreciative of his perfect body. His eyes traced every line of the outline of muscle on his upper body. Roman still had his eyes squeezed shut while he dipped his head back into the stream of water. The bubbles from the shampoo slithered down his back and over his shoulders. The auburn haired man sighed, forcing himself to keep moving.

Dean reasoned with himself, he didn't find Roman attractive but it was obvious why some people did. Once he stepped into the shower the larger man's eyes sprung open and the cold gray stare was suddenly all too frightening and real. Dean, without hesitation quickly moved himself over to one of the shower heads on the opposite wall and turned it on quickly then turned around, staring at the wall. He knew Roman was staring, his gaze was heavy. He fucking felt it.

"I'm sorry." Dean finally announced with a croaked raspy tone.

"The fuck you are." Roman growled out. He stalked over to Dean and made him flinch when he placed his hands down on the broad shoulders, pinning him up against the wall. As both men stood there the stream of water fell against them. Roman's body was beginning to press against the other man now. The water was warm but Dean felt the coldness from the Samoan.

Dean all of the the sudden saw the difference. Roman was being nice this whole time but this wasn't nice, this was a pissed off man. If Dean had to do it over again he would behave differently. "I said I was sorry, really I am, Roman." Dean forced himself to look into those gray eyes and Roman pushed himself against the smaller man even more.

"You're a fucking idiot. I took care of you!" Roman's shout made Dean flinch once again and he didn't care if the guard heard, if he wanted too they could lock him away in the hole again.

"What can I do to make it right? I'll do anything." Dean pleaded and inhaled, he couldn't fucking breathe. He was so nervous. This could be it for him.

"Oh you want to make it right?" Roman chuckled dryly. "Are you kidding me right now? You over there with that fat ass fucker Owens a-"

"No! Roman please I-"

"First off." Roman shook his head. "Don't fucking interrupt me." He clenched his jaw and moved his large hands off of Dean's broad shoulders. "What did you find out huh? You walked your little ass to that library and what did you read? Wait wait wait. Did you read that he was a rapist and a murderer, hm?"

"Yes.." Dean whispered his response then looked away. Roman grunted then cupped the younger man's chin roughly. He made them make complete eye contact. Dean needed to know that this wasn't a fucking game.

"You keep your fuckin' eyes on me while I'm talking to you." Roman let his other hand smack against the tiled wall beside Dean's head. "I told you, didn't I? That's some high school bullshit right there, Dean. I was trying to protect you! Do you know what that means huh? Sure I saw you and wanted to fuck you, who the hell wouldn't? But when I haven't even touched you or tried to bend you over what does that say? That means I'm not no fucking rapist. You have no actual proof of anything. All you do is listen to other prisoners. And for why? I have no idea."

"Roman I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't fucking know. I'm sorry! I don't want you to transfer me out of the cell. I..I need you right now. Please don't move me. I ain't trying to die by a fucking rusty blade." Dean's body was shaking badly and not just because he was fucking intimidated. "God knows Sami won't be able to look out for me at all."

Roman closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them he looked as if he calmed down, but only slightly. "So you want my friendship?"

"Yes."

"And you're gonna listen to me and not act like a naive bitch?" Roman was harsh on the words and Dean deserved it. "Speak up pretty boy."

"Yeah, yes. Just start over with me." Dean let out a deep breath when Roman moved back a few steps to let him breathe. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Fuck up again and I'm done with you. Better hurry up and shower up. Lockdown is happening right now." Roman went over to his shower head across the room and turned it off then left out to go put his clothes on in the bathroom area. When he found his briefs he noticed his dick was semi-hard but of course he ignored it and dressed quickly.

A few minutes later Dean walked out from the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off. Roman was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair out. He looked over at Dean for a second then went back to brushing his hair. Dean pulled on his boxers with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He just hoped things could get back to normal now. As he pulled on his pants he heard the guard yell out to hurry up.

The Ohioan grabbed his stuff and slowly walked out of the bathroom with Roman following him. As they walked up the stairs to the cell Dean could feel all the other inmates staring at him. When the two walked past Jey's cell Dean saw the annoyed he had given him. Dean being Dean ignored it and just kept moving, he felt stupid enough right now.

"Is everything cool?" Jey asked his cousin in a hushed voice. Roman simply nodded and kept on walking. Once Dean made it to the cell he threw his stuff on his bunk then went to stand by the door to wait for count and Roman followed suit. Chris was doing count for their floor for tonight, he came up to them and eyed the two men with a slight grin.

"Hey, I need you to stop the transfer." Roman said to Chris with a fully calm voice. Dean eyed the both of them silently, he really should of asked Chris about Roman. God he wanted to fucking hide now, he always embarrassed himself.

"I didn't even bother to put it in yet." Chris was smiling fully now. "I guess I did the right thing since you both are still alive and standing here."

"Well what if we weren't?" The auburn haired man asked.

"If you weren't then I wouldn't need to worry about a transfer, now would I?" Roman couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Dean's eyes go wide with shock. Dean really hoped Chris was kidding although he doubted it. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and walked back into the cell then plopped down onto his bed. Roman had a small conversation with Chris then walked over to his own bed, sitting down with a grin.

"So what about me?"

Dean looked over to Roman with furrowed eyebrows. "What about you?"

"What did you find out about me?" Roman laid on his bed then kicked off his slip on shoes.

Dean sighed shakily. "Chris said you're innocent and your story doesn't add up. What happened anyway?" Roman closed his eyes and his lips twitched into a deep frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad. Just don't ask me that, okay?" Roman rubbed his face a few times then turned over to the wall. Dean watched their cell door close with a slight slam then a loud locking sound. "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight.." Dean eyed Roman for a few minutes then closed his eyes slowly. He wasn't that tired but he was out after counting to 15 in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dean awoke from the first buzzer sounding. He didn't remember sleeping so well since he ended up here. He stretched then looked over at Roman. The Samoan was just waking up too; he was rubbing his eyes while moaning and stretching. Dean couldn't help but stare, there was almost something adorable about it that he couldn't explain. He just couldn't turn away so when the older man looked at him he was still looking.

"Good morning" Roman finally broke the silence then sat up on his bunk.

"Hey" Dean replied quietly, his voice still full of sleep. He continued to watch Roman while he rubbing his hands over his face. When Dean stood up he couldn't help but to be reminded of just how small the cell was with Roman standing there next to him. The larger man was stretching and Dean instantly noticed the imprint of the other man's solid morning wood poking against his boxers. He was fucking huge.

Dean was hard too, of course most men always woke up that way but seeing the dark haired man would make most men feel self-conscious. Dean never felt inadequate when it came to his size even though he didn't think he had anything to worry about. Many guys didn't even have anything that put Dean to shame but Roman was different, he could hurt someone with that thing. "Were you just going lay there and look at my dick ?" Roman asked, his voice was much deeper in the morning.

"I was not staring at your dick. Really how conceited are you?" Dean rolled his eyes then looked over at the larger man in disbelief, he couldn't believe he just said that.

"I saw you, I am not going to argue about it though. Just know that I know." Roman smiled in his direction smugly then stood, grabbing his stuff for the shower and setting it on the desk before he slipped his sweats on.

"How the hell could anyone miss that anyways?" Dean asked in an annoyed voice. Roman stood in the corner laughing while running his fingers through his wild morning hair. He shook his head and his gray eyes stayed focused on the smaller man. The second buzzer soon sounded and the cells opened up. "I'm going to take a shower." Dean announced then quickly gathered his stuff quickly and walked off.

* * *

At breakfast even though Roman wasn't working in the kitchen Dean still was brought a special tray by a really tall guy with a hairnet on. "Thanks." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't sorry about it. I'm Roman's friend. Whatever you need I'll get it for you, just call me Cass, short for Cassidy."

"Alright man, thanks." Dean waved the dude off then dug into his meal. Sami and Randy just looked at him with confused faces. "What are you staring at me for?"

"How did it go with Roman? What happened?" Sami looked over to Roman who was talking to a guard. "He looks calm."

"Did you bend over for him pretty boy?" Randy chuckled with a mouthful of food. Dean began to tap his finger really fast on the table and stomp his foot down. "Oh you did huh?"

Dean twitched a few times and growled. He threw his tray at Randy's face and got up, letting out a raspy scream. "Shut the fuck up!"

Dean needed to get the fuck out of there but he didn't want to go outside 'cause he had a feeling he would run into Owens if he did. Instead he guessed that going to his cell was his only choice. He ran through the cell block and up the stairs, practically knocking one of the new arrivals from yesterday down the steps. The poor intimidated red head just stared at him, he was no doubt scared and didn't even say a word. Once Dean made it to the cell he grabbed his pillows off the bed and threw them at the wall before he started to pace back and forth mumbling out swear words as he pulled at his hair.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked walking into the cell cautiously and eying the younger man who was clearly in the middle of sort of breakdown.

"Do I fucking look okay to you?" Dean spat out then punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Stop that." Roman demanded, walking over to him and grabbing his arm. The smaller man struggled a bit when The Samoan first grabbed him but soon gave in when Roman rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "You can break your hand punching walls in here. Calm down and try to relax."

Dean sighed shakily, his knuckles were bleeding. "I broke the skin." Roman let Dean go to go get a wet tag from their shared sink. When he came back over he gently rubbed Dean's bloody knuckles with the warm rag. "You shouldn't be here trying to calm me down."

"It was me or the guards. And Sheamus just clocked in." Roman shook his head. "I'm not letting him ever handle your issues. He just wants to beat you and throw you into the hole." Roman finished wiping the blood then threw the rag into the sink bowl easily. "Do me a favor? Don't bruise yourself again."

"He just fucking irritates the living shit out of me. I want to kill him." Dean clenched his jaw and tried to keep his breathing steady. He felt his blood pumping rapidly.

"Randy, what did he say to you hm? You want me to beat his ass for you? 'Cause I will." Roman's face was completely serious. He was still looking at Dean's knuckles with a frown.

"He keeps saying you bent me over and fucked me. I can't just fucking eat without him saying some shit like that everyday. Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Relax, it's okay. I'll handle it." Roman wanted Dean to be as calm as he could. He knew he still had to be hurt from the break up with his ex girlfriend. Roman always noticed he was twitchy and seem not be able to stop moving or looking around. He never asked why, he definitely knew it was a condition.

Roman let go of Dean's hand and walked over to his shelf,digging through his clothes and grabbing something. When Roman turned around and started walking back over to where the man with the crazy blue eyes sat he threw something on the bed next to Dean. Dean being Dean, he jumped a little not knowing what it was. "I figured you may need those." Roman's voice was soft right now and he he had a small smile. "I know Kevin was helping you out by giving them to you." The Ohioan looked at him with a smile then grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the bed. "Now that you're not talking to him and all I knew that you may need some of your own." Roman held out a lighter to him and he grabbed it "Just don't stink the cell up with them things, go out to the cell block to smoke okay."

"Yeah sure, thanks man." Dean replied as he looked up into the other mans smokey gray eyes. They were so intense. He was lucky to have Roman looking out for him.

"I'm going to go talk to Orton." Roman headed out the cell quickly and Dean just didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Hey, don't get into any trouble! " Roman laughed at Dean's sentence, he wasn't going to do anything crazy. That wasn't needed. It didn't take long for him to find the taller man by himself.

"Randal." Randy was by the basketball hoops in the yard when Roman walked up to him. "Imma need you to stop with the little kiddy ass jokes man."

"I have no idea what you-"

"No. Bull-fucking-shit man. I'm not fucking around. Leave that stupid shit at the door. Don't fuck with him like that, he's going through a hard time enough. Chill." Roman cocked an eyebrow at Randy when he didn't get a reply. "Am I clear, do I make myself clear? 'Cause if not-"

"Clear. " Randy responded quickly. "Crystal clear. I'm sorry alright? I won't do it anymore." Randy sighed then looked around until his eyes met with Sami's. "Besides, I don't want to have Sami angry at me forever."

Roman followed Randy's eyes slowly. He met with the smaller man's eyes. Sami's hair wasn't spiked up like it was when he first entered prison. The short jet black hair was laid down, he seemed not to care anymore about his appearance. "Hm, I wouldn't either. Dean is like his older brother. Make your moves carefully Randal."

* * *

Dean stood outside the cell leaning on the rail as he looked down, watching everyone below him. He took a deep drag from his cigarette then quickly blew out the smoke. He could feel a few people stare at him but nobody said a word to and he was fine with that. He didn't want to be bothered anyways. Just then Dean noticed Roman walk through the door, he was coming back inside from the yard . The larger man was stopped by Enzo a few seconds after he walked through the door. The two of them stepped aside and began to talk.

Dean didn't know the small man very well, he had never even talked to him all he knew is that the man was a part of Roman's circle. He watched the two of them interact , laughing about something at first but then the conversation seemed to become serious. Dean threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on the filter putting it out. "Inmate pick that up now." He heard someone shout. He looked up and saw Sheamus looking right at him. Dean bent down ,grabbing the filter of the cigarette and standing up, looking directly at the red headed C.O. He held up the bud so Sheamus could see it before he turned and walked back into the cell.

When Roman entered the cell he spotted Dean on his bed drawing a sketch in his notebook. "It's done." Dean looked up with raised eyebrows, Roman knew what he was going to say so he beat him to it. "No. I didn't start any trouble."

"Good. Thank you for that." Dean smiled then went back to his sketch. Roman came over and sat on the bed with twisted lips. "Hey, are you coming to movie night?"

"I mean I had plans to go to the bar but ya know I'll switch around my schedule. " Dean chuckled when Roman nudged his shoulder. "No I'll go. I actually like the movies there."

"Good. That's great. Does that mean you're going to save me a seat?" Roman bit his bottom lip slightly. "Unless you still want to be a loner and keep your distance. Sami will be sitting by Randy most likely."

"I'm gonna save you a seat. Relax lover boy." Dean put his notebook down and eyed Roman. "Are you gonna bring snacks or was that only for your groupies?"

"Mm, imma bring snacks. You can have whatever you want from me." There was a moment where the two was just looking into each other's eyes but it didn't last long at all. Dean immediately went back yo his sketching. Roman sighed then got off of the bed. "I'm going to go start on chow. I'll make you something good since you didn't eat really."

"Yeah I'll have a steak well done please, some baked potato and some corn, maybe a couple of rolls and some apple pie." Dean smiled and his dimples showed, he was adorable when he smiled Roman thought to himself.

"Sorry Dimples I can't work a miracle, we get roast beef on Christmas though." Roman shrugged then he pulled his hair up into a tight bun. "I'll hook you up though don't worry I always do." He got off of the bed then winked at him before he turned and walked out of the cell. Dean watched him go with that same smile still on his face.

* * *

A couple of hours later Dean left the cell when he heard the bell sound for chow. He started to walk down the stairs but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Owens walking to the chow hall. He knew Kevin didn't see him but he wanted to keep his distance from him, that's why he didn't go out into the courtyard today. He walked down the stairs slowly while he looked around at the other men who made their way down the hall to get some food. He watched Tyler and Seth walk by on their way to chow, Seth still looked fucked up, Roman really did a number on him. Seth shot Dean a dirty look when their eyes met. Dean could only smile back at the beaten up man.

Once Dean walked into the cafeteria he looked around like he did everyday but he didn't see Sami or Randy anywhere. There were more people there than he was use to and he wasn't going to walk around in circles looking for someone to sit with. He saw an empty table and walked over and took a seat."Here you go Dimples." Roman said as he sat a tray in front of Dean and sat across from him with his own tray.

"Are you sitting with me?" Dean asked with a surprised look. When he looked down at his tray it wasn't no steak but it was still something really good to eat, better than every other inmate's food anyways.

"Yeah, I'm sitting with you." Roman smiled slightly. "Is that a problem?"

Dean shook his head then gulped down his soda. "How did you get soda into my cup anyway?"

"Look at my kitchen crew. That's my team. Why do you think we have this deluxe grilled cheese with a big bowl of tomato soup while everyone has deluxe garbage?" Roman winked at the younger man then dipped his grilled cheese into his soup. "The guard in the kitchen today, I don't know him so I couldn't make you anything spectacular."

"It's alright." Dean spotted Kevin in the lunch line suddenly. Their eyes met but Dean acted like he didn't see him seconds later. Kevin saw Roman and decided to go sit alone, he would hang with Dean later.

"Mmm, you must've just spotted that fat bitch." Roman turned around and eyed Owens. "He's going to be sitting alone forever now." He turned back to Dean and sighed. "I'm glad you finally listened to me."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me not listening to you again." Dean smiled while drinking the last sip of soda. "I think you're a good guy Roman. Sorry I didn't see that before." He looked across the table at the other man, his expression was serious now.

"No worries, we just move ahead now. No point in looking behind." Roman explained then dunked his deluxe grilled cheese into his bowl of tomato soup.

Seth's eyes never left the table where the two men sat, not once. He watched every movement and every exchange between the two of them. After both men finished eating and got up to dump their trays Seth looked around the chow hall while Tyler talked and talked about something, Seth wasn't sure what though. He didn't hear a word. Once he spotted Owens sitting there he smiled at him, if he was going to get Roman back he needed help and Kevin seemed like his best choice.

"Hello? Earth to fucking Seth!" Tyler snapped his fingers in front of the other man who looked from him to the big dark haired man and back to his friend. "Don't even think about it Seth." Tyler tried to warn him "Just forget about it."

"What?" Seth shrugged innocently. "I'm not thinking anything, just wondering what the hell this food is supposed to be, do you know?" He asked when Tyler eyed him suspiciously, he knew he was up to no good and he didn't want any part of it, pissing Roman off was not a good idea and it sure wasn't going to get him back.

* * *

"You lucky I am even having sex with you." Sami bounced on Randy's cock faster and groaned. "You could be such a jackass sometimes." Randy grabbed at Sami's hips and moaned out a sorry. So far, Sami had the best boy pussy he had ever fucked. "Damn right you're sorry."

Randy turned them over and controlled the speed. Sami's smaller body moved up and down from the hard thrust the brunette was doing. Randy lifted his body slightly to grab Sami's cock, stroking it hard and fast. They both had to go get chow. This would have to be a quickie. "Cum, fucking cum."

"R-Randy!" Sami's body squirmed while Randy forced the cum out of his member. "Holy fuck, right there." Randy grunted, keeping his pace up. He was about to blow his laid deep inside. After a few more thrusts he cursed out loud and gasped, his cock spurted inside of the smaller man'a body, filling him up completely.

Randy laid against the other man, waiting for his breathing to become normal. Once he could move he pulled his cock out of the smaller man which made him groan. He stood up and walked over to the sink and grabbed a rag to clean off with. When he was done he ran water over the cloth and rang it out before throwing it to Sami.

"That ass just keeps getting better." Randy had a toothy grin and Sami rolled his eyes. Randy laughed "What? I am serious."

"I know you are, but I am hungry. " Sami smiled at Randy then threw the rag into the sink. "Let's go before I starve."

Dean looked around the rec hall for a couple of chairs together, he didn't like to sit too close to the screen and most of the seats in the back were taken. He managed to spot a couple though so he hurried over to them before someone else got them. He looked around for Roman but didn't see him anywhere. The movie was going to start in a few minutes and more people rushed in at the last minute. The auburn haired man tapped his foot nervously as he reminded himself to breathe.

"Hi there, where have you been hiding?" The voice startled Dean but not as much as the hand that was placed on his shoulder. He looked up seeing Owens standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. Dean just sat there,frozen. He wasn't sure what to say. Dark gray eyes stared into his blue eyes. It made him tap his foot faster. "Do you mind if I sit there?" Kevin asked as he pointed at the empty chair beside the other man.

"I do" Roman answered that question quickly then walked in front of Dean and sat down, handing a bag to him. "He was saving the seat for me." He continued coldly. Dean began to actually breathe a little easier now that Roman was here.

"Yeah okay, sure." The brown haired man responded. "I'll just catch you around later then Dean." Before he walked away his grip tightened on Dean's shoulder and the skinnier man looked up at him, shaking his head nervously. He couldn't keep going back and forth like this, and he was sure Owens most likely knew he found out about what he was really about.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got some of everything." Roman smiled over at Dean who was looking through the bag. "What is this movie playing?"

"Uhhh, the poltergeist I think. I am not sure who picked this movie but I want them dead." Dean sighed and opened the bag if freak popcorn. He put it on Roman's thigh and shared it with him. Just because the snacks were for him didn't mean he was going to eat it by himself. Roman took a handful of popcorn and gave the bag back. The two men were happy to be on good terms.

About an hour into the movie Dean kept jumping at parts. He hated scary movies. Roman eventually put his drink down and put a hand on Dean's thigh, squeezing it. Dean took in a deep breath then looked around, he couldn't see but he was sure someone had to be as freaked out as he was right now.

"Relax." Roman whispered. "It won't be on for much longer." He moved his hand off of Dean's thigh to put it on his head, fingers massaged his scalp deeply. "After this I'll make you something to eat."

"Good after you feed me you can stay up with me all night too. I hate horror movies; I'm going to have nightmares." Dean whispered out.

Roman smiled "Don't worry I will protect you from the boogeymen ." Dean leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as Roman began to rub his back.

"I can't watch anymore of this." Dean heard a scream and jumped in the seat ,inching his way closer to Roman without even realizing it. The older man's touch did help soothe Dean but he still wanted to just get out of there. "Can we just go?"

"It will be over soon, is it really that bad?" Roman laughed softly, his hand still rubbed at Dean's. He had only just realized he was doing it and Dean either hadn't noticed or just didn't object either way he didn't want to stop. One person did notice though and that was very clear when Roman looked around the room to see big brown eyes staring straight at him. He could see the jealousy burning within Seth's eyes but he really didn't care. He looked back away and focused his eyes on Dean once more. "Do you really want to go?" He couldn't help but ask since he could tell Dean was nervously twitching again.

"Yeah, please" Dean's reply was just above a whisper. He jumped up from his seat and waited for Roman to stand and let him out. Roman grabbed Dean's hand and lead him away from the movie over to the stairs. Dean went first and Roman watched him then climbed the stairs next, making sure to walk closely behind him.

When they got into their cell Dean sighed in relief. "I need to start asking what the movie is from now on. That shit is going to haunt me for a month." Roman went to go sit on his bed silently. To his surprise Dean sat next to him. "So now what?"

"I'm going to get your mind off of that movie. What do you want me to cook?" Roman leaned over to plug in his hot plate.

"Do you have marshmallows?" Dean eyes the big, long shelf with curious eyes. "Is it possible to have s'mores? I really miss having that." Roman got off of his bed to quickly get down a skillet and a pot. He took out another hot plate and plugged that one in too. Dean watched the older man grab down a big bag of marshmallows, 5 king size Hershey bars, and 3 packs of graham crackers. "Oh God, this is like Heaven."

"Heaven started for me almost 2 months ago." Roman replied with a grin. He ripped open the Hershey's bar paper then put them into the pot to start melting them. "What we're gonna do here is dip one side of the cracker in the chocolate then put it on the plate. Then we're gonna add the half gooey marshmallow onto it then another one sided chocolate cracker."

"That will work for me." Dean smiled and stood up, bouncing on his toes. Come on lover boy hurry up, I want smore's"

"I'm going as fast as I can." Roman laughed, making sure to adjust the heat on the hot plate so the stuff wouldn't burn. "I guess we won't be telling ghost stories and sitting around the camp fire and eat our smore's hey?"

"Don't be a fucking smart-ass." Dean pouted and hit Roman's arm. He heard screaming coming from the movie downstairs and jumped instantly, fuck he hated loud sounds. It didn't help his constant alert self at-fucking-all.

"Calm down, you're in jail man. Shit doesn't get scarier than being here." Roman chuckled slightly when he actually thought about it. He guessed he didn't think about that much now that Dean was there. He shook his head slowly, he was falling for a guy who wasn't even interested.

"Don't make me think about that" Dean sighed , throwing himself into the chair and looking up at the Samoan with big blue puppy dog eyes. "I don't know how you haven't totally lost your shit by now man, you been in here for a long time."

"Don't remind me." Roman said quickly. "Grab me a plate." Dean grabbed a plate and handed Roman it"Thanks" the larger man said, taking it from Dean. Another scream wailed through the cell block causing Dean to jump again.

"What the fuck man, I thought you said this shit was going to end soon?" The Ohioan shivered. He went back over to sit on the bunk. Just then he saw the lights in the cell block turn on so he got right back up and grabbed his pack of smokes. "I'll be right back." He walked out as he dug through his pack for a cigarette.

"Hurry up you can't eat these cold you know?" Roman yelled out "besides they will be doing count soon."

"Motherfucker" Dean mumbled out. He was stood outside the cell smoking a cig quicker than usual. Seth was staring straight up at him from down below with the most darkest looks. Dean smiled and waved at the younger man but that only earned him the middle finger. Dean had to laugh, he sure knew that he and Roman becoming friends got the other man's panties in a twist. He already decided it was entertaining to annoy Seth and he wasn't planing on stopping.

After his smoke and lockdown Dean was back alone with Roman once again. It's funny how it was sorta his comfort now. Roman was on the bed eating his s'mores while Dean was standing up, putting some more on his plate. Roman leaned over and slapped the younger man's ass then moved back, he just had to do it. He was surprised at the response Dean gave him. "Keep your hands to yourself, kay lover boy?" Dean's voice was so calm, there was no hostility like it used to be when Roman did that.

"That's no fun." Roman pouted slightly. "Hurry up. I wanna play cards." Dean got on the bed with his s'mores happily. He loved playing cards now. For the rest of the night the two played cards and talked until they passed out together, of course on the same bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean's eyes sprung open when he heard some sort of a commotion happening outside in the cell block. He wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't even bother to get up and look, he couldn't see anything out of that small ass window in the door anyways. Instead he sighed and rolled over ,burying his head into Roman's chest. The Samoan didn't flinch at all, he just laid there ,continuing to softly snore. Dean giggled slightly while he thought about what this looked like. For the last couple of weeks the two bunk-mates spent more time with one another than they did apart. The first night he and Roman had fallen asleep it wasn't planned at all, however every night after the smaller man made sure it would happen. The two of them became so accustomed to it that they didn't think they could sleep unless they were near one another. The last couple of nights they even pushed their bunks together before they crawled into bed. Neither one of them said a word about it, they never talked about it. Some mornings they would wake up and their bodies wouldn't even be touching. Other days Dean may have his head against the Samoan's chest or sometimes he would wake up with the larger man's erection pressing into his ass as he spooned him. He didn't really care what some people would call it all he knew was how he felt about it. They were friend's, just best friends that made each other feel better inside of this hell. The auburn haired man smiled and closed his eyes,taking a deep breath. All he could smell was Roman's unique scent while he forced himself to fall back asleep.

It was amazing how much Roman took care of Dean. Feeding him extra meals in the cell. Getting him what he needed and showing him new things to do to survive in prison. Dean avoided Kevin still, he didn't even make direct eye contact. Any time he saw him he would walk the other way. The last time he made eye contact with Owens he received was a very uncomfortable smile.

The bell buzzed loudly, it made Dean's body jolt and twitch a few times. He fucking hated loud sounds, he hated noises In general. It made him twitch uncontrollably at times.

"Damn.. Another good ass sleep." Roman stretched one his arms while the other wrapped around Dean's waist.

"This must be weird. We've been sleeping together like this." Dean sat up and cracked his neck then stretched both of his arms. He got a smack on the ass and grunted. "What did I tell you? Keep your hands to yourself."

"Hey to be fair, I just had my arm around you for a whole minute." Roman grabbed his morning wood and squeezed it. "What can I say? You make my dick happy, ya know?"

"You just ruined everything. Moving my bed back to where it's suppose to be now. Don't you fucking touch me lover boy." Dean crawled off his end of the bed when the cell door open. Chris stood there with an amused look.

"So, I guess it's safe to say-"

"That I'm tapping that." Roman finished.

"Shut the fuck up, Roman." Dean shook his head then eyes Chris. "Nothing is happening here. Nothing ever will. I promise you that."

Roman smiled warmly then put his hands over where his heart pumping while looking over at Chris who was obviously very amused "As you can see he obviously can't live without me, I know it maybe too soon but I think he loves me." The Samoan joked as Dean pushed his bunk up against the wall with a loud bang.

"Fuck you Roman." Dean snarled out and rolled his eyes dramatically.

" What do you think I have been trying to do? " Roman asked with a smirk, he loved bickering, it made their friendship stronger. Dean grabbed his stuff for the shower quickly then pushed past the larger man. He was obviously frustrated but that didn't stop Roman from getting in one final slap on the ass before the younger man made it to the door.

"How are you two going to survive kitchen duty together today?" Chris finally asked with a shake of his head, these two screamed destruction. Roman shrugged and watched Dean's ass as he walked off.

"Just keep him away from the sharp objects." The dark haired man smiled, turning and grabbing his things for the shower before heading out if the cell.

* * *

Sami was bickering with Randy while he ate his breakfast. Dean just watched the two with an irritated face, they've been going at it for around 15 minutes. Dean turned his attention over to Roman who was sitting alone this morning, it was weird. They made eye contact and the warming smile the Ohioan received made him raise his brows. Roman nodded towards the empty seat in front of him, that smile never leaving. Dean hummed and shrugged, sure he would sit with him again. Without a care Dean got up with his tray and began to walk over to where Roman was. Sami called out for him, asking him where he was going but Dean just said somewhere else. It's not that he didn't like hanging with Sami, it's just that..Well no it actually was that, the small fucking twink was always with Randy. And honestly? Dean wanted more attention. The only person who was giving him full on attention now was Roman, of course.

"Hey, you're alone today. Where's your crew?" Dean drunk his juice with pure curiosity showing on his face. Roman shook his head and laughed while chewing, leave it to Enzo to get everyone in trouble. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh, tell me the story. Anything has to be better than those two butt fuckers back there arguing over fucking cheese, Jesus Christ." Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. Funny how Dean didn't actually know how true his statement was.

"Okay, okay." Roman licked his lips. "Enzo, Enzo this crazy motherfucker thought he could fool one of the security guards this morning."

"The new one who came not too long ago?"

"Uh-huh that's the one." Roman chuckled a bit. "Everyone was in on the plan because usually Enzo's plans work. But that guard was not having it with him. Enzo thought he could get some stuff from the outside 'cause ya know some guards do that shit. Enzo is one of those drug dealers, he was on TV if you look up his whole story. Once he was on camera he started acting a fucking fool, saying shit only Jersey people say. Anyway he told the guard he was famous and that he needed his drugs or he was going pop shit off."

"What?" Dean started to cackle, almost spitting out his drink. "The fuck does that mean?"

"I don't even know man, but him and the others are cleaning all around the prison right now. Enzo is lucky they didn't put him in the hole for a day or two."

Sami looked over at the two men when they laughed hysterically. He couldn't help but notice just how close both of them had become over the last couple of weeks. He looked over at Randy and sighed quietly. He was pretty sure Dean wasn't fucking Roman yet but something was going on and even though he was happy somebody was giving Dean all the attention he craved he was also a little jealous. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because Randy and him didn't really act like that. The two of them had a great physical relationship but other than that they really didn't have much going for them. When he looked at Roman and Dean he saw a connection, Randy and him had more of a business arrangement. Sami kept Randy happy and Randy kept Sami safe.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked with an actual concerned face, he really wanted to keep bickering about random shit. He was bored. He saw the dark haired man staring at his friend off in the distance.

"Yeah, I just hope Dean knows what he is doing." Sami explained then turned back to his food that was in front of him. "I just don't know what's going on between Dean and Roman and I don't want to see my friend get hurt."

"I'm not sure what's going on with them either. I mean it's obvious Roman likes him but I don't think you have to worry about it." Randy responded softly, he didn't like when Sami was worried or sad. "Look Sam just relax, I have a good feeling about Roman and him. I've been in here for a long time and I have never seen Roman put so much effort into any guy." Sami thought about what Randy said then smiled over at the blue eyed man suddenly feeling much better.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Both Randy and Sami looked up to see a red-head. He was one of the guys who showed up the other day.

"Yeah go ahead" Randy replied with a simple shrug. The new guy sat down and looked at the food on his tray before picking up his fork and poking at it. "So what's your name?" Randy asked after a moment of studying the red-head

"You can just call me Zayn." He smiled at the other two men but his smile faded when he noticed Owens near the back of the line. As if being locked up wasn't bad enough they had to put him in with this fool. He couldn't stand Owens, he was a heartless prick. That's why he had to stop working with him. Once he saw what Owens really was about he didn't call him for any more jobs and refused to work on anything that the darker haired man called him about too. This sure wasn't going to make the next three years easy he thought to himself and sighed out loud.

After breakfast Roman and Dean went to the courtyard to play some basketball. Roman took off his shirt from the hot weather then grabbed the ball with one hand. Dean smirked and began to play with him. The whole time Seth, Tyler, and Owens were watching. Tyler smiled at the scene while Seth looked absolutely offended. He just didn't understand how Roman could give up on him like this. He's known roman for over 6 years. But now everything is just about Dean. Dean this and Dean that. He wasn't even pretty looking, he was too manly for Roman. Seth rolled his eyes then looked over to Owens who was smiling a cigarette and shamelessly eying Dean's ass.

Tyler nudged Seth hard and gave him a disapproving look. "I said don't create some type of plan with him. I'm not fucking joking around with you." Seth grunted and nudged Tyler back just as hard. "Seth, please don't be fucking stupid for Roman. He isn't your life it was just a great fuck.

"You don't know shit!" Seth's sudden yell made the guards tell him to settle down.

"He beat your fucking face in. On your birthday." Tyler ran his fingers through Seth's hair slowly. "C'mon just relax okay? Later I'll help you out. "

"I don't want your help Tyler unless you're going to get my man back." Seth said then stomped away, making his way over to Owens. Tyler shook his head,` his friend clearly lost his mind. The blond sat on the bench and watched as Seth approached the bigger man and started a conversation with him. The two men stood there and talked a few minutes before they both began to smile. Tyler had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he felt sick. Seth had no idea what he was getting himself into and he needed to be stopped. Every minute that went by that Tyler sat there and watched the other two men smile and scheme about who knows. Tyler couldn't take another second of it so he quickly got up and walked over to the two of them.

"Let's go Seth." Tyler said sternly. He grabbed at his Seth's arm ,trying to pull him away. Owens laughed as he watched the two of them, he didn't know if he would go with the plan him and Seth made. He didn't need help, he could do everything on his own. He sure as hell didn't like that Seth was some obsessed twink of nature.

"No Ty leave me alone, I can do what I want!" Seth yelled out loud so everyone heard him. Roman looked over at the three of them again. He noticed Seth and Owens talking a few minutes ago and the two of them were so busy speaking neither one of them noticed that he saw them speaking before and that he was onto them now. The guards were starting to make their way over to the three men that stood there arguing. "Get your fucking hands off of me Tyler." The two toned man shouted out again as he tried to pull away. Owens noticed that Helmsly and Michael's were on the move and approaching them fast so he took a few steps back then a few more hoping to avoid any issues with the C.O.'s

"Get the fuck out of here and go back to your cell now Owens." Helmsly barked then walked over to the two smaller guys who seemed to be a having an all out bitch fight at the moment. Seth was even slapping at Tyler's arm. Helmsly didn't know just what Owens had done but he knew he was involved and Kevin never said a word in protest he just walked away and did as he was told. "What the hell is going on ladies?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked in a whisper. He was stood next to Roman on the sideline of the basketball court catching his breath. "It looks like your little boy toy has gotten himself into some trouble." Dean laughed but Roman didn't find that funny at all, fuck he hated Seth now.

"Shut your fucking mouth man, don't you call him that." Roman glared at Dean "you know I hate that shit, Seth and I were never together, and all we did was fuck." Roman turned his attention back over to the men who were being led away by the guards. Roman guessed they both may end up in the hole for the night. "Come on Dean lets finish this game before we have to go cook." The Samoan finished then turned away and started to walk back to where the other guys were still playing.

"Hey Rome, I'm sorry I was just joking." Dean caught back up with Roman quickly, they just got back on the same page he didn't want to ruin it again. Gray eyes smiled down at him before he received a playful push. The auburn haired man lost his balance for a moment then quickly regained it and smiled. "Come on big boy I'm going to kick your ass out on the court."

"I don't fucking think so."

"Hey lover boy I said to keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

Dean was opening cans of beans for the chili the prison was having tonight. Dean was surprised about it, they were getting new foods for the week. And fuck, if Dean was going to be working in the kitchen he was going to try his best to make this food way more edible. Roman came up behind the younger man and smacked his ass. "How's it going?"

"Mmm, what did I tell you?" Dean sighed softly. "I'm gonna make this good. I asked the others, they're down to try and make this good. " Roman put his hairnet on and apron quickly. "What are you starting on?"

"The bread. It's frozen as fuck. I don't know they won't let me make it from scratch." Roman looked over to see a guard that he kind of knew. "I should do it anyway. He don't notice." Roman shrugged and smirked. "Fuck it, I'm making fresh bread."

Dean chuckled and went over to one of the other inmates cooking the meat for the chili. He put the cans of beans in the meat then began to put seasoning into the big pot. "Roman how long do we got?"

"Not long, this is a big meal. We need to hurry actually." Roman was already making dough quickly at a big empty counter with concentration. "But we got this."

After an hour Roman took 4 pans of bread out of the oven then put 4 new ones in. It had garlic and butter on it. He threw the frozen bread away, nobody wanted that shit.

"I actually won't mind eating this tonight." Dean announced while he walked up behind Roman and peeked over his shoulder into the oven that had the bread Roman just stuck in there. "That looks good as fuck." The Ohioan mumbled before turning away and walking over to the shelf with the cleaners on it. He bent down and grabbed the bleach so he could mop the floors.

"That looks good as fuck." Roman replied then sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and placed his hand against Dean's ass, gently grabbing at it.

"Will you please quit that?" Dean asked quietly, not wanting the other working inmates to see or hear them. But he knew very well The Samoan would continue to do whatever he wanted.

"No, I don't think I can." Roman answered, he had a huge smirk on his face and Dean couldn't help but blush and smile back slightly before walking away to get the mop and bucket. Once he was done mopping the floors the food was done so Dean grabbed a big bowl for himself so he could get some chili before it all went out to the line. Roman was cutting up the bread he made it was still warm and steaming. Dean couldn't stop himself from walking over and grabbing a slice and taking a big bite.

"Fuck, this is amazing." Dean moaned. "It just melted in my mouth." Roman smiled at him and nodded. "You need to make this more often."

"I think I will from now on." The bigger man answered "I think you and I both make a great team."

"Yeah." Dean bit his bottom lip then put his food down. Roman put his hands up and Dean high fived him. Roman pulled them in and it turned into a quick hug. The buzzer ringed loudly signaling that it was now time for chow. Dean groaned then quickly ended their embrace to stand in the serving line. Roman stood next to the younger man and grabbed the starting trays for the first line.

They were doing good, putting the chili, bread, fruit, and vegetables on the other inmates trays. They actually looked surprised at chow today. When Roman saw that the line was almost through he let his free hand grab at Dean's ass gently. He couldn't keep his hands off today and the way dean was handling it just spurred him on.

Dean moved slightly but Roman just grabbed harder. He looked over at the Samoan with narrowed eyes before rolling his own eyes and letting out a loud sigh. Of course when he couldn't go anywhere his ass had to be grabbed.

"Stop being so grabby today will ya?" Dean whispered then smiled at Sami who stood there waiting for his tray. Dean wasn't sure if he caught Roman grabbing his ass or not, he sure as fuck hoped he didn't. He scooped an extra spoon of chili on Sami's tray then handed it off to him, he would alway give extra food to his little brother.

"Stop looking so fucking hot then." Roman answered in his own whisper while he lined up the last of the trays for Dean before he turned to start picking up all the things they no longer needed. After the blue eyed man finished serving the last few trays he turned and saw Roman bending over, grabbing a spoon that he dropped on the floor. He gave the Samoan a huge, hard smack on the ass which made him jump and spring up. Roman spun around, coming face to face with Dean. The look on his face was priceless and the younger man couldn't help but cackle. "You're lucky I didn't fucking swing at you" Roman placed the stuff that was in his hands on the dish cart. "Fucking warn me before you put your hands on me. "

"That's no fun" Dean replied with a cute pout, he couldn't hold it for long. He began to cackle again."You're just mad because you're not use to other people touching you. You do know you don't always need to be in control."

Roman saw the twinkle in Dean's eyes suddenly, he couldn't help but to grin. The two told the others that they got this, they would clean everything up. When the inmates left roman started cleaning some spills up. Dean decided to make Roman a big bowl of chili and crumble some bread on it since he didn't get to eat at all. After he sat a cup of fruit down and yogurt from the fridge. Dean couldn't cook shit but Chili that was an easy meal to make. Roman made that bread from scratch.

After Roman cleaned most of the spills he came over to Dean with a smile. "For me?"

"Yup. I'll clean up everything else. Just eat up." Dean replied then got to work on cleaning the dirty trays.

* * *

Dean entered the shower with a face that showed he was in deep thought about something. Roman decided to take one too. They didn't see Kevin at chow so Roman had to be on the look out even more even though Dean said he was fine.

The two spaces themselves out in the big room then got to washing. Roman looked over to see Dean soaping up his body, it seemed like he wasn't really paying attention. He was sucked into his head. Then Roman saw black words on the younger man's shoulder blade that he's never noticed before. He walked over slowly to see what it was. He saw it was a tattoo so he read it out loud. "Hell is on earth and the Devil is looking right at you." Dean snapped out of his thoughts and turned a bit to look Roman in the eyes. "What does that mean? You're not the Devil Dean. You're a really, really good guy."

The Samoan wrapped his big arms around the smaller man and squeezed him tightly. Roman's hands rested on the other man's chest but slowly slid down the front of his naked, wet body. He let his hands come to a rest right by Dean's hips. The auburn haired man couldn't help but sigh in relief, he was nervous as to how far Roman may have tried to take it. "Only you knew." Dean breathed out shakily and he tried to step away. The older man only tightened his grip on him though.

"I do know and you're not the devil baby boy, not even close." Roman continued to hug him for another few seconds before he pulled back and looked down at Dean. The water was cascading over both of their bodies and he just felt so damn good right there at that moment. A smile appeared on his face before he leaned forward to kiss at the smooth skin on Dean's neck. The Ohioan was slightly moving away but Roman grunted softly at that reaction. "Please don't move, please just let me hold you for a second." Dean never replied he just stood there while he felt the other man's length hardening against him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when Roman moved one of his hands back and started to grope his ass, his gray eyes stared at his own hand moving against Dean's silky flesh. He felt the other man tense up and attempt to step away again. "No please just give me one minute, just let me have one minute." Roman's voice was soft filled with complete lust.

Dean felt a few soft slaps on each cheek then back to the groping. "Okay, stop it." Dean turned to Roman and shook his head. "You know I just want to be friends, you gotta stop this Roman. You know this." He patted Roman's chest then looked into his eyes. "It's not right." His voice was so soft. There was no hostility at all.

Roman nodded slowly, twisting his lips. "Sorry.. I got so carried away." He saw Dean eye his dick for 5 to 10 seconds before making eye contact with him again. "You just have so fucking much I want and I can't- I can't have it. It frustrates me."

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered out. "We just can't- I just can't. I can sleep with you tonight again if that makes this better."

"Yeah. It does a bit." Roman grinned. "Let's hurry up. LockDown is soon and I'm sure that guard waiting on us will be yelling soon."

Roman continued to stare at Dean as the two of them dried off and got dressed. The smaller man could feel the other man's eyes on him. "You know I probably won't stop trying right?" The Samoan stated. Dean only nodded, he knew Roman wouldn't give up too easily and that was okay at least he knew how to accept no for an answer. He figured he may as well enjoy the friendship he was getting from the other man until he grew bored of him and moved on.

Once they were both dressed they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the bathroom. At the same time Owens was walking in with the janitors cart, no doubt it was his punishment for earlier today. He eyed both of the men when they passed him. Roman gave him a dirty look, he couldn't stand his damn face. Dean sighed, he was thankful that Owens didn't walk in a few minutes earlier. When they walked out of the bathroom and headed upstairs the buzzer for count sounded so both men hurried and got to their shared cell before they were written up for being late, it was kind of like high-school but a horribly fucked up one.

Sheamus eyed the two with a disgusted look like they offended his whole family while they stood at the door, of course he was doing count tonight. Roman was surprised he didn't say anything to either one of them. Both men stood there completely still as they exchanged glances until count was over. Once it was they walked into the cell and Roman slammed the door. Dean started to push the beds together quickly while waiting for Roman to speak, he knew seeing Owens would get to him. "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"No I didn't pay any attention to him Ro, I just ignore him." Dean replied with a sigh, he really did ignore every little single thing about Owens. It's not like he couldn't handle his own without Roman but Owens just gave him this weird fucking feeling. Something was coming, he just didn't know what that exactly was. He fixed the blankets then threw himself on the beds. "Don't let him get to you, let's just get some sleep." Dean smiled,waiting for Roman to crawl into bed with him.

Dean sat back up to kick his shoes off and look over at Roman who was stripping down to nothing but his briefs. Dean pulled off his top then stood up to take his pants off. He figured he may as well just sleep in his boxers as well, it was way too hot tonight for clothes. Roman crawled onto the bunk and got comfortable and turned towards the wall. Dean shrugged and threw himself back onto his bunk then faced away from the raven haired man and closed his eyes.

What felt like an hour had passed was really 30 minutes. Roman still laid there awake. He couldn't fall asleep even though he tried to. It was so hot in the cell and the thoughts of his hands roaming over Dean's soft, supple ass didn't help. His cock was stiff and throbbing, he needed to do something about it. But the man he fantasized about was lying right next to him. Maybe he was asleep maybe he could just get off real quick and be quiet and not wake him. "Dean" He said ,waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he figured that he was asleep for sure. He reached his hand slowly into his briefs and moaned softly as he felt his own hand wrap around himself. He needed this so bad ,he knew he could be quick and once he got off he would feel so much better. What he didn't know is that wide blue eyes stared straight ahead at the wall of the cell while he felt the bed shake slightly as the Samoan worked his hand up and down his shaft another soft noise escaped his parted lips.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ooooooops**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit.." Roman closed his eyes and let his free hand pull his briefs down to the middle of his thighs. He was too worked up, he of course didn't think Dean would let him touch him as long as he did. Roman thought it was kind of sad that his dick could get this stuff just from some simple slaps on the ass and gropes. Dean, Dean just had this effect on him, it was a hate love thing he had going on for it.

His hand sped up, making him let out another soft moan. But he didn't keep up that pace, he always liked to keep himself right on the edge of climaxing, it was the best fucking kind of orgasm. Dean did not blink at all, he was listening to all the soft panting and moaning clearly, he couldn't believe this was actually happening right now.

"Dean.." Roman called out in a quiet tone. Dean mouthed a holy shit and almost turned around but he stopped himself. Roman's panting grew quicker and heavier, and fuck Dean's dick was just twitching in his boxers. He felt like he had some type of empowerment over this man, like he could just get him him down on any day to jack his cock off like he was doing by some simple ass touches? That's all it took? Really? Roman said Dean's name again and that was it for the Ohioan. His own hand moved so slowly to his own wakening cock, grabbing it through his boxers hard.

Roman's hand had so much pre-cum on it as he worked his throbbing length. "M-mmm.." Yeah he was so, so, so close. Fuck, he was going to cum all over himself. His hips were even twitching up. Dean put his hand in his boxers and pulled his rock hard cock out to start stroking it slowly, yeah this was fucking perfect and dirty. He shouldn't be doing this but he needed some type of release too and hearing his name in a rough desperate voice made him so hot and tingly inside.

Roman felt the bed moving even more so he opened his eyes and looked over to see Dean's arm moving in a steady rhythm. He scooted close just a bit and heard the very quiet pants. Roman sped his own hand up again, his dick seemed to get even harder if that was possible. So instead of trying to hide his moans he let them out, shamelessly. And man, once he did he saw Dean's arm move faster. "That's it, stroke that cock."

Dean tensed up but mentally said fuck it, he was too deep now. He had to cum, he couldn't stop. He let out a raspy moan and it made Roman lose his fucking mind. His shaft twitched a few more times before spurting out cum. Roman let out a loud, long groan as his cum coated his body. His hand was moving so fast, trying to milk himself. "Fuuuuck.."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, it was so hot to hear Roman cum. What was wrong with him? His cock was so wet and slippery now, he didn't know he had it in him to get this wet over a guy he was suppose to definitely hate before. He was letting Roman get into his head and apparently his dick. His own body parts were betraying him. He hated that he loved it. Maybe he could blame it on not getting off like he used too, yeah maybe that could be it. This was nothing, fucking nothing at all but some jacking off.

The bed felt lighter for a few seconds then Roman got back on it, wiping himself clean with a warm rag. Dean turned on his back and pulled his boxers all the way off, making sure to kick them off his feet. His hips bucked up fast into his hand while he grunted, moaned, and groaned.

"You got a real nice dick." Roman whispered. He moved in closer and saw the pre-cum overflowing on Dean's cock through the little moonlight that was coming in from their small window on the cell wall. Dean blushed, his body was starting to tremble horribly. He felt Roman start to kiss at his neck again and he couldn't even say stop, every nerve was on fire. A few more bucks of his hips and he was cumming with a eruptive moan. His cum shot on his stomach, chest, and some on his face. "Damn Dean.."

Dean stroked himself slower until he made a complete stop, he felt so relieved. Roman handed him the rag silently and Dean cleaned himself off without a word as well. They sure as hell was not going to talk about this at all.

* * *

"Good Morning." He heard a deep voice say He wanted to shrink down into the bed. He couldn't believe it. Last night he got off to Roman jacking off. This couldn't have happened, he wasn't gay. First he let Sami stroke his cock and now he was getting off to Roman. The Samoan eyed him curiously while he sat at the desk. It was as if he could hear the internal conflict that was going on inside the smaller man's head right now. "Listen about last night."

"Nothing, nothing at all happened." Dean blurted out, cutting off whatever the Samoan said next. When he went to speak again he was cut off once more "We are not talking about it nothing happened." The Ohioan stood up and stretched, letting the blanket fall off of him. He didn't even realize that he was naked until his arms went above his head and felt his dick bob up and down ,hitting against his body. He quickly reached down to grab his boxers off the floor and slip them on as quickly as he could. He looked over to see the larger man staring over at him and licking his lips so he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok we will play it your way." Roman replied then turned back to writing something that Dean wasn't so sure what it was but he was pretty involved in writing. Roman flipped the notebook closed and placed it on one of the shelves then stood up when second alarm sounded. He saw the younger man began to twitch. He didn't understand what his problem was, just last night he seemed to be really into it. This guy was going to make him go mental; he grabbed his stuff for the shower and headed out of the cell. "I'll see you around later." Roman mumbled quickly before he was gone.

After the showers Roman was doing breakfast. Dean was so quiet at the table with Randy and Sami who were just eying him with a suspicious look. "Dean?" Sami tried to use his gentle voice. When he got no answer he put his hand on Dean's wrist and saw him flinch back immediately.

"Don't touch me goddammit!" Dean's random snap out had some guards looking over to him. They were tired of his random snapping and freak outs. Next time he broke out into random screaming they were going to hold him down. They gave him too many free passes now. Dean saw the confused hurt look Sami had then sighed. "I'm sorry Sami. I'm not feeling good."

"Get out of your head and come back it reality. I don't know if you noticed but you are twitching more than usual this morning." Sami pointed to Dean's fingers, seeing them twitch and thumping hard against the table.

Dean shrugged simply. "Yeah well." He looked over to Randy who was eating quietly. "Got a joke to say? Like the famous one of Roman fucking my ass?"

"Nah. I ain't got nothing to say at all." Randy chewed quietly then looked up when he heard someone sit in front of him. It was Zayn. He nodded at him, greeting him.

"That's new." Dean smiled slightly. A big tray was sat down in front of him from Jey. "Thanks."

"Hey uh, bring your tray to the kitchen. Roman wants to talk to you." Jey whispered. Dean looked back and saw roman walking around at the back of the kitchen.

"Uh..Do you know what it's about?" Dean whispered back. Jey shrugged and walked away. Dean groaned then decided not to go. He didn't want to speak to Roman right now but to his surprise Roman came over and sat right next to him, taking off his hairnet and eating a cup of yogurt. "What the hell?" Dean hissed sharply but Roman grinned.

"I said I wanted to talk to you." Roman gave no fucks about the stares he was getting.

"Jesus Christ. Go back to the fucking kitchen. I'll just meet you in there." Dean felt so many eyes on him and it made him tap his feet fast.

Sami and Randy watched with wide eyes as Dean followed Roman to the kitchen area with his tray. "That energy felt so tense." Sami mumbled.

"Listen. Please stop being awkward. I'm sorry that last night happened. I mean it wasn't 100% my fault. I don't want our connection to break." Roman's face kept changing to different emotions as he looked at Dean's non caring face at the moment.

"It may be too late for that" Dean responded as he rubbed at the back of his neck for a second before looking over at Roman and seeing his face. He looked so dejected the Ohioan almost felt as if it was his entire fault. "Look I'm sorry Ro we can still be friends but I just can't do it. I can't be hooked up with some guy you know I'm not gay."

"I know you're not Dean!" The Samoan snapped back without even meaning too he thought about it for a second and scratched at his beard. "I didn't mean to get angry let's just be friends. It is better than nothing." Roman smiled "so we will just agree to move on then."

"Fine you can go back to Seth and I will just stay single because I don't want anyone in here anyways." Dean was tapping at his collar bone steadily now and fumbling to find the right words.

"Oh here we fucking go again what the hell is it with you and Seth?" Roman leaned in closer when he spoke, trying to stay quiet so no one could hear him. "Did you want him or something? Cause you can have him." Roman grabbed at the short haired man's arm pulling his hand away from his chest. He couldn't stand the nervous movements any more.

"I don't fucking want your sloppy seconds." Dean's voice wasn't as low as the raven haired man's was. he didn't fucking care who heard them. He pulled his hand back roughly from the other man's grasp then stepped back. "I can't believe you called me in here for this shit." Dean stormed off and left his tray behind. Sami couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes when he walked right by them, storming out of the cafeteria. It was obvious to everyone that he was on edge today and that he needed to just relax and calm down. Every person he passed could hear him mumbling incoherently like a mad man before he pushed open the door to the courtyard and walked outside, throwing himself on the nearest bench. He was so upset that he never did pay any attention to his surroundings but he sure wished he did 'cause Owens decided to sit down on the bench next to him.

"Hey there friend." Owens nudged Dean's shoulder. Dean looked over at Owens slowly, his eyes were slightly wide. Owens scooted slightly closer and sighed. "Don't really like the way you've been ignoring me man. What's wrong? I thought we were friends."

"I uh.." Dean ran his fingers through his hair, once again a lost for words. "I just haven't been feeling good." He saw Owens laugh and look out to the other inmates working out, playing cards, or playing basketball. "What's so funny?"

"You letting that jungle fuck mess with you? Get into your head? What is it uh, protection? He uh, fucking your ass? What is it? I could protect you." Kevin took out a cigarette and offered it to Dean but Dean declined the cig. "Now you're not wanting my cigarettes? What happened to you? What is he doing to you?"

"No fucking offense but you need to mind your business. Nothing is happening and you need to back the fuck up. I'm not in the mood for accusing and games today." Dean waves his hand, dismissing Kevin. Kevin was taken back, he almost let out a growl but he quickly controlled himself.

"Fine. That's cool, friend. See you around tough guy." Kevin got up and walked off quietly. Dean groaned, this was too much. Hid whole body was shaking, he was trying to hold still and look casual but he couldn't. The next thing that happened was an erupting raspy scream. He got up and kicked the bench hard, breaking one of the legs.

Sheamus was out in the yard with Chris today and as soon as he heard the scream he broke out into a jog and headed straight for the smaller man. Chris noticed this and ran in the same direction, he couldn't let the red-head handle this on his own. He knew it would already be trouble. When they got close the pale skinned guard pulled out his night stick and started to wave it, ready to hit Ambrose with it. When the blond caught up to him he grabbed it from his hands. "No" the shorter guard screamed while he looked up at the bigger man. "Ambrose get on the ground now!" Jericho shouted out. Sheamus gave Chris an evil glare, he could never do what he fucking wanted with him around.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" Dean screamed back then tried to walk away but the Irish man wasted no time tackling him to the ground. Dean landed on his stomach as the guard straddled him. "Get the fuck off of me I didn't do shit!"

"You resisted an order inmate you're going to the hole." The pale guard smirked when he said it, he was so fucking happy to do this. He put pressure on the back of Dean's neck and leaned down ,pressing his arm against his neck.

"Get up man. just let him up." Chris demanded while he reached for his cuffs. The C.O. moved slowly off of Dean and made him rise to his feet. Sheamus held his arms behind his back as the Chris slapped the cuffs on him. "You stay here I'm going to take him downstairs to his cell." Chris said as Dean still continued to struggle and try to get free.

"I got him" The red headed C.O. replied in a rough tone, trying to intimidate the other guard with a serious look. He started to push the inmate back towards the building.

"I said I fucking got him." Chris growled out and grabbed Deans restrained arms away from the other guard then began pulling him along behind him. "You just stay here and guard the yard." Chris continued then dragged Dean away quickly.

When the two got into the building they had to pass the cafe. Now everyone was just staring at them with curious eyes. Dean heard Chris whisper to relax and stop struggling but he still tried. The cuffs were hurting his wrists badly. Roman made eye contact with them, he was so fucking confused. He tried to go to them but Chris shook his head and mouthed to finish kitchen duty. Roman clenched his jaw, he didn't understand. He hated not knowing what was going on so much. Once they were in the hallway where the very isolated cells were Dean stopped struggling. He didn't understand shit either. "I'm fucking innocent."

Chris sighed when he heard other inmates screaming and banging on the door hard to let them out. "You ruined property and you didn't listen to Sheamus. So I have to put you in here. I'm sorry. It's only for the night. You'll be back in the morning."

"Bullshit!" Dean let out this loud noise when Chris opened the empty dirty looking cell. It was so fucked up looking. He was nudged in gently. Chris unlocked the cuffs and eyed Dean for a moment, not knowing what was actually wrong with him. The twitching and unstableness was getting to him. Usually inmates would be fine with an overnight hole stay but Dean just looked intimidated of the small place.

"I'll see what I can get you for chow later. Just hang in there." Chris closed the door and locked it. Immediately he heard screams and stomping. Dean didn't like feeling trapped, it wasn't enough space. He kept thinking of things that were not likely to happen. Like everything setting on fire.

Roman didn't bother to listen to Chris though. He walked back into the kitchen and threw his apron on the table then turning around and walking out of the mess hall. He stood right in front of the door where he seen Chris lead Dean into, he knew Chris had to have taken him to the hole. That was the door that lead to the hole and not much else. The Samoan paced back and forth, waiting for the C.O. which seemed like a half hour or maybe more. People eyed him knowing damn well just what he was waiting for.

Seth was outside and saw the entire thing go down and as soon as he opened the door and saw Roman there he couldn't help but feel the anger boil deep within himself. Tyler followed him and saw the worried look on Roman's face. He actually felt bad for him so he pushed Seth hard when he heard him start to laugh. The larger man heard his laugh while continuing to pace back and forth in front of the door. He looked over at the two men just in time to see Tyler give his former little fuck another push. "You got a fucking problem Rollins?" The gray eyed man asked with a hard glare. Seth raised his hands quickly waving them while he smirked and continued to walk. Just then the door sprung open and Roman turned just in time to see the blond C.O. walk out. "What the hell happened Chris?"

"I didn't have a choice Roman, you know I didn't want to but I had too. He just flipped out and broke a bench." Jericho explained then walked to the door that led to the courtyard. "I'll get him out tomorrow ok? This may be a good thing since he was acting on edge today, maybe he needs sometime to cool down." Chris went to walk out the door and the long haired man followed quickly with the same concern look from earlier.

"Promise me you'll make sure he is okay. You know how hard it is to be in the hole. I don't want him getting even more upset down there." Roman whispered, his eyes were so sad looking.

"He will be fine, I'll make sure of it." Jericho assured. "I will even sneak him down a good tray if you get something together for him." Chris patted Roman on the shoulder and finally walked away.

* * *

"Is this okay? I put is much extra shit on here. It's a totally different meal from everyone else." Roman held up the severely full tray and let Chris approve.

"Yeah. You wanna come with?" Chris smiled when Roman nodded quickly. "You got it is bad." Roman rolled his eyes and didn't respond. The whole way to Dean's temporary cell was quiet. When they got there Roman squatted carefully with the tray and opened the slot slowly. He saw Dean laying on the floor with wide eyes. Roman pushed the tray in and Dean came over quickly. He reached for it then gasped when his wrists were grabbed. "Let me go!"

"Dean. Relax. It's me." Roman felt Dean's hand stop shaking all around. "I made you this tray." He pushed it all the way in with a grin. Dean said a soft thank you then looked around for something to drink. Roman pulled his shirt up and pulled out 2 whole bottles of lemonade and pushed it through the slot. "I um.. Are you still and at me?"

"No." Dean replied quietly while he ate. "I just want to get out of here. I feel like something is going to happen to me." He cleared his throat and coughed. "I feel like I'm going to die."

Roman looked up at Chris who had a permanent frown on his face as he listened to them. "Dean, what can I do to make this better. You get back to the cell with me in the morning. I think we maybe got some options."

"I want my Mom.." Dean whispered out.

"How do you mean? I can't physically get her." Roman rubbed his hands together and eyed Dean through the slot carefully.

"I- I had a picture of her when I first came here. It was my only picture but Sheamus took it away. He wouldn't let me have it. " Dean sounded so hurt and angry and sad all at once. It was breaking Roman.

"I can get that for you." Chris spoke up finally. "I'm going to go get it. 20-30 minutes I'll be gone. You two just- talk. Then I have to get Roman out of here." Chris walked off quickly to leave them alone. In reality it wouldn't take that long for him to get a picture but he would act like it did to let them speak for a while. As long as he saw Roman happy and relaxed.

"You need to calm down Dean, stop letting this place get to you." Roman spoke so softly. He held the slot open and looked in Dean's sad bluish gray eyes. "You lost it today you can't do that."

"This is just too much to handle at once." Dean replied, the tone in his voice was even sad. "This place is changing me and I don't like it."

"Then don't let it change you, don't let this place win." Roman replied back and pushed his arm through the slot, hoping the other man would reach out and grab it but he never did. "I promise I'll leave you alone dimples, well I will try to anyways." The larger man sighed "I don't want to add to your stress." The younger man smiled slightly right after he said that and what seemed to make Dean happy just about broke Roman's heart.

"Do you think he can really get my picture?" The auburn haired man asked, he sounded hopeful and his eyes brightened up as the older man shook his head. He couldn't say anything right now he was too choked up. He came to the realization that maybe Dean would never be anything other than a friend or a little brother.

"I'm going to go back to the kitchen I need to help clean up. The guys will be pissed if I ditch them tonight too." Roman pulled his arm out of the slot and let the door slam closed. Dean looked at the closed flap with a surprised expression. By the time he called out for Roman he was too far away from the cell to hear him over the other screams. Roman waited by the door for Chris to return with his foot tapping impatiently. He breathed out a sigh of relief once he heard the door unlock. The guard was surprised to see him standing there when he walked in. "Hey I'm going back to the kitchen." Roman announced then quickly walked by him and out the door before the C.O could even get a word out. The Samoan walked to the kitchen in a daze only snapping out of it when he bumped into the skinny brunette. "Sorry, you're Cody right?"

"It's okay man and yeah that's my name. You're Roman right?" The smaller man asked as he smiled up at the other man.

"Yeah that's right." Roman noticed what a nice smile the other man had and he remembered how he caught the man stare at him a few times before. He couldn't help but laugh while he thought about how Seth was always the one to point it out and how mad it used to make him and how he would snarl at Cody.

"Are you with Seth?" Cody blurted out suddenly then blushed at the outburst. Roman chuckled deeply and shook his head no. "Oh.. That's too bad. Not even Tyler?"

"Nah. Nobody's givin' me head or ass Cody." Roman put his hair up in a right bun, making sure to stare Cody down. Basically trying to get into his mind. Cody never broke eye contact, in fact he got closer and boldly grabbed at Roman's crotch. The Samoan grunted and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "You want me? Come find me in the shower before lockdown. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." Cody bit his bottom lip when Roman moved to start getting the dirty trays into the sink. He's been waiting for this for so long. He wasn't going to be stupid like Seth. This was his chance.

After chow Roman decided to hit up the library for some new books. He needed to relax his mind. It was on Dean and it fucking sucked. He wasn't going to get his heart tied up in this. He had options. Only person who broke his heard was one of the little women who worked here years ago. She fucked him up so bad. He couldn't believe how broken he could get in a short amount of time.

He shook his head when he thought about how hard he fell for Dean in such a short time. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, he needed to avoid the embarrassment. He was going to move on he had too, he promised Dean he would. Maybe Cody could help get his mind off of Dean. He sure wasn't Dean but he seemed okay and hell, he wanted Roman. Dean didn't, he just wanted to be friends and the Samoan needed someone to help him keep his hands off of his bunkmate. The raven haired man looked at the clock and he noticed the time he needed to get his new books up to the cell and grab his stuff so he can make his way to the shower.

* * *

Once Roman stripped down and entered the shower he immediately noticed the brunette standing under the shower head over in the corner as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. The Samoan's eyes traveled over his body appreciatively before he turned the knobs making the water pour out of the shower head. He continuedto stare at the other man while his mind wandered back to last night when Dean stood right across from him naked and wet. He was forced to abandon his thoughts once he felt an arm slide around his waist and a soft hand wrap around his cock. "You're so fucking big" the smaller man whispered then began to stroke his stiffening cock. "I bet you can make me feel real good." Roman moaned out and moved his hands over the soft skin of the man in front of him. When he closed his eyes he couldn't help but think Of Dean once again. He forced his eyes opened and looked down into the hazy light colored eyes of the other man, they were so full of lust and need, something he never saw in the eyes of his cell mate.

"You want this dick don't you?" Roman asked while Cody continued to work his cock. He was getting harder and harder. He couldn't help but actually get turned on at the idea of being buried inside that sweet little ass he was groping at. Its been so long since he actually got off inside of a man, the last time he did he was with Seth and he hadn't been with him in over a month. He slapped the other man's ass. The sound of his wet hand slapping against Cody's wet skin echoed through the shower a few times. "Answer me, do you want this cock?"

"Fuck yes." Cody answers immediately, surrendering over to Roman with no fight. He wanted it so bad. He got on his knees like a little cheap slut and sucked Roman's cock into his mouth. Ronan's head tilted back, it was always good to have a new mouth. He started thinking about Dean on his knees suddenly. His length instantly hardened even more. He couldn't control it anymore. This fuck was only going to be good because Dean was on his mind. He was craving boy pussy, he would get it where it was thrown out at.

It didn't take long for Roman to be fucking Cody through the tiled wall hard and fast. His balls were slapping against the smaller man's as he pounded his ass.

"So good.." Cody whimpered. Roman closed his eyes and kept going until he came with a grunt. Cody had to take care of himself. Cody stroked his twitching cock a few times and screamed out his orgasm. He moved being filled with cum. When Roman pulled out he quickly rinsed himself off. He needed to get back to his cell immediately. The guard yelled for them to stop fucking around and get out the shower.

Cody saw the far away look in Roman's eyes but decided not to ask about it. It wasn't his place. This was just some simple fucks that they both needed at the moment.

Roman dried off and put his clothes on once he was done he turned to Cody and smiled "I'll catch you later." Cody noticed the smile wasn't genuine and he knew something or someone was on his mind for sure.

"Ok sure, catch you later." Cody replied as he watched Roman walk out of the bathroom and into the cell block. He followed a moment later and saw the big man climbing up the stairs, making his way to the cell. It was time for count. Once he threw his stuff into the cell he stood and watched Sheamus do count. He eyed the guard with a hate filled look. He knew that fucker was happy that Dean was in the hole. The Samoan couldn't stand him nobody liked the red-head though, not even the other guards. Once count was over Roman walked into the cell, grabbing his stuff and putting it all away. He looked around and sighed at how empty the space was without Dean. He wasn't use to being alone anymore. This was going to be the longest night he has had in a long time. He grabbed a book and threw himself down on his bunk with his reading glasses. But that didn't last long at all. He sat back up and grabbed Dean's pillow,hugging it and he burying his nose in it. He could smell the other man's scent on it.

"Fuck" Roman laid back down ,opening his book. He had it bad alright and he wasn't happy that he allowed his mind to do this to his heart once again. He forced his eyes to focus on the words in the book, trying to read each word and forget the Ohioan with each word he read. He wasn't successful though. The hours dragged by slowly and it surely didn't fucking help that his body refused for him to actually get some sleep that night. The sunlight filled the cell in no time, it made him groan angrily. He wondered what Dean was doing though and what would he be thinking about right now. His eyes were burning but he just couldn't wait for the Dean to return to the cell.

When the cell door open Dean walked in slowly. Michaels said good morning to Roman then walked off to open up more doors. Dean was still looking at the picture with wide eyes. Roman's heart was pumping fast from just watching Dean sit on his bed. It was so quiet. "Hi." Dean looked up at and nodded then looked way. Honestly he didn't know what he was feeling. When Roman left him yesterday he felt weird. And when Roman didn't come back after he called his name he felt so bad and he She didn't exactly know why. "That's it? Just a nod? What's wrong with you?" When the younger man didn't answer Roman growled "Fucking answer me!"

Dean finally looked back at the Samoan with an irritated face. "The fuck are you yellin' about?"

"Tell me what your problem is." Roman got up and walked over to where Dean was sitting. He took the picture and Dean has never gotten up so fast in his entire life. "You ain't getting this shit back until you tell me what your deal is."

"Fine!" Dean nudged Roman back hard and forced out a laugh. "You fucking left me yesterday- I called your name and you didn't come back!"

"Lower your damn voice." Roman nudged Dean back with one hand. "So fucking what. People actually needed me unlike you."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Dean put his hand over his chest and thumped his fingers against his collar bone. "Are you and because I didn't become your little bitch yet. Get the fuck over it! It's never going to happen!" He snatched his photo back and started paced quickly.

Roman, inside was crumbling but outside he looked like a wild man. "Fucking good. I left for some ass. I don't need you for that. You ain't shit."

"I'm not shit? Fuck you. You ain't fucking shit!" Dean's yelling caused guards to run over and come into the cell.

"Ambrose do you want to go back into the hole? Helmsley asked in a rough tone.

"Nah." Dean say down on his bed again and began to eye his picture like nothing happened.

Roman got his things for his shower and walked to the cell door then stopped to look back at Dean. "You didn't even say thanks.." Dean looked over and saw guards leaving with Roman out of the cell.

Dean threw himself back, smacking the back of his head against the wall a few times before wrapping his arms around his body and rocking back and forth. He looked down at his picture that laid beside him "I am so sorry Mom. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I'm in here. I'm sorry you're dead and I'm sorry it's all my fault." A tear slipped down the auburn haired man's cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He felt as if he was losing it and the one and only person who was helping him hold it together he was pushing away. He had to get it together. he had to be strong just like his Mom always told him to be. He had to make her proud now since he couldn't manage to do it when she was alive.

When Roman walked back into the cell Dean was laying there on his bunk curled up into a ball and facing the wall. The Samoan didn't bother to say anything to him ,he planned on just leaving him alone and staying as far away as possible. One he heard the younger man sniffle though he couldn't stick to his original plan though. He knew Dean was crying and in his eyes that didn't make him weak it just made him human. This place finally got to him. Roman was amazed he hung in for as long as he did. Most men would have broken down long before this. He walked over to the cell door and closed it quietly before turning back t his friend. "It's okay I need you to understand it's okay to cry." He sat down on the end of the bunk and rubbed at Dean's leg. "You're going to be okay trust me. You will be fine." Roman spoke softly, trying to soothe the other man as much as he could.

"Thank you" Dean mumbled out and sniffled once again. "I'm sorry I am such an ass I should have thanked you sooner. I owe you so much Roman I don't know how I can ever repay you." The smaller man took a deep breath and shook a little while he desperately tried to control his nerves. Roman laid down behind the younger man and wrapped an arm around him then pulled him tightly against his broad chest.

"Shhh it's going to be okay." The larger man whispered out and let Dean tangled his fingers with his. "It's going to get better, I'll make it better." He felt his friend's entire body shudder and draw in a deep breath "I got you , I promise."

"I'm sorry. I'm so rotten to you, I am going to try to be better. I am going to try to control myself sometimes I just don't think and I end up hurting people who I shouldn't." He squeezed Roman's hand tighter. "You know I think that you're all I have in here."

"I'm all you need in here Dimples." Roman responded slowly, he loved these moments where he could make Dean feel better and hold him. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to take care of you." He noticed the younger man smile lazily at that. He even relaxed against the embrace.

Roman got Dean on his back on the bed and crawled up his body slowly. Dean's cheeks instantly turned a rosy pink color. He looked up at Roman when was all the way on top of him. Roman leaned in and Dean froze, thinking Roman was about to kiss him but instead the older man moved back down and out his hands under Dean's shirt and began to tickle him. Dean flinched and cackled , he couldn't move away. Roman smiled brightly and held Dean still while he tickled him all over.

"Stop!" Dean rolled off the bed and grunted when he hit the floor. "You suck."

"Nah." Roman helped Dean up and hugged him tightly. He almost pulled the younger man onto his lap, he was close to doing so, having Dean put his leg around him tightly. Their crotches were touching but they didn't realize, not at first anyway.

As soon as Dean realized the position he was in he went quiet and stood up. "Sorry Ro you know I can't." He tried his best to explain while he looked down at the ground with sad eyes. The older man shook his head and stood. He pulled Dean in for another hug. "Let's go get some grub I'm hungry as fuck." The smaller man said, pulling away slowly. He hesitated a little bit because he felt so good when he was near Roman, he was felt safe.

"Well let's go eat then." The larger man smiled down at Dean and followed behind him as he walked out of the cell. Once the two of them walked down the stairs Roman felt eyes on him so he stared across the room and noticed Owens eying him and Seth walking away from the large brunette man with a shit eating grin splayed across his face. Roman had to think quickly, he needed to figure this all out. He grabbed Dean by the arm, making him spin around and look at him. "Hey go ahead get some food. Tell Enzo I said to hook you up with two trays one for me and one for you okay?" Dean just nodded and walked off before Roman turned and headed to Seth and Tyler's cell. He walked in and was heavily relieved to see Tyler sitting there on the bed "Hey whats up?"

"Hey, not much man I was just about to go meet Seth at chow." He answered,standing d up and smiling over at the Samoan. He tried to walk away but he was blocked.

"Wait a minute." Roman grabbed Tyler's arm forcing him to tense up and come to a complete stop. "What's going on between Owens and Rollins anyways? I notice they have been pretty close lately."

"I'm not really sure Seth won't tell me anything and I don't talk to Kevin, you know that." Tyler peeked out the door making sure nobody could see him talking to Roman. Once he noticed the cell block was empty he turned back to the larger man. "I can't tell you much all I know is Seth is up to something and he and that asshole Kevin are in on it together." The smaller man looked up at him with sad eyes. "Be careful though 'cause Seth is still pretty pissed off at you since you stopped fucking him."

"Yeah I'm sure he wants to get some revenge over that." Roman punched the wall and Tyler yelped with surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

" Look if I hear anything at all I promise I will tell you. Seth has lost his damn mind though he hardly even speaks to me anymore."

"I need you to find out whatever you can okay blondie. Do whatever you have to in order to get him to talk. I doubt he is fucking Owens so you know he needs some dick maybe you should go ahead and give him some." Roman winked at the younger man as he walked out of the cell. Tyler smiled because he knew the larger man was right that was just what Seth needed in order to make him get back to normal.

Dean got the 2 trays like Roman said but he wasn't back yet so he took the trays over to Sami and Randy's table. He sat there with a grin until he saw how down Sami looked. "What's wrong Sami?"

"Nothing." Sami mumbled. He was so distant, even towards Randy who sat there awkwardly. "My fucking parents came and I fucking forgot that I'm  
In here because I you. "

"Sami- I"

"No. Save it. Okay?" Sami ate his chow quietly and Dean watched him sadly. He figured he wasn't wanted here anymore so he looked around to see Roman coming into the cafe. He got up with the trays and went over to him to hand him the extra tray. They found a table together and sat.

"Sami is mad at me." Dean mumbled. Roman looked over at Sami who was clenching his jaw. "I'm the one who got us caught. His parents came today and reminded him their hatred for me most likely. He was fine before."

"He'll be fine. Trust me. Fallouts happen all the find here. Ya'll will be fine." Roman drinks his water and smiles. "Like us."

"Yeah." Dean smiled back and almost blushed at the boyish smile Roman gave him. "Don't look at me like that. "

"I'm not looking at you differently." Roman winked.

Just then Cody walked up to the table and looked Roman up and down. Dean sure didn't miss it, he knew right away this man had a thing for his friend. "Hey there Roman." Cody greeted, his eyes showed some lust. He kept thinking about their shower fucks.

"Not much." Roman cleared his throat after he spoke and instead of looking over at the man who was talking to him his eyes went straight to Dean. He noticed just how his cell mate glanced over at Cody almost as if he was annoyed.

"Maybe I'll catch you later on I really had fun last night talking with you, maybe we can do it again soon." Cody winked and walked away while Roman continued to stare at Dean, trying to read his reactions.

"So is that the new little boy toy?" Dean had to ask. He cursed himself silently after the words left his mouth. He couldn't believe how jealous he just sounded. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him, maybe because what Roman before in the cell was true. He really did leave last night for some ass. Roman let him rot there alone just so he could get his rocks off. "Fuck it you know what it doesn't even matter." Dean snarled out and stood. He walked to the trash to dump his tray. He needed to get the hell away from everyone and get some fresh air. The yard was open for another 15 minutes so he figured he may as well go outside and have a smoke and try to calm himself. He looked over at his cell mate one last time before he walked away but Roman didn't look back he just stared down at his tray.

* * *

Later that night Dean separated himself from Roman completely to take a shower before lockdown. He just wasn't feeling like himself around Roman. He was so angry that the older man really left him to get some ass. It hurt his feelings and he was even mad that it hurt them. And to make it so much damn worse when he actually got into the shower there Roman was fucking his new twink hard. He just stared at them with a blank look. Cody saw Dean then closed his eyes from the intense orgasm he was about to have. Roman did a few more thrusts, hips twitching while his cock emptied itself into the Cody.

Dean looked away while folding his arms. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't want this shower anymore. When he looked up he saw Roman looking at him with wide eyes. Fuck that, the Ohioan wasn't going to keep getting this feeling. He left the showers to put his scrubs back on and go back to his cell.

"That was weird." Cody said, breaking the silence. "He just stood there and watched with this weird stare."

"He is having a hard time lately" Roman mumbled as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"I think he is jealous. That's what it looked like to me anyways. He was glaring at me when I came up to you in the cafe and just now he looked like somebody went and kicked his puppy." Cody replied with pursed lips.

"I doubt it." Roman laughed "He isn't interested. We are just friends." Roman patted Cody on the back and walked out of the shower to get dressed. He dried off and left his hair down "I'll catch you around man." He said with a smile, a real one this time. He walked out into the cell block and up the stairs to his cell. He saw Dean leaning against the railing , smoking a cigarette. As soon as Dean noticed the Samoan he turned away.

Roman figured he didn't want to talk so he shrugged and walked into the cell to put his stuff away. Once he was done he looked back out into the cell block Dean was gone. He didn't see him anywhere. He wondered where the fuck he was because now was not the time to pull a disappearing act. They only had 10 minutes until count.

Dean knew walking through the halls wasn't his best choice considering the guards would probably write him up if they saw him out of the cell block without a good excuse this time of night. However all the halls were empty and he just needed to be alone for a little while to think before he was forced to spend the night with Roman in the cell. When he rounded the corner there stood the last person he needed to see right now. Kevin motherucking Owens stood there with a mop in his hand, no doubt he had been assigned to this hall for the janitor's work to get out of going to the hole last time when Seth and Tyler were dragged off.

Owens turned and saw Dean there was an evil smile that crossed his face. Dean turned and was going to walk the other way but he didn't get further than a step before Owens grabbed him and tried to drag him off towards the closet. "Let me the fuck go!" Dean screamed out and tried to escape the dark haired man's grip but he had a handful of Dean's hair. Dean fought and fucking fought to get away but his head was bounced off of the wall to get him dazed. Owens then dragged him to the closet while Dean did his best to kick and push at the other man.

"Where is your big bad boyfriend now?" Owens laughed, pushing him up against the wall and he taking his free hand to grab at Dean's limp cock. "Don't worry I can make this hard and if not mine's already hard and can't wait to get deep inside your ass."

"That's not going to happen Owens." Dean growled out and threw his arm back punching the other man right in his eye as hard as he could. Kevin lost his balance and stumbled back. He then got hit with a broom handle over the back which made him double over. Next he felt the other man kick him in the head but he blindly reached forward, grabbing on to Dean trying to drag him down on the floor. "You're a sick fuck Owens and I'm not going to let you rape me , you fucking mental bitch." Dean threw another punch but didn't get a good of a impact as the first because of his position.

"That's what you think pretty girl. I am going to get some of that ass." The dark haired man replied then flipped the other man over on his stomach and began to pull his scrubs and boxers down, exposing Dean's ass. ""What a pretty little ass you got boy and it's about to be all mine."

Dean took in a deep breath and stopped struggling for a moment. He needed to think. He heard Owens talking shit, saying how good it would feel. Dean braces his hands on the floor then flipped himself to the front quickly. Owens laughed and pushed his legs out just as he got his hard cock out. Dean grabbed his head and pulled it down, biting his nose hard. His teeth dug in so deep making Kevin let out a loud yell. Blood fell from the deep teeth marks.

"You son of a bitch!" Kevin nudged Dean's head back and made a big scratch on his cheek that instantly started to bleed.

Dean rolled them over and bit Kevin again, ripping skin. Kevin pushed Dean off and tried to get up but he lost his balance. Dean got up fast and opened the closet door, running away as fast as he could. He was already late to count. He was fixing himself as he got there. Pulling up his pants and pulling his shirt down, fixing the rough looking wrinkles.

Roman looked at him curiously and Sheamus who was doing count tonight just laughed. "Were you out trying to have some fun boy?" He asked with a wink. Dean didn't say a single word to him. Instead he stood there staring straight ahead the entire time ,trying to avoid the fact that he could feel Roman's eyes on him. Once count was over he walked in the cell and headed straight for the sink, grabbing a rag to clean the scratch on his face. "What happened to you?" The deep voice behind him made him jump. He didn't know the bigger man was standing there behind him. He threw the rag into the sink and walked past him.

"Don't worry about me Roman. Just worry about your new little bitch." Dean responded in a rough tone before he threw himself down on his bunk and grabbed his picture. He just couldn't believe what just happened. He was happy he got away but he was 1000% positive that he needed to avoid that sick fuck Owens now.

"Don't be like that." Roman lectured "You're bleeding what happened?" He was really concerned and tried to see Dean's face but the younger man smacked him away and pulled the blanket up over most of his face.

"Just leave me alone, you don't need to protect me. I'm fine." Dean grumbled out from underneath the blanket.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna argue with you. I tried." Roman shook his head and got into his own bed. The cell door closed and locked with a slam, it made Dean flinch and twitch a few times. Roman eyed him for the longest time before turning away to look at the wall instead. He was so confused, sad, and mad. Mostly confused by the way Dean was so hostile when Cody was around or talked about. Cody did say he was glaring and looking like a kicked puppy. But he could be lying.

Dean held himself and took in deep breaths. Tomorrow he had to see Kevin again and as much as he tried to avoid he would still see him. Dean was going to die here, this was really real.

* * *

 _ **A/N:Hey guys, me and the co-writer willows-slave update every Thursday or if delayed, Friday. The longer we don't update the longer the chapters are. Like this one is like 10,000 words.. I said to myself what the fuck? How did that happen..but yeah..We hope you enjoy this and HAPPY THURSDAY? HOPE YOU ENJOY SMACKDOWN.**_


	11. Chapter 11

The next 2 days Dean was trying to stay in the cell most of the time. He didn't want to leave. But guards were forcing him out. He was increasingly more fucked up. The cell was like his safe place. Even though Roman was angry at him he didn't have to fight to the death. Every day prison got more real for Dean. He was already overly alerted. But to his surprise he didn't see Owens anywhere.

Dean was dealing with so, so much. He still hadn't tell Roman anything. But now he was having nightmares and panic attacks. It's not like he couldn't fight Owens off, he did that. But obviously nothing like that happened to him before. He didn't know what to do. He felt like if he told Roman he would be less of a man. It also made him mad that Roman was still fucking around with Cody. Cody didn't deserve that attention..Not that Dean wanted the type of attention Roman was giving out to Cody.

In the shower the upcoming morning on scar day 2 Dean kept looking around. He was washing his body quickly and roughly. Any sound he heard he jumped and twitched. He hoped Roman didn't notice his nightmares at all. But he knew for a fact Roman noticed how on edge he was, it was at 1000% when it's usually only on 100%.

Dean even thought of ways he could hurt Owens. He thought about everything but even that made him worse. He wasn't a killer. He was fucking intimidated that he was just going to get shanked. What if Owens had people do stuff to him at random times? Surprising him and gutting him.

"Dean." Roman called out. Dean whipped his head to Roman with raised eyebrows. "What the fuck is wrong with you? If you wash your body any harder you're going to bleed."

"Please. Now is not the time for jokes okay?"

"Man it isn't a damn joke. Your skin is fully red. Stop scrubbing so hard. You're acting all crazy." Roman shook his head and raised his hands up in surrender. "I don't know why you won't tell me what's going on with you. I thought we were back to okay but you just keep freaking out on me. I'm trying to help you."

"Go help Cody." Dean replied under his breath.

"You sound like a jealous little bitch right now, you know that? Fine. I'll go help him and give him second servings." Roman turned off his shower-head and left with his towel.

Dean turned off the water a few minutes later and walked out of the showers to the benches where his clothes were. He dried off and slipped on his boxers before pulling on his scrubs. He moved as fast as he could. He just wanted to get back to the cell. He didn't even want to go to chow today. He just wanted to draw and maybe listen to some music and relax. Dean glanced at himself in the mirror quickly , the scratch on his face was almost healed. He wished the memories of what Owens tried to do would fade just as quickly.

Roman was standing a few feet away from him now looking in one of the other mirrors while he brushed his hair out. Dean loved Roman's hair he thought that it was one of the things that made him so attractive. Right after that thought crossed his mind he shook his head. What the fuck was he thinking ? A few new guys arrived yesterday from another jail. The Ohioan hadn't heard much about them but there was this built brunette with icy blue eyes who was already getting on his nerves. He was totally checking him out. He didn't know if Roman noticed yet but he sure hoped that he stayed the hell away from that twink. Dean seen enough of this. He was going back to the cell before he got into trouble.

"Dean" Sami yelled at the taller man who walked through the cell block quickly. Dean didn't bother to stop though, he didn't feel like talking but Sami was running after him anyways. "Dean, I know you hear me."

"Dean I know you hear me." Dean mocked in an annoyed tone.

"What the fuck Dean where the hell have you been?" The younger man could tell Dean wasn't well today but he had to make sure he was at least ok. "Are you okay?" Dean hated when people asked him that especially when they knew he wasn't.

"I'm fine." Dean snapped at Sami and turned around quickly. It made the younger man jump back, he felt like this wasn't going to end well at all. Dean was changing and not in the best way either.

"I'm here if you need to talk okay? All you have to do is come find me." Sami responded innocently then moved forward slightly to place his hand on Dean's arm.

"Sami, I'm fine!" Dean groaned, pulling at his hair. "I said I'm fucking fine." He took in a deep breath then stomped his foot.

"You're not acting fine." The shorter man said as he stood there unaware of just how unstable the other man was right now. He really just wanted to help but Dean just kept pushing him away.

"I'm fucking fine, I'm fucking fine,I said I'm fucking fine!" Dean got into Sami's face and stood there, breathing hard. His eyes widened and his fist balled up. Randy came over to stand closer when noticed the way Dean was acting. He would be damned if Ambrose was going to touch Sami at all. "Leave me the fuck alone man , I don't want to talk to you. Just get the fuck out of my face."

"Break it up! Back away from each other and go to your cells now." Chris stepped in suddenly but both men stood there for a second and stared each other down. "I said now" the blond wasn't going to have them going at it on his shift and he really didn't want to stick Dean back in the hole. Both of the friends moved away from each other then moved in two different directions. Something just didn't seem right to the C.O.

Something was very different with Dean lately and Chris was going to find out what it was and try to get him some help. He was going to write up a counselors request form for Ambrose and give it to the warden before he left there today.

When Dean made it back to his cell he paced quickly. He wanted to sit down but he knew he couldn't. His body couldn't stop twitching and flinching. He's never been this on edge in his life. Roman came in soon after with two bags. "You left your shit in the showers. Be glad I got it for you or your week would of been horrible." He eyed Dean with an irritated face but it soon went away when he saw him losing his damn mind. "Dean re-fucking-lax."

"I can't!" Dean stomped and began to throw stuff around the cell. He messed up their beds and screamed. He was having a full on freak out. Roman cursed and grabbed a-hold of the younger man. He held him tightly, he wasn't going to let go until he felt the tensing stop and the quick struggles.

After a whole 5 minutes Dean stopped struggling and calmed down completely. "Breathe. It's all okay." Roman rubbed Dean's back slowly and sighed. "I'm supposed to be hitting you not hugging you. I'm still pissed off." He let go of Dean slowly but was pulled in for another hug. He just took it, he understood. "How about breakfast? We'll walk together." Dean nodded then ended the hug finally. The two walked out the cell side by side. Dean was feeling the uneasiness come back full force as they got closer.

As soon as they went into the cafe Dean eyes shot over to Owens who eyed him right back. His face was fucked up. Roman looked over to what Dean was staring at with wide eyes. When his eyes met Owens he saw all of the bruises and bandages as well. He looked back over quickly to Dean who started walking off quickly.

Kevin slammed his tray down then threw it angrily. He was so damn pissed. It was time. He went easy on Dean last time but he sees that Dean isn't easy. He has tricks up his sleeves always and he ain't just gonna lay down without a dangerous fight.

Roman growled then looked over to Seth and Tyler who looked horrified. "Why don't I know what the fuck is going on!" Roman took in a deep breath when some inmates and guards looked at him. He felt so out of the prison loop. Other guards handled Owens for making a big mess but their eyes kept meeting Roman's. Everyone could feel that something big was going to happen soon.

Roman was going to find out what the hell was going on somehow. He marched out of the cafeteria determined to find Dean. He had a pretty good feeling of just where he would be. He had to be back at the cell. It was obviously the only place Dean felt safe. He ran through the cell block and up the stairs, straight to his cell. "Dean." He yelled out before even getting through the door. As soon as he stepped in he saw the auburn haired man crotched down on the floor between the desk and his bunk. His arms were wrapped around his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible while he shook. His eyes were filled with panic and he was mumbling to himself. The Samoan squatted down in front of him then reached over to place his hand on Dean's arm. "What's wrong?" He asked in the softest tone he could manage while he looked at the younger man who refused to make eye contact. "Please tell me what is going on. I want to help you."

"You can't help. Nobody can help." Dean put his head down so Roman couldn't see his face but he could still feel those gray eyes staring right at him. He took a few quick sharp breaths, trying to hold back the tears. This was hell, being in this place was hell. He didn't think anyone could protect him not even the big man in front of him. "Don't bother trying to get involved Ro. We don't both need to die." Dean continued, his voice was shaky and rough.

"Come here." Roman held his arms open. He was going to calm Dean down then find out what was going on. Somehow he was going to get Dean to talk. The smaller man looked up for a brief second and he could feel a tear rolling down his check. He put his head back down and made no effort to move to the open arms that awaited him so the raven haired man grabbed on to his arms but Dean tried to pull away. "I said get your pretty ass over here dimples, now." Roman spoke with a little more authority this time and pulled on both of the other mans arms with a bit of force, dragging him up to his feet. He wrapped his strong arms around him and moved them both over to his bunk. "I'm going to figure out what's going on and I'm gonna make it all better." He whispered out as he continued to hold the other man tightly against his body.

"I know exactly what we're gonna do." Roman spoke up after a couple of minutes of holding Dean. He got off of the bed and went over to the cell door. He closed it and smiled when he saw Dean's body relax slightly. "It's just me and you right now and we missed breakfast. How about I cook?" He went over to his shelf to get some food down. "You want some soup or something else? I have a lot of kinds of soup. Chicken noodle..Chunky with all the meat in it. I have-"

"I want Chunky again." Dean answered quietly. Roman smiled and started on the meal they would now call breakfast. When he turned on his hot plate he put his big pot on it and opened 4 cans and poured them into the pot. Once that was sitting he went over to their radio and turned it on to a soothing station. Dean watched him with big eyes quietly, he didn't understand. Roman was suppose to be pissed at him, why was he doing this? "Don't you have other people to be with right now? You're..You're suppose to be angry at me 'cause I'm such an indecisive asshole right?"

"Mmm..Do you want me to leave you?" Roman turned around slightly so he could eye the younger man. "I'm a bit angry still but I can't have you like this..I just don't have it in me to let you freak out like this and lose your fucking mind. You remind me of myself when I first entered this shit. I thought it was nothing at first but once you can't see the outside world anymore, once you realize this is the real deal you freak the hell out. I get it. I got a soft spot for you pretty boy, don't ruin it." He turned back around and stirred the spot a few times before getting 2 bowls. "And who would I go see anyway? Cody? I was suppose to soon but Imma just take care of you. He can wait."

Dean rubbed his arm slightly. "Oh."

"Mhm." Roman poured the soup into the bowls and pulled out 2 spoons next. "You wanna eat on the bed or at the desk?"

"The bed." Dean responded softly. When Roman came over with the hot bowls he grabbed it quickly and carefully. "Thank you." He dipped his spoon, getting some on the soup and blowing it before putting it into his mouth. Roman ate silently, he didn't bother watching the other man. He kept his eyes on his bowl while he chewed and swallowed. "I'm sorry again. Maybe our friendship wasn't meant to work out or something."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm still gonna protect you though. I'm not going to let you end up in a bad way in here. Which is why I wish you would tell me what happened to your face..I'm not gonna push though." Roman decided to put that out there because he had a feeling Dean would crack soon. He cared about the fucker. And even though Dean said he didn't want anything serious he still gave him these weird signals like he did but then suddenly something in his mind screamed at him. To Roman's surprise Dean crawled over to him with his bowl and sat between his legs. The Samoan decided not to say anything about it, he wasn't going to make a remark or taunt. Instead he put one of his hands on Dean's thigh and squeezed gently for a bit more comfort.

Dean relaxed against Roman's body, he wasn't sure what it was about him but for some reason he always made him feel safe and secure. The larger man pulled him back against his body and Dean rested his head on his firm chest. "I'm sorry." He mumbled out .

"Don't be sorry, you don't need to be." Roman replied, running his fingers through the smaller mans messy hair trying to smooth it down. "Shhhh just relax just let me make you feel better." The other man's body relaxed against his even more as he held him even tighter. Roman suddenly found himself wishing he could do this all the time, this felt so right to him he stared down at the other man, his breathing was calm now and he was no longer shaking.

"Let go for a second." Dean whispered. When he felt the other man release his grip on him he moved away for only a second before crawling on to the Samoan's lap. He looked straight into the man's wide gray eyes as he straddled him. Dean's face was just inches away from his. So close he could have kissed him but instead he wrapped his arms around the larger man and he leaned against him again. "Now hold me." He buried his face against Roman's neck then smiled when those 2 familiar strong arms wrap around him once again. Look After You played on the radio and Dean heard Roman hum along quietly for a moment as he began to run his fingers up and down the Ohioans back. A second later Dean couldn't think of anything he could ever do to thank his cell mate for all he had done but as he thought about it a bit more he thought maybe the one thing could. Something Roman craved as well. Some attention. Dean raised his head up from where it rested on the other man's neck slowly. He leaned in close and placed his soft pink lips gently against Roman's cheek.

Roman's heart sped up so fast from that cheek kiss. Dean sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it while he watched the older man's reaction. "Was that worth your while?" Instead of answering Roman kissed Dean on the cheek as well and pulled him in tighter then rested his lips on his forehead. Dean was blushing badly, he sure as hell didn't expect that. And what made him get butterflies is that he was okay with the kiss. It felt nice and comforting. Fuck now a rush of guilt was coming in. He had to tell Roman. He was so concerned for his being. "Do you still want to know?"

"About what happened to your face? Yes, of course." Roman needed to know this or he was going to lose his mind. Dean moved out of the embrace and moved their bowls onto the floor. "Please tell me you were just doing something clumsy and fucked up your face." Roman ran his fingers through his mane. "But I'm sure it's way more serious than that since you're all fucking jumpy..More than usual."

"Owens." Dean nodded quickly, trying to get it all out in one sentence. "He tried to fucking rape me."

"What?" Roman's whole face changed. "Say that again."

"He tried to fucking rape me. I was taking a walk because I needed to be alone before lockdown for a few and-and he was cleaning. I tried to walk the other way but he grabbed me and we fought the whole way until he just banged my damn head on the wall and took me into the closet. After that I kept fighting him and biting him and kicking him. That's basically it, I got away..I didn't want to tell you 'cause I feel like that would make me less of a man. Like I can't handle anything on my own. I don't like that."

"Goddammit!" Roman got up and paced. "That fucking fat ass bitch!" Roman ran his hands over his face roughly. "You have to put your pride aside. I'm here to protect you as well, you know that! I'm going to beat the shit out of him, I can't- I fucking." Roman stopped talking and went over to the cell door and left out.

"Roman! Don't fucking leave me in here!" Dean held himself, he felt like such a pussy. "Fucking shit!" Suddenly Cassidy and Enzo came into the cell. "What are you guys doing in here?" Jey was walking outside the cell back and forth like a guard. "Oh my fucking God. Where is Roman?"

"Settle down." Enzo sighed softly. "He's off to find Owens."

"No, no, no." Dean got off of the bed and ran to the cell door. He knocked over the bowls of soup on his way. Jey grabbed his arm and pulled him. "I don't want him to get into trouble! Let me go." Jey shushed Dean and pulled him closer.

"Listen to me. He didn't tell me why he left but when he passed me he told me to go to his cell and just guard out for you. We don't know what the fuck is happening. Just take a few breaths." Jey got Dean on the same page and let him go right after. Dean went back into the cell and paced with his hands on his head.

Roman was looking everywhere. He couldn't find Owens. He looked into closets, he looked in the yard. He looked everywhere that was remotely possible for an inmate to go. He couldn't fucking find him. Maybe he was in the hole from earlier. He was pushing past everyone even some guards. He pushed Sheamus aside and was grabbed roughly. "Let me go Sheamus. I'm not in the fucking mood for your pale ass today."

"Excuse me? Fella you better watch your tone."

"Listen here fella, I told you I ain't in the mood. Now back the fuck up." Roman spat out the words without even thinking. He didn't care what happened to him as long as he could get his hands on that fat bitch. Sheamus had his hand on his nightstick ready to pull it out and knock it against Romans skull a few times.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris appeared out of nowhere suddenly. Thankfully he did though because he was the only one who was going to stop the other C.O. from the assault on the prisoner. "I said what the fuck is going on?" The blond wasn't playing around. His eyes were serious, today was starting to be too much.

"Okay, okay" Roman backed away from the guards and put his hands up "Don't worry, I'm leaving." Roman turned and started to walk away quickly.

"I told you hands off him, I wasn't kidding he is invisible to you. I don't care what he does, you never touch him" Chris said as he wrapped his hand around the red heads arm and applied pressure to let him know how serious he was. "Do you understand?" He looked up at the other C.O. as he pulled away from Chris.

"I got you" The words Sheamus mouth and they were filled with anger, pure fucking venom. He walked away right after, he hated Chris and Chris hated him. But they deal with each other.

"What the fuck was that Reigns?" Jericho asked when he caught up with the bigger man. "I need you to tell me what is going on."

"I'm looking for Owens." Roman was looking around 360, fuck he was so ready to beat his ass.

"You're not going to find him." Chris cocked a brow and grabbed onto to the Samoan's arm, stopping him "He is in the hole and probably will be for the next week. What do you want him for anyways?"

"He tried to rape Dean." Roman responded quietly as he could. "That fat fucker ain't gonna get away with this." Roman flexed his fingers close,d making a fist. He was pissed off and he was going to get a hold of Owens somehow. "I'm gonna fucking kill him Chris."

"Roman, look I know you're pissed off but you need to control yourself, calm down." Chris looked around and noticed that he and Roman were alone. There wasn't anyone around so he felt comfortable enough to try and make a deal with the prisoner. "You need to just go back to the cell, hang out with Dean and relax." Chris stood directly in front of him making eye contact. "I'm going to make Mr. Owens next week in the hole as uncomfortable as I can. I am also going to make sure you are the first person to know when he gets out." He placed his hand on Roman's arm "And you're going to come up with a plan to do what you have to and not get in trouble because of it, understand?" Roman looked down at Chris and nodded his head with a smirk. He thanked Chris and walked back to his cell, calming himself on the way.

Dean decided to just sit on his bed and rock back and forth slowly. He heard Roman's voice close to the cell door. His eyes shot to the door, he hoped nothing happened. Or some type of accident happened. Jey nodded and left with Enzo and Cassidy. Roman walked in with a calm face. Dean got off of the bed and grabbed Roman by his shirt. "Are you fucking out of your mind? You don't just walk off like that. What did you do? Where did you go?"

"I was trying to find Owens but..He's in the hole for a week so." Roman shrugged and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes he looked even more calmer. "Worried about me?" He grinned a bit and flicked his thumb over Dean's bottom lip then walked over to Dean's bed to sit down on it. Dean blushed a bit then shook his head quickly. "Why are you so worked up?"

"Because I told you and I feel like a fucking pussy now. I can handle stuff on my own." Dean grunted when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled down to sit on the bed as well. "And- anything could of happened to you. It would of been my fault. It would of been all my fault and I wouldn't know how to-"

"Shh, be quiet." Roman shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's all good. Even if I do die maybe it was suppose to be my time. I've been here for how long? Almost 11 years. I'm going to fucking die in here anyways Dean. The quicker the better, right? I ain't even get the correct happiness I wanted. But I'm trying here. It doesn't mean I'm not going to fight though, I'll fight until I die, I won't just kill myself off." Dean couldn't keep eye contact with Roman after he said that. He looked down and played with his fingers shakily. "So what do you want to do? I kind of want to go play basketball or something. Oh wait, you have laundry duty today."

"I don't want to do that." Dean groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Hey I'll go with you." Roman shrugged. He stood up to stretch his limbs and pop his neck. "C'mon." He put his hand out and Dean looked at it for a moment before taking and standing up. "There we go." Roman smiled then let go of the younger man's hand to lead the way out of the cell. As they walked down the hall Dean kept looking over to Roman, he had so much to say. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't want you to die in here." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah well." Roman walked made his way down the steps slowly. "That's just how it is. So I'm making the best out of what I have in here. And you should too. You get out, you'll be back in the real world soon. It'll be good and amazing to smell fresh air all the time." He took a tie off of his wrist and pulled his hair back into a bun.

"But, I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too, Dean. Stop feeling bad for me alright? It's all okay like I said." Roman smiled when Dean nodded. He patted his ass right before they made it into the laundry room. They were the first ones there but there were bags and bags of clothes. "You better get on that shit or you will be here all fucking day." The Samoan snickered quietly while going over to sit on the dryer.

"Fuck you."

"Mmm, don't tempt me baby." Roman's deep voice was way too smooth when he said that. Dean decided not to make a smart remark at all. He didn't even look up. He just had nothing to say back to those comments anymore. Roman quietly got off of the dryer and walked over to Dean. He stood behind him and hugged him tightly.

Dean let Roman's arms stayed wrapped around him for a few seconds while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them he saw the bags of laundry and sighed dramatically. "Come on lover boy let me go before I really am here all day." Roman listened and took a few steps back. He watched Dean grab some of the bags and drag them over to the huge washers.

"You're suppose to separate all that shit you know. Like the orange goes with orange and the blue goes with blue and the whites go into the washers alone Dean." He laughed when the younger man shrugged kept loading the bags into the washers. "They are going to take you off laundry duty ya know?" Roman pointed out but the auburn haired man just turned around and winked at him. "Oh I guess that's the point hey?" Roman smiled and laughed slightly. Dean shook his head and poured some detergent into each of the machines then started them.

"They can keep me out of here for the rest of my sentence and I wouldn't care. I really don't want to dig through bags of dirty men's boxers." Dean shuddered as he said it. "I mean this is just gross, I think everyone should just do their own damn laundry."

"Are you in laundry again tomorrow?" Roman asked and Dean shook his head no. "Good because tomorrow is my day to drop clothes off."

"I hope this shit is done quick, then Sami and Randy can bring their asses down and fold all this shit once it's dry." Dean looked over at the clock and figured he had about 30 minutes before the washers were done. "Maybe if you helped me this would go faster." He looked over at his cellmate who was watching his every move.

"Yeah but it's my day off and I can't look at your sweet little ass if I'm busy with laundry." Roman shrugged then threw a towel at Dean who walked over to Roman pushing him off the table he was sitting on. The two men laughed for a few seconds and the Samoan smiled wide before grabbing Dean and pulling him in for another hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better, I wish I could make you feel better all the time."

"I bet you say that to all the guys." Dean bit his bottom lip as soon as the words left his mouth. Why did he even care what he said to the other guys? Roman was his friend and maybe his only friend in here.

"I don't say that to anybody but you." Roman retorted loud enough for the other man to hear him over the washing machines. "Just let me prove it to you, I want to see you happy all of the time." Dean didn't say a word. Instead he stood there in the other man's arms until he heard the first washer stop. Great, he had a big reason to finally pull away.

"Come on lets hurry up and get this done." Dean ignored the looked Roman was giving him, that knowing look.

After a few minutes of doing work Roman watched Dean's body move and his muscles flex in his arm. Every time he raised his arms his shirt would come up and show his stomach. Roman couldn't help himself, he reached out and began to tickle Dean. Dean flinched and cackled. "Stop!" He backed away and hit a wall. Roman trapped him and began to tickle him again. Dean laughed loudly and nudged the Samoan back. It didn't work. Instead Roman pulled him in close by the ass then kissed the top of his head. While they were having fun Cody walked in. He had this shift as well. He stopped when he saw Roman making Dean laugh hard.

Cody didn't have any type of serious attachment to Roman obviously but he was fucking pissed that he was blown off for a goddamn tickle fight? "Are you fucking kidding me with this?" Roman stopped tickling Dean and turned around with furrowed eyebrows. He totally forgot all about Cody. "You didn't come meet me because you wanted to tickle people? If you like him that much just fuck him, don't keep people waiting with lies." He left quickly and Roman shrugged. He didn't care for that at all.

"Sorry your boyfriend had to see this." Dean mumbled. He backed away and fixed his scrubs quickly.

Roman rolled his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend and I'm sure he'll get over it. I don't have to keep dicking him down. I'm not the only fucking guy with a big dick in prison. He'll be just fine." He went over to the washer when it was almost done. "Stop calling people I fuck my boyfriend."

"Force of habit. Don't you care about them?"

"Obviously fucking not if I always blow them off to be with you." Roman's reply hit Dean deep. He couldn't reply to it so he just stared with parted lips. Roman eyed him back with a raised eyebrow. They were staring at each other so long that they forgot that they were suppose to be doing the laundry. They flinched when they heard Sami's voice suddenly.

"Yo." Sami greeted the two with a big smile. Randy was right behind him. "I'm here to fold some fucking laundry but I see you guys are having this like, intense movie moment. "What's going on?" He looked towards Dean with a wink. Dean grunted and said nothing. He pushed passed everyone and left the laundry room. He didn't want to be accused and he was still a bit mad from earlier with Sami. He needed a break.

As soon as Dean left the room Roman walked up to Sami and looked him dead in the eyes while he spoke. "Stop giving him shit he's had a rough few days" He looked away to make sure Randy wasn't near them. Randy was throwing clothes on the table so Roman smiled and continued his conversation with Sami. "Shhhh he doesn't want people to know he likes me." He laughed then jogged away fast until he caught up with Dean. When he did the younger man was about to climb the steps to go back to their cell but Roman grabbed his arm and started to lead him away. "Come on let's get you some fresh air." He wrapped his arm around the slender waist of the shorter man and walked him out to the courtyard.

Once they were outside Roman lead them over to the other side of the yard where they both sat down on the furthest bench that was away from everyone. Everyone certainly was curious, it seemed like some people were more curious than others but it certainly seemed like Seth wasn't one of them for once. Tyler and him were sitting alone too. It looked like they were having a serious conversation the two of them were smiling though as they looked at each other. Roman noticed it too and he seemed to be pretty excited for the two of them. Dean could tell by the way his eyes lit up as he looked at them.

"What are we doing Ro?" Dean asked quietly, making the larger man look at him. He seemed puzzled like he didn't understand the question. "Why are you doing this? I mean what do you want out of this? Why are you putting so much effort into me?"

"'Cause I care Dean, that's why." Roman answered without any hesitation. He looked surprised that Dean even asked those questions. "Look, I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I'm on your side, dimples. By now you should know I like you. I don't know what else you want me to say." Roman looked down at his feet suddenly. Dean noticed just how adorable he was when he acted all shy. "I know you don't want the same things to happen with us as I do, I know you don't want a relationship but you know I do." He took a deep breath before he continued and now it was Dean's turn to look at the ground, he didn't want to make eye contact. "I'm willing to take whatever I can get from you. Anything at all. Even if it is only friendship." Roman sighed after he said that cause even though he was pretty sure Dean was warming up to him he didn't see them ever being together still. "Look Dean I don't want to freak you out but I never wanted anything out of anyone here other than some ass then I met you and I knew I finally wanted to try to get more than just ass." Roman laughed nervously and the smaller man just sat there emotionless as he continued to stare down at the ground. The dinner bell sounded and Dean stood up . "Look I promise I'm not gonna overstep my bounds with you but if you ever want more I'm here." Dean finally looked over at him making eye contact . A small smile formed on his face, it was new to see that after emotions were shown. He had sorta an emotional detachment from people.

"Come on lover boy let's go eat." Dean grabbed Roman's hand, helping him off the bench. He didn't release his hand right away though. He actually held it a few seconds longer than he needed to before he let go and started to walk away. When they made it to the doors Dean looked back and smiled a little "Thanks for everything, I appreciate it I want you to know that."

* * *

Roman ran his fingers through his hair as he dunked his head under the shower-head. He was in the shower with Dean and a few other inmates before count. He looked around when the other inmates started leaving when a guard yelled out that they didn't have much time left. Dean looked over to Roman while he turned off his shower-head. His auburn hair was in his eyes but he could still see Roman rinsing the soap off of his body. He cursed to himself, he was staring at the suds run down Roman's beautiful pectoral tattoo. When Roman looked over at him he looked away quickly. "You need a haircut."

"I know. I don't trust anyone to do that here." Dean replied in a low voice.

"I know how to cut hair. I can do it for you soon." Roman smiled and finally turned off his shower-head. "It's getting way messier than I like it."

"Than you like it? Who are you?" Dean chuckled and grabbed his items then headed out the shower room. Roman grabbed his things as well and followed. Dean sat on the bench in the large bathroom and watched Roman dry himself off then his hair quickly. "Maybe I don't like your hair long."

"You never seen my hair short." Roman pulled on his boxers quickly with a grin. He loved their conversations so much when they weren't all hostile and fucking ridiculous.

"Yes I have. You got pictures on the wall in the cell. You got pictures of you in your football days too."

"What were you doing looking at all my photos? Roman pulled a pair of gray sweatpants on then a white tank top. It was hugging his body just right. Dean never an inmate wear anything like it yet. When Dean didn't answer Roman's question Roman looked over at him again. "You okay?"

Dean shook his head fast and stood up to quickly pull on everything. He didn't care if he was careless with his scrubs. "I'm okay. I just never seen sweatpants and tank tops here. What, do you get that when you're in here for years?"

"I bought it." Roman chuckled softly. "You can buy clothes you know. You can buy everything you buy in the real world." Roman began to brush his long mane out carefully. "I'll buy you a pair tomorrow. I wanna see you in a yank top. You want white or black?"

"Surprise me." Dean smiled to himself but it soon went away when the guard yelled for them to hurry up again from outside. "The fuck got up his ass? I can take my time if I want to."

Dean walked out of the bathroom and shot the guard a dirty look. Roman was right behind him with a smile because Sheamus was an asshole but he already knew he didn't want to step out of line like he did earlier not with Roman anyways. Chris was starting count when they climbed the stairs to get to their cell. Sami couldn't help but eye the two of them, he noticed they seemed real close and he had a feeling something may be going on but he wasn't sure of just what it was. Cody on the other hand just rolled his eyes as they walked by. It was a little bit of anger and a little bit of jealousy, sure he could find other guys to fuck him but he was hoping things between him and Roman would have lasted a little longer than they did. It really was a shame because Roman had some of the best dick he's ever had in this place. Once both men approached the cell Chris smiled and passed them by. He saw that the two of them were getting closer. He hoped that Roman may finally get what or who he wanted. Chris winked at him and said goodnight when walked away. It was good to see Roman smile and be happy. Even Dean looked much calmer than he had in days.

Both men were now in the cell. Roman closed the door and hear it lock down for the night. "Home sweet home." Dean sighed out then threw himself on his bunk. "I swear I feel like I'm 12 in here sometimes. It's not even 9 yet and they are already sending us to our room for the night." Dean sat back up and stood to drag his bunk over to Roman's and push the both of them together. Roman laughed and handed Dean a can of one of his many cokes he had.

"So I'm getting some company tonight?" Roman asked playfully while he began to take his shoes off.

"You get company from me almost every night." Dean rolled his eyes then kicked his shoes off and sat back down on the bed. "Can I ask you a question?" He cracked his can of coke open and took a sip of it.

"Yeah what is it?" The Samoan looked at him while he tied his hair up in a messy bun. Dean looked at him but he hesitated to ask. Roman caught on to it and gave off a warm smile. "Just ask me." He tried to encourage.

"I was just wondering ..You never ummm well you know never was the guy who got fucked were you?"

"No." Roman answered, trying to fight back his laughter "Never. Why are you asking me that?" Roman couldn't think of any other reason than Dean just being Dean and having to know it all.

"I was just curious, it isn't funny Ro. I was just wondering how a man could go around fucking men and not even know what it feels like to be fucked." Dean shrugged and took another sip of soda.

"I'm pretty sure it feels good I mean I never heard any complaints. " Roman shrugged as well then grabbed a can of soda for himself. "Why would you even care about any of that anyways Dean?"

"I don't know I was just wondering." Dean took a deep breath in. He sat his can down and took his shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the cell. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Only a second passed before he felt the mattress shift. Roman was now laying down next to him. Roman propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the other man. Dean moved closer to the him and grabbed his arm, placing it around his body. "Just hold me lover boy." Roman readjusted himself to get comfortable while the Ohioan snuggled against him. Roman began to nuzzle his nose against Dean's neck before he started to lay slow gentle kisses against the sensitive flesh.

"Is this okay?" Roman whispered out against the younger man's neck. He didn't get a response but he thought he heard a low moan. He wasn't going to stop now not ,until he was told too. He kept going. He began to tenderly suck on the other man's ear lobe. A smiled crossed his face, he knew he heard a moan this time. Roman looked at Dean who was laying there with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. "You liked that didn't you?" Once again he didn't get a response Dean just laid there, completely still with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

Roman noticed the bulge in Dean's pants, fuck someone actually matching up with him. He felt his own length began to get impossibly hard. He wasn't going to give Dean any time to think about this. The Samoan went straight back to work on his neck and ear. He slid his hand across the auburn haired man's chest and ran his fingers over his nipples. There was this small gasp that made his cock twitch. "I need you Dean. I need this." He tries to say softly but his voice was rough and full of arousal. He slid his hand further and further down his soft smooth skin until he came to the waistband of his scrubs, just then he felt Dean place his hand over his own.

"I can't fuck you, I just can't do that." Dean looked over at him with dilated eyes. "I mean you know I just I can't do that Ro, I'm sorry."

"Who said I wanted to fuck you?" Roman's hand moved down even more to Dean's bulge. "I just want to touch you-" He squeezed at the big lump. "Grope you and maybe even kiss you. But I ain't gonna push it." Dean moved his hand away and let Roman pull his pants and boxers down slowly. His dick bobbed up and slapped against his stomach. "Damn.."

"What are we doing?" Dean questioned in a low tone. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't you get tired of asking questions? Kick the rest off." Roman bit his bottom lip, he loved when Dean just submitted to him without a damn argument. Now Dean was, completely naked and just staring at Roman with rosy cheeks. He was intimidated but so fucking turned on. Roman grabbed Dean's cock and started stroking it firmly. He made sure to made direct eye contact, making sure the pleasure was evident. "Doesn't that feel good? I could do this for you all the damn time.. Why don't you put your hand on my dick and work it as well? You know I don't bite."

Dean let a shaky hand reach over to grab at Roman's bulge. He squeezed a few times to get used to it. He let out another moan when Roman began to suck at his earlobe again, his hand moved a bit faster on his cock as well. God it felt so good..Dean followed suit and pulled the older man's sweats down along with his briefs. Roman moved back and got off the bed. He just decided to strip completely naked, it was only fair. He took his time as well. He let Dean get a full good look at him before he got back on the bed, sitting up this time. He nodded in front of him for Dean to sit up as well.

Roman spread his legs and pulled Dean closer. He spread Dean's legs and put them on top of his as they got closer. So close that their balls and dick touched each other. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and eyed him, he was getting shy. He fucking hated that Roman could make him feel like that. "Come on dimples.." Roman rubbed their cocks together then grabbed Dean's again, stroking him more firmer than last time. "Grab my dick.."

Dean grabbed Roman's member hesitantly and moved his hand up and down. "Like that?"

"Mhm, hold it tighter.." Roman moaned when he got the right grip he was looking for. "You'll get the hang of it." The two men stroked each other at totally different speeds. They never broke eye contact. Their lips were so fucking close and Roman couldn't take it. He pressed his lips against the younger man's for a few seconds then pecked him a few more times. Dean threw an arm over Roman's shoulder and started to buck his hips, he was panting like a dog. "See what I can do for you? I'm tired of these damn games, you want me. You want this."

Dean began to work his fist just right. Roman moaned and let his free hand grab at Dean's ass hard. "That's it, just like that." His own hips twitched up a few times from how good it was all starting to feel. Both of their dicks were oozing pre-cum and fuck they were getting so sweaty. Why was it suddenly so damn hot in their cell? Roman landed a hard smack on Dean's left cheek, earning a loud raspy moan. "Gonna cum for me?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dean's eyes squeezed shut when got a few more kisses on his lips then down his neck. He knew these pecks were out of full on lust, he wouldn't count them as actual kisses. So he kissed Roman's plump lips back. A few gentle hesitant kisses. His body was so hot. He didn't know when it happened but he skipped past everything and was suddenly getting his tongue sucked on. His balls were tightening now and for the first time his mind wasn't screaming at him to stop everything.

Roman looked down and saw how big their mess was. Pre-cum was everywhere. On their thighs, their hands, and even on their lower abdomen. When he looked back up Dean's eyes were slightly rolling back, he couldn't keep his eyes open. The pleasure was building too much. There was a warning moan before a full on long raspy "ah" moan exploded from him. Dean's cock twitched all over until cum spurted out. Roman made sure to stroke him as fast as he could so all the cum could release all over. "You sound so damn sexy.."

Dean grunted as the last cum drops was forced out of him. His head fell on Roman's shoulder weakly. His hand was still moving up and down Roman's dick. That was one of his best orgasms ever, there was so much cum on the both of them. Roman nudged Dean back with his head so he could look at him. He put his larger hand over the younger man's to help him stroke, he was close. He needed his release. What he just witnessed was too hot. "Come on.." Dean repeatedly whispered. Every time Roman heard that rasped come on he let out a moan that was getting louder each time.

Dean's hand was going fast. You could hear the wet sounds as his fist moved. Shclick, schlick, schlick. Roman moved his hand away and let Dean take over his throbbing, twitching dick completely. Instead he put both of his hands on Dean's ass and squeezed. Their lips came close again, they were breathing into each other mouth. Dean put his free hand at the back of Roman's head and gripped some of his hair to tilt his head back while he looked down at him.

Roman moaned out Dean's name and finally let go. He held the other man tightly and bucked his hips up while his product shot out big loads. "Fuck yes.." He groaned when Dean continued to milk him, he caught on fast. Dean moved his hand away slowly after a minute, he was blushing so badly. They just had a mutual jacking off session. When he made eye contact with Roman again his face showed so many emotions. He really just gave into Roman with no argument, nothing.

Roman kissed Dean's chest a few times and smiled against it. He just wanted to hold Dean for some minutes. "Don't worry. We will pretend it didn't happen." He moved his mouth up to Dean's ear and licked his lobe. "But I'm sure you're gonna want that again so how about we cut the bullshit? Admit you liked it."

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in and out shakily. "I really liked it but this can't keep happening, okay? This isn't a daily thing. I just-"

"You just can't. I get it." Roman smirked. "But that still doesn't take away from the fact that you like me."

Dean twisted his lips and broke the embrace. "Whatever. Help me clean up 'cause now I wanna go to bed."

"Okay dimples. Whatever you want."

* * *

 _ **A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOO. Development. Me and WS hope you enjoyed this.. And for you guys that keep asking what Roman did to be in jail just go back and reread. If you ask a question about the plot don't come to me first or her just go back and reread and if you cannot seriously find it then message us.**_

 _ **See you next thursday**_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning as soon as Dean opened his eyes the memories of the night before drifted into his mind. He couldn't help but to silently curse at himself a dozen times in his head while he stared over at the sleeping Samoan. Roman was turned on his side ,facing him with his arm draped over Dean's torso. Both men were still entirely naked while they laid there in bed. The younger man was starting to feel far too uncomfortable so he wiggled away, trying to escape the larger man's grip. He didn't want to wake him but he did anyways even though he tried to slip out of the bunk unnoticed. When he slipped his boxers on Roman eyed him and noticed his frantic movements were starting already this morning. "Dean it's okay, it really is. Just relax." His voice was rough with sleep still as he spoke "I promise I am not going to tell anyone and we can act like it didn't happen."

"No, I can't, I can't forget it, Ro." Dean replied too quickly. He started to pace the room and run his hands through his hair. "I can't believe that happened and now what happens?" He asked then slipped his scrubs on. "I need to get out of this cell."

"You can't yet." Roman got up from the bed and walked over to the smaller man. Once he laid his hand on him he jumped and backed away, his blue eyes were staring at Roman's morning hard on as if it was really upsetting him, the funny thing is Dean always woke up like that too. Roman reached over and grabbed his sweats off the floor then pulled them on before he took a few steps closer again to grab Dean. He tried to make him relax by wrapping his arms around him. "The first buzzer won't go off for another hour and even then you would still have to wait 10 minutes to get out of here. Just relax okay? Take some deep breaths." Roman backed the two of them up to sit back down on the bed and held onto the Ohioan as tight as he could. It seemed to be working a little even though he could feel how tense the other man still was. "Please calm down I swear I won't say a word to anyone." He felt Dean relax against his chest and his breathing slowed a bit. "Come on lay back down for a little while." Roman scooted back further on the bunks as he pulled Dean down with him making him lay his head on his broad chest.

"You promise you won't tell anyone and you really mean it?" Dean questioned nervously and quietly. Roman could barely hear him. "I just don't want anything to change, I don't want people thinking I'm a bitch."

"You're not a bitch and nobody will ever think that. If they ever did I would be quick to tell them different." Roman ran his fingers through the fluffy curls at the back of Dean's head, they were so soft. "I'm sorry about last night, you can blame me if you want I won't do it again." Dean didn't say a word so Roman thought that was just what he wanted, he just wanted this someone to hold him and comfort him. Nothing more than this. What Dean also never said was that he wasn't so sure if he did want it to happen but he wasn't so sure that he didn't either. Roman made him feel special all of the time and he was not going to be able to not want that feeling all of the time if he didn't stop it all soon. He just wasn't going to be able to handle getting hurt. Not again not now not ever.

* * *

Roman split himself up from Dean after the cell door was opened. He took his medicine at the counter and took the longest paths, he was stalling on taking a shower. It usually took Dean 25-30 minutes to shower so he would wait. He just wanted to think without Dean being there and being all jittery. Every time he said he was going to back away he always came back because Dean would give him this stupid mixed signal that said I want everything you have to offer. But then when Roman took that path thinking everything was fine he would get hurt. Fine Dean didn't know what the fuck he wanted that was fine but don't give him these type of fucked up mixed signals.

Roman grunted and just decided to stop playing these little kiddy games. He needed to just give up this shit. He could like Dean but Dean wasn't for him, that much was obvious. After some minutes he went back to his cell and got his things to go take his shower. He passed Dean on the way who looked at him for a few seconds then kept walking. Awkward. All of it. Roman couldn't understand what his damn problem was, at all.

After the shower Roman went into the kitchen for his daily job this morning. Enzo was back. "Hey man. Did you do alright in the hole?"

"Man." Enzo rolled his eyes. "No. Look at my fucking hair." Enzo pointed at his head where certain spots were suppose to be shaved. "You know I don't fucking like when I can't fix this up. I mean Chris was nice enough to give me some food that was good but fuck he warned me that it would be the last time. C'mon I don't think I should of been put in the hole."

"You asked the new guard for drugs Enzo." Roman laughed and shook his head slightly. "You're crazy. You're off your shits lately. You know you don't ask new guards for that stuff. If you want some drugs you ask that old ass guard like you used to do."

"Okay but he wasn't there that day." Enzo shrugged. "You're right man, you're right." He scratched the back of his head and looked around. "Okay we're making shit breakfast today so-" He looked over at the guard at the doorway to the kitchen. "Why he gotta stand there? I want some french toast sticks."

"Relax." Roman hushed Enzo and looked over to the guard. "We'll just switch up the menu a bit. Calm the hell down."

"Are we making a plate for your boy? Dean?"

"Nah. Change of plans." Roman replied in a dull tone. "We're just making breakfast today. That's it. no special anything."

When Dean came into the cafe he sat by Sami , right next to him. Not across from him this time. He put his arm around him and Sami sighed. He knew Dean was sorry. "You're a son of a bitch, Dean."

"Shhh." Dean whispered out. He buried his head into Sami's neck and mumbled a sorry against it. Sami wrapped an arm around Dean as well and ruffled his messy damp hair. Randy came over and looked offended when he saw Dean in his seat. Sami nodded to the seat across from him with a raised eyebrow.

Randy rolled his eyes and sat down, he didn't understand Sami and Dean's friendship at all but it was obviously not the time to get into it. "You should eat something." Sami told Dean but Dean shook his head no, he wasn't hungry. He didn't feel like having whatever it was that they were serving. The fruit didn't look so bad but the eggs had all kinds of meat and cheese mixed into it and it didn't look so good to him. "Are you sure?" Sami asked once again. Dean nodded once more for his answer. Sami wasn't going to push him he just didn't want to see Dean go hungry again like he did when they first arrived in prison.

The rest of the day Dean hung with Sami. Randy had some work assignments and that allowed the auburn haired man to have all of his friend's attention. They didn't talk much but Sami knew something was up he also knew better than to push too much because his friend wouldn't talk unless he wanted to. Once it was time for dinner Dean went to the chow hall with Sami and sat with him. He still didn't want to eat though he just wasn't hungry. And even if he was his appetite would have been completely lost when he watched Roman and his friends at the table right next to him laughing and joking like nothing was going on. The Ohioan didn't miss the fact that the damn newbie was staring down Roman, the two of them have been eye fucking for the last ten minutes. When he saw the short haired man with blue eyes walk over to the table he knew exactly what was going on. The pretty boy was trying to get some of the Samoan. There seemed to be a mutual interest. He didn't need to see anymore, fuck this. This entire place was punishment enough. He didn't need to be made to feel even worse by watching this. "I'm going to go jump in the shower, I'll catch you tomorrow Sam." Dean bounced out of there so fast that Sami didn't get to respond.

"I think there is trouble in paradise, Roman's got himself a little Irish lass on his dick now." Randy decided to state the obvious like always and make Sami groan. Fuck, he was angry now. He just didn't understand anything right now.

"Don't get me started. I can't stand that son of a bitch" Sami snarled "I don't know what he did to Dean this time but he fucked with his head real good, he isn't himself at all." He threw a dirty look at both the men as they sat there and talked but it went unnoticed. "I want to get Dean away from him and out of that cell."

"Are you fucking serious? Dean is a grown man he doesn't need you to protect him." Randy growled out "I'm so sick of you dropping everything to coddle him whenever he decides he needs you. That kid isn't stable and he is going to take you down with him Sami, you're better off staying away from him and all of that drama."

"Maybe I need to think about getting myself out of your cell too." Sami responded in a rough voice and clenched his teeth "Mind your fucking business." He stood u p, grabbing his tray and walking over to the trash with it. Randy rolled his eyes and sighed he didn't know what was going on between the other two men but he could only imagine that Dean very well may be worse to handle than Sami and Sami was certainly a handful.

After Dean got out of the shower he made his way back to the cell. He passed Roman on the stairs but didn't even bother to look at him. He didn't need to, it was obvious that the older man got all that he was going to get from Dean and he no longer had any use for him. Roman was going to move on to some other guy who would let him fuck. Handjobs and grinding wasn't going to be enough to keep the Samoan happy. He would need a lot more than that. Once Dean got to the cell he just sat there on his bunk, waiting for count. When the buzzer sounded he went to stand outside the cell. Dean noticed Roman was already there. Once count was over he walked into the cell and laid on his bunk, pulling the blanket over his head and forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

The upcoming day was just the same. Awkward. Roman started to talk to his Irish interest more and Dean became more distant. Roman found out the Irish's man's name was Finn. They talked it up, it felt different. Different as in sorta new again. He wasn't doing the most chatting, Finn was. He was prepared for this. Around the middle of the day Roman decided to just sit in the cell and read for a while. Dean was gone and he didn't know where he was. He just knew he was hanging out with Sami again, way more. They were together for most of the day now.

Suddenly the Ohioan came into the cell with a blank face. They made eye contact before Dean began to speak. "Can I have 2 sodas, a can of soup, and some chips?" Roman squinted his eyes and shrugged. That was fucking weird but he put his book down and stood up to get the items off of his shelf. When he gave it to Dean he was about to ask why did he need it but Dean just left with a quiet thank you. Roman sighed and went back to his book, this was turning into hell for him.

After reading for a bit Roman decided to go down to the courtyard and relax, maybe talk to Finn or play some basketball before dinner started. When he got there to his surprise Finn was playing basketball. He smirked, he just got two in one things he wanted to do. "Yo, Finn."

"Wanna play?" Finn's accent made Roman bite his bottom lip. "I'm good at this game so back out while you can."

"Nah. I wanna play. We can even talk about some winner loser type deals."

"I like that, straight forward." Finn laughed and passed the ball to Roman to start the game.

As the two man stood there talking about getting a little bet going Roman saw Dean in his peripheral vision and couldn't help but turn his head so he could get a proper look. He was looking so damn good, his hair was cut and his facial scruff was gone. He looked so sweet and innocent but Roman knew better. The man was a mind fuck. A damn good looking one but still just all about playing games. The Samoan shook his head and blinked when he heard his name being called. "Yeah sorry Finn, what were you saying?"

"I gotta go make a call then I'm gonna come back out here and win our little bet, if you're still up for it."

"Yeah" Roman replied quietly with a shrug. Finn walked away but the older man's attention was completely on Dean. Roman couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He couldn't stop picturing the face Dean made when he was cumming that night. The noises that left his lips, the gentle kisses they shared and the way his soft skin felt under Roman's hand. He didn't even notice Jey come walking up to him until he heard the other man laughing.

"You staring at your eye candy uce?" Jey continued to laugh "Enzo hooked him up today gave him a haircut and got rid of the scruff on his face. He looks like a damn baby now don't he?"

"Enzo cut his hair?" The long haired man asked "What the hell why did he go to Enzo?" Roman asked then stomped off, he didn't even wait for his cousin to answer he didn't need to 'cause he didn't care. He needed to find Enzo.

Enzo came into the courtyard with Cass. They were sharing a bag of skittles together from under Enzo's shirt. You couldn't have snacks like that in the yard. Roman came over and to them and stood right in front of their path. "You cut Dean's hair?"

"Mhm." Enzo swallowed his skittles and looked over to Dean who was now drawing some doodles in his book. "Yeah he paid me."

"Paid you what?" Roman moved over to turn in the direction Dean was. "Soda?"

"Yup yup. He got me soup. Chips. Soda. Simple stuff ya know." Enzo shrugged. "He told me he didn't want me to shave his shit like how I got mine. Which is understandable ya know. I wasn't disrespected or anything I got the bossest ass shave ya know so- I just layered it up for him. Long trimmed pieces on the top short on the bottom."

"Something he can still pull at ya know. Look at the suave." Cassidy continued. "He's cool man. He talked to us the whole time. He wasn't no quiet asshole. It was nice." He popped a few skittles into his mouth and looked around at the guards.

"He looks good huh?" Enzo smiled when Roman shrugged. "Why you shakin' bro?"

"He could of came to me." Roman mumbled.

"Tryna say I ain't good at cutting hair? That shit is a fucking masterpiece!"

"Boom. How you doin'" Cassidy and Enzo were like the same damn person at times.

"I hate you guys sometimes." Roman rolled his eyes. "You cut good hair. Relax."

Roman was going to walk over to Dean and say something but Finn came back before he had a chance so he just started to talk to him and walk back over to the basketball court. Besides he didn't think he would get much of an answer from Dean anyways. Roman didn't even know how to feel about the fact that the younger man paid Enzo to cut his hair with his shit. Plus he couldn't believe Dean talked to them the whole time like what the fuck was that? Dean didn't talk to him anymore or try. He turned to look back at Dean and saw that Neville was there suddenly talking with Dean and showing him his sketch pad. He didn't think he needed to worry about Neville he's been here for a while and kept to himself a lot. He probably wasn't interested in Dean but Roman still felt jealousy coursing through his veins because Dean seemed to be having a good time talking to him.

"Hey you're actually really good man." Dean said as he looked over Neville's art work. The detail was amazing and he loved how he captured it all.

"I figured I would show you it today since you seem to be in a pretty good mood. I know you have been having a rough time lately, this place has a way of getting to you sometimes." Neville looked over at Dean who slowly flipped through the pages with admiration. "So you really like it?"

"Yeah it's great man, I'm impressed." Dean smiled and continued to look through the book. Everything was mostly scenic drawings. Like the forest, the beach, the prison yard, and some mountains. He could really draw some great landscapes. Dean preferred to draw people though so his book was a little different.

"Can I take a look at your stuff?" Neville asked and Dean just nodded yes as he continued to flip through the other man's book. Once Adrian opened his former cell mates book he was shocked at just how good everything looked. Dean only had a few pictures he since he hasn't been in there as long as Adrian has. The very first picture was of a girl ,he wasn't sure who she was but she was pretty and young maybe Dean's girlfriend. Once he flipped the page though he looked at the next picture it looked like a mother and son. In fact it looked like a picture of Roman maybe when he was a teenager. It had to be him. His hair was short but the face was the same.

"I ummm was working on that as a thank you gift to Roman for the art supplies he bought me, I just didn't give it to him yet." Dean shrugged "I don't know if I ever will."

"You should it's great work Dean." Neville flipped the page seeing the picture Dean was working on, it wasn't finished yet but it still looked great. He was almost done with it.

"That's my mom." Dean said quietly while watching the other man look at it.

"It's great Ambrose you should let the guys know you can draw this well. Some of them may ask you to draw them something and you could get some stamps and maybe some food and stuff for a picture." Neville smiled, he used to do it a lot. "You could actually get by pretty good doing stuff like this in here ya know." Neville handed him back his book "Guys have a hard time getting anything for gifts to the people on the outside and drawings are always the number one choice."

"I don't know. I just do it 'cause I like it but maybe for the right price I would consider it." Dean laughed "A couple of soups wouldn't really be worth it to me I put a lot of time into these but maybe if I ever need something then I could trade with someone." Dean shrugged and picked up his pencil to start working on his Mom's picture again.

Roman was stalling the basketball game now. He kept looking over to Dean and Neville who were laughing and drawing like it was their happiest days of their lives. Finn sighed and put his hand on Roman's chest. "Do you want to play with me later?"

Roman looked over to Finn with a slight frown. "Yeah. I'll make it up to you. I''m sorry for not giving you all my attention. I'm just not okay with something right now."

Finn looked over to the two men drawing. "Alright well, go make it right. I'll be working out." He bounced the basketball to some other guy and went over to the workout bench. Roman sighed and jogged over to Dean. Once Neville saw he said his goodbyes and let the auburn haired man keep his drawing pad to look through it all in detail.

"Hey." Roman greeted finally when he knew Neville was out of ear's reach. "What are you doing?"

"Pretty sure you know what I'm doing. You was starin' at me hard as hell when you should of been playing a perfectly good game of basketball." Dean licked his lips then continued to doodle.

"Well Hi to you too then." Roman rolled his eyes then eyed the Ohioan's haircut more. "So you got Enzo to do your haircut, huh?"

"Yup." Dean mumbled.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Roman asked suddenly, he didn't mean to but it just came out. But he didn't get an answer. Dean acted like he couldn't fucking hear now. Matter of fact he wasn't even going to compliment the style either. He probably sounded like a jealous hating bitch at the moment but he couldn't help it right now. Dean had that type of affect on him."You know what? I should of never came over here. I'm going back to Finn."

"Kay." Dean waved Roman off with his free hand, never looking up. He just knew that Roman was blocking his sunlight and it was hard to see. He didn't have time for this today. Roman grunted and walked back to Finn but stopped halfway. He just decided to leave the courtyard. Every time he went to Dean something would pop out of his mouth, he wanted to make Dean show some fucking emotion to him. Some real emotion like he did Neville. What was up with that fake bullshit?

The problem was that once Roman turned around he needed to walk right past Dean again. He tried to force himself to not say another word to the smaller man ,he didn't want to give him the satisfaction but he was so angry. He couldn't bite his tongue. He started to ball his hands into fists , he could feel himself shaking that's how livid he was. All he wanted was attention from Dean so he figured that would be enough if that was what he gave to Dean but obviously it wasn't. Before he could stop himself he was leaning back down next to Dean looking straight into wide blue eyes that stared back at him. "I'm getting you the hell out of my cell then I want you the fuck out of my life, I don't know you and you don't know me. I am done with you and all your bullshit." Roman stormed away,mumbling to himself. He left Dean sitting there and shaking his head. Dean always knew Roman would get sick of him and he knew it would happen soon but he didn't expect it to hurt this much. At the very least now though he didn't have to just wait for it to happen anymore. The buzzer for dinner sounded out a few minutes later but Dean wasn't hungry at all so he decided to just take a shower and try to clear his mind then go wait inside his cell until it was time for count. He was going to just call it a night maybe tomorrow would be better but he doubted it.

* * *

The next morning the buzzer sounded and Dean groaned and his stomach rumbled. He stuck to his plan last night and went straight to bed even though he could feel Roman giving him the stink eye all night just like he did during count. He guessed he was going to have to give in today and eat something. He didn't know what though 'cause he already knew there wouldn't be a special tray for him this morning. He heard Roman get up but he continued to lay there still until the second buzzer rang and he knew the Samoan was out of the cell. He hated not having anyone to depend on but he figured it was best to just start getting use to it now. Now all he needed to worry about was how he was going to make it through the rest of his sentence without anyone, maybe he could ask around and see if he could find anyone who would want him to draw for some stuff so he could get some food and hygiene products just like Neville told him yesterday.

He hated feeling like this. He hated twitching, flinching, being overly alerted. Being so fucking angry for no reason sometimes..Or being intensely sad. And when that happens he can't seem to do anything right. Dean was tired. His emotions were cut off. He was just done. He honestly didn't know how to explain what he was feeling but his brain went into overdrive so much since he's been into prison and now it's just shut off. Instead of getting up for a shower he just laid there and hid himself under the sheets.

He didn't want to shower. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't find it in himself to move. His stomach growled again and the only thing he could do is squeeze his eyes shut. Dean was going to force himself back to sleep. And he was happy that his body let him do that at least.

It seemed like it was only a few seconds before he was getting nudged gently. Dean pulled the covers back and saw Randy over him with food. "Randy?" Dean's voice was so rough and off.

"Yeah. Hi. Sami was worried about you so he told me to make you some food since I was in the kitchen today." Randy put the tray down and looked over to the cell door where Sami was biting his bottom lip with a concerned expression. "I made you a deli sandwich, got you some fruit, yogurt, water, and juice." Randy sat the tray down and patted Dean's head then got up, leaving the cell.

Sami waited until Randy was long gone before going over to sit next to Dean who was getting up slowly. "What's wrong with you?" He grabbed Dean's face and checked his eyes. "Are you sick?"

"No." Dean mumbled. He unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite, he expected it to be gross but it was actually good. "I'm not sick. What time is it? Can I still go to breakfast?"

"That ended 4 hours ago." Sami frowned at the confused face Dean had. "You slept out everything. I was just worried and decided to get Randy to save some food for you so-"

"I slept for 4 hours? I was only sleep for a few seconds." Dean looked around and saw that Roman cleaned up around the cell. "Fuck." He smacked his head a few times and held himself. "Well it's okay. I don't really care. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"No. You're going to get your ass in the shower. I'm going to get a guard and you're coming to take a shower." Sami shook his head then pointed to the food. "Eat up and we're going."

"I don't want to."

"Too fucking bad. You reek." Sami wiped his hand over his noise dramatically. Truthfully Dean didn't but he needed to get the older man out of this cell. He looked so drained and tired. "So is that a yes? I'll go with you."

"Yeah, okay."

Once Dean finished eating he left the cell with Sami and sat at one of the tables in the cell block to smoke a cigarette and try to relax before he jumped in the shower. Sami tried to make small talk but Dean just wasn't into it. It took too much effort. He just wanted to shower then go back to sleep. He was going to have to get use to spending a lot of time in his cell once Owens got out anyways. Since hiding himself away was his best shot at safety he knew that was what he was going to have to do when he finally did cross paths with Kevin again.

Dean was just going to have to hope he could beat him again and hopefully escape. He looked around the cell block for the first time since he sat down and noticed Roman and his friend's playing cards at the furthest table from him. Finn was standing next to the larger man looking at him with his lust filled eyes. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of it all. He stomped out his cigarette then stood up quickly. "Let's go Sami" Dean walked to the showers and Sami followed. He made sure to shoot an evil glare in the Samoan's direction that didn't go unnoticed. Roman wasn't intimidated though so he just smiled.

"Dean stop that shaky, flinching shit. Will you just calm down and get into the shower." Sami lectured while watching the taller man struggle to get undressed. "You're fine, it's okay." He tried to assure him, grabbing his arm and getting him to make eye contact. "I'm going to sit here the whole time. You just go wash up, I'll be here when you get out."

"I'm not a baby you know." Dean mumbled, trying to act as if he was unfazed by all of this but his friend knew that it was just an act. There was only a few inmates in the shower at this time and Sami thought it may be the best time to force Dean into the showers maybe it would clear his head. But he was so fucking wrong. Finn and Roman walked into the bathroom laughing and leaning on one another.

"You should get the fuck out of here." Sami snarled. The words left his mouth quicker than the thoughts of what he was doing entered his head though. The Irish man stopped smiling and looked over at Roman before walking over to the other set of benches on the further side of the room. "I can't believe you think you're just going to come in here and start shit with him, you know he's not doing well and you're going to come in here and harass him." Sami shook his head, he was so damn angry. He was ready to go get Dean and drag him out before he had to see Roman.

"Who the fuck do you think you are little man? This is my bathroom too and I can shower in it whenever I want to." Roman stepped closer to Sami but Sami took a step back, he didn't want to fight with Roman but he wasn't going to let him upset his friend anymore either. " How am I suppose to know how he's doing anyways? He won't even talk to me, you're friend needs some help 'cause he is fucking losing it in here and I have done all I can to help him. So I am going to shower now and if he don't like it he can leave."

"Don't you mean you have done all you can to hurt him?" Sami asked sarcastically then walked away ,leaving Roman standing there while he yelled Dean's name out into the shower stalls "Let's go Dean." Sami walked back and grabbed his friend's things off of the bench. When he saw Dean he threw him a towel and the two of them left. Dean could get dressed in his cell. Sami didn't want Roman to have a chance to fuck with Dean anymore.

When Dean was in the cell he dressed slowly. He felt like he used a lot of energy back in the shower. He didn't care that his cell door was open. Just about everyone has seen him naked. He didn't know if he didn't care because his mood was messed up or because he literally just didn't care. Sami watched with sad eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. "What happened? You and Roman were buddies now it's all hostile."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled. He put his shirt on and shrugged. His twitching was becoming way more noticeable right now. "Just some shit."

"Just some shit?" Sami questioned with raised eyebrows. He was getting irritated at how Dean was acting now. He wish he knew what the hell was going on. He was so worried.

"You know." Dean shrugged again. That was it for Sami. He went over to Dean and held his shoulders as he looked up into his face.

"I don't fucking know. Enlighten me. I know nothing. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please. We're brothers. I need you."

Dean sucked in his bottom lip and shook his head. "I'm okay. I'm just not happy. Can't I just not be happy for a day? I promise I'm fine. Believe me." Dean put his arms around Sami and gave him a small slightly forced grin. "You'll always be my little brother." He patted the younger man's back then went over to clean his part of the cell. "He is kicking me out of the cell soon, we just can't get along. "

Sami was about to speak but Roman came on with Finn. It was like they were following. Finn look satisfied, he was blushing as well. "I'll catch you. Take care if yourself okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dean wave Sami off and nodded. Sami made to eye Roman as he left. God he never hated anyone so quickly.

"I'll meet you later on if you're up for it." Finn winked at Roman and left the cell. Dean continued to clean up things around his bed quietly, right now he was just in his head. Thinking about nothing in particular. He was just in a blank space. Roman watched him with a confused face. After a while Dean was just standing there looking at the wall.

Roman sat there just looking at the younger man; he grew angrier with himself as every second passed. He noticed how vulnerable Dean looked he was by no means a small guy but he wasn't as big as the Samoan. But in that very moment he looked small and scared. The older man sighed and sat on his bunk, he wanted to smack himself. He sighed again then decided to stand up to go over and place his hand on Dean's shoulder. The Auburn haired man jumped "Calm down Dean it's going to be ok." He hated that he was so sympathetic to the other man, he should hate him right now. Dean moved away from him and looked at him as if he was the devil, he could see just how much Dean hated him at that moment.

"Don't put your hands on me. Save that shit for Finn, he's obviously who you decided to make your latest victim. You probably already fucked him didn't you?" Dean laughed somewhat manically then began to point at Roman "I hope he knows just what a filthy fucking whore you are ,fucking anything that lets you."

"This filthy whore had his hands on you." Roman growled out then charged up to Dean, pushing him against the wall. "Oh and in case you forgot you had your hands all over me too, so I guess that makes you pretty dirty too." Roman took his hand and smacked it hard against the wall near Dean's head making him jump as he let out a surprised noise. "You want to forget how hard I made you and how good you felt, how you moaned out like a slutty little bitch as I worked your cock in my hand." The raven haired man laughed while Dean struggled to move away but couldn't. Roman leaned in even closer so he could whisper in Dean's ear " I think you enjoyed that cause I was covered in your cum remember?" He released Dean and stepped back, he noticed the wide blue eyes that stared at him. "Don't fuck with me, do not piss me off."

"Stay the fuck away from me Roman, don't you ever put your hands on me again." Dean tried his hardest to sound intimidating but he knew his chances against the larger man in a fight didn't look good. He would go down fighting if he had to, he wouldn't just lie down like a little bitch.

"I got something a lot better to put my hands on don't worry about me trying to touch you anymore." Roman looked Dean up and down as he walked out of the cell but before he left he smirked at the younger man. "In fact I am going to go put my hands on it right now." Dean watched Roman he leave with bright rosy cheeks.

"There isn't any way that damn Irish twink is better than me." Dean let his head slam back into the wall, he shouldn't even care. "Fuck Roman, fuck Finn and fuck everyone." He couldn't wait for count now. Once it was over he was going to force himself to sleep all night and all day tomorrow and try to forget he even knew who Roman Reigns ever was.


	13. Chapter 13

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dean was so on edge. It was almost time for Owens to get out and Roman still wanted Dean out of the cell. This was not what his life was suppose to be. Constantly fighting to the death was not his cup of fucking tea. He was now just pacing in the cell, he didn't want to go to the cafe for breakfast. Days past since his last encounter with Roman. Now they just stare at each other or Roman talks to his crew about Dean. Dean knew that because Enzo, Cass, and Jey give him this look every time he had to walk past them.

Chris came into the cell and leaned on the door. He watched Dean lose his mind and pace all over. He took out his nightstick and banged on the door. The younger man jumped and looked over to the door where Chris held up a paper. "Counselor wants to see you."

"Excuse me?" Dean backed up a few steps when 2 more guards came in. They grabbed him and he instantly began to struggle. "No! You can't take me anywhere without telling me what I'm walking into! Stop."

"Fuck man, relax." Chris put his hands up in surrender. "The counselor, you know, to get you evaluated." Chris sighed. "I think something is wrong with you, Ambrose. I've been watching you. I've been here a long ass times and lots of inmates have problems, illnesses. But not all of the inmates have dangerous ones. You have a dangerous one if it leads to destruction and whatever this is." He pointed to the auburn haired man's twitching and heaving, fast breathing. "You're overly alerted. You are twitchy, jumpy..For no reason. None of this makes sense. If you don't go it's only going to get worse for you in here, please trust me on this."

Dean eyed Chris for a while, studying his face. He actually did see some concern in his eyes so he nodded. "Okay. They have to let me go. I'll go without this manhandling shit." Chris looked at his fellow guards and nodded at them to let Dean go. They obeyed and let Dean walk out the cell with Chris but they walked right behind the two men. "I still don't feel comfortable with this. They won't find out anything. This is just how I am."

"Bullshit. You act out in too many situations. You are never not on edge. They're just going to ask you some questions and-"

"Questions about what?" Dean interrupted quickly. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Too bad. You're doing it inmate. Grow a pair of balls get do this. I'm not going to let it fall on my damn hands 'cause you're still sick." Chris got to the door and knocked a few times. When he looked over to Dean he was twitching even more and his eyes looked a dull gray today. He looked to be getting paler and paler.

The door opened showing the counselor who was named Mr. Renard. He was a short man with a head full of salt & pepper hair. "Ah, you must be the famous Dean I've heard about." Instantly Renard noticed the excessive twitching and uneasiness. "Come in." He moved aside and let Chris and Dean inside. The other guards left them when the door closed.

Dean looked around the office with a deep frown. He saw the chair in front of the big desk and sat down on it. He put his hands on the arm rest and held them tightly. So tightly that his knuckles began to turn colors.

The counselor sat there and observed him for a moment and Dean did his best in order to look as if nothing were wrong but he failed miserably the older man could tell he was anxious and maybe a bit nervous. Dean was already running through different questions this man may ask and how he would go about answering them. The first one was textbook as far as he was concerned the counselor looked at him "So tell me Mr. Ambrose how you are doing how ? How are thing going here?"

"Things here are stressful, I hate it here but I am trying to get by. This place isn't exactly Club Med ya know?" Dean squinted his eyes and dug his fingers into the arms of the chair even more as he willed himself to stay still. He could still feel himself twitching.

"So tell me how is your cellmate are the two of you getting along?" The older man shuffled through some paper work not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

"He's okay I guess, I think I liked my first bunkie better, he was quite and polite ya know he respected the fact that I was there and didn't make me feel uneasy."

"So what does Mr. Reigns do that makes you feel so uncomfortable?" The man asked as he raised an eyebrow, he was now looking at Dean.

"Nothing, I don't know forget it he's ok." Dean released his hold on the arms of the chair and wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to steady his body. The counselor picked his pen up and started taking notes. "Roman's fine we just don't always see eye to eye." Dean said quickly as he worried about what the man was writing and leaned forward to try and catch a peak at what was being written.

"Tell me what is going on between the two of you?" The man asked as he picked his notebook up and sat back in the chair hiding it from the inmates view.

"Nothing is going on between us. Why who said there was? We are just cellmates that's all nothing else." Dean twitched again and looked down at the ground.

"Calm down Mr. Ambrose nobody has said anything and it was just a question." The man looked up at the younger guy and adjusted his glasses. " How was your family life? What kind of family did you have?"

"It was fine it was great a Dad and a Mom you know normal totally normal." Dean answered quickly and he stood beginning to pace. "I have anxiety that's all this is, everyone is making such a big deal about this and I don't know why, its stressful here and of course I am feeling trapped I am in a cage but I will be fine." He sat back down as he finished.

"I would like to help you Dean, really I would." The man spoke softly as he looked at the younger man and then turned his attention back to his notebook and began to write again. I am going to prescribe you something I want you to take daily nothing to worry about and I want you back here in a week. He handed Dean a piece of paper and looked at him. "Go straight to the infirmary and they will start you on this today."

"Abilify?" Dean questioned as he looked down at the paper.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose that may help you calm down if you start to feel dizzy or even more irritable once you have been on it for a week let me know and I will look further into your situation and we will find something better for you." The man smiled and nodded at Dean "See you next week."

Dean took his prescription and left the infirmary by himself. Chris split ways finally and let the inmate be alone but he would be watching him even more to see if anything would change. He hated to say it but he was worried about the little snappy asshole. He didn't deserve everything was getting handed to him. Dean walked downstairs to see Sami watching TV in the common area. "Sami." He called out as softly as he could so he wouldn't cause attention to himself. Sami looked back and patted the empty seat next to him. Randy was no where to be found. Dean came over and sat in the seat with a slight grin.

"Why the long face asshole?" Sami lifted his shirt and pulled out a candy bar. He gave it to Dean while looking around to see if any guards were paying attention to him. Dean ripped it open and ate like half of it in a few seconds. "Jesus, calm down. You're really hungry."

"Yeah." Dean swallowed then licked his lips. "Thanks. You got that from Randy?"

"Mhm. Just in case we saved you some more food. You need to start coming to the cafe for breakfast. This is the last day Randy is in the kitchen for a few weeks but he made you something." Sami patted Dean's head. "Are you okay? You look out of it."

Dean sighed at the last thing Sami said. "I'm perfectly fine, okay? Please don't start this with me. I'm so drained, hungry, on edge." He finished off his candy bar and crumpled the wrapper in his hand. "Owens get out very soon and guess what? I'm going to have to fight to the fucking death." Dean laughed dryly. "I should of listened to you Sami. You were just this innocent kid and I fucked up. I got you caught. I'm so sorry." Dean teared up and sunk down in his chair slowly. "I'm such a fucking asshole. I love you so much, you know? I don't say that enough but man I love you."

"Dean please." Sami mumbled then rested his head on the older man's shoulder. "You're going to make it. I'll help, I'll do anything. Just don't talk to me like you're going to die tomorrow. I can't deal with that. You're going to fight that fast bastard to the end. I'm so, so, so angry that he tried that bullshit on you. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It ain't your fault. Stop it." Dean put his arm around Sami and looked around to see Roman coming in with Finn. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Dean looked away to rest his head on top of Sami's head while closing his eyes. Roman stared for a bit longer, he didn't know what was going on but it made him feel a certain way, he didn't know how to explain what it was.

"I just can't believe you told me so late." Sami whispered.

"I mean, if I told you early what would ya do? Power up to super Sami and kick his ass?" Dean chuckled and shook his head. "I love a good fight but not when it's to the death."

"Well maybe I could at least help do some damage." Sami replied with a roll of his eyes but there was a grin on his face. From a few seats away they were being watched by Tyler and Seth. Seth was listening to every single word Dean and Sami were saying. He felt so bad. He didn't want anything super bad to happen. Now here he was with Tyler, fucking Tyler and actually..Kind of crushing on his friend. At least he thought. He was off of Roman, he didn't even pay attention to him that much.

Plus Owens didn't even follow through with the plan that Seth talked to him about. He just wanted to scare Dean away a bit but this became a big problem. Owens was going to try and murder and or rape Dean. He had to help.

"You alright?" Tyler wrapped his arm around Seth and squeezed his shoulder. Seth nodded and stopped listening to the conversations in front. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Let's go um, let's go back to the cell. It's too crowded out here."

* * *

"Dean" Sami called out to the older man with a smile. Dean looked around until he spotted his friend before he practically ran over to him. Sami and Randy saved a seat for him since they knew he wouldn't be sitting with Roman obviously. Sami handed Dean a bag of chips and a soda when Randy handed over a sandwich wrapped in a napkin. "It's turkey and my parents threw a little money into my account so I went to the store today and grabbed some stuff."

"Thanks a lot." Dean barely got the words out as he tore into the food. He hummed as he chewed besides the candy bar Sami handed him today he hadn't eaten all day. Both men watched him while Dean devoured the sandwich in just a few bites before opening the soda and drinking half of it down then ripping the bag of chips open.

"Dean you need to come to breakfast tomorrow and try to eat something ." Sami set his hand on the taller man's leg and looked over at him ,making sure that he made eye contact with him. "I'm worried. You need to eat."

"'I'm eating now." Dean responded with a mouth full of chips as he looked at the screen. "Shh the movie is starting." Sami knew this was Dean's way of getting him to shut up and it worked 'cause he couldn't lecture him now. "Oh great Paul Blart ,mall cop 2. I'm glad I get to see this before I die tomorrow." Dean said sarcastically. A few seconds after the words left his mouth Sami punched his arm and got up then walked away. The younger man was pissed he couldn't take the negative attitude and he damn sure couldn't take the fact that Dean was talking like that. The Ohioan looked over at Randy who was shaking his head with his arms crossed against his chest "What man?"

"You know damn well what. You fucking prick." Randy replied with a growl. He stood and pushed his way past Dean, he was sick of this shit. Dean rubbed his arm sadly and turned around to see Randy grabbing Sami and going up the steps. When he turned around he saw Roman sitting by Finn with a smile. That hurt Dean, everything was going bad for him but going so good with Roman. And Dean couldn't stop the shit that came out of his mouth, he couldn't stop how he was, It was just slipping out of his mouth. Now he lost Sami. Maybe he really did deserve to be alone. He teared up and stood up to get past some inmates.

Dean kicked over someones water and apologized. The guy sighed and moved his chair so Dean could get past. He walked towards the steps rubbing the back of his head and sucking on his bottom lip. He just wanted to go back to his cell and lay down. Maybe he could get some sleep. The whole time Roman was watching him go back up to the cell with a frown. "I'll be back Finn."

"Alright." Finn moved so Roman could get past. The Samoan slowly followed Dean, keeping a close eye on him. When Dean went into the cell Roman peeked over to see him sit on the bed and rub his eyes. Roman mouthed a fuck and quickly left to get back to Finn, his heart was aching. He heard some tiny sniffles. Dean laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, he was going to force himself to sleep. It was the best thing he could do.

* * *

Roman came into the cell after the movie with a blank expression. Finn wanted to have some fun before count but he wasn't up for it at all. Michaels was doing count tonight, when he came up to the cell he looked in to see Dean passed out on the bed. "He must've worked himself too hard. I never seen anymore nap like him in a long ass time. You used to nap like him, Rome."

"Mmm, yeah I used to sleep a lot." Roman smiled but it went away quickly. "But not for the reasons he's sleeping."

"Oh." Shawn frowned then sighed. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow. Night." He closed the cell door and Roman went over to his bed, plopping down and looking over to Dean who had all of his clothes on still. Even his shoes. He groaned and got up then went over to Dean's side. He carefully took off his shoes and socks while eying the younger man. He didn't want to get caught. Once done he tucked Dean in with a grin. The little asshole looked so peaceful sleeping.

In that moment Roman's heart fucking sunk. He didn't know what was wrong with Dean but he wish it was back to normal. Just a few days Dean kissed his cheek, they were exchanging kisses and holding each other but now it's the cold shoulder. He saw the Ohioan's arms moving and tensing so he grabbed a pillow and put it on top of him. Dean grasped onto the pillow and turned on his side with a hum.

Roman decided he would call it a night too, he didn't want to stay up being depressed and overthinking. He was going to let his dreams catty him away.

* * *

The next morning Roman woke up about a half hour before the buzzer sounded. He rolled over and looked at Dean who was still sound asleep and hugging his pillow tightly while he softly snored. Roman almost smiled at the scene. He couldn't understand how someone so mean could look so angelic but that was his Dean. Roman laughed as soon as he thought about it. Yeah right, Dean would never be his. He shook his head and got out of bed then walked over to the desk and took a seat in the chair. He wasn't sure he was ever going to escape his thoughts of Dean.

Roman didn't know why anymore but he cursed the day Dean Ambrose came walking through that gate and into his courtyard. The Samoan looked over at the younger man one more time,he really was gorgeous the way his eyelashes were fluttering slightly. Roman stood from the chair and looked around on his top shelf for some cigarettes. When he found them he set them on the desk. He got them for Dean days ago thinking he would need some no doubt but he never gave them to him because he was being an ass. He also searched around and found a couple of packs of oatmeal and placed those on the desk too since Dean was pulling the hunger strike shit again. He figured maybe he would like that instead of whatever they were having for breakfast.

Roman didn't know why he was doing this for Dean. Maybe because he was all he ever thought about. Sure there wasn't anything wrong with Finn he was cute and he was a lot more agreeable than Ambrose was but he still wasn't no Dean. Just yesterday when Roman was talking to Jey he told him that he was gonna ask Dean to be moved from his cell then Jey asked if he was going to move Balor in and without a even taking a moment to answer he said No. way. He couldn't help but see the look on his cousin's face.

Roman looked back over at the sleeping man when he heard him began to whimper with his arms flailing and his legs kicking. Dean even threw the pillow across the room. Roman got up quickly when the first buzzer sounded then ran over to the Ohioan to help him before guards saw him like this. Roman grabbed him, trying to steady him from moving all around. Dean was sweating through his clothes and the sheets. "Dean its okay." But it wasn't, far from fucking okay. Especially because now Dean was waking up, and boy was he pissed.

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me go, touch your little whore." Roman immediately got off of Dean's bunk and stood there looking at the floor. "I ain't one of your little boy toys. You don't need to touch me. Just leave me alone." Dean sat up and pulled his legs against his body "We're not even friends man. I don't need your help." He took in a few deep breaths then pursed his lips.

"We're not fiends, we're not nothing." Roman sighed and continued to look at the ground. "Thanks for clarifying that yet again, I get it I am absolutely nothing to you okay." The larger man sat on his bunk and grabbed his socks and shoes. He put them on as quickly as he could, it felt like he couldn't breathe. Dean just sat there and watched him with wide eyes. He saw the look of sadness that washed over Roman's face as soon as he said it. He felt bad but didn't say a word he didn't think Roman wanted to hear his apology. "You know what Ambrose? I wish I never met you and I wish I never fucking liked you. I won't bother you anymore I'll make sure you get your wish" The second buzzer sounded and Roman stood and walked out of the room never even looking back at Dean. Even when Dean called his name.

Dean rubbed his hands over his face, fuck he felt so bad. He looked over to the desk to see the packets of oatmeal and the pack cigarettes. "Goddammit." Now he felt worse. He kept messing everything up. Roman did still care about him, very much at that. Especially if even when he was this angry he still wanted to take care of Dean. Dean couldn't understand it though. Why would someone want to keep doing that? Now Dean knew Roman was officially through with him. He fucked up for the last time. He was never going to get the Samoan back.

Dean got up and went over to the desk to rip open the packets of oatmeal and shove them down his throat. This would be enough to keep him okay through the day, maybe. He didn't know. But once he was done eating all the oatmeal he was fine, he felt stronger than yesterday. Chris came into the cell with a frown. "You fucked up again, Ambrose."

Dean flinched slightly then looked over to Chris who was leaning against the cell door. "I know. Please don't remind me."

"I fucking have to. Know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause when you fuck up Roman's mood you fuck up mine. He comes to me, venting, getting so so damn angry. But no, this time..He wasn't angry. He was just fucking sad and drained. What the fuck goes on in this cell?" Chris shook his head when Dean shrugged. "Look, somehow you need to make this right. I don't fucking care if you don't even want to be his friend but you two need to make up some sort of way. To be on an agreement, I hate seeing him get moody."

"Why do you care for him so much?" Dean just had to ask now, he's never seen this much care from a guard. He turned to Chris completely and studied his expression which looked sad. "Um?"

"Because I've known him before prison." Chris replied softly. "He was- No he is a good guy. I took care of him and I always will because I know he deserves every good thing handed to him." He nodded and laughed a bit. "That's why. I have to go now, don't forget to take your prescription again. You know where to get it?"

"Yeah." Dean mumbled. He waved Chris off and groaned after he left. The older man was right. Dean didn't know what his problem was but he couldn't stop messing shit up. It was always like this but not this much. It's like he couldn't help it. He never tried to purposely act out and push people away, it was forced out of him. He was sick with himself. "I can't fucking hide anymore." Dean left the cell quickly, closing the door behind him. He was off to get his medicine then take his shower. He didn't want to bother anyone, he was on edge as wet but not as much. Maybe because he was just so drained now with how everything was being handled and how he was personally handling things. When Owens found him, he would fight, that was all.

* * *

Chris left the cell and walked back out into the block glancing into all the cells, making sure inmates were leaving their rooms. He suddenly heard the announcement break in over his radio. Inmate number 2474510 Owens, Kevin had been released to general population. The blond's eyes went wide and he began to walk faster ,he needed to find Roman. Rollins was standing in the door to his cell when he heard the announcement come over the C.O's radio and his stomach just sunk. He knew this wasn't going to be good, he knew he had to do something so he figured maybe if he went and found Owens he could talk him into calling his plan off.

Roman was walking around the jail he didn't care that he was missing breakfast and he didn't care that he hadn't showered yet. He would have rather been outside but the door was not unlocked for the courtyard yet. While he walked around he kept thinking he heard footsteps behind him but there was nobody there. "Great I'm going crazy now." He had an uneasy feeling but he was going to just blame Dean for that because everything that happened this morning threw him off. When he talked with Chris he knew the guard wasn't happy about seeing him so upset but he couldn't pretend it was all okay anymore. Roman had to work in the laundry today with Enzo and Cass so he decided to head there and maybe get a head start on stuff since he didn't want to spend his whole day washing other motherfuckers sheets. But once he turned the corner he found himself standing right there looking eye to eye with that bitch. Owens.

"Where is your little boy toy Reigns? I'm surprised he isn't here walking around with you." Kevin smiled then laugh almost maniacally. "I figured by now you two fags would be walking around through the halls with your hands shoved into each other's back pockets like you were in high school again."

"You looking for some trouble Owens? 'Cause I'm more than happy to give you some." Roman stood up straight and curled his fingers into a fist, he was ready. Him and Dean may not be friends but he would fuck this fat fucker up anyway.

"I'm not looking for any trouble Reigns ,don't be stupid. I don't want trouble I just want your little boyfriends ass wrapped around my cock." He lifted his eyebrows as he spoke and took a step closer to the raven haired man. "If his ass isn't available I'll take yours though." He laughed once again when the bigger man looked at him with a disgusted facial expression. Owens knew Reigns was going to throw a punch if he let him so he needed to be the one to act first. He reached into his pocket quickly and grabbed his shank then pushed Roman into the wall. He held the razor against his throat while he gripped the blue plastic handle it was melted into. Gray eyes just fearlessly stared at him. "So who's ass do I get? His or yours?" Owens asked lowly while slowly sliding the blade across the side of the other man's neck. A light trail of blood followed behind the shiny steal .

"You don't get shit Owens!" The Samoan pushed him back before grabbing his arm, trying to gain control of the shank. Owens threw a punch with his free hand which connected with Roman's chin. Roman took a step back but it hardly phased him, Owens would have to try harder than that. He raised his knee, nailing Owens in the stomach. The brunette groaned and dropped the blade from such impact. Roman reached forward to try and grab it but while he did Kevin's fat ass jumped on his back. "Get the fuck off of me!"

They rolled around on the ground exchanging punches everywhere. Roman managed to connect his fist to Owens face a few times but the man acted as if it didn't slow him down at all. Roman wasn't a weakling but with Owens weight laying against him it was hard to maneuver. Kevin held his hand around Roman's neck and tried reaching for the blade. Roman knew he was going to try and kill him if he got his hands on it so he tried to wiggle away to get to it first. It was hard to move though since his air was being cut off from being chocked.

"You should have minded your own business Reigns. You should have let me have what should have been mine!"Owens wrapped his fingers around the blue plastic then straddled the taller while he held the shive in his fingers. Roman tried to push Owens off of him when he felt the sharp blade slice into his chest. When he looked down he noticed his blood turning his white tank top red, he was getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. But then the best thing happened when he looked back up. There he saw big brown eyes looking down. Seth was holding a mop, when he pulled it back to swing Roman thought for sure he was fucked 'till he heard Owens cry out.

Roman's eyes widened when he saw Seth raise the handle once again then crash it down against Owen's back. Kevin arched his back and cried out again. He turned to see Seth standing there beating him. Rollins got one more swing in before Owens was up on his feet and heading for him. Roman didn't waste a second to get up on his feet as quickly as he could. He tackled Owens to the ground and laced his fingers into his hair, grabbing his head and pounding it against the cement floor a few times. After he stood back up and stomped his large foot against the back and head of the other inmate several times. Seth just stood there looking on with wide eyes.

"Get the fuck out of her now Rollins!" Roman continued to stomp on the man who was laying there still now, his hand still wrapped tightly around the shive. Seth nodded and ran down the hall. A second later he slammed right into Hunter and Shawn that was walking back to the break. "Owens has a blade, he has a blade and he is going to kill Roman help him, help him." Seth cried out while pointing down the hall and jumping up and down. Both guards took off quickly. They knew something would blow up soon. Once they turned the corner they saw Roman standing there continuously kicking Owens over and over .

"Step the fuck back now Reigns!" Michaels came in strong with his authority but Roman didn't hear him. He was too caught up in trying to make sure he taught Owens his lesson.

"You fucking fat dirt bitch, you tried to kill me well I ain't gonna just lay down for you!" Roman took his foot stomping it against the back of Owens head. Michaels and Helmsly saw all of the blood but didn't know who was bleeding more.

"Step back now inmate I said step back this is your last warning." Shawn said once more this time Roman heard him and looked up when he noticed both guards standing there he stepped back and held his hands up. When he looked down he began to shake violently, he was raging. His eyes were wild. He licked the blood off of his lips and grabbed the blade then straddled Kevin. He held the blade against his neck and pushed in slowly while he looked into his eyes.

"Roman!" Chris came running then stopped when he saw the Samoan look up slowly through the curly mane over his eyes. "Roman you don't want to do this. Please, you're not that person." Roman looked at all the guards coming around, he was panting harshly. He threw the blade and growled when the guards came closer to him slowly. "Guys, don't touch him..Don't touch him." Chris came over and helped Roman up. "I was trying to find you. Fuck!"

"We have to take him to the hospital!" Michaels looked at all of the blood that was coming from Owens head. "Fuck, fuck!"

Roman eyed Owens with wide eyes. "Chris did I fucking kill him, is he dead?" More guards came and grabbed Roman, handcuffing him and nudging him down the hall. He was going into the hole. "Chris!" Roman was shouting and Chris was yelling it was okay, he would handle it. Owens was mumbling things but otherwise was quiet and bloody.

* * *

Dean was in the courtyard drawing silently and keeping to himself with his cigarettes. He was surprised he didn't see Owens yet. He was waiting for him but the more he waited the less on edge he got. He hasn't seem Sami all day either, maybe 'cause he skipped breakfast. He started hearing the yard get louder so he looked up. He kept hearing Owens name and Roman's in the same sentence. He got up with and moved closer to some of the conversations.

"I heard old Reigns has finally been fucking beat. He left prison."

"I heard Owens fucked him up real good. Too bad, eh?"

"Nah guys, Roman beat his ass."

Dean start pulling his hair and panicking. He turned in 360 because now everyone was talking about the fight but none had correct evidence. Dean's twitching and trembling started up, this was all his fault. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. He was losing his damn mind. He began to walk his hands over his ears quickly. When he got inside the building the common area was just as loud. Guards were telling them to settle down but they wouldn't listen. That was it, Dean started to scream. Sami heard it from the back of the room and left Randy to go over to him. "Dean!" He shook the older man and stopped his screaming. "You're okay, fuck I thought something happened to you. I should of stayed with you yesterday. Owens got into it with someone but I don't know who."

"Goddammit it was Roman!" Dean breathed in and out fast and looked around at inmates laughing and punching their own hand as they talked about the fight. "It was all my fault, he's dead. He's fucking gone. No one has the right evidence and-"

"How is it your fault?" Sami looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Every day he lost Dean even more. "What did you do?"

"I messed up for the last time and-" Dean shook his head quickly. "He hates me- This my job, this was my thing to get Owens down. Now he's gone, Sami."

"Why do you care so much?" Sami regretted asking when Dean's eyes widened instantly.

"Because he cared for me so much and I'm an asshole!"


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so screwed, I fucked up Sami!" Dean tried to get his breathing under control but it was so hard to do so. All the inmates were going wild over the rumors on the fight. Who knew the real truth? Not anyone in here because each inmate had a different story of they twisted it. "Now he's dead!"

"You don't fucking know if he's dead. Stop it." Sami shook Dean hard, trying to get him to snap out of this. Dean shook his head quickly then flinched when an alarm began to sound all around. It hurt his ears badly, he didn't know what it was until he saw every inmate starting to get on the ground. He copied with Sami then hid his head between his hands. "Dean." Sami whispered. "I don't think he's dead."

"So many inmates were screaming he could of been dead!" Dean looked up when many more guards came in. "What is happening?"

"I don't know." Sami mumbled. This place was getting too crazy anyway. Do you want to tell me what exactly what happened?" When the alarm stopped all the inmates stood up and the guards began to yell at them, telling them to settle the hell down and stop acting like goddamn idiots. "You messed up for the last time? The hell does that mean?"

"Guys!" Randy came running to them completely out of breath. He stopped running when one of the guards told him to stop running, Helmsley was always on his ass for some reason. He hated it but there was obviously nothing he could do about it. "Okay so I was walking past the infirmary and saw guards taking Owens away, they went out the backdoor. So I followed for as long as I could until I got told to go do my own business. But only Owens left. He was so damn bloody." Randy shook his head and licked his lips. "Roman wasn't leaving out to the ambulance. It was just Owens. I don't know if he's dead or not."

"So Roman is still here then?" Dean questioned quickly with wide dull blueish gray eyes. "He's fine, he's okay?

"I ain't say all that." Randy frowned. "I don't know. I didn't see him anywhere. I thought he would be in the infirmary but maybe he could be getting transferred. We don't know what actually went down there."

"Transferred?" Sami repeated softly. "Like another prison?" Randy nodded slowly. "What the fuck? He couldn't have started that right?" He looked over to Dean who just stood there frozen. "Dean? Dean!"

"Oh my God." Dean mumbled. "This wasn't suppose to happen." He looked over and saw Seth with Tyler, his mouth was moving fast but he had no damn idea what he was saying. "I have to see him."

"Why do you care so much Dean? I mean I know I asked already but this is ridiculous. I'm tired of this off and on stupidness you guys keep doing. This makes no sense at all." Sami backed up a few steps when Dean's whole face began to go pink then red. "Re-fucking-lax."

"I can't! I need to go find out some stuff. Maybe I can go find Chris." Dean ran off and Randy growled because Helmsley didn't tell him to stop running. After a while of looking Dean just decided to go back into his cell, closing the door behind him. It felt like he hasn't been in here in a long time. Fuck he felt so stupid and it wasn't new but he felt even more dumb. He couldn't deny the upcoming feelings he would get when just looking at Roman. They would get more intense when they talked while making complete contact. Roman was just so..Comforting and knew what he needed. Dean hasn't felt this type of secure caring in so long. Dean went over to Roman's side of the room and crawled into the older man's bed then hugged one of the pillows tightly. He felt so pathetic. "Dumb ass, dumb ass, fucking dumb ass." He felt himself began to rage and his ears start to ring, this medication didn't do shit for him. He was so into his head that he didn't hear the cell door open and close again.

Chris stood there with furrowed eyebrows looking at Dean look as if he was constipated. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean flinched and looked over quickly. He threw the pillow away from him, embarrassed. "I already saw you hugging Roman's pillow. You miss him don't you?"

"No." Dean replied quickly.

"Stop fuckin' lying, kid." Chris rolled his eyes then began to pace. "I'm guessing you heard about everything and don't actually know what's what." It was a tense silence before Chris started to speak up again. "You're laying in his bed. I see you guys interact. These falling out games is getting old. Just go get him already dammit! Stop playing around with his damn heart!"

Dean got off of the bed and walked towards Chris slowly, he was trying to keep himself calm. But his twitching was getting excessive. "You think it's that fuckin' easy to just be like oh yeah I'm gonna let a guy fuck my ass and date me. You think it's that damn simple huh?"

"It sure seems like it from your past interactions." Chris replied with a shrug.

"You think he fucked me in my ass?" Dean looked Chris up and down and shook his head. "Ain't nothing go down like that. Shut your fucking mouth."

"Hey I'm not the one you should be mad at here" Chris put his hands up and smiled. "You're mad at your damn self for waiting for long to say you like him. Now you -"

"I don't like him!" Dean's face screamed denial and all it did was make Chris chuckle. "It's not funny."

"Cut the fucking shit!" Chris yelled suddenly and it honestly made Dean take a step back. "I'm sick of this. This is all blowing up too much. You like him and anyone who can't see that is fucking dumb. You either like him or you just really miss having a friend who doesn't judge you and anger you."

"You don't know shit about me and Sami-"

"I know that when you're mad Roman kisses your booboo and makes you all better but Sami doesn't. Oh wait- maybe it's just 'cause you like Roman." Chris stepped forward to Dean and raised his eyebrows. "It's going to get worse. I'm guessing you ain't never have anyone care about you like he does."

"You know what man? You sound dumb right now, really fuckin' stupid. I can't just suddenly start dating a guy."

"Is it really because he's a guy or is it because you don't want some type of emotional attachment?" After Chris came back with that strong sentence Dean's mouth was just open. He didn't know what to say. He was stunned. Chris nodded and backed away slowly. "That's what I thought." He opened the cell door and left out shaking his head.

* * *

 _2 days later_

Roman rubbed his face and looked around the room he was in again. He was in the hole. Yesterday he was patched up by the nurse in the infirmary. There was a bandage on top of his brow, a cut on his bottom lip, stitches on his neck, and stitches on his chest. Thank God it wasn't the pectoral where his beautiful tattoo connected to his arm piece. He hasn't spoken to Chris at all and he was losing his fucking mind. Sure Owens was a scum but he didn't want to kill him, he wasn't a murderer. He needed Owens to be okay, he needed that son of a bitch to be alive still. Roman also kept thinking about Seth, why did Seth saved him? All of these questions but no answers. And as much as he should hate Dean he kept wondering if the bipolar bastard was okay. He hated it. He was driving himself insane.

Roman was was sat on the floor and it wasn't that much different from how hard that damn bed was. He couldn't fall asleep or began to force himself to. When he first got into here after being cleaned up he kept asking where Chris was. If he fucked up this bad in his almost 11 years of being in prison he was going to be transferred to a worse prison than his. And that meant he would literally lose every single thing. Starting over, becoming suicidal, anything. Suddenly the door began to unlock. In came Chris with a black backpack that had all of his things inside. "Hey."

"Hey?" Roman stood up and balled up his fist. "Where were you yesterday? I was scared to death!"

"I know, I know. Relax. I'm sorry." Chris closed the door behind him then took off his bag. He went over to the bed and sat down as he went into the sack. He pulled out a foam container and smiled. "C'mon. Let's talk. I know you're hungry so I got you some breakfast and a big bottle of orange juice. Roman sighed, walking over and sitting down. He was really hungry, he just noticed it. Leave it to Chris to know what he wants before he says it or realizes it. "I went to IHOP and got some stuff for me and you. Eat up."

"Thanks." Roman mumbled. He opened the container and saw big chocolate chip waffles, bacon, and sausages. "Did you get-" Chris pulled Roman's medication out of his pocket and put it into the Samoan's hand. He pulled the bottle of OJ out too and handed it over. "Thanks again." Chris laughed a bit and nodded. "Tell me. Am I in fucking trouble? I'm getting transferred aren't I?"

"No." Chris shook his head and sighed. "You're not going anywhere Reigns. You're staying in this prison. Owens by the way is not dead but has brain damage and had to get stitches in many, many places." He eyed Roman's face that look completely relieved. "We both know you're not a murderer..But what fucking happened. I have never seen you act like that. What did he do? Just tell me the whole story." Roman silently took his medication then ate some of his food for a moment before swallowing, his head was hurting but he needed to say everything. Even the part where he talked to Dean right before. So he did. Right after he finished Chris was the one who was silent. Roman didn't know what he was suppose to do now. He didn't know how long he was going to actually be in the hole. He was just protecting himself but what many guards saw was him beating the fuck out of Owens. Why would they believe him?

"How long am I in here for Chris? You know I wouldn't start that shit." Roman stabbed his fork into his waffle and looked up into blue eyes. "I mean I hated the scumbag but I wasn't looking for no fight , especially after having that fallout with Dean."

"You get out tomorrow." Chris mumbled. "I pulled some strings. We all had a long talk and there was only a couple of guards that disagreed. Ya know just assholes who disliked you over the years. They see you only as a criminal, that's all. No one reads into it or really observes like me. And plus when they know I've known you since high school, they can't really fight with me on this. I'm your assigned in helper in here. That's why you don't get counseling like most inmates." Chris drunk some of his coffee then cleared is throat. "I'll be in here a lot, giving you your food and stuff. Maybe a book. I got you in here, alright?"

"Alright, thanks for everything Chris. I really, really appreciate everything you do for me. You have no idea."

"You're a good kid Roman. And by some miracle you'll get the hell out of here."

"Psh, yeah right. Funny joke though." Roman ate down the rest of his food in no time then drunk down his orange juice. Chris went back into his black sack and pulled out another bottle of OJ, handing it to Roman. "If you can, can you tell Enzo, Cass, and Jey that I'm okay?"

"Yeah man. I'll be back when my lunch-break comes around okay? I'll be going to get some takeout and some books for you. Hang in there okay?" Chris got up, stretching his limbs and walking over to the door. "If you can try to go to sleep again, you look tired."

"I am, now. I'm finally calmer. I'll see you later." Roman waved at Chris then laid down on the rock solid bed. "Might as well fucking sleep on the floor.."

* * *

"This is killing me. I just- I have no real update on Roman. I can't do this." Dean tapped his finger on the table quickly while he spoke to Sami. Sami ate his breakfast silently and hummed. He watched Dean kill himself these past 2 days and he was trying to keep calm but it was hard to. He didn't know the full story of what was going on between the two and he was sure he wasn't going to get any information. "I hope Randy isn't fucking lying and dragging me around. I know he thinks I'm an little asshole. He could be making anything up."

"He's not." Sami responded with a mouth full of food. "He's not lying about that. I asked and he told me." Sami swallowed and looked up to see Dean giving him a weird look. "What's with that look?"

"Why do you trust him so much?" Dean sat up straight and folded his arms. His feet tapped aggressively on the floor and he bounced his seat slightly. "You act like you've known him for years. We haven't even been in here for 4 months and you're just cool with that bastard?"

"Dean, don't fucking start with me, okay? You get so defensive over everything a-

"I do not get defensive over everything!" Dean closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."

"Aren't you always until Roman saves you?" Sami drunk water and squinted his eyes. "You always wanna be on my shit but what about you? You trust everything Roman does. So what if he's not an actual murderer- or maybe he is. Who knows, for fucks sure not us. But look at you, so comfortable. Is that your new bff, Dean?"

"You act like we can't have other friends." Dean looked over when he saw Enzo, Jey, and Cass come in together.

"Okay same thing. I can have friends too. Randy can be my friend and Roman can be my friend. Don't be a hypocritical bastard, okay?" Sami looked over to what Dean was staring at and sighed. "Anddddd you're not paying attention to me."

"I'm sorry. I just really need to find out information." Dean nodded quickly then looked back towards Sami. "Who peed in your cereal today, hm?"

"It's nothing. Me and Randy just had an argument and he irritates the crap out of me. He's been acting like an asshole all day." Sami shrugged. "Go ahead and go get your answers. I'll be here." Before Sami could even finish his sentence Dean stormed off to Enzo, Cass, and Jey. He was about to roll his eyes until he felt Dean come back and pat his head saying sorry then walking off again. When Dean went over to where the three men was sitting and eating their breakfast they looked to be deep in conversation as well. Enzo stopped chewing and talking to eye Dean down who was standing there looking concerned.

"Uh, can we help you?" Enzo sat up straight in his chair and nodded at Dean to make Cass and Jey aware. "Look here guys, this motherfucker has the audacity to come over here looking concerned." Dean was about to talk but Enzo got up, putting his hand up to stop him. "Fuck you here for? You play with my man's heart? You think that's fuckin' cool bro?"

"Wait. Please let me explain." Dean was talking so fast. He didn't want to be interrupted again. "Just, please. I'm not playing around with him. I-"

"You what? Your bipolar ass don't have nothing better else to do then fuck with people who just wants to take care of you?" Jey stood up as well. "You couldn't even be his friend man?" He balled his fist and popped his neck.

"I tried Jey, I just didn't get it okay. I'm sorry." Dean made direct eye contact with Jey, he needed to convince him that what he was saying was 100% true. "I get it now okay, I'm going to fix it." Dean shook his head while he ran his hand through his hair. "Look I have been worried sick, for real. I just need to know he's okay."

"That's my family man he's ok I know he is." Jey sounded confident as he spoke, he knew what Roman was capable of when fighting.

"Have you talked to him?" Dean replied softly.

"I don't need to talk to him that's my cuz, he's good I know he is. He ain't no punk bitch, Owens didn't take him out." Jey said with a cocked brow. "I talked to Chris a little while ago too, he's fine." Jey wasn't going to say that at first but he saw the worry deep within Dean's eyes and figured he may have finally gotten his head together and may act right now.

"Thanks man I needed to know I been going bat shit crazy. I would have never been able to make it through this if I caused something to happen to Roman. I care too much about him for that." The moment the words Dean's mouth his eyes went wide and Jey's mouth dropped open . Enzo and Cass just sat there just as surprised as Jey was.

"Fucking fuck fuck fuck." Dean mumbled then turned, walking away as he grabbed at his hair. He was walking so fast that he practically ran past Sami and didn't even pay any attention to his younger friend even when he screamed his name.

* * *

Roman opened his eyes when he heard his cell door open. He actually fell asleep for a bit, he wasn't exactly sure how he managed though. Chris came in silently with his lunch bag. Roman sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. "You look angry."

"And you look like you're turning into a bear." Chris closed the door behind him then walked over to it on the bed. He gathered all of the trash from hours ago up by him while he unzipped his bag. Roman scratched his beard then grunted, there was 2x more hair there then he wanted there. "Don't worry. I'll give you a razor when you get out of the hole to shave that all off and trim it to your perfect little signature style."

"Really." Roman mumbled. "What's up?"

"Dean likes you." Chris opened the small box he pulled out of his bag. There was a small buffet of seafood. He pulled out a big can of sprite and handed it to the younger man. "He likes you a lot and he's coping with it weirdly and by weirdly I mean a way that irritates the living hell out of everyone." Roman made a noise and shrugged. He didn't believe that shit at all. "I'm serious."

"No. No you're not. Don't fuck with me right now, Chris." Roman nodded a thanks about the food then opened the can of soda. He gulped down a good amount then hummed. "I don't wanna hear it with him. When I get out of here I swear I-"

"Listen to me , Roman." Chris put his hand up and shook his head. "I came into the cell and saw him hugging your pillow and laying on your bed." Roman made a confused face at that. "Yeah. And if that doesn't scream he misses you then I don't know what you want."

"Well he fucking blew that. He doesn't miss me in that way." Roman dug into the seafood with no care, he was sloppy and angry. "I'm only his friend when he needs it. It's on his schedule when I can be his friend. Then I have to be pushed away and get the silent treatment. He's a confusing motherfucker and I don't need that. Can we not talk about him?"

"Okay but if he has something to say, like an apology then you listen to him. You don't have to accept it obviously but you need to listen to him. Make everything stable. We don't need no big thing happening again like this. It's the least you can do for me since I am getting your ass out of the hole tomorrow and I am sneaking in food for you and-" He went into his bag and pulled out a book. "Smell like food but that's not bad. And I got you a book."

"Thanks." Roman took the book and put it under the thin paper like pillow. "I will hear him out but only because you fucking want me to. I cannot believe this happened. And the worst part is I can't even be that angry because I got myself into this. I knew the problems with him and I kept coming to him. I'm too damn nice."

"Well the guy I saw days ago was a monster. And I guess between everyone else and Dean you cannot be a monster to Dean. You can't even hurt Dean if you wanted. If Dean talked shit about you, you still couldn't hit him." Chris smiled when Roman looked down almost defeated. "And you know what? That's okay. It's okay to feel like this. But it's not fucking okay how he's handling it."

* * *

Dean was out in the courtyard smoking yet another cigarette he was chain smoking today he didn't even give a fuck he was just so stressed out he couldn't handle the thoughts that ran threw his mind. This day had dragged for him. Sami kept him company most of the day even though the two of them were close to strangling each other several times. Dean finally told Sami to just leave him alone and go inside because count would be happening soon and Dean needed to have his final smoke for the night in peace. The sun was finally starting to set now, he found himself wishing he had Roman next to him. It signified the end of another day. The idea of ending it with his cell mate actually sounded nice. He missed him, he missed his arms and looking into his eyes and how safe he felt with him around. What the hell was happening? His threw his bud on the ground and stomped on it before walking inside. Once he was inside though he noticed he still had thirty minutes left till Lockdown. He had time to catch a quick shower so he ran up to the cell to grab his stuff. Once he walked inside he noticed Jey sitting there and he stopped right away "What are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you something." Jey stood slowly and started to walk over to him. "You really going to change your attitude up? Are you going to try and make it all up to him?"

"Yes, I am." Dean replied with a serious face while he looked into the man's brown eyes.

"Don't fuck it up this time man because Roman likes you too much." Jey shook his head and Laughed a little " I'm serious Roman may not want to whoop your ass but I will." The Samoan patted Dean's shoulder and walked out of the cell. Dean let out a breath he was holding.

"Fuck." The Auburn haired man said as he grabbed his stuff and headed out for the showers.

Later that night Dean sat up, he was on Roman's bunk and his arms were wrapped around the other man's pillow . He had his nose buried deep into it. He could hardly fight back the tears as he inhaled the other man's scent. He forced himself to lay down and grasp onto the pillow then finally surrendered to let sleep claim him.

The next morning Dean slept through the first alarm. He didn't know how but when he heard the second and the cell popped open he knew he must have missed the first. He sat up and a second later Chris opened the door further. "Were you comfortable last night?" The guard smiled and looked at Dean who was looking so cozy in the larger man's bunk. It was yet another sign that Dean was ready to finally surrender and after what Jey told him about last night he knew that the younger man was ready to accept what he felt now. He turned away and just kept smiling as he walked away from the cell.  
Dean sat there for a few minutes before he stood up and stretched. He looked around the cell then grabbed his shower bag and one of Roman's white shirts it was going to be too big on him but he didn't care he wanted to feel as close to Roman as he could.

* * *

"Roman." Chris yelled as he threw the heavy metal cell door open and looked inside. "Let's go, get your ass out of here boy." Roman stood and walked over to the blond slowly. "Move faster kid I ain't got all day." Chris really just wanted Roman to get the hell out of there and run into Dean. "I want you to go take a shower. Dean just left the showers so you can be alone for a few. A lot of the hallways are clear as well to I got you a new outfit in your cell. Go get it. A guard should be giving you a razor when you get in there."

"Thanks for everything." Roman jogged his way down the hallway and up the stairs. He ended up stopping because the movements were irritating his stitches. On the way he saw Michaels and nodded at them. Other than that there was no other inmates passing his cell-block. When he went inside of his cell he saw his bunk all messy. Maybe Chris was telling the 100% truth. After a minute or two of just looking around the cell he snapped out of it and grabbed the clean stack of clothes that was at the end of his bunk. He left out of the cell and went to go take a nice shower. He needed one so bad.

Meanwhile Dean was actually picking at his breakfast, considering eating it. His hunger just struck up today. Usually he can forget to eat or have enough willpower not to eat this slop but now he was actually thinking of ways he could mix something to make it edible. Sami decided not to even talk, he saw how down Dean looked. No one still had the correct information. Even the information Randy said to Dean wasn't enough to make Dean relax properly. It was only temporary. But now? There was still no Roman. There was still rumors everywhere but no physical evidence.

Dean decided he didn't want to eat again. He couldn't. He was feeling so weak as well. He was sure he lost some pounds but he didn't really care that much. He's been really skinny before so a few pounds isn't nothing right now. The alarm sounded suddenly so Dean got up slowly with his tray then went go dump it. He didn't feel like going into the courtyard. He just felt tired. He sure as hell didn't want that sun on him either. Instead he went back over to Sami and hugged him as tight as he could. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Dean the day just started." Sami got up and looked up at Dean with a frown. "You're really that tired?" Dean nodded and grin a bit. "Fine. When you wake up come find me okay? I have no one to talk to today."

"Alright, alright." Dean put his hands up and smiled. "Going to bed. Catch ya later." He walked out of the cafe and headed upstairs. Guards were eying him intensely. They all were aware Roman was out of the hole so they got closer, easing their way into following the Ohioan. They didn't need anything going down. Once Dean made it up to the top of the stairs he began to walk down the cell-block not knowing that several guards were following close by. When Dean turned into his cell he stopped abruptly. His eyes went completely wide and a sharp gasp left his mouth. There was Roman sitting on the bed, with a big gray hoodie on. The hood was up and some damp curls were falling out the sides. Dean looked down a bit to see Roman's knuckles wrapped with bandages.

After a moment Roman started to look up from his book, he didn't like when it felt like people were staring at him. When his gray eyes began to travel his heart pounded hard and fast. When his eyes met Dean's he saw the teary eyes. Dean was trying to hold the tears back, he finally had evidence that Roman was okay, that he was fucking breathing properly and blinking and just- goddamn it he was so overwhelmed in this moment. Roman stood up slowly and breathed out deeply, trying to act as if he wasn't feeling a lot of emotions all at once. "What's wrong with you?" Suddenly Dean ran over and practically jumped on him. Roman went still when Dean's arms wrapped around him tightly. Fuck he missed this and it didn't help that Dean was trembling on him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man back then grunted when the hug got tighter. "Got stitches."

Dean eased up a bit then looked up at Roman. He stepped on his shoes so that they became the same height. He pulled Roman's hood down and smiled softly at how messed up his ponytail was. There was damp curls going everywhere. The two men just stared at one another for a long time before Dean leaned in, looking the older man in the eyes then flicking down to his lips in a fast motion. Roman could literally hear his heart pumping through his ears.

Then it happened. Dean kissed Roman. The Samoan's eyes were open to see a tear fall when Dean closed his eyes. After a few moments of being tense into the kiss he closed his eyes, moaned and kissed back slowly. Dean tilted his head then let his hands go up to rest on Roman's cheeks to deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed past Roman's lips hesitantly. He wasn't thinking and for the first time it was actually a good thing. Roman parted his lips to let Dean's wet muscle in.

Roman actually trembled into the electric like kiss. Dean was leading it all and it felt so right. He couldn't be mad at Dean anymore, how could he? They were making out. They didn't know that guards passed their room and saw, one of them being Chris. Roman held Dean tighter and just as he was about to get deeper the kiss stopped. Dean moved his head back a bit and had no regret on his features. Roman's eyes opened slowly, he was fucking shocked. So shocked that he had to touch his own lips in disbelief.

I fucking missed you, I was so worried." The words left Dean's mouth quietly, his eyes stared straight ahead into Roman's gray eyes while he smiled slightly. He grabbed Roman's hand and pulled his fingers away from his lips. He looked down at Roman's hand before kissing his bandaged knuckles gently. The Samoan leaned in closer again and placed his lips against the smaller man's and repeated the action a few times. His lips were so soft ,he never wanted to stop. Once he did pull back though Dean spoke again "I am so glad you're okay, I think I drove Sami nuts." Roman stopped Dean from saying anything rubbing his thumb on that pouty pink bottom lip.

"All I ever wanted was a chance." Roman whispered as he reached around grabbing a handful of Dean's ass "I'm going to make you mine you know.. And I'm going to make you so damn happy."


	15. Chapter 15

"He could have fucking killed you." Dean ran his fingers over the cut above Roman's eyebrow then moved a few stray ravened colored curls out of the way. Roman was expecting the romance to stop but the auburn haired man leaned in and trailed a few light kisses across it.

"Dean I'm here. Everything's fine." Roman was trying to continue when all sudden he was cut off when the Ohioan pressed his lips against his hard. Dean forced Roman to deepen the kiss once again, aggressively forcing his mouth to accept the slippery wet tongue. The older man was not going to complain at all, he let Dean lead the kiss and have control. That was something he never let do before. He moaned as Dean's wet tongue swirled around his, he was enjoying it he actually didn't mind he knew he was in trouble because there was just something about this guy he couldn't resist. When the kiss broke Dean's teeth dragged across the Samoan's bottom lip before he sucked at it for a moment.

"You better fucking be more careful from now on, don't make me worry no more okay?" Dean's voice was deeper and more raspier at the moment, he hated himself right now for taking this long to share an amazing kiss. He hated that he was so okay with this as well. He just couldn't find it in himself to be stuck in this shitty show no emotion phase. Roman could have died and he would of been so fucked up, his life already sucked. And if Roman died..That meant it would of been the second death that would of been his fault.

"I'll fight when I have to, Dean. I didn't have a damn choice he had a shank. I'll be more careful but not when it comes to keeping you safe." Dean looked at Roman in disbelief he really did like him didn't he? For once someone seemed to really care . "And I know I should be pounding your face in the pavement but I can't. Even when mad I can't get your ridiculous ass out of my brain. It's so hard and I overreact when you don't talk to me." Roman stepped back a bit, there was a deep frown on his face. "What's up? What is it about me that gives you mixed signals to do this stuff?"

"I..I don't know." Dean looked down but Roman cupped his chin to raised his head back up. They made eye contact and he was getting the most intense stare from Dean. "Please stop, okay? I don't like emotional attachment but I failed." Dean held himself and began to tap his foot quickly. "The emotional attachment crept up on me. If you would of died I would probably end my life as well. That might sound dramatic but it just seems like in my life the big horrible events are my fault. And it's true. I'm such a dumb ass. It's so hard to let people in. I only got Sami and I guess you. Unless you really smother me in my sleep one day."

Roman shook his head slowly and sighed. "Chris said he came to talk to you. What happened with that. He's the one that said you really liked me and if you apologized I was suppose to hear you out even if I was mad but, this..This isn't what I expected from you. A kiss? I hate not knowing what's going on. I hate it so much. I want to know so much about you so I can protect you and-" Roman closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened his eyes back open slowly. "What am I suppose to do? You haven't even been here 5 months and I'm losing my shit over your anti-christ ways."

Dean kept eye contact to let Roman know how serious he was. "Chris came in here when I was on your bed, hugging your pillow. I am going to tell you the honest 100% truth. You can ask me anything right now. I didn't know I was going to kiss you either. I just saw you and I couldn't hold back my damn emotions. I was freaking out all over this place these past 3 days. I couldn't stop freaking out and worrying about you. I stopped eating. I stopped doing a lot of things and-fuck Roman. I hate that I have to fucking think about you when I am trying to distant myself." Dean grinned sadly then blinked a few times. "I'm sorry for being a little whiny bitch, I'm sorry for just cutting you off. I'm sorry for how I act but sometimes..Sometimes I can't help it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Shit just fly out sometimes. I can't stop it. I'm overly alert, I get defensive about everything. I'm a selfish bastard sometimes. I'm a hypocrite. I know it all but I still. Can't. Stop. You don't need me in your life. You've been here for almost 11 years, right? I'm a stressful package. You want to try with me? This kissing shit, holding me, whatever it is. I don't really know but, it's just a lot to deal with. And you definitely will get tired of me, really, really tired of me. I can leave it all up to you but whatever we do, you have to be patient with me please."

Roman nodded, he was taking all of the information in. He always knew something was wrong with Dean. The twitching and trembles and how overly aware he is about everything. He just didn't say anything about it 'cause most of the prisoners had problems. Depression to pure anxiety. Most of them had medications of some sort. It's a damn hard place and a depressing atmosphere. "I uh.." Dean bit his bottom lip, waiting for Roman's answer to shoot out at him. The older man went over to their cell door and closed it before going over to sit back on his bed. "I want this but I'm not sure what this is."

"I'm not sure either." Dean sat on the bed next to Roman and put one of his hands on Roman's thigh. "I just can't straight up fuck you. I don't wire that way and it's not interesting to me. You as a person I like but sex, I don't think it's my thing. We uh, we stroked each other that's normal. We kissed. I just like you..You know what I need when I don't say it. And it feels good 'cause no one has ever treated me the way you do. Ya know, it just feels good."

"Yeah.." Roman clasped his hands together and smiled. "How 'bout we just not talk about that? We're just..Something. But whatever it is, we will take it at the pace you want. I really do like you so if you don't feel safe doing anything I wanna do ,just say. But I ain't worried about sexual favors right now. I'm just worried about your crazy ass." Roman playfully punched Dean's arm. "And you lost weight as well. Your cheekbones are out more. I don't like that."

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't properly be myself when I was worrying. I'm sorry." Dean put an arm around Roman's shoulder then leaned his head on him. "We do this, you gotta drop Finn. You gotta drop everything. I can't do it if you're still going around getting random ass."

"Done." Roman mumbled.

"Are you still mad at me?" Dean's voice was a whisper now.

"No sweetcheeks, I ain't mad." Roman sighed deeply then began to rub at Dean's back. " I kind of want to be with you all day. We need to talk more and talk through some simple problems soon though I'm just really stressed right now. I don't know, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm in." Dean nudged his nose against Roman's cheek then smiled against it. "I'm so fucking glad you're okay. So is he um, is Owens dead?" When the words came out of his mouth his heart pumped quickly, he was scared of the answer.

"No he's fine He has brain damage though so." Roman shrugged. "Seth was there."

"Why was Seth there?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows then sat up straight. Seth had been looking weird lately. "Did he attack you?"

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "The son of a bitch saved me. Owens was using his weight on me, choking me, cutting me. I don't know what I would of done. I would of fought him to the death. We were both going to die if I had to. I will not go down by no fucking shank. No one has ever tried to shank me before, I'm a fist fighter. I don't need fucking weapons." While they were talking Roman got up and picked something out for them to eat. He knew Dean had to have skip breakfast and he wasn't having that. He put on some raviolis. He made a good amount of it too because he was hungry as well.

Dean watched with a grin then looked down at himself. "Did you notice that-"

"You have my shirt on." Roman finished with a chuckle. "I noticed when I first saw you. You missed me a lot." He looked back and winked. Roman finished cooking a couple of minutes later and got 2 big bowls and put the raviolis in. When he came over he put the bowl close to the younger man's thighs with a fork. "Eat up."

"Thanks." Dean got onto the bed fully and sat crisscrossed while he picked up his fork and stabbed around 4 raviolis on his fork thrn put them into his mouth. Roman wiped the side of Dean's mouth which had a bit of sauce on it. Dean swatted the Samoan's hand and laughed a bit. "Let me be messy." He swallowed and then picked at his food. "Can we not tell anyone about this making up and everything, Sami will be pissed at me and- since I don't know where we are going with this I'm calling us good friends right now. I still don't exactly know what I want."

"I understand. We'll see what happens with us. I'm not going to push anything on you, ya know." Roman chewed slowly ad he thought. "I don't know both of us had our hearts broken before so I see no need to rush anything here. We got years." His gray eyes watched Dean for a moment before a question forced out of his mouth. "Have you ever experimented with another guy or anything?"

Dean tensed a bit then loosened up. "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Roman chuckled and Dean smiled, he honestly didn't want to talk about anything like that. He ignored the memory of Sami popping into his head. After that they ate the rest of their food silently. When they were done Roman grabbed the bowls then went to their sink to wash them out. When finished he went to go sit by Dean again with this small grin that couldn't go away it seemed. He just wanted to hang with the younger man all day. They needed to patch everything up and make it good. "So you're hanging out with me today right pretty boy?" Roman, leaning forward pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Dean's nose. Dean swatted at the unexpected affection and blushed, he was going to have to get used to this..Not that it was bad but it was, well.. Different.

"Yeah I told you I would." Dean responded softly and bit his bottom lip. "We show no emotion outside of this cell."

"Got it, sir. I'll be good." Roman smirked then ruffled Dean's hair. "Let's go, I know you have stuff to do today."

* * *

"I heard he's out of the hole." Seth took in a deep breath then blew it out slowly. "I mean I know we're equal now but..I can't tell him I was apart of that. I feel like he would kill me. I didn't want it to happen like this. I just wanted him to scare Dean off but I was so fucking stupid an-"

"Don't tell him." Tyler interrupted. They were sat at one of the tables in the cafe for breakfast speaking in whispers. Their table wasn't full yet but it would be soon. "Do not ruin it anymore. I feel like what you did made that all even and plus I think he had an idea that you were up to something you weren't exactly private about talking to Owens. Everyone saw it. The man is crazy and you should of fucking listened to me asshole." He cleared his throat and cocked his brow at the brown eyed man across from him. "It takes the worst thing to happen for you to know that you are wrong."

"I'm sorry, Tyler." Seth picked at his food with his fork and stuck his bottom lip out. It made Tyler smile, he had such a big crush on Seth. It was fun being around with Roman but he always had eyes for Seth. Even though he was a little bitchy asshole sometimes he just liked him. There were sides no one saw but he did. When they were in the cell. Even Seth having a breakdown, many of 'em. He took care of it and now Seth was giving him some affection back. The brunette tangled their legs then looked over when he heard Enzo yell. There was Roman. "He looks completely okay."

"That's Roman for ya. He takes no shit." Tyler looked to his right slightly and saw Dean who was talking to Sami with a smile and hugging him. A buzzer rung signaling that it was time to move on with their day. "Let's go Seth. Just keep away for Roman for a while until he's fully over all of this. You did good and helped him." Seth nodded and quickly got up to dump his tray and head off to the yard with Tyler. Roman was getting passed around into tight hugs by Jey, Cass, and Enzo repeatedly. They were making sure not to irritate his stitches though. They missed him so much, they weren't freaking out like Dean obviously since they had a calmer way with things, being in prison makes you get used to these type of things.

"I'm fine guys, promise." Roman nudged them off and smiled. " I'm patched up. Owens is never coming back here, trust me on that."

"Man!" Enzo stomped his foot. "This calls for a celebration!" He lowered his voice when some guards eyed him. "I got some shit that just came in.. You want in?"

"Hell yeah." Roman slapped Enzo's hand and shook it then bumped his fist. "Give me that later. I need it."

Jey wrapped an arm around Roman as they started to walk out the cafe to go to the courtyard. Enzo and Cass were in front of them bickering about God knows what. Jey stopped abruptly and turned Roman towards him then made the other man follow his eyes that moved across the room and landed on Dean. "So what's going on with him? Is everything okay?" He raised his brows up and down fast and smirked.

"Yeah Uce we're good, don't worry." Roman smiled slightly when Dean looked over at him and returned the smile. Jey noticed the blush in Dean's cheeks, he knew Roman wasn't about to gossip with him like some 14 year old girl but he could tell things looked good between the two of them without having to hear all the details.

"Just be careful cuz." Jey patted his shoulder then began to walk again and find Cass and Enzo, they continued going on to their destination while keeping up their bickering. "I know you're not stupid and all but I just don't want to see you get hurt man."

"I know, I know." Roman nodded his head slowly."It's cool we talked, don't worry." He noticed Tyler and Seth sitting on the bench near the wall when he looked at his surroundings. Seth looked straight at him and smiled slightly at the bigger man. Roman nodded slightly then just kept walking right towards the basketball court. Jey noticed the whole interaction between both men but he didn't know what the looks were and he honestly didn't want to ask what it was about. He just wanted it to be drama free for a while, he was stressed enough around here. He was snapped out of his thoughts from Cass and Enzo laughing.

"Enzo get a ball and stop clowning around man." When Roman shouted out Enzo jumped on Cass's back as if he were getting a piggyback ride. They tried to make the best of what they had even if it meant acting a damn fool. Michaels told them to split up and stop touching when he saw that little action. Mood killer. Enzo got down and pulled the back of Cass's ponytail before finally going to get the ball.

Dean lit a cigarette and watched Roman walk further and further away. He couldn't stop staring at the man. He could still feel Roman's lips against his, the thought of it all made him smile like a school girl.

"Dean" Sami snapped his fingers in front of the auburn haired man's face. "Hello earth to Dean." Sami had been talking for the last few minutes but he was pretty sure that his best friend didn't hear a word. He noticed he was staring at the Samoan the whole damn time. "What is going on between you two anyways?" Sami asked softly.

"Nothing." Dean snapped out his reply quickly. "We're cool though I mean we talked, it's all good." Sami shook his head, he didn't really believe him. He wasn't fucking dumb. There had to be more to it than that. Suddenly he noticed Roman looking over at Dean with a smile plastered on his face and when he looked over at his friend he was smiling too. He wished he knew what the two of them talked about in the cell but he knew Dean wasn't going to say anything more than he already did. Randy walked out into the courtyard and passed by the two of them without a glance. Sami sighed and shook his head quickly, he was tired of those type of games as well. It seemed like now that things seemed okay for Dean and Roman he and Randy were having issues.

'I'll be right back I want to go check and see if there is any mail in my cell from my parents." As soon as Sami said it he didn't even wait for Dean's reply. He just needed to get out of there as fast as he could so nobody would notice his tear filled eyes. Dean watched Sami go with a confused face, he wanted to run after him but Sheamus stepped in front of him with a smirk. Anytime Dean tried to move Sheamus got in his way again.

"Please get out of my way." Dean didn't have time for this. He was worried about Sami and was still thinking about Roman. He just had a lot on his mind and this douche-bag wasn't about to fuck with him. Today was not the day. Sheamus started to laugh like a maniac and honestly Dean was so, so, so close to headbutting him. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Watch your mouth, fella." Sheamus smiled then pointed to one of the open doors. "You have laundry duty today. I checked so get your ass there and get to washing those clothes Mrs." Dean growled loudly and balled up his fist then looked over to see Chris shaking his head, saying not to even risk it. Chris was the only one working in the prison who knew how dark Sheamus really could get. And it was hard to catch him in an act because the man always covered his tracks.

"Okay, whatever. Move." Dean finally moved away from Sheamus and went straight for the laundry room. Luckily for him Roman came in for a drink of water and saw all of that go down. He didn't even tell Enzo, Cass, or Jey that he was just going to follow Dean to see if he was okay. They would be okay without him for a bit. He didn't directly catch up to the younger man but he stayed close he didn't want anyone looking them and thinking things.

Dean entered the laundry room and saw Neville, Finn, and Cody. And of course Roman came in right after him. It was a fucked up combination. Cody glared at Roman but Finn smiled sweetly at him. All Dean could do was roll his eyes, he didn't know how many people the Samoan fucked. He was ashamed to say he was actually jealous of that. This thing boiling between himself and Roman opened his mind a bit more. He could admit he was jealous, he could say he liked him, he could say he wanted to hug for a bit. Even though the older man said he would drop everyone they still weren't together.

Dean didn't know if they could be together. Maybe it would just be friends with benefits. Who knew what it would come to. Maybe by next month Roman would smother him for being an asshole. Their personalities crashed a lot and as much as the two of them hated it..It heated things up in the worst way but at the same time in the best way. It kept things interesting and by next month they would have a million stories to remember.

"Roman, hey." Finn waved then winked.

"Uhh, hi." Roman responded awkwardly, he had no interest in Finn at all. He looked over towards Dean who mouthed he was okay slowly. Roman smiled and nodded then turned around ready to leave but Finn called his name. "Yes Finn."

"Are you alright?" Finn came over from the big table he was at with all of the dirty clothes that needed to be sorted out. He turned Roman around and touched his chest through his tank top to feel for any wounds. He felt the stitches and grunted. "I was worried about you." He smoothed the wrinkles out of the hoodie the Samoan was wearing then sighed. Dean was trying not to watch and listen but he only could do 1 which was not look. But he was going to fucking listen because right now it just seemed like Roman wasn't going to go through with what they talked about.

If they wanted this to work everything and everyone had to be dropped because both of them are big deals. They both had a lot of baggage, too much at that. And still Dean didn't know why Roman was trying to hard to make this a thing.

"Finn we have to talk." Roman finally spat out with a sigh. He took a step back and removed the smaller man's hands off of his chest. Finn honestly looked offended and upset all at once.

"Oh Great." Cody mumbled. "I know what that means."

"I just had a lot of time to think when I was in the hole. You're a great guy and all but I decided I need to be alone right now." Roman tried to explain but he could tell by the look on Finn's face nothing he said would be good enough. "It's not you really it's not, I just don't want to waste your time man. I'm not fully invested in this so what's the point."

"The point is we were getting along. The point is we could have made things work, the point is that I liked you." Finn was angry and the tone of his voice was making it known. He looked back over his shoulder at Dean and gave him a dirty look he knew it had to involve him somehow but he didn't want to make more of a scene than he already had. So he turned back to look at Roman one final time before stomping off and growling out a "Fuck you" at the Samoan who just sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

Roman looked over at Dean who stood there looking at him. He wasn't smiling but he could see the look of satisfaction in his blueish gray eyes. Dean felt like he won and Roman couldn't help but smile slightly at that. He lost his smile once he noticed Cody's eyes glaring at him. Neville didn't pay any attention at all he just worked as fast as he could ,trying to keep out of the entire mess. Roman's gray eyes focused back on Cody who was still staring at him. "What?" The Samoan asked then shot a dirty look back at the blue eyed man who never did answer but bent down grabbing more clothes from a bag and throwing them on the table to sort.

"It's okay." Dean mouthed out when Roman looked back over at him. He just wanted to make sure it really was okay though. He really wanted to talk to Dean but he couldn't call him out of the room and make things obvious so he instead he stood there for another minute watching Dean who was now trying to work. He turned to leave just in time to see Chris walking into the room with a smile on his face.

"It looks like you guys are one short doesn't it?" The C.O. asked while looking around the room. The truth was is he passed Finn in the hallway and asked him where he was going but all the Irish man said was back to my cell, he couldn't work in there with Roman today. The blond wasn't sure if Finn meant Dean or Roman though so he figured it was just best to leave it alone. "You may want to help out Reigns." Chris pointed to him before he turned walked away.

"Yeah okay." Roman replied, trying to fight back some excitement in his voice. He really didn't want to leave Dean alone but he didn't know how he could do that until now. At least Chris made that possible. Roman walked over to the table and stood next to Dean then winked at him. He grabbed a handful of clothes and started to separate them all. Dean couldn't stop the smile from forming when Roman stood next to him but he smile grew even more once he saw Cody standing there pouting. It ended when he remembered that one day he could possibly end up just like Cody or Finn, he needed to make sure he didn't but he wasn't sure how. He knew he never wanted to feel the way Finn or Cody felt, ever.

"Stop thinking like that." Roman whispered.

"You don't know what I am thinkin' about." Dean finished putting all the orange together then walked over to get some laundry detergent and grab some of the clothes little by little to put it into the big washer. It even shocked him that he was separating this all right. When he finished he came back over and helped Roman to get this done faster.

"Nah I do." Roman looked behind him to see Cody and Adrian turned to one of the dryers, putting in clothes. For a quick moment he put his arm around the Ohioan and held them close. "I get you." His voice was still in a whisper. "And I ain't giving you up like that. We're building." He moved his hand away when Cody closed the dryer door and turned back around to get back to work. More inmates came in for the shift with even more bags. "Jeez. What kind of day is this? Is everyone running behind on laundry?"

"Some inmates haven't been washing everything properly and aren't actually letting other get their pay since the guards think it's on everyone who had a certain shift." Adrian spoke up with a deep frown showing up on his features. "They don't actually care who it is. Torturing us is the plan. I just want to send my mom a gift for her birthday soon but that doesn't matter to anyone."

Dean looked at Roman with furrowed eyebrows. He knew Roman had a lot of stamps. Roman sighed and grinned a bit. He eyed Adrian and shrugged. "Come to my cell soon, I'll give you some stamps. You can get that gift for her. If you haven't bought it yet I'll get it for you. Everyone needs their Mom." Adrian looked over to Dean who was trying to act like he wasn't paying attention. "I mean it man."

"Thanks." Adrian smiled sweetly and nodded. "I really appreciate it. She'll love it."

After finishing up their shift Dean back to the cell to see if there would be any mail sat in there. Roman went off to talk to Enzo somewhere, he said he would be back in a few and Dean didn't question it at all. Today was movie night and he was honestly excited for it, really excited. Why? Because his week was rough and now this was one of the good things in it. Plus he might sit by Roman if Sami isn't there. Dean found the new mail for Roman an himself. He opened his without looking at the name. He was just excited. And to be honest in the back of his head he thought it could be his ex girlfriend. But when he started reading it he found out it was his Dad. It felt like all of his energy was sucked out of him when he finished reading it.

His Dad was coming to visit soon. And anyone would be happy for that but not Dean. Him and his Dad never got along. They never was on the same page. It all ended a long ago and now he just really didn't want to see him. But at the same time he had to because it could be important. He tore the paper up and shot it into the trash bin then just stood there. His twitching picked up more and his left foot tapped quickly.

"What's up?" Roman's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts and made him try to smile, a forced one. "Don't give me that. What's up? He closed the cell door and went over to his bed to stuff something into a small hole that was in his mattress. It was in all wrapped in a tissue and a rubber-band. To Dean it looked like a cigarette but it couldn't have been. He knew the older man didn't smoke cigs.

"I got a letter from my Dad and uh, he's coming to visit." Dean cut the bullshit with his fake smile and dropped it completely. He couldn't lie to Roman, especially on their first day of patching things up.

"And that's bad?" Roman went over to stand in front of Dean and make complete eye contact. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing." Dean pursed his lips. "We just don't get along properly. We're never on the same page, ever. That all stopped a long time ago. I don't really want to get that deep into it other than I just can't agree with him on a lot and he blames me for everything. I'm just a problem child."

"Fuck him." Roman squinted his eyes then wrapped his arms around Dean's slender waist. "I'm here for you." He leaned down a bit and kissed Dean on the forehead, letting his lips rest there for a bit before moving them down for a real kiss. Their lips met a few times and their bodies became even closer. It turned into a tight hug.

"Mmm, you're always here huh?"

"10 years going strong." Roman chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes. "No but I am always here even though you can piss me off past my limit. I'm here 'cause you honestly need some help. In a lot of things and I don't mind helping you and holding you when you're sad. I have a big heart but it only shows for the ones who lost theirs in battle." He smiled, it looked so boyish and adorable. Dean was looking right at him and just noticed that the Samoan had freckles. His stomach did flips all around and he would not ever admit that. "And yes I know that sounded corny..You're blushing."

"Shut up." Dean ended their hugging and closeness with a smirk. "So there's movie night today."

"Yup." Roman reached out and grabbed Dean's hand to pull him back in. "Are you gonna sit by me?"

"Maybe." Dean looked down, it depends if Sami was there. He couldn't just let him have a bad day, that was his little brother through everything. "If Sami is there I'm sitting by him. I think he's having a really hard time right now."

"I understand. Either way, I wanna bring you some snacks and stuff."

"What is this like a date?" It was a joke from Dean but Roman's face grew a bit serious. "That was stupid. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Why not?" Roman raised his brows and grinned slightly. "It could be a weird prison date. Never had that done before but we can try that. I can get that together."

"Wow." Dean sucked in his bottom lip and nodded quickly. "Just wow. Okay. Sure. If I was hearing this or anyone else I would laugh but this is serious." Roman laughed then licked his lips. He eyed Dean's pouty lips then moved in to to kiss him a few more times.

"You excited?" Roman asked between the kisses.

"Mhm.." Dean shivered when Roman licked his lips then pushed his tongue in to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled slowly, God it felt so good. Now that it being savored and was very comfortable without a freak out beforehand, it was honestly perfect. Roman even moaned into it now that he was leading everything completely. Dean didn't know how it ended up like that but he had to hold his pride back. He didn't want to be the bitch of anything but to continue his kiss he had to shrug it all off.

He actually liked kissing Roman it felt comfortable and he felt as though he could relax. It was so nice that he didn't even flinch when Roman moved his hands down to his ass and groped him. He couldn't help but moan though there was something special about having the Samoan's hands on him. Roman broke the kiss after a moment and Dean whimpered at the loss of Roman's lips against his.

"You like this now don't you?" The long haired man asked, resting his forehead against the smaller man's. Dean nodded. his pupils were dilated. Roman slapped his ass lightly and smirked, he was so damn lucky.

"Stop that" Dean made a whiny noise and stuck his tongue out.

'You need to stop that before I put that thing to good use." Roman smiled while grabbing his dick and squeezing it a few times.

"Come on let's get out of here." Dean patted Roman's chest and smiled.

* * *

Dean sat in the back while looking around quickly. There was no sign of Sami once again. Even at lunch there was nothing. But Randy was sitting not too far away. "Randy!" The tan man turned towards him with raised eyebrows. "Where's Sami?"

"He doesn't feel good." Randy shrugged. "He's not coming for the movie."

"Was he sick?" Dean was ready to get up until Randy went on speaking.

"Don't know. He just wants to be left alone." Randy turned around after he said that so his face couldn't be seen. He was upset and when he tried to talk it out with Sami they argued again. It just sucked but he would be okay sitting alone for tonight. He didn't know what they would be watching because no guard was saying anything yet. He made sure to keep at least one seat next to him empty for Sami if he would come still or Roman who was upstairs getting stuff from the cell and getting Adrian stamps. More and More inmates came in and filled up more seats. He spotted Tyler and Seth coming in and going straight to the front with a few snacks they had. The lights went off and the big screen pulled down. Where the fuck was Roman?

The movie boomed through the room and Dean hissed. He heard the sound of a paper bag crumpling so he looked over to see Roman coming over quickly to sit right next to him. He had the bag filled up to the top with snacks. "Hey sorry I'm late. What are we watching?"

"I uh, I don't actually know yet." Dean looked at the screen then squinted. "They didn't press play it just started by itself but I think it's 40 year old virgin." Now every chair was filled and inmates were quieting down. Roman handed the bag to Dean and looked around before putting his arm around the younger man . "Thanks." Dean whispered with a smile. He took out 2 sodas and opened them both, giving one to Roman and sipping at his.

Thank God this was a funny movie because Dean really needed a laugh and so did Roman from what they have been through the past week. And laughter is what came out. Dean's eyes widened and a hearty laugh passed his lips. Seeing his face light up, Roman couldn't help but look at his tousled hair, his boyish grin. He looked genuinely happy. Dean glanced at Roman but quickly looked back to the movie, his face flushing. Roman brushed his hair back with his fingers and wondered what could have happened to Dean for him to lead such a harsh life.

Roman grunted in amusement as Steve Carell screamed in agony when his chest was getting waxed. Dean couldn't do anything but listen and watch Roman's subtle reactions. They were gems in his otherwise hardened demeanor. Dean felt like this, what they had going on right now was perfect. The genuine smiles and happiness in this room from multiple people felt great. the day was long but it was filled with nothing but good things. Roman was back, bruised but not broken. The man was hard to crack and no one could break his spirit. Not Owens anyway. As bad as it sounded i seemed like to break the Samoan's spirit completely, the only person who could do it..Well..Dean.

That said a lot.

Dean was so lucky to have Roman because no doubt he would of probably been dead by now. Roman is trying to learn Dean, trying to understand why he did things the way he did. Why did he act like such an asshole, why didn't he know when he was acting an asshole. And well Roman was lucky to have Dean, especially now. Roman hasn't seem anyone show that type of emotion to him in years. It felt good, really good. To know that someone was freaking out over him, gong insane, asking around to make sure he was at least breathing. Don't get anything wrong Jey, Cass, and Enzo cared of course but they didn't lose their fucking shit like Dean did.

Even though Dean couldn't admit before that he cared as much as he did it still mattered. Everything with Dean was real. He gave himself 100% even though there was a big guard up still.

And as they both drunk, ate, and laughed their hands slowly touched one another. Their fingers laced tightly. They didn't even look at each other. Dean was blushing and Roman was a bit flushed as well. Luckily no one was paying attention to them and they were in the bag in the most darkest section. In a fucked up way it was like a weird date in this shitty place.

Even if whatever they had didn't last at least there would be happiness going around. Roman didn't care if it was temporary. At least he would of had Dean in some form. Kissing him, cuddling him, talking to him. They weren't in a relationship sure but what this was, was maybe just as good. Roman didn't know how it could get better, he couldn't think of that. He squeezed Dean's hand then finally looked at him. Dean looked, the light from the movie was shining on his face making him glow in the right way. His deep dimples were out from the smile that wouldn't quit.

Roman leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Dean's cheek and rested his lips there for a moment before resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.

Dean looked around and didn't see anyone watching. At this point everyone was too into the movie to worry about anything Dean or Roman were doing. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the top of Roman's head, his hair smelled amazing which didn't surprise the younger man Roman always smelled amazing. Maybe it was his pheromones or some shit like that because they didn't really have anything that smelled that great in prison. Dean really didn't want this moment to end. Sure they were in prison and at this point life should suck but having Roman made it all the more bearable. Dean blocked out everyone and everything to stare down at the big man who was resting his head against him. He fought back the urge to kiss him he just wanted to feel his lips against his so badly. He wrapped his arm around Roman and pulled his body against his own body even more. This was right ,this whole thing was so right and it all felt so good. Dean wouldn't have noticed the movie was over if it wasn't for Roman sitting up and moving away from him.

"Come on dimples it's shower time." Roman announced and squeezed Dean's thigh when the younger man pouted. Roman noticed the look on Dean's face and thought it was ridiculously cute, he had to smile at it. "We got all night pretty boy come on." Roman grabbed the few snacks that were left in the bag and rolled it closed before standing and stretching his limbs with a soft groan releasing for him. Enzo walked by making kissy faces and Roman tossed the bag to Dean to run after his friend. Dean laughed when Roman caught him and pushed him on the ground playfully.

"Hey Randy! Give these to Sami." Dean handed the bag to Randy who just nodded before grabbing it and walking away. The guards were breaking up Enzo and Roman's play fight and lecturing them about knowing better. Dean walked over to the stairs waiting for Roman to catch up so they could grab their stuff for the showers, he didn't want to look obvious that he was waiting so he slow walked up the steps. Roman jogged over and gave a small smack to the younger man's ass and growled.

"Race me."

"Race you? What are you, 5?" Dean scoffed and folded his arms with a look of disbelief .

"Sometimes." Roman winked and began to run up the steps.

"Hey!" Dean ran after him and even pulled his arm to get ahead. Why is this the most fun he's had in years? That information saddened him but he was going to roll with these games.

* * *

Dean walked into the shower room after finally undressing when Roman went in before him. He, for some reason didn't want Roman to see him undress. He kept thinking about what happened when they were watching watching that movie together. Them holding hands, the cheek kiss Roman gave him. Roman laying his head on his shoulder. Wow. His brain felt like it was on a high. Was it really some type of weird date? Either way Dean had fucking butterflies that wouldn't go away. And he wasn't irritated by it either. He didn't dare stand by Roman in the shower, he went as far as he could. He didn't care that he was standing by some guy who was washing his body aggressively. All he could think about is how relaxed his heart felt and how Roman could stimulate his mind.

Roman on the other hand was unwrapping his bandages from his knuckles so he could wash them. He hissed slightly and it made Dean turn to see if he was okay. He saw the stitches and bit his bottom lip with worry. Roman looked at him and even though he didn't smile there was this glow in his eyes. He enjoyed tonight just as much as Dean did. Dean turned away with a flushed face and began to wash himself and zone out.

Inmates started to leave after 15 minutes but Dean still was washing himself all over with his eyes closed. Roman looked around then walked over slowly, his feet slapping against the wet floor. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions from tonight. His hands were shaking, Dean's body was art to him. He didn't want to touch him unless he had some type of permission. Instead he just watched the Ohioan for a bit before taking the bar soap and taking over. Just washing his back and sides.

Dean didn't even flinch he just opened his eyes slowly and tapped his foot. "Hi."

"Hi." Roman slicked his hair back and licked his lips. He couldn't take this anymore. "Can I uh.." His voice turned into a husky whisper. He was semi-hard just from looking at Dean's back muscles or arm muscles flex while washing himself. Or the suds falling. "Can I touch you?" It came out so soft and delicate. Dean put his head down and Roman's fingers tingled from the thought of getting to rub his hands on the other man. "Please."

Dean took a long sharp breath of air before answering. "Yeah" His voice turned into a whisper as well. He really couldn't think of anything he wanted more at this point. Roman slowly wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and stepped forward. He almost expected the younger man to flinch but he didn't he just relaxed against Roman who gently kissed the side of his neck and down his shoulder. The Samoan fingers and hands rubbed at the hollowed out dip in Dean's stomach in a nice, slow, motion.

"You're so soft." The Samoan whispered out. Dean felt himself blush as the older man's fingers ghosted across his skin and over to his hip then to his right ass cheek. Dean gasped when he felt the other man's large hand squeeze him and began to massage his right cheek. Roman's lips laid gentle kisses across Dean's shoulder then worked their way up to his earlobe which he started to tease with his tongue and teeth. "Do you like that?" Roman asked right before his hand slid back around to the front of the other's man's body. Dean's cock was so hard already, damn it was pretty.

"I think I do." Dean laughed and laced his fingers with Roman's then spun around to face him. He looked up into the other man's smoky gray eyes with a smile then placed both of his hands firmly against Roman's chest at the same time the larger man moved both of his free hands to that ass he loved once more. "Okay I like it." He laughed once more before he rose up slightly placing his lips against the raven haired man's. He loved the way he tasted and he couldn't help but moan when Roman's tongue slipped past his lips in order to explore his mouth.

Roman's hands moved across Dean's water slicked body with ease and everywhere he touched left a burning trail and a tingling sensation against his skin. Dean felt his cock throb while his and Roman's lengths rubbed against one another. When the kiss was broken Dean whimpered in protest but broke out into a shy smile when Roman bumped their noses and rubbed them.

"Come on five minutes 'till count." The guard yelled in "Hurry up!"

Dean heard him but just laid his head against the other man's chest he didn't want to move. Roman rubbed his hands up and down Dean's back side and sighed softly "Come on pretty boy let's hurry up and get back to the cell." Hazy eyes looked up at him and pleaded with him to stay. "It's okay baby I'll take care of you once we get back to the cell."

Baby. Dean's insides tingled at the word..Baby. Jesus fuck was he slipped some drugs?

Roman couldn't resist leaning down and kissing Dean's pouty lips one more time before gently smacking his ass "Come on we need to go ,gorgeous." Dean sighed but followed Roman out of the shower and into the changing room. He watched when Roman wrapped a towel around him before turning to hand Dean a towel. "If we had more time I'd dry you off then rub lotion all over you before I dressed you."

"I'm not a baby Rome." Dean laughed but the thought of Roman's hands on him like that made him shiver.

"Hurry the fuck up inmates." The guard once again yelled into the bathroom before walking away.

"Come one we gotta go." Roman pulled on his pants, he was still wet and didn't even bother to put boxers or anything on underneath them. Dean followed him and did the same Roman balled up the rest of their clothes and threw Dean his shoes before he took off with a pile of dirty clothes in his hands. Dean grabbed the rest of the stuff and walked out behind him.

Everyone was already standing outside of their cells. Count just started and as both men hurried to get to the cell they received a dirty look from Sheamus who seemed to know all to well what was going on. Dean was reminded of just how much he hated him every time he was forced to see him. One of these days he knew he was going to end up having it out with that asshole. He and Roman ran up the stairs and saw Sami standing there when they reached the top. The younger man nodded at Dean but Dean could see how sad he looked. He wished he had time to talk to him. Roman threw everything into the cell then stood outside of the cell for count and Dean copied the motion. "You're going to have to pick all of that up later."

"I won't be able to do that." Roman whispered out as Dean eyed him "I'll be busy." Dean's cock twitched, he wondered if that meant he would be taking care of him as promised. Once count was done both men walked into the cell and the door closed. Dean sat on his bunk and watched as Roman kicked all the clothes into the corner. "All clean." The Samoan laughed and turned to look at Dean who stared down at the floor. His dick was still impossibly hard and begging for attention but he wasn't going to try anything unless Roman started it. The older man walked over to his bed and sat down, Dean could still feel his eyes on him.

Dean laid down on his bunk and took a deep breath he wished Roman would have sat next to him. He wanted to feel his lips again and his hands all over his body. He just wanted him to make him feel good. Suddenly he felt his bunk move and the metal legs scrapped across the concrete floor when the bed slid across the room and closer to Roman's.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked in a low tone when he saw the Samoan moving his bed closer and closer to his own.

"Did you really think your ass was sleeping all the way over there tonight?" Roman chuckled and shook his head. " Now get up and take your pants off and let me handle that hard pretty cock of yours." Fucking Christ this man was going to kill him Dean thought and eagerly complied. When he stood he kicked off his shoes, he couldn't stop his excitement. His cock was twitching so much, every emotion he felt this past week was building up and well..Stimulating his member.

Roman was groping his dick through his pants while he watched. Once he saw Dean's length bob out his mouth went dry. Here they are about to please each other once again. He himself began to strip but slowly. When Dean was fully naked he became a bit embarrassed at how eager he looked. Roman took his sweet time, they had all night to do whatever so fuck fast paced shit. When he finally showed his full body in the state it was in Dean pressed himself again him. He touches the stitches gently then kissed at 'em. "It's all my fault."

"No." Roman shook his head slowly. "No it's not. Quit it." Roman put his hands on Dean's ass and squeezed hard. " I just want to make you feel good. I never had anyone this emotionally invested in me about stuff like what happened." One of his hands moved to Dean's dick to grip it and pump the shaft firmly. "Nice thick dick.." The younger man blushed and let his boy sway forward and backwards from the firm pumping his cock was getting. "Just let it all loose with me tonight. I know you enjoyed our little movie thing."

"Yeah." Dean breathed out. His head rolled and his tongue snaked out to lip at his bottom lip. "It was amazing.." He moaned when Roman's thumb rubbed over the slit of his cock head. "Right there."

"I want you to touch me too. I don't want to have to go through this encouraging act. I want you to grow some fuckin' balls and stroke my dick. Grab it and play with me." Dean groaned and attached his hand to the older man's shaft. He pumped slowly then went faster. Roman grunted then nudged Dean back on the beds. Dean moved his hand when Roman started grinding their cocks together which were starting to ooze. Their lips attached once again and muffled moans released. He let his hands grab at the Samoan's ass and squeeze softly but then hard. The grinding felt amazing. His legs spread and that allowed Roman to grind faster and more rough like.

Their tongues touched and tangled and locked. It was so hot. Roman never had the chance to grind like this. Of course his first time would be with Dean who was arching into him and squeezing at his ass non-stop. When the kiss stopped he rolled them over to have Dean straddle him. He made sure Dean grabbed his dick to and stroke it again. The flush on the younger man's face was so priceless. He grabbed his cock again and pumped firmly and fast then slow. Dean trembled at how rough but soft Roman's were, he fuckin' loved it. "Grab .."

"Grab what sweetcheeks?" Roman used his other hand to rub Dean's contracting abs but Dean grabbed it and made him grab his sac. Roman hummed and squeezed gently then sped up his other hand that was getting all wet with the warm , sticky pre-cum. He couldn't believe just how much this was exciting him, the look of ecstasy on Dean's face and the sweet little sounds that escaped his lips. It was all such a turn on. There wasn't another man alive that could do this to him. Then suddenly he was ripped from his own thoughts as he felt Dean's hand quicken his pace on his dick.

"Do you like that?" Dean said breathlessly while carelessly bouncing up and down on Roman. He was thrusting his own cock in and out of the other man's slick hand. "Do you like it when I go fast?" Dean gasped out in between his movements, Roman couldn't believe how wanton the younger man seemed all of the sudden he knew he wasn't far from release and he was obviously enjoying himself but he didn't expect him to be so forward. "Look at your cock so hard.. and just for me." Dean ran his thumb over the slit of Roman's length, collecting the pre-cum to smear down Roman's shaft . The larger man moaned and Dean licked his lips with anticipation. "Fuck"

"Are you gonna cum pretty baby?" Roman asked while he tried to keep his strokes up with Dean's thrusts. The younger man shook his head frantically. "Wait for me gorgeous, we need to cum together." Dean grabbed the raven haired man's balls with one hand then increased his pace on Roman's shaft.

"Oh it's so big and so hard." Dean gasped out before licking his lips and giving Roman's sac one final squeeze then sliding his hand upwards over his stomach and to his nipples rubbing and pinching at each little nub. His desperate moans filled the room and echoed, he didn't fucking care. Roman's eyes went wide while he bit his bottom lip ,enjoying the show that was happening right before his eyes.

Dean started whimpering, he couldn't control it. And as bad as it was he sounded like a complete submissive bitch right now. Moaning and whining as Roman pleased him with some simple dick strokes. But fuuuuck..They felt so good. He couldn't ever deny it anymore. "I can't hold on- Ohhh fuuuck.." Dean's eyes began to roll and close. Roman took over on his own dick and pumped fast, he was already close.

"Wait for me, wait for me.." Roman saw Dean's fingers trembling and his legs shaking while bouncing. His body was ready and was so tense. Dean was holding on for him the best he could. Roman's hand was over Dean's while they stroked his dick, he was feeling it. He was going to cum with Dean. "I'm there..Shit, I'm there. Let go." Dean closed his eyes fully and his mouth fell open. The loudest moan released from him. His body twitched as his dick spurted all over with his fluids. At the same time Roman was trembling and groaning. His dick was shooting out big loads as well. Dean fell over on the Samoan and breathed into his mouth.

Roman's face was a flushed fully for the first time. He began to kiss Dean again, there was nothing slow about it. It was mostly all tongue. Their cocks were still letting out little cum shots and throbbing. God that was amazing. How could this thing building up with them not work? How could Dean give this up? He was honestly waiting for Dean to deny this all.

Dean stopped the kiss and moved back a bit. This was the moment, Roman thought he was about to move and clean up quickly. But that's not what happen. Instead Dean stared at him in the eyes and rested their noses together. "I can't deny how good that was."

"Good." Roman whispered. "Now what?"

"Now what?" Dean licked his lips and grinned slightly. "We clean up..Maybe kiss a little..Then we sleep."

"You're.." Roman laughed a bit then closed his eyes. "I think you're going to be the death of me."

Dean went back into straddling position and smiled full on, showing his dimples. "I'm coming in like a fuckin' wreckin' ball baby. Take it or leave it."


	16. Chapter 16

**_1 MONTH LATER_**

It was perfect! Roman and Dean, they were building up well. Of course it was prison and that was always fucking depressing. Some type of fight everyday, new inmates. and maybe some stabs. But Dean wasn't paying attention to all of that really, just Roman mostly. Sami was being really distant and Dean couldn't really get anything out of him. But he tried not to push because Sami would eventually tell him what was up. Dean kept this little thing he had with Roman on the low too, he didn't know what to call them but to him it just seemed like close friends with some benefits. He never over thought it like he used to.

Dean entered the cell then closed it behind him. He saw Roman on their pushed together beds reading one of his books with his reading glasses on. "Hi." Roman didn't answer so Dean plopped on the beds and got the older man's attention. "Hi asshole."

"I'm an asshole. I'm so hurt." Roman put his hand on his chest and gasped dramatically. "Hi dimples. What's up?"

Dean shrugged slightly then smiled, he loved when Roman gave him his full attention. Not just listening but giving him eye contact."Nothing. I just got back from hanging with Sami." Roman nodded and put his book down on his lap then took off his glasses. "I can't get anything out of him. I'm worried."

"Mhm." Roman rubbed his hands together, trying to think of what to say. "Okay, I think you should stop trying. He's like your little brother so he'll eventually tell you right? So give him some more time ya know? I know he's depressed and all but if he's not ready just don't keep bringing it up. Just try to be there for him and comfort him. He knows you're there. You love him, that's all that matters."

"Ooo, look at you." Dean chuckled and playfully punched Roman's arm. "Knowing what to say. What a turn on."

Roman cocked a brow and smirked. "So much of a turn on that I could get a kiss?" Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in to give the Samoan a few pecks on the lips. "Mmm, damn." Roman grabbed Dean by the collar and gave him some more pecks. Dean blushed at the affection, he was used to Roman's lips by now but it still made him flustered at how warm and homely it felt. After the kisses Roman went back to his book. "Let me finish these chapters and I can make you something to eat."

"You don't have to." Dean shook his head but Roman nodded at him. "Roman noo, I'm not that hungry. I gained that weight back already and I just want to keep everything nice and proportioned.. I can't overeat or or under-eat."

"Bullshit." Roman scoffed then turned the page on his book. "I want your ass nice and thick so imma feed you and you're gonna eat. No buts." He heard a groan and snickered. "Don't groan at me."

"Fine." Dean sighed and got out of bed so he could go get his drawing notebook and look at some of his work. It was a lazy day today. When he got back onto the bed his thoughts went elsewhere. His Dad still haven't visited. Maybe he decided not to come. It's not like Dean cared but what was the point of the letter if he wasn't going to show up. Their relationship was very cracked and it would never be fixed. Dean tried, he was the only one who tried. It just wasn't going to happen.

After a while of being deep in his thoughts he looked up to see Roman looking straight at the wall. He waved his hand in front of Roman's face but received no reaction. "Roman?"

 _Roman was going to his brother's house, he was so damn happy. He was doing so good in college and now was about to have a great Thanksgivings with his family. He drove into Matt's driveway, his smile never faltering. When he got out of the car that's when he heard a loud scream. It was Matt's wife, Stacie. He quickly got out his extra pair of keys and ran to the front door and unlocked it. He didn't see anything so he walked through the living room slowly. "Hello?"_

 _Then the scream happened again. It was coming from the kitchen. He jogged to that destination and saw Stacie looking so horrified. She was 5 months pregnant, holding her belly securely. Roman moved in front of her slowly and was hit with blood. He looked at his hands with wide eyes before looking up to see Matt stabbing up a man who wasn't moving. Stacie moved over and sniffled loudly. She was trembling badly and breathing hard. "Matt!" Her voice was very hoarse, she was screaming and telling her husband to stop for the longest but he wouldn't listen._

 _"I told you! I told you I would catch you in the act. You cheatin' with this dead bastard. I told you I was going to kill him." Matt tossed the knife behind carelessly. It was about to hit Stacie's belly but Roman caught it deftly. He himself was shaking badly. He couldn't believe this was fucking happening. Now he had his hands over the knife and getting even more blood on him. Matt stood up and turned around with a very dark look. His eyes should of been purely black because Roman didn't know who the hell he was right now._

 _"I.." Roman couldn't move. He couldn't even drop the knife. He looked back to the dead body then all the blood on the tiled kitchen floor. "What did you do, Matt!"_

Dean snapped his fingers frantically in Roman's face and called out his name again for the fourth time. Roman didn't move though he didn't even blink. He looked a thousand miles away and Dean was about to panic. He shook him hard and called out his name again. "Roman are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean." The Samoan blinked a few times before he answered.

Dean shook his head slowly."What the hell was going on? I was talking to you for like five minutes and you were so quiet. I thought you were falling asleep but when I noticed your breathing get faster and faster I looked up and you were zoned out." The Ohioan's face was full of fear.

"I'm fine sweet cheeks." Roman smiled,leaning forward to kiss Dean tenderly. His lips were so pink and so soft, he loved the way his lips felt against his own. There was no better feeling in the world. Once he broke the kiss he took a deep breath, he was safe, he was with his baby, and the worst thing that could have ever happened was done and over now. "I was just thinking and I guess I tuned everything else out, sorry gorgeous."

"Don't do it again I was worried." Dean pouted and blushed while he looked down at Roman. Suddenly the door swung open and Chris stood there with an amused look on his face.

"The two of you certainly are cute." Dean rolled his eyes at the guard's words and Roman laughed quietly. "You have a visitor Dean. The guy says he is your father." Chris watched the younger man's eyes go wide then slowly stood up. He could sense this wasn't a visit Dean was excited about at all. "I will be outside meet me in a few minutes." Chris turned and closed the door back.

"It's going to be okay pretty boy." Roman spoke up in a soft voice and rubbed Dean's back. He and Dean hadn't talked much about it but it was still enough for him to know the smaller man wasn't looking forward to it. Dean told Roman how him and his Dad never really got along and how his father was a difficult man. "Just make it short and sweet dimples, if you're done talking and he gives you a hard time then just stand up and leave." Roman felt horrible he knew his words were not of much comfort to Dean and he could see how nervous he was. "Come find me after the visit, I'll probably be in the kitchen." Dean stood up slowly but he was very hesitant. "Hey if you don't want to go just tell Chris you don't want to see him." Roman was trying to be as supportive as he could, he thought that may be a easy way out for him.

"I have to go. He came all this way to see me." Dean stood in front of the bunk and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe it won't be so bad, right?" He asked hopefully knowing Roman would agree but deep down he knew it wouldn't be good. The larger man stood and wrapped his arms around Dean before leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Make sure you don't miss chow, it's gonna be good today." Roman kissed the younger man again but this time on the cheek. "He probably just misses you and wants to make sure you're ok." Once again he tried to reassure him, placing his lips against his forehead. Dean shook a bit he loved when Roman kissed him there it always felt so loving and warm. He wrapped his arms tightly around Roman and looked up at him with a slight smile then let him go and turned for the door. The raven haired man's hand crashed down against Dean's ass hard making him jump a bit and turn back and stick out his tongue. "I'm gonna miss that ass." Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled, sometimes he couldn't deal with that man. "I'm ready." The auburn haired man announced when he finally left the cell. He expected Chris to be right there but instead he was standing inside the door way to the next cell yelling.

"I told you about acting up like that! You must not be right Enzo, seriously. I think you were dropped on your head several times as an infant then it just continued to happen throughout your childhood. " Chris shook his finger rapidly then stopped and pointed. Dean walked closer to see Enzo standing there with his head down like he was a child being scolded and it honestly sounded like he was just that from what was heard. Dean noticed the much smaller man was naked with his hands held in-front of himself trying to cover up his package. "Now get some damn clothes on and don't you dare think about running naked through the cell block again." Chris rolled his eyes "I don't care who dares you to do that shit tell them no or you are going to end up in the hole." The C.O. turned and saw Dean standing near him "Are you ready?" Dean swallowed hard then hesitantly nodded slowly.

Once he got to the visiting room he noticed there were a lot of people there today and the room was almost completely full. He spotted his Dad right away though. He was sitting there with his arms crossed, leaning back in the chair with a less than friendly look on his face, he looked annoyed and Dean knew his suspicions were right and that it would not be a friendly visit. He went over to the chair and looked through the glass, there were no smiles exchanged at picked up the phone and put it up to his ear slowly. "Hello."

"Mmm.." Mike looked around with a heavily displeased place. "So how's your new home?"

"Is that how you greet me?" Dean was already feeling his anger rise from 10 to 100. "I gave you a simple hello. You know how it is in here." He clenched onto the phone and tried to take in a deep breath, he didn't wan the security guards in the room to tell him to leave. He wanted to hear what his Dad had to say.

"Don't even give me that. You gave me a dull hello." Mike threw back with a cock of his brow. "I have to visit you sometimes right? I can't believe you got Sami in here too. His parents are probably disappointed in you too."

"Okay you know what?" Dean tapped his finger on the glass a few times then clenched his jaw. "Don't be a little bitch. I'll break this glass and get to you. I'm not in the mood. What do you want?"

"Well, it's a holiday so I had to visit my only son. How are you?" Mike looked over to see the other inmates having heart to heart conversations. "Wish we could be like that. Boy, if your Mother could see you now.." Dean smacked the glass hard then scratched down slowly. Mike watched him stand up slowly and drop the phone. "Where you going?"

"Fuck you!"

"Ambrose, relax." One of the guards called out from the other side of the room.

"You need to relax." Mike mouthed.

"No fuck you." Dean spat on the window and backed up a few steps. "You don't get to come in here actin' like that. I've been going through hell and you have the audacity to come in here and insult my existence then say how are you. Get the hell out of here. Don't come back. Kind of proud to be a disappointment now 'cause you ain't shit. You're not in my life anymore. I can do anything I want. Ooo, in here..I can act as crazy as I want!" He smacked his hand against the glass over and over again. Each time harder than the last. He only stopped when he felt a guard grabbing him and pushing him back to get him to leave. "Don't come back you son of a bitch!"

Mike stared at his son in shock. He's never seen him actually act that way. Sure he had seem some crazy stuff he did but he never acted out like that. "I won't."

Dean was lead out of the visiting room by a very rough and aggressive guard. "Calm down Ambrose and get the fuck out of here before I lock your ass up in the hole." Michaels voice suddenly sounded and it didn't seem like he was playing around. Dean wasn't in the mood to be around people but the hole was a nasty place and it was the last place he wanted to end up now. Where he really wanted to be was with Roman but he knew that he had to be in the kitchen by now cooking for dinner. Dean punched the wall then turned around and leaned against it, making some skin break off of his knuckles. He slid down it and sat on the cold concrete. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. All the hallways looked the same. It was driving him insane.

* * *

"Who is going to serve?" Chris asked while walking into the kitchen and looking around. "You better get your asses on the line it's thanksgiving and we got some hungry inmates." A couple of the guys walked by and headed for the line but Roman stood back and leaned against the large sinks as he wiped his face with a towel. He hated serving he only did it when he had to, he would rather cook and keep the line full than go out there and scoop shit onto the trays. Chris walked up to the table and looked at all the food with a hungry stare. He watched Jey cut the turkey then groaned a bit, he saw juices coming out of the white meat. "This actually looks like the best meal we turned out all year so far."

"Yeah I think you got that right." Jey agreed, popping a piece of turkey into his mouth. "Roman even made the gravy and the stuffing that shit is good." Roman walked over and grabbed a piece of turkey then popped it into his mouth. He hummed at the taste, damn they did good. "Do you want me to make up a special plate for you and the misses?" Jey asked with a small chuckle.

"Don't call him that Jey." Roman gave his cousin a look letting him know he wasn't amused. "Seriously man you know that shit ain't cool0 Dean would flip the fuck out and I don't want to deal with that shit today ,Uce." Jey shrugged and gave Roman an apologetic look. "Where the fuck is Dean anyways?" Roman thought he would have been here by now his visit happened hours ago and he told him not to be late for dinner he looked out into the cafeteria and didn't see him anywhere. "Chris have you seen him?" Chris was stuffing his face with so much food that he looked like a chipmunk.

"No, not since I took him to his visit." Chris mumbled out already piling more food onto his plate. He was definitely going to take some for home since he wouldn't be cooking thanksgiving food for himself.

"Jey, I have to go look for Dean. Save me two plates man." Roman patted Jey's shoulder before he began to walk away "I mean it Uce you know this food will go fast."

Roman left the chow hall and went up to the cell first thinking Dean may have fell asleep but the cell looked the same as when he left there. It didn't look like Dean had been there at all. He decided to check the showers next just because he couldn't think of where the hell else Dean would be. He doubted he would be in there though because Dean never showered without him anymore, they always went together. Of course just as Roman suspected he wasn't there either and he wasn't in Sami and Randy's cell because he checked there before he went down the stairs. He looked into the courtyard but it was empty everyone seemed to be in the cafe. He looked around again for Dean in there figuring he missed him but he was nowhere to be seen. The Samoan walked down hallway after hallway, everywhere he went there wasn't anyone around and he didn't see Dean anywhere. Visiting hours were done and over so he wasn't still there. Finally he headed down a long empty hall that went to the Wardens office and saw Dean sitting against the wall curled up into a ball.

"Dimples, what are you doing out here alone?" Roman said in a soft tone while he squatted down. The auburn haired man looked up at him with tear filled eyes . He looked so sad that Roman's heart broke as he pulled him in closely and held him. "Talk to me baby." But the smaller man never got a word out, his body began to shake and the tears fell freely from his eyes. The older man just sat there and held him until he went quiet he had a bad feeling that the visit wasn't going to go so well and this proved it.

"He hates me." Dean whispered out almost so quietly that Roman couldn't even hear him.

"Fuck him.." Roman responded immediately with a bit of anger in his voice. He pulled Dean even closer to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry you didn't have a nice visit pretty boy." Roman kissed Dean's forehead again then started to rub his back. Dean began to cry again. He was trying to relax because later he would most likely be embarrassed from how he was right now. Crying over a visit but he's been trying to stay strong in this war against his Dad for so long and sealing his emotions. But he just couldn't anymore. Word was you shouldn't show your emotions in prison but Roman was right there with him cuddling and kissing him. "Shhh, it's okay I'm here." Roman knew one thing for sure he better never fucking run into Dean's father cause if he did it wouldn't be pretty.

"It's thanksgiving and..I wanna at least celebrate with you." Roman said after a moment of silence. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's body tightly and shrunk himself a bit. He was quiet for a few seconds until he made a weird sound. "What?"

Dean looked up into Roman's eyes with a confused face. "It's thanksgiving?"

Roman laughed but then realized Dean was serious. "Yeah. It's thanksgiving and it's time to eat." He stood up and brought Dean up with him. "Come on, Jey saved us some food. Everyone gets turkey and stuffing."

Dean nodded and sniffed a few times "Okay." The two men separated and walked side by side to the cafeteria. Once they got there it was fully empty. It was just the inmates cleaning up. Roman patted Dean's ass and nodded towards the kitchen. "Was Sami here?"

"Yeah but then he left quickly. He inhaled his food and went up to his cell-block." Roman went behind the serving platform and fist bumped Jey, Cass, and Enzo on the way. Dean nodded at them and continued to follow Roman while biting his thumbnail.

"I put your food in a serving tray in the oven Ro, I didn't want that shit to get cold." Jey pointed to the fridge. "There is cranberry sauce in there if you want it." He smiled over at Dean as he looked at him he could tell something was wrong just by looking at him his eyes were all bloodshot. "We are about to take off, Uce. The kitchen is almost done I just have to mop up and we will be out of the way." Roman nodded and pulled the metal dish out of the oven and grabbed two plates. Dean's stomach growled when he looked at the food.

"See I told you to eat earlier." Roman smirked and winked when Dean rolled his eyes. "I knew you would be hungry."

"I don't need an I told you so." Dean walked over to the shelf and grabbed two cups before he went to the fridge to get some milk for him and Roman. He didn't even have to ask. Roman always drunk milk with anything he considered to be a special meal. The Samoan continued to plate up the food while Dean walked out to the tables with the drinks.

"Is he okay?" Jey questioned in a small whisper. Roman nodded and kept it on moving, grabbing the plates and leaving to go out to the table where Dean was.

At the table the two were silent for a moment. 1 guard was there watching over them with a hawk eye. Dean eyed the meal then dug into the turkey first and moaned. It was so much flavor. Before he even swallowed he put a spoonful of stuffing into his mouth and moaned again. Roman smiled to himself but didn't say a damn thing, he knew his cooking was good. He learned from the best.

"This is the fucking best." Dean swallowed then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So what did you make?"

"Guess." Roman responded with a chuckle. Dean tasted all of the food and squinted his eyes. The stuffing. All the cooking was different. "So which do you think?"

"Jey or Cass made the turkey.." Dean stuffed all of the stuffing in his mouth like a pig then stuck his tongue out so the guard would look away. "You made the stuffing. I can taste your style anywhere. God it's so good, it makes me think about outside. Just being out of here. Your food is restaurant quality."

Roman scoffed then shook his head."Don't wash me over with those compliments. It ain't that good. If this was the outside world I'd take you out for Thanksgiving. Some nice ass place."

"You'd take me out? Like on a date?" Dean reached his spoon over and took some of Roman's stuffing. Roman rolled his eyes and let Dean take all of his stuffing. "Sorry. I'll make you something in the cell."

"Mhm." Roman took Dean's orange and peeled it. "Yeah on a date I guess. I forgot what that's like. An actual date."

"Well we kind of had one before..That movie thing..Unless I was mistaken." Dean shrugged slowly and looked down at his tray. He was blushing a bit, hopefully that is what they both thought it was. They haven't really talked about what they were and they didn't really do too much after their last encounter. After they maybe did it only 3 times. The rest was just kissing and cuddling.

"Yeah, it was a date." Roman nodded with a grin. "The best one could get in prison."

"Are you frustrated that we don't do a lot more touching." Dean didn't mean to ask but it just came right out and it was too damn late to even try and take it back. "I'm sorry. I just, sometimes you look like you are. And I saw you looking at Seth and Tyler and I though-"

"Stop." Roman stopped eating his orange and sat up straight. "It's not like that. It's just that I knew Tyler liked Seth for a while but I'm not thinking of fucking them or anything. Sometimes I can get frustrated from not being able to touch you as much as I want but it is what it is."

Roman took a sip of his milk and looked at Dean who was still just staring down at his plate."I just you know I never, well I never did anything serious and I don't know if I could. I'm sorry I just." Dean didn't get to finish what he was trying to though because Roman had cut him off.

"Dean it's okay, really. It's fine. I told you before I am willing to wait and I meant it." Roman smiled over at the younger man who shyly returned the gesture. "Maybe one day you will be ready for more and once you are you will let me know. I'm not trying to pressure you." Roman took his spoon and helped himself to some of Dean's potatoes, since Dean ate all of his stuffing. "I do hope that one day ,maybe.. You know that you will want more. I guess all I can do is wait and see though."

"Roman I really don't know if that will ever happen." Dean looked down at his tray and sighed "One day you will get sick of waiting and leave though even though I don't want you to." The younger man ran his fingers through his hair and let out a dry laugh. "Everyone always leaves."

"I'm not fucking leaving." Roman growled out which made Dean flinch a bit at the sudden sound. He reached over grabbing Dean's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "I'll fucking wait for you dimples." Dean smiled sweetly and Roman smiled right back, he was falling for this Devil. "I'll fucking wait forever if I have to." Roman stood up and and headed for the kitchen so he could wash off his tray. "Come on sweet cheeks I want to be able to shower before we have count." Dean didn't say a word. He followed quickly with a small blush because the guard saw everything that just happened. He really did hope the older man meant what he said. He couldn't picture being here without having him by his side. Roman was the one comfort he had in this place.

* * *

When Roman entered the shower with Dean they split up completely. The house was full and Sami and Randy was there. But the two of them were so far apart as well. Dean went over to Sami and nudged him a bit. "Hi."

Sami looked up to Dean and grinned a bit."Hey Dean."

"Just a hey? You've been staying in the cell a lot." Dean didn't get an answer back and he almost got angry but he saw Roman looking at them. He was just going to take Roman's advice and let Sami sort himself out.. When he looked back at the younger man he put his arm around him and smiled. "I'm here you know that. Whatever is going on you will fight it. You know you can tell me anything and I love you, Sam."

"I know." Sami swatted when he felt a kiss on his forehead. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Go shower dirty boy."

"Rude." Dean went over to Roman and grabbed his products that the older man held for him. Soap, shampoo, and a washcloth. Roman looked at Dean and winked before washing himself up, taking his time to wash himself everywhere. Especially his hair. Dean soaped up his body while going deep thought, he kept thinking about his Dad. Over and over he replayed their conversation.

He saw the shock on his Dad's face. Mike considered Dean a menace to society, nothing but some type of thug. And that fucking hurt. That hurt Dean so damn much but he played it off cool. The audacity of that ignorant fuck bringing up his mother. He squeezed the soap bar so hard that it broke in half. His body was twitching so much and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the inmates.

Roman was going to say something to Dean but Adrian did first. "Dean?" His Irish accent came in strong and stern. "Dean snap out of it buddy." When there was no answer Adrian came close to the auburn haired man and shook him hard until he had eye contact.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." Dean shook his head and moved away from Adrian. "I'm fine please just leave me alone. I was thinking." Adrian nodded and backed off with his hands up. He looked over at Roman who's eyes were wide with worry. Dean mouthed an I'm fine then started to wash himself aggressively.

One by one the guys started to leave the shower. Every single one of them gave Dean a final glance before clearing out. Sami looked over at Randy then turned his water off and walked over to Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down it's going to be okay." Sami whispered out then grinned a bit, even though he wasn't doing so well himself he was still gonna try to get Dean better. After squeezing the auburn haired man's shoulder a bit for comfort then walked off. Dean nodded his head and started to scrub himself hard once again. The wash cloth left red marks all over his body. Roman couldn't take anymore of this so he turned off his shower head and made his way over to Dean.

Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and sighed softly. "Stop it baby. You're going to scrub your skin right off." Dean groaned when the larger man steadied his hand, grabbing the rag out of his grip. "Shhh I got you." He lathered up the smaller man's soft skin with ginger movements. "You need to relax okay? Just close your eyes, I got you." Roman continued to wash Dean's body gently, his hands ghosted over every inch of his skin that he could reach. He grabbed Dean and turned him around so he was facing him, he needed to see his cute little face.

Dean's eyes sprung open, he was curious. He didn't know what they were doing anymore. It's been a stressful but happy day. The combination was not normal for him at all. "Close your eyes and just breathe baby." Roman was trying to calm Dean down he knew something wasn't right and he knew it had something to do with the visit Dean had gotten today. His strong hands steadily moved against Dean's wet flesh, the soap made the smaller man's skin so slippery. He looked at the other man's body with admiration. Every muscle, every curve, and every inch of him. Dean was flawless in Roman's eyes and before either of them knew it Roman's soapy hands were sliding across Dean's shaft.

"Stop it please, we can't. Not here, Ro." Dean didn't get to finish his protest though because his lips were claimed by Roman's. His mouth forced open and the Samoan's large tongue plunged inside of his own mouth. The actions were welcomed and he had forgotten any hang up he may have had about it while he moaned into the kiss. Roman's hand was firmly wrapped around his cock now, working it up and down on his shaft. The water cascading over his skin and the feeling of Roman's hands on him relaxed him so much he couldn't help but surrender to the pleasure of it all and he knew he wanted to reciprocate the feeling. Dean's hand grabbed onto Roman's hardened length and worked it fast and hard.

"Fuck " Dean mumbled out when the kiss was broken. "Yeah that feels good." Dean leaned down a bit then swirled his tongue around one of Roman's tiny nipples ,extracting a moan from the larger man. "What else do you like baby? I want to make you feel good too.." God, Roman loved when Dean said baby back. It was better when the younger man didn't know he let the word slipped. It made Roman feel like he was definitely getting somewhere.

"Bite my neck." Roman instructed him. He tilted his head so his neck showed more. Quickly Dean complied and nibbled gently on the older man's sensitive flesh. His free hand rubbed over the other man's chest before sliding downwards to cup and squeeze his balls. "Yeah pretty boy, just like that." Roman slapped at his ass and damn it stung but the tingling sensation that ran over him excited him so much . He yelped out as he felt the large firm hand land against his ass cheek once again. He never thought he would like being spanked but now he was pretty sure he did.

As Dean pumped his fist on Roman's dick his balls bounced up and down from the roughness. "That's.." He sighed softly and let his head fall back. "That's so nice..The way your cock looks.." His voice went into a whisper. He was flushing at the words coming out of his mouth. "The way it looks when I fist.."

"Uh-huh.." Roman raised Dean's left leg and wrapped it around his waist then moved his hand off of that slicked cock. Dean whined at the lost of contact but was stopped with deep kisses. Roman moved Dean's hand off of his member and lifted the other leg around his waist while pushing them towards the wall. Dean's toes curled and tightened around the older man's waist, afraid to fall down.

Their dicks rubbed together and slapped each other from the sudden small movements of their hips. Dean was starting have frantic movements with bucking his hips and scratching down Roman's wet back. The kiss ended from Dean shaking his head side to side. His whole body was blushing. "What are we doing?"

"Shh." Roman moved his head down to suck on Dean's nipples. He took his sweet time while he bucked his hips to keep their dicks rubbing together. They were so into grinding, touching, and kissing each other's bodies that they didn't hear Randy come back in. He forgot some of his supplies there but he quickly left once he got it. He wasn't really that shocked but he had to admit the image was hot.

"Look at all that pre-cum coming out." Roman whispered huskily. Dean let out a shaky groan and bucked his hips faster. Roman was pulling his nipples and kissing and sucking at his neck. He even left a little mark on Dean's collarbone that was sure to lead to a small argument later but right now who the fuck cared.

"I gotta cum, I gotta-"

"I know baby..Hold it for me. Can you do that?"

"I'm not fuckin' good at that. Let me cum you asshole." Roman chuckled and Dean grunted, he was feeling so much pressure everywhere. "Mmm, not funny.. C'mon, please. Please let me cum." His voice was shaking so much and getting higher as time went by. "Oh God."

"Beg some more." Roman grunted out and let his hips continue to slam against Dean. He suddenly pushed Dean harder against the wall and attacked his neck again leaving yet another small mark. He knew he promised Dean he wasn't going to push him but he really did need to make him admit to people just what was going on between the two of them and soon before he lost his mind.

"Come on please let me cum please." Dean didn't like being told what to do but he was now begging from pure instinct alone. He needed to get off, he was so desperate. He arched his back and worked his hips roughly against Roman's trying to follow his every movement. His eyes looked down between their two bodies to see the steady stream on pre-cum that leaked from Roman's cock steadily and mixed with his own. Dean breathlessly plunged forward seeking out Roman's lips and frantically kissed him biting at his bottom lip before he broke away. "Ahhhh! Fuck! Let me fucking cum please." Roman smiled because he was all too sure anyone in that bathroom would have defiantly heard his little cheerleader. He swayed his hips in a circular motion against the other man's body and let out a little shaky breath. Dean's mouth fell open and dug his nails into the larger man's back. There was a bit of blood coming to the surface but neither cared, their climaxes were coming up any second.

"You like this don't you?" Roman questioned in a husky voice but all Dean could do was moan out something incoherently and nodded his head before he leaned forward and roughly sucked and bit at the older man's neck. "Fuck." Roman gasped out, no one has ever took time on him like this. To get at his sensitive spots and keep it up. Dean's hand slipped between them to grab a hold of the Samoan's shaft, stroking it again. Roman was about to lose it and he knew he couldn't fight it anymore. "Cum for me pretty boy go ahead and let go." Just moments after the words left his mouth Dean started to whimper and moan loudly when his cum began to splash against Roman's stomach.

Roman followed right behind the younger man as he slapped his ass one final time breathlessly calling out his name. He steadied himself against the Ohioan and held him against the wall panting for air as he fell against his body. "You are fucking dangerous." He reached between them giving Dean's cock one final tug just so he could hear the man moan out again. He stood there for a moment before allowing Dean to stand on his own again. "Now let's get you all cleaned up again." Roman pushed the smaller man back into the stream of water. He placed few small pecks against his lips then bent over to get the washcloth. Dean grabbed his face with both of his hands and started to kiss him frantically everywhere on his flushed face. "What the hell are you doing?" Roman asked as he blushed surprised by the other mans actions.

"I'm trying to kiss each and every single one of your freckles." Dean explained then suddenly started to kiss Roman's face again.

"Stop that." The Samoan said as he grabbed his hands and pushed him away playfully. "That's enough of that." He said as he started to wash Dean's body again but the blue eyed man didn't fail to notice the rosy color in the other mans cheeks before he started to kiss his nose once again. "I said that's enough." Roman yelled out as he pushed Dean away once more while they both laughed.

* * *

They just finished eating a nice little meal. Count finished not too long ago and now they were just laying in bed with each other. "That soup made you real settled." Roman nodded and moved over to turn off the lamp. He pulled Dean close and buried his head in his neck. "Hey big boy, I'm tired too. Comfort me."

Roman moved his head and kissed Dean's cheek softly. "What do you want me to do? His voice was so deep at that moment but so comforting. Dean fixed their position so he could lay his head on the older man's chest and let a leg go over him. "Are you going to tell me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Roman's hand then pushed it up his shirt. He made Roman rub his belly in a slow motion then told him to keep going. And Roman obeyed right away, it was cute how Dean became even more comfortable from just those small rubs.

After a few minutes there was soft snoring, Dean was completely sleep. Maybe he couldn't tell Roman what he wanted because it made him feel embarrassed. But it was the cutest fucking thing to Roman. "I hate that you're a cute little asshole." He wrapped his free arm around the Ohioan's body tightly and kissed his forehead a few times before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

The next morning Roman was the first one awake he looked down at Dean who looked so comfortable and at peace despite the fact he was snoring like a motherfucker. Roman laughed sometimes Dean was loud enough to wake the dead. Most inmates would have thrown a pillow of his damn face if that was their bunkee. The Ohioan was damn lucky that he had a major soft spot for his loud disruptive ass. He didn't want to wake the younger man but he had to take a piss and the way that Dean was wrapped around him wasn't helping he swore that the smaller man had his leg draped right over his bladder. He placed a caste kiss to the sleeping man's forehead before wiggling out from underneath him.  
"Don't go." Dean mumbled out the older man wasn't even sure that he was even awake yet until the snoring stopped.

" I gotta piss." Roman laughed as got of the bed stretching before he shuffled over to the toilet.

"Oh love me and leave me." Dean teased with a slight laugh. "I see how you are."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The raven haired man said as he glanced back over his shoulder to look at the man that was still lying in bed. "It's not like that and you know it. " It may have come out sounding a bit cold but he just woke up.

"Calm down I'm kidding man." Dean sounded defensive and rightfully so in his opinion. "You're fucking cranky when you wake up." He said as he flipped over onto his back in the bed.

"Sorry." Roman sighed and made his way back over to the bed. He sat down heavily before pulling Dean into his arms. The first buzzer sounded and Roman took a second trying to mentally ready himself for yet another great day being locked up. "Sweet cheeks I know I promised not to pressure you and just let things happen." The bigger man took a deep breath "I just have you thought about us yet, I mean do you at least think of us being together?" Dean's eyes grew wide but he didn't answer he just looked like he was thinking about it. " You know I mean as a couple Dean."

"Yeah maybe." Dean shrugged, looking up at the larger man with a smile. The second buzzer sounded so Roman leaned in for a quick kiss then both crawled off the pushed together beds.

Chris suddenly burst through the door with a big smile."Roman you gotta come with me now. "Come on!" He turned around and walked away. Roman walked out onto the balcony and looked down into the cell block.

"Holy fuck, Jimmy!" Roman took off running and Enzo and Cass came running out of the cell as soon as they heard Roman yell. They looked down in surprise spotting their long lost friend then followed Roman, running right behind him.

By the time Roman reached the bottom of the stairs Jey was already swinging Jimmy around in circles and hugging him so tight. Roman didn't care though he ran over to both of his cousins and grabbed them into his own little bear hug. "Jimmy you dirty fucker it's about fucking time." Roman joked around then sat both men down and ruffled Jimmy's hair. He kept speaking but nobody understood a fucking word any of the three men were saying. Dean guessed it was Samoan but he had never heard anyone speak the language before. He stood there smiling at just how happy Roman was.

"what's going on?" Sami questioned in a broken voice when he came over. Cass and Enzo stood close by until it was okay for them to go over and get in on the family reunion.

"I don't know. I think it's family of his." Dean shrugged as he looked back at Sami. "Are you going to grab a shower?" Randy walked by and smirked at Dean. remembering that little performance he saw last night. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at the look then looked away. He didn't even want to ask what that look was at all. He wasn't going to think about it. But it did made his left foot tap faster.

Jimmy looked over towards Dean who was staring at Roman with a loving look in his eyes. He squinted his eyes and grunted, he was trying to remember things before he got into the hole. He's been in there for at 5 to 6 months but he thought it was 2 years. His brain was messed up and scattered. "Roman are you still dating that one girl?" He looked around and tried to find her. Roman's face immediately dropped at that, was he hearing right?"

"Jimmy, man you know that ended years back."

"Really?" Jimmy scratched his head then shook his head. "I've been in the hole for 2 years I-"

"No." Roman shook Jimmy a bit and laughed a bit but Jimmy looked serious. "Jimmy, it's only been about 5 months. This isn't some type of joke right?"

"No. It's-" Jimmy scratched his beard, it was overgrown. They barely took care of him in there. He lost a lot of weight and his eyes looked very tired. "What day is it?" Jey was tearing up at how his brother was sounding. He missed him so much and this wasn't his brother, not fully anyways. Jimmy looked at Jey then looked down. He was disappointed in himself. "Something must be wrong now."

"What happened to you? Your memory is fucked up." Jey looked at Sheamus who was staring at them with hawk eyes. "Did someone mess with you in there?"

"No, no. I don't know." Jimmy closed his eyes and tried to think harder but it wasn't helping. It was starting to hurt from his straining. "I think it's fine. Whatever is wrong with me is nothing. I'm just happy to be back." He smiled brightly and pulled the two men in for another hug. Cass and Enzo was eyeing Sheamus still who was looking away from everyone. He was trying to leave the scene and not be noticed but Enzo knew something was up.

* * *

Dean was all done with his shower, all done with breakfast, and now just walking around the prison by himself. He didn't want to bother Roman who was with Jey, Jimmy, Cass, and Enzo ll day to catch things up. Dean walked towards Sami's cell to see the younger man glaring at Randy. "Hey Sam." The greeting Dean gave went unnoticed. Randy was mumbling something to himself and cleaning up his side of the cell. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. It's peachy." Randy responded in a sarcastic tone. "Perfectly fine. Sami, your little brother is being a little bitch right now though." Dean was about to reply to that because it instantly struck a nerve but Sami replied right back to it in a matter of seconds.

"Go fuck some ass. I'm not the little bitch, fucking moron." Sami rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He didn't care about anything right now. Dean stood there with the most confused expression. He was trying to find words but nothing came out. Randy nodded and left the cell with his head down. "That's right you asshole, go ahead and keep walking."

Dean eyed Randy until he was fully gone. "Sami?" He walked into the cell and sat on Sami's bed hesitantly. "Are you okay? What's going on? I can't see you like this everyday now. Please tell me what's going on with you. And what's his fucking deal?"

Sami forced a smile then playfully punched Dean in the arm to sell his fake happiness more. "Dean.. I'm just not in a good mood nor is he. Everything is fine. I promise." Dean didn't looked like he believed him at all so the subject changed quickly. "So you're good o'l friends with Roman again huh?" His voice was going into a whisper.

"No. We're associates at best. I get food from him and what not. But it's not like we're the best of friends." The lie pained Dean so bad but he shrugged to make it seem like everything was cool and casual. "I just want you to be okay. And if you need me to talk to Randy I fucking will. I don't appreciate him talking to you like that."

"Nah, it's fine. All peachy like he said." Sami swatted in the air and laughed dryly. "You know how prison is. The great depression."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean agreed. "You could come by and maybe get some food or something. If you need something extra."

"Right now I just wanna go to sleep." Sami began to talk fast, wanting to rush Dean out of the cell as quickly as he could. His head was starting to hurt and he didn't want to talk anymore. Dean understood so he got up and ruffled Sami's hair before leaving and closing the cell door behind him. He really hoped everything was okay. Whatever it was he would help and fight with Sami. He needed him to be fine and healthy.


	17. Chapter 17

2 weeks passed since Jimmy's big great debut from the hole. Everything was different. Dean went back to the counselor and now he was on a different medication, it was called zoloft. Roman was so busy with Jimmy that he had time to go visit the counselor with Chris to try and get more help. He had a whole freak out in Mr. Renard's office. They went down to the root, guards were in there as well. They didn't let Dean leave the room. They threatened him actually, get evaluated or go to the hole. They didn't need another mentally unstable nut around prison to give them more trouble. The problem needed to be fixed immediately. Dean was hurt, he was freaking out, he was losing himself even more but at the same time gaining something with Roman.

Luckily his freak outs were when he was on his own and didn't have anything to do. He would just go deep into his mind, having flashbacks. Flashbacks about his Mom then his Dad. Then all of them together as a happy family. He wondered did Roman notice that he hasn't slept in almost a week. He's been running off of nothing. Maybe 5 to 10 minute naps with his head down but other than that he would slap himself or pinch himself to stay awake. Insomnia sucked ass. Dean thought he could just ignore his problem but it just seemed to get worse every year. Maybe it was in his head but he thought it got better when he did ignore it.

Dean knew it was more than anxiety. He knew it. And now all he missed was his damn Mom. He missed her so much. He wish the medication would absorb his body faster. Right now this was his roughest time. Locked out from the real world, in here with killers, rapists, nuts, or all of the above. This was dangerous and he could get killed at any time. Right now he was just laying on his bed, it was still pushed together with Roman's. Who the fuck knew where he was though. He needed him but he didn't want to bother the older man. His birthday was tomorrow actually and that even hurt. His last birthday with his Mom 15 years ago was amazing. "It's my fault. Dad was right, I'm so sorry, Mom. I wish it happened to me." Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I miss you so, so much." His breathing became shaky and his body trembled. "It should of fucking been me!" He threw a pillow to the wall and started to scream out, veins popping out from his neck.

Almost instantly guards ran in from the abrupt noise. "Dean!" That was Michaels. "Ambrose, relax. What the hell is going on?" He grabbed the younger man, pulling him up and pushing him against the wall. "Talk to me dammit!" Dean pushed Michaels off but was pushed back to the wall by Sheamus. At that Dean lost it. He took Sheamus's club from its holster and was about to hit him across the face with it but he heard Chris's voice so he looked over.

"Dean I know you're having a rough fucking time right now. But you do not want to do that." Chris told the other guards to just calm down and let him deal with this. "You will make this worse. Please. How- How would Roman feel. Dean you could get transferred to a higher secured prison. This is nothing. Come on man." Chris saw Dean put the club down slowly then completely drop it. "How about I take you to the infirmary and you can relax in there?" He came closer and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Just do what I say." When all the guards left the cell Chris looked around and sighed. It was too much going on with this kid.

"Where's Roman?" Dean asked in a quick tone. As usual he was twitching but trying to stop it. Tapping his fingers on his chest. Tapping his left foot quickly. "We..we haven't really been talking or seeing each other unless it's morning or count time. Jimmy came out of the hole and I- I don't know." He sat back down on the beds and began to rock back and forth. "And Sami, ya know good old Sami is out of it too. I have no idea what's going on with him. He barely shows and when he does he rushes our conversation. I think he's done with me."

Chris sat next to Dean and wrapped an arm around him for some type of comfort. "Roman has been really busy with things but he'll make his come back. Just give him some time. Something is happening with Jimmy and ya know that's family. But while he's doing that we're trying to get you better. For fucks sake you had PTSD. We got you evaluated a-"

Dean shook his head quickly."Don't say that. I don't have anything. I'm fucking healthy and normal a-"

"Bullshit. I'm not going to sugarcoat that." Chris scoffed. "That is a serious mental illness. Did you even try to tell Roman that's what you have? Or Sami? Or just anyone you like talking to or is close with. Everyone has an issue in prison and some obviously are bigger than others. Whether it's physical or mental but in your case, you are extremely ill. I hate to say it that way but since you didn't tell Mr. Renard your full deep root issue he is half guessing. He's trained in all of this Dean. I wouldn't have helped you this much if I didn't care. Now I hope this medication works. I seriously hope it does." He got up and rolled his shoulders. "Just go to the infirmary. You were sent by me. There's a new crew in there."

* * *

"I talked to some guys around and they won't give me any answers." Enzo spoke up. He was in a supplies closet with Jimmy, Jey, Roman, and Cass. "I asked on Sheamus first and they just gave me this weird look. You know most people in the hole doesn't get treated correctly. I mean, yes we're in the hole but some go in for no reason and we can't stop that from happening." He looked over to Jimmy who was scratching the back of his head. "Jimmy was put in the hole for starting a fight with an inmate and a guard then spitting on said guard." Enzo taped his finger on his chin then smacked the cord that lead to the lightbulb on the ceiling. "Jimmy do you remember who put you in the hole? Who did you spit on?"

Jimmy closed his eyes and tried to think but nothing came up. "I just remember certain things. I don't remember who put me in there." He looked at Roman who was leaning up against the wall clenching his jaw. "I'm sorry Roman. We should just stop this. I'm back and I just want to be with you guys. I can learn what's new. This isn't a mystery." Jimmy shrugged and left the closet quickly, closing the door behind him.

Cass looked at Jey who looked angry and confused. "What do you think?" Jey shrugged and folded his arms tightly. "I know you don't want to just give up."

"I think-" Jey pushed himself off the wall and looked at everyone. "I think we need to take a break on this. I'll ask around but I think Jimmy is getting angry at all of this. We haven't celebrated his coming back. All we've been talking about is who or what did something to his head. I just wanna be with my brother. He's still the same guy, it's not like his brain is completely gone. He still knows our handshake and know what happened in our childhood. He's still Jimmy."

Chris knocked then came into the supplies closet. "Guys this meeting has to end now." He let everyone leave out except Roman. Once the door closed he cocked his brow at the Samoan. "Are you done with this shit? Dean needs you. He really needs you."

"I know." Roman rubbed his face and sighed. "I know he's been having a hard time but I don't know why. But I know his birthday is tomorrow and I got that planned out for him. Did you keep an eye out for him?" Chris nodded at that and frowned. "I missed so much haven't I?"

"Yup."

"Like what?"

"Not my story to tell."

Roman rolled his eyes and went over to the door. "I have a list you need to look at." He smirked then left out quickly. Chris stuck his head out the room and yelled that Dean was in the infirmary so to go check up on him. Roman nodded and headed off to the infirmary quickly. He hasn't been ignoring Dean or anything but ever since Jimmy came out of the hole he's been so worried and just trying to catch him up. And he hasn't forgot about his birthday at all, the list he was going to hand Chris was things to sneak in for the day. "I fucked up." Roman whispered.

* * *

Dean was laying on one of the beds in the infirmary with his hands folded on his chest. He's been laying there for a while, soon he would have to do one of his jobs then go to lunch. There was a nurse in there named Natayla, she was sweet and reminded Dean of his Mom. She was so loving and happy. Dean didn't know why she was so damn cheerful, like nothing could get her down. He heard some spritz so he looked over to see her spraying some type of perfume on herself. "Who are you trying to smell good for?"

Natayla looked over at Dean and shrugged. "Just like smelling good. My husband is coming to pick me up soon. Shift is almost over. Are you alright? Need anything?" She walked quickly over to one of the sinks and got a cup to get Dean some cold water. Dean grinned and turned on his side to watch her fully. He was tapping his finger on the side of his thigh quickly and humming slightly. When she came over he finally smelled the perfume she sprayed on herself.

Elizabeth Arden Sunflowers.

That is what his Mom used to wear. He trembled and tried to relax his brain that was starting to trigger memories. He grabbed the cup of water from Natayla but ended up dropping it down. His body was trembling badly. He put his hands on his head and started screaming again, tear were falling down his cheeks rapidly. "Fuck! Fuck!" He smacked his head and rolled off the bed, hitting the ground. Natayla quickly went into action and tried to talk to Dean to calm him down but his screaming became louder. "Get away from me!" Natayla moved back and watched Dean with wide eyes along with other inmates who were also there in other beds.

Roman rushed into the room when he heard the screams. He looked around and saw Dean in a ball pulling at his hair and squeezing his eyes close. "Dean!" He went over to him and pulled him into his arms. "Hey, snap out of it! I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Dean opened his eyes but it seemed he wasn't there. Roman kept shaking him but Dean wasn't responding, only breathing hard while his eyes watered profusely.

 _"This new perfume you got me smells great, Dean. You're father's gift is in second place, don' t tell him." Athena giggled and sprayed a bit more of the EAF perfume on her. Dean laughed and watched his Mom get ready for her date. His parents were going to a fancy restaurant. Mike told Dean the plan for the night, he bought another ring. They were going to renew their vowels. "I'm so excited." Athena sat down in front of her vanity and began to do her makeup. Dean was sitting on her bed watching with the biggest smile. This was one of the happiest days of his life._

 _"You look really beautiful, Mom." Dean pulled the sleeves of his navy blue hoodie over his hands and sighed. He was almost 15 and the allowance he was handed from his Dad every week was a good amount. 50 dollars every week, sometimes 100 when his Dad felt generous. Dean saved up well, that perfume was out of stock when he went to go get it at the store but the man behind the counter gave him a deal. He had one last one in the back but of course he bumped the price since he wasn't suppose to sell it._

 _This was the happiest Dean had ever been. There was love everywhere for him and he hoped it stayed like that for a very long time._

"Dean!" Roman looked over to see inmates looking at him. He saw Sami standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. Dean finally let his travel to Roman who was staring at him with an extremely concerned face. Dean's breathing slowed down as he silently communicated with Roman, telling him he was okay. Roman nodded quickly and licked his lips nervously. "You're strong, you're okay."

"Where were you?" Dean whispered while wiping the tears off his face. "I needed you- I needed you so much." The whole time they were speaking Sami was listening in carefully, he didn't want to go over and ruin whatever that was. He was so confused at their closeness. Roman wanted to kiss Dean all over his face but he couldn't so he just stared at him subtly rubbed his arms as he held him. "I'm-" He looked over to everyone else and his heart sped up, he knew they were in an intimate like position. The way Sami was watching them made him just turn his head back to Roman and make himself look smaller while he was held.

"Is he okay?" Natayla finally spoke up with a trembling voice, her hands were shaking.

Roman nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah he's alright. You guys should all go back to normal before the guards take over." When everyone cleared out fast and went back to work Roman helped Dean up. He fixed his clothes, straightening them out and wiping anything off from the floor trip. He looked over to Sami who was looking with a confused face. Roman had to tell him what was going on, him and Dean were all too familiar with each other. "Dean I need you to go back to the cell and wait for me, okay?"

Dean shook his head and frowned. "Actually I have cleaning duty. Mopping, wiping walls.. Shit like that." He was trying to act like he didn't just freak out moments ago. "I'm uh- I'm going to go do that before um-" He turned around and just left out the room quickly, giving Sami a stare as he walked past him. When Dean was fully out of the room and around the corner Roman walked up to Sami and was about to explain what that was but Sami put his hand up and shook his head.

"I don't care what's going on between you two. It's not my business right now. Just take care of him because I can't, I can't even take care of myself." Sami put his hand down and sucked in his bottom lip. "I haven't seen him act out that way in a while. It's scaring me so bad but I don't fucking know what to do and you seem to calm him down." He suddenly sniffled and Roman had an strange urge to hug him. "Just take care of him okay? I'm not going to make it in here."

Roman grunted and balled up his fist. "Do not say that. You're going to make it in here. It's going on 11 years since I've been in here. You're sentence isn't even that long. You'll be okay.." He looked over to Natayla who looked absolutely worried, she kept staring at them so he grinned at her then turned back to Sami. "Dean.. I know something is wrong with him but I don't know what it is. He freaked out before like that?"

"Oh yeah, that was nothing. He blacked out before, actually many times." Sami sucked in his bottom lip. "Dean's Mom is dead." He looked into Roman's eyes and saw them hardening up. "His Mom died in a fire and ever since she died, Dean.. Hasn't been Dean." He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Sometimes he's okay but not okay at the same time. He always says it's anxiety but no one is dumb enough to believe that but they act like they do because he'll freak out. I have no idea what is wrong with him. I - I don't ask."

Roman patted Sami's shoulder then just pulled him in for a tight hug. "He never told me that, I don't think he's ready to share anything like that to me. Probably never."

Sami ended the hug and looked down. "Please do not tell him I said that. I only know. No one else. He thinks the death is his fault. He had to watch her burn." Roman's heart was sinking. Everything was starting to make sense to him.

"I won't tell." Roman nodded. "You got my word."

* * *

"So it's your birthday tomorrow.." Roman watched Dean mop the bathroom floors slowly, he was tired.

"Mhm." Dean looked back at Roman and shrugged. "Turning 30. Nothing big. It's not like anyone cares." He went back into mopping the floor carelessly. Other inmates were cleaning stalls and washing walls. Roman's heart felt so fucking heavy right now, honestly he just wanted to cuddle Dean. He was handling so much in that brain of his. Roman came closer and grabbed the mop out of Dean's hand. "What is it?"

"I know you're mad at me." Roman started off in a whisper. "'Cause I haven't been there for you and I-" He looked around then shook his head. "Follow me." He left out the bathroom and walked them to the closet for the mops and cleaning products. Once they got in there Roman turned on the light and just stared at Dean. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Dean replied softly.

"No, no it's not. Look at you, you're having freak outs and I should of been there." Roman grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. "Are you okay?" Dean nodded but he wasn't looking Roman in the eyes. His heart was beating so fast. "No. Look me in the eyes, Dean. C'mon gorgeous." The younger man obeyed and tilted his head. "I will never ever do that again. I was just so caught up with Jimmy. He's messed up, someone messed him the hell up and I don't know who did it. I'm scared and now I'm even more scared because of what you're going through. What happened to you in the infirmary?"

"Nothing." Dean didn't even blink but tear were welling up in his eyes. "Nothing happened to me, Roman." He put his hands on Roman's chest and sniffled. "I can't do this. I need to push you away."

"No, you're not going to push me the fuck away. Not this time. I got you, Dean. You can't get away anymore." Roman's tone had so much passion in it. "You can't. You're problems that you are having..You don't gotta push me away. I'm here. If you need me to back off I will but I'm not fucking leaving. I'll move my bed away from you so you can have breathing space but I ain't shooing away."

Dean's lips parted and his hands went up to Roman's face then his ears, massaging them and gripping them. Roman looked at Dean's lips then leaned in slightly. Dean let out a shaky breath and rubbed their lips together. "You fucking idiot, you are getting into something too big to comprehend, I swear."

Roman smirked slightly and moved back an inch. "And you think you're not?"

"I-I don't know anymore." Dean pressed their lips together and backed them up into a wall. The kiss deepened and their tongues tangled instantly. Muffled moans released from both men and harsh breathing from their noses. Roman kicked a rolling table with heavy supplies on it to the door so it would be hard to get in. Dean stopped the kiss and kept repeating "I don't know anymore" under his breath while pulling down Roman's pants and boxer briefs. "Help me out.."

Roman nodded and quickly pulled Dean's pants down with his boxers. Their cocks were hardening fast, this was all so desperate. These past weeks took a toll on them and they haven't touched one bit or kissed properly. Dean had images going through his head, like losing people. Losing Roman. Losing Sami. Losing His Dad..His Mom. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his body was trembling badly again. Roman noticed immediately and stopped everything but Dean shook his head quickly. "Keep going, please keep going."

Roman took off Dean's shirt, leaving his tank top on under it. He leaned in so close, breathing in Dean's scent then rubbing his lips against his neck. He used one of his hands to grab Dean's ass while his hips moved to rub their dicks together. His lips kissed down the Ohioan's hot neck slowly, going down then right back up. Dean closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as his hand grabbed Roman's thick, throbbing cock. He pumped his fist fast then used his other hand to play with the head for double stimulation. Roman groaned and let his free hand grab at Dean's member as well, stroking it firmly. "What did I tell you, huh? Repeat it."

Dean lulled his head back and let out a low raspy moan. "You ain't going no where." His hand sped up and Roman grunted and let his own hand speed up. They leaned into each other again and began to kiss again. All of it was becoming messy, Dean was already close. All of his emotions were building up into a big ball with his upcoming climax. "Ohhh.." The tone of his voice lowered and went even raspier. "Ohhh fuuuuck, Roman.."

When their eyes met their pupils dilated to their maximums. Roman's body started to tremble, here came his climax as well. "Dean, faster. Stroke my dick faster." Dean fulfilled the Samoan's wishes and pumped his fist as fast as he could. Roman grunted and let his mouth fall open and his eyes roll. Why was this desperate but really intimate? Dean's hips bucked violently and he was about to let out a rasped scream but Roman put a hand over Dean's mouth and let him cum. Roman bucked his hips as well a few times and moaned out the younger man's name with passion. His cum began shooting out along with Dean's. "Fuck yes."

Dean leaned against Roman, body twitching and legs wobbling. Roman used two fingers to collect some of their cum. He moved them up to Dean's mouth and watched carefully. Dean eyed Roman's fingers and blushed badly. He looked into Roman's eyes then looked away while taking the two cum soaked fingers into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around hesitantly. Roman let out a husky moan and licked his lips. "That's it, lick that cum." When he pulled his fingers away saliva went down Dean's chin.

"I feel.." Dean cleared his throat and tried to stop blushing. " I feel so much better." Roman bit his bottom lip and grabbed some paper towels that was on a table by him so they could clean up. Dean grabbed his shirt and put it on his shoulder to hang off from. "I just want to sleep and forget this day.."

"You need your beauty rest." Roman mumbled. "Tomorrow is the big 30.."

Dean wiped himself clean and shook his head. "Why do you talk about that like it's special or some shit?"

"Because it is, baby."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hi! I'm back. There has been troubles and everything. Lost a co writer so I'm doing this on my own but there's no need to fear._**

 ** _There will be a part 2 to this chapter._**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean's body twitched in its sleep when soft kisses were placed on his naked body. He snuggled into the pillow more that was covering his morning wood and abdomen. Roman rubbed Dean's side and kissed his shoulder, hot open mouth kisses. "Birthday boy" He whispered.

"Mm, stop it." Dean turned away from Roman and got a soft slap on his ass. "No." He mumbled.

Roman let his fingers slide up Dean's thigh slowly. "C'mon pretty boy. I got a surprise for you." Dean grunted and Roman rolled his eyes and chuckles slightly. He rolled out of the bed and went over to their desk. He cleaned all of the art supplies off and neatly stacked the work in a bucket that was on the floor. Why did he clean it off? Well because Chris came in earlier with items.

Roman had a sheet over the items. He pulled it off and the aroma hit Dean hard. His head perked up to see the massive breakfast on the desk. "Oh my fucki-" It was breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins.. Wow. Dean's mouth was watering. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing this properly. "How the fuck did you get that food!" Roman shushed him and nodded over to the desk. Dean got out of bed and went over to their sink first to wash his face. Once done he put on his briefs and went over to the desk. This was so damn amazing. "How did you-"

"Chris." Roman mumbled. "He knew it was your birthday." Dean sucked in his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile. "I know you're happy pretty boy. You need to hurry up and eat this before the cell door opens. We got about an hour." He pulled out the chair from the desk and put Dean in it then scooted it back in. "Enjoy." He was about to walk away to go read or get some more rest but Dean grabbed his hand tightly.

Dean looked up at Roman and let his bottom lip loose. "Eat this with me. This is a fucking lot.." He held up a muffin and Roman shrugged and nodded. "Thank you, you seriously didn't have to do this. This is risky as hell." Roman grabbed the muffin and bit into it with a smile, Dean didn't understand that this has been happening for years. This is the least risky thing ever. Everyone was in with this type of stuff. You just needed to talk well to the right guard or person. Hell, security guards wanted to make some side money. Roman had a lot of money in his account so for certain things he wanted from the outside Chris would dig in to that account to tip himself.

"This is nothing, Dean." Roman picked up a bottle of orange juice and screwed the cap open. "I've gotten phones in here, access to internet, whatever I basically want. Me and Chris have our ways with everything. You just need to relax and let the big dogs run this, alright?" He leaned down and kissed Dean's forehead then wrapped an around him tightly. "Happy 30th, baby."

Dean blushed slightly and twitched a few times fast. "Don't call me that, loser.. And thank you."

Roman rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tell me you ain't my baby though." Instead of an answer Dean just looked up into Roman's eyes while he chewed on a piece of bacon. "That's what I thought." After eating together they wrapped all the garbage up and put it into their trash bin, stuffing it all the way to the bottom. Right after that the cell doors opened, perfect timing. Sheamus showed with mail in his hand. He looked like he had been sucking on a sour lemon, his face looked squished around with anger. "Bad morning , Sheamus?"

Sheamus looked at Roman and took in a deep breath before dropping the envelope to the floor, stomping it and kicking it towards the Samoan. "Mail, fella."

Roman grunted and went over to grab the envelope. "Real mature." When he picked it up he saw that it was from his Mom. "sweet, it's from my Mom." Dean smiled while he got their fresh navy prison clothes together for the showers. "Oh by the way right after shower time you're going to Enzo for a touch up on your hair and a shave." Dean hummed at that then looked back at Roman. "Yes I know I had a problem with him cutting your hair last time, well because you weren't talking to me but now it's all okay . I just want you to feel nice in here, the best you can for this day."

* * *

"Hey Sami." Dean sat down across from Sami, they were in the cafe relaxing. Of course he didn't need any breakfast so he took his time getting there so he secretly took his medication after Roman. Plus Enzo, like Roman said touched him up. Dean honestly forgot about it but Enzo pulled him to the little barber shop the prison had. Right after he was treated by the stud himself he received some extra tank tops. I mean it was a really good gift in prison since they costed a lot for just one. But damn the trim up was damn good, he was smooth as a baby once again.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Sami got up and leaned over the table to give Dean a hug but guards told them to break it up a few seconds in. "How's your morning?" Dean eyed Sami closely, the bags on his face were swelled. He looked so tired. "Earth to Dean-"

"Sami. Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you." Dean tapped his finger on the table and took another look over on Sami. He saw a deep scratch mark on his forearm. "What's that from? Looks new." Sami looked down at his forearm and rubbed at the mark then shrugged. "Sami, I know you didn't do that to yourself. What's going on?"

Sami picked at his breakfast and twisted his lips. "Nothi-"

Dean slammed his hand on the table and made Sami and some inmates flinch."For fucks sake! You are my little brother, I need you to tell me what's wrong with you! I'm scared for you, Sami. Please!" Dean saw guards looking at him so he took in a deep breath. "Please.."

Sami sat up straight when he saw Randy walk past, he was sitting at a different table that was a ways away. "Want the truth?"

"Uh-duh. I just fucking asked for it."

"I scraped myself in the bathroom stall. You know by the rusty door latch they forgot to fix. It had three little sharp metal pieces on it. Hurts like a bitch." Sami played it off even more by rubbing at the mark and hissing slightly. "You need to watch out for that. Don't want this on your arm, right?" Dean squinted his eyes and leaned in to look at the mark more. That could be the truth, he did get scraped once but this could also be a big lie. "I'm not lying. I promise."

Dean nodded and smacked the scrape a few times gently. "You'll live. Where's Randy?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Sami's reply was quick, he didn't want to talk about that bastard.

"What's with the quick reply? Did he do something wrong?" Dean felt eyes burning into him so he looked behind him to see Roman look away from behind the kitchen. When the Samoan did look back it almost looked like he flushed slightly when their eyes met. After the showers they split their ways since Roman had kitchen duty. Now the man couldn't stop staring at Dean, it was the clean up of the hair and face. Dean gave him a little wink and a boyish smile that showed his deep dimples.

The whole time Sami saw, the interaction..Was actually so welcoming and adorable. He still had no idea what was going on with the two but he wasn't going to ask unless Dean wanted to tell him something. "Dean?" The Ohioan snapped his head around with raised eyebrows. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah." Dean stuck out his bottom lip to try and hide his smile. "Mmm..Perfectly fine here Sami boy."

Sami rolled his eyes and smiled. "I always hated when you called me that."

Dean batted his eyes and started tapping his fingers on his collar bones. "I know. But you kind of love it secretly. God I missed talking to you. I missed your fucking face too." He sighed and looked around for a few seconds. "Sami if you need anything please come to me, okay? I don't want you to shut me out."

Sami nodded and finally started shoving food down his throat. "I will. I'm sorry for not talking to you and all. Was just having down days. This is prison and all. You know I mean well and I love you."

Dean waved his hand and cocked a brow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's not get in our feelings here."

* * *

Dean was in the courtyard smoking a cigarette and sitting by Adrian and Sami who were getting along pretty well. Dean's eyes were fully on Roman who was working out pretty hard. It's been a while and he wanted to keep up his muscles and not let them die out. He flicked the bud and stood up, walking over there. Sami didn't even notice that's how deep into his conversation he was.

Dean never really liked to work out, he just like warm ups mostly. He was flexible and athletic. He didn't need to super buff. Roman found that out a while ago but Dean took one of the weights easily and started using it. It made Roman stop his work out and bust out into laughter. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Working out man. Getting some shit going." Dean was holding one of the heaviest weights with complete ease. "This isn't anything." Roman put his hands on his hips and looked Dean over, God he looked so good right now. "You givin' me hungry eyes." The younger man whispered.

Roman wiped his sweaty forehead and licked his lips. "You look real good right now."

"Saying you didn't like me when some stubble and all?"

"Nah I like you all the time. My favorite is when you're naked and saying please to me."

Dean kept complete eye contact with Roman and for the first time he felt 100% comfortable. He was getting used to all of this. Roman was so good to him and he didn't know why he was the one picked for this. Roman never gave up and now won't go away if Dean tried to push him away. Claws were sunken in too deep to release. Releasing would wound both of them but Dean wouldn't admit that right now.

"So um.." Roman moved closer to Dean subtly and looked around but no one was paying attention to them. "You give us any thought? How do you feel about me? You like me right?"

"Mhm." Dean tried to relax himself, just tapping his foot softly against the ground. "I like ya." Roman sat on the ground then began to twist his hair and wrap it into a bun. He let his eyes undress Dean for a bit until he was snapped out of it. "I have been thinking obviously but ya know, just takes time."

"What do I want to be, Dean? Can you even say it?"

Dean looked away and folded his arms together. "You wanna uh, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Can you say it again while looking at me?"

Dean turned his head back to Roman and flushed slightly at the look he was getting. "I said-" He swallowed and shook his head slightly. "You want to be my boyfriend."

Roman nodded and chuckled. "I sure would like to be, didn't know you would ask me out."

"Oh shut up!" Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. "I got cleaning to do." When he walked away he got a slap on the ass so he looked around but only saw Chris looking at them. He flipped off Roman and kept walking. He was about to go back inside but he was stopped by Chris.

"Inmate!" Chris nodded and Dean jogged over. "Happy birthday." His voice turned into an instant whisper. "You took your medication right?" Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "Hey, relax. I didn't know if you would like jerky but I got you 6 packs, it's under your pillow in your cell."

Dean grinned and folded his arms."Thanks, Chris..And thanks for the ya know..Breakfast."

Chris looked around to make sure no one was eyeing them. "No problem. Go get to your job, kid."

* * *

Dean was in the cafe spraying tables and wiping them down. Other inmates were sleeping up the floor and picking up cartons of milk or cups. There was a sudden tap on his back so he turned around and looked down when he saw the nurse from yesterday, Natayla. He just stared at her, he didn't know what to say or do. He was embarrassed that he freaked out yesterday over the perfume scent.

Natayla nodded at the guards in there before taking Dean's hands. "I'm so sorry for yesterday. I should of never put on that perfume. I'm a nurse for heaven's sake." Dean was about to talk but Natayla put her hand on his lips. "Be quiet and hug me. You need a tight hug." She wrapped her arms around Dean tightly and rested her head on him.

Dean felt so comfortable. How is it that this woman gave him a warm feeling like his Mom used to. He hugged her back immediately and rested his chin on top of her head. "What happened yesterday..That wasn't your fault. I'm still dealing with stuff. The perfume, my-my Mom used to wear it a long time ago." At hearing that Natayla's arms tightened around Dean.

Natayla looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and sniffled and smiled, swaying them side to side. "I work part time here but- I will keep checking up on you as much as I can. You're mine now. I'll take care of you. Just think of me as a second Mom." Dean's began to water, he nodded and finally let her go when the guards told them to break it up. "So I gotta go." She slipped something into his hand then walked off quickly. Dean looked at it subtly and saw that it was her phone number with a smiley face at the end. At the bottom of the paper it said call me when you can, let some steam off.

"I will." He whispered. Right after she left Roman popped in and sat at one of the clean tables. Dean turned around and flinched slightly at his presence. "Hi."

Roman looked Dean's body over a few times before finally looking him in the eyes. "Hi. When are you gonna be done cleaning? I want to have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"That question lead them in the bathroom stall kissing and grabbing each other. It was the most greatest timing because most inmates were working, in their groups, in cells, or in the courtyard. No one really came into the bathroom on the south side of the prison. Plus Dean put the cleaning table in front of the door to let inmates know that 'cleaning' is happening. "You sneaky motherfucker." Dean moaned when Roman's teeth sunk into his neck.

Roman picked Dean up and slammed his body against the stall's wall. The kissing became rough and all tongue. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's torso tightly and loosened his hair, running his fingers through that luscious black mane. "All mine."

Dean rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes when Roman licked all the way up to his adam's apple. He sucked on it or a few seconds then licked his way back down. "Damn you taste good.." In a snap Roman was pushed up against the other stall wall. "Fuck, Dean."

"Isn't that what you say almost every night?" Dean smirked and took a few steps forward. When he was in Roman's face he grabbed the waist band of his navy blue pants and pulled. As the pants and briefs went down so did he. When Roman's cock bobbed out it dawned on him that he was on his knees in front of this man. Roman's breath was hitching and his pupils were dilating badly.

"Dean.." Roman whispered huskily.

"Roman.." Dean tried to stay confident but he couldn't. There was a fucking dick by his mouth. Nothing about it disgusted him, but for some reason it was making his mouth water.

Roman rolled his eyes then swallowed a few times. "What are you doing to me.."

Dean's face flushed so he lost eye contact with the Samoan. He didn't get off his knees at all. Instead he started stroking the older man's throbbing, fat cock slowly. He moved his mouth a bit closer, just breathing on it right at the tip. Roman moaned and tried to buck his hips but Dean would move any time his member got too close.

"That feels good, right?" Dean looked back up at Roman with the most innocent eyes ever. Roman growled and whimpered slightly when his dick twitched a few times, already letting pre-cum release. "Did I hear a whimper? Poor baby." Dean let his tongue hang out like he was going to lick Roman's shaft but instead he just breathed hotly. "Oh God, Roman.."

Roman looked over to see Dean stroking himself. His cock was already out and wet. "Why are you torturing both of us. Fuck you look so damn good on your knees..Flushed cheeks..Dammit, you're a son of a bitch."

"You're right..I am the son of a bitch." Dean rubbed his nose up Roman's shaft and heard another moan, they were getting huskier and more desperate. He moved his head away finally and started stroking the older man properly. "C'mon.." Roman started bucking his hips and panting harshly. "That's it..." Pre-cum dripped on the floor and down Dean's forearm.

"I'm about to cum."

"Oh you're gonna cum?

Roman nodded fast and closed his eyes tightly. Dean let go of his cock and squeezed his balls while getting up. "You're not cumming."

Roman opened his eyes and looked into Dean's."Dean, don't fucking do this to me, please."

Dean grabbed Roman's hand and put it on his aching length. "Stroke my cock and make me cum, big boy." Roman grunted and began stroking roughly, making Dean let out a shocked gasp. He slowed down when Dean leaned in to lick his lips, initiating a kiss. Dean began to tremble, he was ready to cum. Roman knew those trembles so well now so he stopped. "You motherfucker, you let me cum right now."

Roman scoffed. "Look at my dick, it's needing pleasing too."

"Guess we won't cum then." Dean smiled sweetly and grabbed some tissue to wipe his wet member off. After he opened the stall and went to go wash his hands. Roman stood in the same spot completely shocked. "C'mon Roman, we need to get the day going again."

Roman came out the stall with a frustrated face. He pulled up his boxers and pants while mumbling to himself. "This is some bullshit, Dean."

"Is it?" Dean dried his hands off and backed up to the door. "I'll see you later..Baby." He waved and jogged out the door. Roman groaned and began to clean himself up fully.

* * *

"I'm so tired of your damn shit, Randy!"

Randy looked at Sami from his bed and shook his head. "Why? Because you ain't getting dick anymore?"

Sami smiled and sighed. "That's sweet but your dick wasn't that good. Not even that big either. Don't know how all of the other people you're fucking can take that wack ass shit." Randy got up and pushed grabbed Sami out of the bed and pushed him onto the floor. "What are you going to do? Hit me?" He tripped the taller man and stood over him. "Don't fucking touch me anymore, you gave me a scratch last night, bastard."

Randy got up and tried to calm himself down, he was getting so angry and fed up with this."I didn't give you a scratch."

Sami rolled his eyes and held out his arm. "You're a wanker. Look at this. You did this to me when I was trying to leave out the cell from the damn argument we had. Look, I don't appreciate you making nasty comments towards me like I'm some piece of trash." He saw Randy try to hold a laugh and it only made him really angry. "What the fuck is your deal? Dean was right about you. You're some type of sick bastard."

Randy pushed Sami hard and made him hit the wall. "Listen here you little bitch-" He was cut off by Sami pushing him back and clawing his neck hard enough that blood came to the surface. Randy touched his neck with shock, he couldn't believe Sami did that back to him.

"I'm tired!" Sami's yell had to be heard from outside the cell door now. "I'm tired, okay? I'm done with all of this. It was fun I guess. While it lasted anyways. Stop being such a bitch about all of this. You started all of it and now you're angry? What kind of backwards nonsense is that? Just don't talk to me, sit by me, or look at me anymore. You're freaking crazy."

"What are you now? Depressed, huh?" Randy backed up until he was sitting back on his bed. He moved his hand away from the deep scratch mark like it never happened. "Is little Sami depressed?" He poked out his bottom lip and wiped his eye like he was tearing up. "Little Sami Wami is upset and down."

"You damn right I'm upset. I'm upset because this isn't the life I was suppose to have. I was suppose to be out there with a good job of some sort. Have a house, a car. I could of been with my parents." Sami ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "And I'm fucking depressed that I'm in the cell with a backwards psycho like you."

"Aww Sami.." Randy sighed dramatically.

Sami opened the cell door and shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to Zayn. Try not to kill yourself in here."

* * *

"Whoa looks like they need one more in the kitchen, here."

"Mark?" Roman turned and saw Mark looking around the kitchen area with a smile. He looked bigger than before. "Dude, you went on vacations and ate whole cows."

"Shut up man." Mark came over and patted Roman's back then hugged him. "What's for today?"

Roman held up some bread with grin."Deli sandwiches. Something I can make really good out of this stuff and get away with easily." He looked at the older man and cocked a brow. "I just noticed you cut all of your hair off, kind of look like a milk-dud."

Mark laughed and shook his head, he missed their joking."Yup, it was time. Hey make sure you save me some of this. You know I like your sandwiches."

"I got you." As they talked Dean walked into the Cafe to go to the recreation spot, a shortcut was to pass through here. He was about to go watch some TV with some other inmates but he was called by a guard he didn't even know. Roman looked up and saw Dean looking confused. "Mark that's mine so- go easy on him. I mean you should anyway because he's a goddamn firecracker."

Mark looked over at Roman and chuckled slightly."Oh is he? Guess I need to test this out. Inmate, get over here!" Dean walked over slowly but Mark told him to walk fast which Dean did not comply to. "I said hurry up!" Dean got into the kitchen and stood there looking overly irritated and twitchy. Right before he got there he took another dosage of his medicine at the infirmary, there was a long damn line too. He looked over to Roman who was getting out a lot of bread to prepare. "Look at me."

"No offense but I'm about to leave." Dean turned but Mark barked another order at him so he turned around. "Why are you calling me over here and where are all the other inmates for this job?"

Mark was trying to hide his laughter, Roman was right. "They're coming but-" He lost it, he started laughing loudly. Dean looked at the older man double over with laughter with even more confusion. "I'm sorry man. I was just joking. I'm Mark."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I'm Dean." Roman was snickering to himself and that was it. "You're a loser, Roman."

Roman looked at Dean and faked a shocked expression. "Oh come on pretty boy, all is well. It is your birthday and all. I need you to work in the kitchen with me today. I have a surprise for you.. I shouldn't even give it 'cause I'm still a bit mad from earlier."

Dean blushed slightly and grinned. "I have nothing else to do, sure." Minutes passed and inmates began to roll into the kitchen. Cass, Jey, Enzo, and now Jimmy were all together as the kitchen crew. They got down to work immediately, putting out fruit and side slop while Roman made the sandwiches perfectly.

Dean put on a hairnet and a apron and walked around, trying to stay out the way. He decided to go into the freezer out of pure boredom and thank God for that because he found an ice cream cake. He looked towards the door to make sure no one was there while he grabbed the box. The words on it was wishing Dean a happy birthday, the shit that was getting sneaked in was getting ridiculous. How the fuck could you sneak in an ice cream cake? Just from that Dean went into deep thought of ways they could do it. The cake was a bit big so it had to be for more than just him.

"We made that in the kitchen, Dean."

The voice made Dean flinch violently, almost dropping the cake. "Roman, goddammit." He put the cake back and rubbed his arms, goosebumps were starting to come in. "You made this? For me?"

Roman came in and kissed Dean on the forehead, it was so warm and welcoming. "No I had Enzo and Cass do it before lock up. They have the keys to the kitchen. It's really simple to make. But the ice cream, brownie mix, and frosting was brought in from you already know who. It's just brownie mix, ice cream, and strawberry frosting. We were gonna wait until all the other inmates got done eating then you, me, Cass, Enzo, Jey, and Jimmy would eat the sandwiches and good shit I put aside with the cake. Private celebration, ya know?"

Dean looked down and tried to hide his smile, that was so sweet. Roman was trying hard to make him so happy on his 30th birthday. "You're being really sweet, are you gonna smother me in my sleep later?"

Roman rolled his eyes and punched Dean playfully. "No but I am going to hold you and show you what's up later." He looked behind him when he heard Enzo call his name. " I gotta get back to these sandwiches, come out of here and help me."

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay." His voice became really soft, he was glad to get out of there though since his teeth were clicking together. "I'll help but not because you asked."

"You damn right not because I asked, it's because I told you to." Roman winked at the younger man and walked out the freezer. Dean rolled his eyes and followed behind while rubbing his arms quickly to create some heat.

When they got out Enzo was raising his eyebrows up and down at them which made Roman hit him in the arm. Dean went to the long table and eyed the prepared sandwiches. He began to make some with different meat and cheese on it, he knew how to make good sandwiches but he couldn't actually cook for shit. When Roman came over to start he saw that Dean was already making his 6th deli sandwich. "You should of helped from the start, damn. We got 2 hours left to finish this all."

Jimmy was glued to Jey's hip, following everything carefully. He was trying to show Jey he wasn't messed up like they thought. He could still do many things but he was secretly hoping they found the person who made him this way. He knew something was wrong with him. He never did get checked out, this was prison. If you die you died. Everyone didn't always listen to you. You couldn't go to the hospital if you wanted, you had to be seriously injured. Injuries that they could see.

After fixing everything inmates came in, got some trays, and started coming down the line. First one up was Randy who had a big smile plastered on his face. Every time he saw the two together the image of what they were doing in the bathroom popped into his head. Dean wasn't a twink like he would go for but..Something about him was so damn hot. The man was insane.. Dean wasn't fully shaven everywhere either, he would have hair growing in on his chest sometimes, oh God the more Randy thought about it the more he felt his body tingle. He didn't even like Dean but the way he was staring at him was hot. He wondered if Roman made him submit like a good little bitch yet.

"Randy, you're holding up the damn line!" Dean hissed and held up the sandwiches. "Turkey or fucking beef?"

Randy pointed to Turkey and held up his tray. "Relax..I'm sorry." When Roman went down the line and went to the table Roman finally let a laugh he had been holding in out. Dean looked over at him while he put another sandwich on somebody's tray, what the hell was he laughing at. That was the most uncomfortable stare he had ever received from Randy.

Roman stifled a laugh and took in a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry. It's just he was staring at you because he finally saw what I see in you."

"And what is that?" Dean rose his eyebrows and rolled his shoulders, they were stiff. Roman didn't answer so Dean poked him a few times. "Answer me."

Roman swatted at him and put a sandwich down on a tray. "I see a work of art, Dean."

When he said that, Jey heard. He looked at the two men stare at each other, he was confused as to what they were. It wasn't his place to question because he was sure they didn't either.

* * *

Roman was leaned up against a counter while he ate his sandwich. Dean was cleaning up things aggressively, it looked like he was just trying to keep himself busy. Enzo was cutting thick pieces of the ice cream cake for them all. The kitchen door was closed just for their own little private time.

Cassidy stopped Dean and shook him slightly. "Relax man. We got this. You need to eat your sandwich and get some of that damn cake. It's your birthday, just breathe." He gave him a shove towards Roman who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Trying to keep yourself busy, pretty boy?"

"No."

"That's what it looks like."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "So what if I am."

Roman stood up to his full height and suddenly Dean felt a bit intimidated. He hated the height difference. "Did I make you uncomfortable earlier? Sorry if I did, was just telling the truth." He finished off his sandwich then went over to get him a paper plate and a piece of cake. Dean eyed the back of his body for what seemed like forever. He was admiring his figure, his shoulders, hands, fuck even his ass. Roman looked back at Dean and nodded for him to come over. Dean came over slowly and was passed his sandwich and his piece of cake. "Eat up."

When Dean ate his sandwich he started on his cake and was purely quiet when the kitchen started to get loud with laughter and talking. He turned around and just watched Roman joke around with everyone. He didn't really want to join in on their fun because to be honest he didn't know how.

Jey looked over at Dean and nodded for him to join in. Dean sighed and got closer to their circle hesitantly. Roman was telling this story from years back and after listening to it for a minute Dean began to laugh with everyone else. Jey squatted and opened a drawer which held utensils but what he held out was 5 big zip-lock bags of orange looking stuff. "What the fuck is that?" Dean had to ask but everyone laughed at him, what the fuck was so funny?

Jey went over to the kitchen sink and pulled out a strainer and some cups. Dean looked at Roman who was biting his bottom lip and smirking. When Jey came over he gave everyone a cup but no one drunk it, they were just staring at Dean who was looking at his confusingly. "Taste it."

Dean looked at everyone then sniffed the drink and moved his head away with a scrunched up face. "No fucking way."

Roman tilted his head and stood behind Dean with parted lips, God he couldn't wait until later. "Taste it.." He whispered. Dean looked behind him and sighed, mocking what he said by mouthing it. He sniffed the drink again then sipped it slightly. When the taste hit his tongue he immediately took a gulp. "That's my boy!"

Enzo gulped his down easily and shook his head. "This batch is good Jey."

After that drink everything went crazy, he was getting drunk. It tasted really good but didn't smell that good at all. Pruno was a special treat.

* * *

"Fuck that was good." Dean plopped down on his side of the bed with a smile. "I'm glad you guys stopped me half way on the second cup. I don't wanna be overly fucked up." Roman closed the door after count and stripped down to his boxers. "The shower was good too. My birthday- you made it so amazing. Thanks."

Roman smiled and crawled into bed then laid there. He was satisfied with how happy he made Dean. He looked over to see Dean looking at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Dean shook his head then leaned in to spark a kiss up. Roman let him lead it fully. When their tongues met Dean decided to just get on top of Roman fully. He felt so loose and the alcohol was in him but he knew what he was doing fully.

"You told me you were going to show me what's up, right?" Dean straddled the older man and took off his shirt, throwing it into the dark side of the room. He put his hands on Roman's chest and started grinding their bulges slowly. Roman's lips parted his his hands instantly went to Dean's ass. "Yeah, come on.."

Roman rolled them over and began to strip Dean fully. In the process he took off his boxers quickly. He hovered over Dean's nude, slightly trembling body with a smirk. "Why so trembly?" Dean didn't want to answer, he didn't want to say he was a bit intimidated. The look in Roman's eyes was devilish. He put his hands on the Samoan's ass cheeks and squeezed hard. There was a grunt from that so he did it again and again then let his hands go to the thighs to rub and squeeze as well.

Roman leaned down until their lips were almost touching. "Earlier you almost sucked my dick.." Dean shook his head, denying it immediately. "Nah nah nah, yeah you did. And you would of..With the right words, you would of had my dick in your mouth sucking it dry."

Dean rolled then back over so he was on top. "No way, you can't prove that shit. Shut your mouth." As their bickering started up their dicks hardened even more. Roman rolled his hips then went in to bite Dean's neck, hard enough that blood raised to the surface. Dean arched and gasped sharply.

Roman licked the bite mark and kissed it a few times. "I'm in charge here, and you're gonna do what I say." He moved his hand up to rest on Dean's neck, pressing down only slightly. He used his other hand to stroke his cock fast to get his heart pumping out of his chest. Dean groaned and bucked his hips with the stroking. "That's right, not so tough now are you?" Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard, he's never been man-handled. Why was he letting this happen? He felt Roman's hands move off of him to spread his legs and push them back. "You got such a cute little ass."

Roman was eyeing Dean's cock with parted lips, fuck he was almost drooling. It was twitching and throbbing. When he looked up he saw Dean grasping the sheets so hard and his chest rising and falling shakily. Roman closed his eyes and leaned in, circling his tongue around the head. He sucked it into his mouth only a few seconds later, and God the most amazing sound released from Dean. The Ohioan was curling his toes and his legs were shaking.

Roman was doing his job right then. Dean hasn't had a blowjob in so long. Roman swallowed Dean's cock down slowly, trying to fit it all in his mouth right. He only did this one time years back but he wasn't going to let the other man indulge on that. Dean opened his eyes and let his mouth fall open, it was so good. Roman's big tongue twirling and his head bobbing up and down at a nice pace. His sac was grabbed and pulled, he loved it getting played with. All the sensations were riding up on him quickly.

Roman released Dean's wet cock and licked his lips. He went back to stroking it, every stroke had a loud schlick sound. Dean had all of these thoughts running through his head, his flirt blowjob by a man and how good it fucking felt. So hot and welcoming. "Uhhhh..FFuuuckkkk yes.." Roman twisted his fist at the head a few times then went back in, suckling and bobbing.

Dean, biting his knuckles, twisting his upper body, and moaning out Roman's name..He was in pure ecstasy right now. He wasn't ashamed that he was already about to cum. Everything about this was turning him on way too much. Being man-handled, getting his dick sucked by Roman. Getting told what to do. When his body started shaking he thought Roman was going stop because of what he did earlier but the man kept going and going, Oh God it was too good. His balls tightened up and Roman moved his hand away from them so he could stroke the shaft while he did his job.

"I'm going to cum, baby. I'm going to fucking cum." Dean couldn't help that sentence releasing from his mouth, he was getting too much pleasure. Roman on the other hand was struggling not to grab his member that was making a puddle of pre-cum on the sheets and getting harder if that was possible. He took his mouth off and stroked Dean's cock with both hands fast. Dean's body arched all the way up and cum started spurting into the air. "Ohhhh..' The younger man's moan was broken and so damn raspy. "Ohhh, shit!" His hips kept bucking every time cum shot out.

Roman licked his lips and tried to look away, he could cum at the scene alone. He was already close from just sucking some cock. "Dean, I can't.." Dean's trembling hands planted on the bed, he got up slowly and carefully. Cum was still drooling from his length. He was going to push Roman back but he instead fell on him clumsily. He laughed then planted kisses all over Roman's face.

Roman's face was flushing badly, he was already over the edge. He's never been attracted to someone so much before, he was already confused why he actually wanted this relationship so badly. He never had one with a man before only sex. He had many successful relationships with women in his life but this.. This was blowing his mind. He felt the other man moving down his body slowly, it was like he could hear his heart beating fast.

Dean eyed Roman's cock with dazed, dilated eyes. "I'm..I'm gonna suck you off. If you tell. Anyone. I. Will. Lose. My. Shit." He swallowed thickly and grabbed Roman's member with a shaky hand. He closed his eyes and let his tongue lick up the slicked with pre-cum shaft. He licked it all the way up to the head then sucked at it. Roman grabbed a pillow and bit onto it, he didn't want to moan out loud.

Dean released Roman's dick and opened his eyes. The taste wasn't horrible at all. He grabbed the pillow Roman had and threw it. "You fucking look at me when I do this because this might be the first and last time big boy." He straddled Roman's stomach backwards and bent over to tongue the slit of his cock. Roman let out a shaky gasp and spread his legs, it was actually happening.

"How the f-fuck am I suppose to see with your damn ass in my face?"

Dean picked up Roman's member and rubbed his lips on the shaft. "Kiss my ass." He sucked the tip into his mouth and grunted when there was a hard slap on his left cheek. He knew what Roman was thinking. Dean had a smart mouth and it got him in trouble sometimes but that was okay, especially with Roman. He could back it all up.

The two fell into panting, moaning, and grunts. There was Roman moaning out Dean's name and there was Dean trying to please Roman the best to his ability. Roman left love marks on Dean's cheeks and hand welts that would be there for a while. They were doing things that would lead to an argument later and people questioning what the hell was going on.

Marks weren't good when you were trying to be secret.

Roman started feeling Dean do this amazing thing while bobbing his head. His tongue was flicking the slit and licking the shaft in a way he had never felt. "Fuck that's amazing..Keep-keep that up.." Dean blushed and kept going, doing what he was told. He felt the hard twitching in his mouth, he knew it was about to happen. He didn't know if he wanted to have cum in his mouth or not. He blushed even more at the thought of Roman's cum going down his throat.

"Dean.."

That was the warning.

"Dean!"

Here it comes.

Roman arched and sunk his teeth into Dean's right cheek while bucking his hips quickly. Dean was letting Roman cum into his mouth, big spurts of it that eventually seeped out from the sides of his lips. Roman let his teeth up from Dean's cheek to let out a big moan as the last of his cum shot out. He knew Dean was swallowing it slowly, he knew it all.

Fuck it was so hot. Dean finally showing signs of full on submitting.

Dean took his mouth off of Roman's cock and tried to catch his breath. He licked the sides of his lips and moaned softly. When he got off of Roman he just sat there quietly. Roman, when he finally calmed down he turned over to look at Dean who was staring right at him already. The look was so soft and satisfied. "C'mere."

Dean crawled over to Roman and laid on top of him. They looked into each other eyes then closed them slowly, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Dean smiled into it when Roman's arms wrapped around him tightly. He felt so safe like that. Fuck he was turning into pudding. This time when their tongues met Roman lead the kiss. He even sucked on Dean's tongue and his bottom lip.

When the kiss ended Roman buried Dean's head into his neck and rubbed his back. "I think you made up your mind. Happy birthday, baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Got some rude anon reviews, saying that I'm not meant to work with anyone and all. Or MY story is suddenly missing something because I don't have a co writer. Let me tell you something. This was MY idea. This is on MY profile.**_

 _ **I don't NEED help. So I'm gonna need you to relax and get off my piece.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I appreciate ya and love ya.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost Christmas and Dean was noticeably calmer but seeming to be a bit more sensitive, especially around this time. Roman didn't know why but he was going to say something soon. It was movie night and it was finally cool in the prison now. No more excessive sweating in places. It was at least 60 degrees outside as well, everyone loved it. The whole place was more quiet this month, inmates were sad from not being with their family for this important holiday. Some had kids being born that they couldn't see. Sad or happy memories was the only things that seemed to be talked about.

From taking the prescribed medicine Dean gained a few pounds and kept wearing Roman's sweater, he always had problems with his weight. He never wanted to be over a certain amount or lower. When he first arrived into prison he was 225 now he had to be 235 or hitting 240 and he hated it so much. Other than that he was not acting out as much and wasn't twitching and being jittery like he was at first. The other symptoms, like his sleeping was better and more comfortable, his hostility, social isolation days, irritation, unwanted thoughts, and flashbacks went down greatly too.

The movie that was playing was of course a Christmas movie. A family comedy but Dean was just in the last row with Roman resting his head on the Samoan's shoulder. and biting on the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing. Roman had his arm wrapped around Dean's side, squeezing slightly. He noticed everything and he actually lobed Dean's weight gain. He knew Dean was trying his best to keep it covered but in the showers and in the cell. When he walked around his ass jiggled and it was a damn sight for Roman to see.

"You alright?" Roman whispered to Dean who looked up at him and nodded. Roman bumped their noses and placed a few kisses on the Ohioan's lips. "You sure?" Dean sat up fully then grabbed Roman by the face, kissing him on the lips tenderly. Their noses bumped again and more kisses happened. They thought since they always sat in the back and because how dark it was no one would pay any attention to them but boy were they wrong. 1 person did, and that person was Randy. Randy watched the two men from two rows over with parted lips. He was getting hard from the way Dean and Roman's tongues met and the way Roman was running his fingers through Dean's short messy hair. Randy had his eyes on them for almost 2 weeks now, he had so much information.

Roman stopped the kiss and pulled Dean's hair slightly so his head tilted back to show off his neck. Dean swallowed and grabbed a hold of the older man's shirt, pulling and digging his nails in the fabric. "Come on.." He murmured. Roman moved in and left warm, wet open mouthed kisses down that beautiful neck. "That's it.." He felt the other man's hand rubbing and squeezing at his thighs and even his bulge. "Ah..Shit."

Randy wanted to get closer and hear Dean and see how well he was submitting. But by the body language he knew Dean wasn't fully submitting to Roman yet and it was obvious that they weren't fucking each other yet. Randy groped his own cock and cursed under his breath. He was finding Dean so attractive because he didn't like anything about him as fucked up as that sounded. He wanted to hold Dean down and fuck into him good and hard, show him what a good dick was.

Dean stopped the touching and shivered because he could still feel those pink plump lips on his neck. "That's enough for tonight, alright?" Roman sighed and nodded, letting Dean cuddle back up to him. This was the 3rd day he was told not tonight or not today and he knew why. Dean was feeling better mentally but not better physically with the whole body image. He really needed to crack this boy open some more. There was so much to unravel.

"Yeah, sure." Roman kissed Dean's forehead and was so happy when the movie ended seconds later. The lights turned on and the two men moved away from each other and got up. "I'm gonna go up to the cell and get both of our stuff. You just head to the shower and start washing up." Dean nodded and made his way to the showers. He saw Sami and jogged up to him and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"Hey. Did you like that movie?"

"Mmm..Not really. Just made me miss my parents."

"I miss mine too."

Sami and Dean looked at each other with saddened looks before finally going the changing room to strip out of their clothes and get ready to shower. Sami stripped down fast and tapped his right foot. "Can we share soap and stuff? I really don't want to go up to my cell right now."

Dean nodded slowly while taking a good look at Sami. He looked even more tired. "Sami.."

"Not now, Dean."

"But- What the fuck is happening to you?" Usually Dean would be screaming already but his voice was calm but and firm. He grabbed Sami's chin and moved his head around to check him out fully. "Are you getting enough sleep?" The younger man smacked the hand away and swatted quickly, he didn't need this right now. "Sami, I'm just trying to help you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sami folded his arms tightly and finally let himself break a bit. His eyes teared up and his lips trembled. "I can't be here anymore Dean. I don't belong here. I- I'm fucked up. This isn't right. None of this right. I can't be in that cell anymore. What if for some reason we never get out of here? I can't take 5 years here, I can't, I can't, I can't." He couldn't believe he was naked and crying with other inmates around. He was about to speak again but he was pulled in for a hug. He sniffled a chuckled slightly. "This is weird, you're hugging me and I'm in the nude here."

"Shut up." Dean patted Sami's head and sighed. "We will get out of here. You deserve to leave and I deserve to stay. This ain't your home. You need your parents back in your life." Sami shook his head then looked over to see Randy walking in with his shower supplies and new scrubs. Dean looked over at Randy as well only to get a weird look. He couldn't pin what it was but Sami looked purely fucked up. When they both looked away Randy smirked and began to strip. Him and Sami were a thing but the new meat in this prison..Man they were pretty and he couldn't resist. He fucked Sami and now he was just bored. He liked when they were new and he got them into it. Hell the guy was a virgin and scared of him at first. A relationship wasn't something that was really done in prison. That stuff never worked out. It was just a fulfillment since they couldn't have a woman because no one could have that here, obviously. But once most men left they just snapped back into fucking chicks and forgetting that they used to suck dicks.

Sami was a sensitive guy, really sensitive and would cling fast. That just wasn't Randy's thing. He used Sami up so why not fuck around and make his mark on the pretty twinks around here. Dean ended the hug and smiled sweetly. "Hey man, you're so damn strong. Remember when we first met? Remember how easily you would break down then? Now look at you, it's harder to crack you and I am honestly proud of that. Sami this is all my fault and I'm a stupid son of a bitch, I know. No one needs to tell me that anymore because I won't disagree. "

"Dean..Stop.."

Dean shook his head and clenched his jaw. "No! You were there for me in my most horrible times. You know everything about me. And I should of never let you hang out with me when I was doing this shit." He rubbed his own face a few times and groaned. He didn't want to get too emotional but he couldn't help it. "You were there when I started fuckin' around with those-"

"Enough chatting inmates." It was Dave again. They haven't seen him since the car ride to the prison. "Get your dick loving asses into the showers or go back to your cells."

Dean clenched his jaw harder and forced a smile. "Awww, did you miss me Davey? Had to come be a wittle bitty security guard in this shitty prison?" He pouted and gave off a glare a few seconds later then headed into the showers finally. "Jackass." He mumbled. Sami sighed and went into the showers and picked a shower-head that was far off and had a little wall on the side so he wasn't watch. There was another one right by him in the small area that he saved for Dean, hopefully he came quicker than he was.

Dean finally removed every piece of clothing after stalling for a minute or two. He found Sami and used the shower-head right next to him and made small talk, he didn't know if Sami wanted to continue the conversation that they had so he decided to not go over it again. A subject change was needed. Roman came in finally with soaps and new clothes for himself and Dean. He sat the clothes down on an empty bench with his name-tag by it so no inmate would grab it.

Going into the shower room was awkward because usually Dean would wait and be closer to him but now he either had to go over there to give Dean's bathing items or Dean had to come to him so instead of doing one of those options he stared in a way that annoyed Dean. He smiled when the younger man started tapping his foot quickly, there was a hole being burned into the back of his head.

Once again Randy was watching the whole interaction, just studying the two men. Dean walked over to Roman and grabbed his items quickly and was about to go back but Roman kept giving him a look. "Stop that."

Roman looked around to make sure no one was directly staring at them at that moment. "What's up with you covering your body?" For some reason Dean felt smaller than what he was- like he was getting scolded. He looked down and Roman raised his eyebrows, it was just starting to irritate him 'cause he thought he progressed with learning things from the other man but he didn't learn that much at all. "I'm just ,you know.. I'm trying here. I'm really trying."

Sami grunted and turned around when Dean was taking too long to come back. He watched how Dean was talked to by Roman and how he wasn't even making eye contact. His body wasn't even shooting any confidence like it usually does. In Sami's eyes Roman was being a dick. He had to be from the way Dean was just shrinking. He was angry he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Dean finally looked up and shrugged. "Did you think I was just gonna open up to you in a snap? I get that you're trying but the point is being patient. We're not even..An actual thing and you know that. My birthday was really fun and I love that you did that but you didn't just suddenly sweep me off of my feet ya know?" Dean shivered at how that sounded. He never thought he would hear himself say that in his life. "You asked me if I liked you and I said yeah. You asked me if I could say what you wanted to be. I said my boyfriend. You asked me to repeat it while looking at you but you know we're not actually..yeah." He stopped his talking when he saw the hurt in Roman's eyes. Himself a month back wouldn't care until way later but he cared big time right now and it was showing. "You knew that right?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah but I didn't know you would come out with all of that. I just wanted to know why you were covering your body." He turned on his shower-head and began to wash up. "I didn't need to know that I failed on that other shit, Dean. Go and wash up I think Sami is waiting for you." Dean looked down and nodded. He fucked up and he wasn't going to be able to say sorry now because he knew Roman wouldn't accept it. Dean didn't mean that Roman failed. Not at all. That whole day was really great. Roman looked over to the other man who was still there looking like a kicked puppy. "You're still here? Go wash up." The bite in his voice was so venomous and Dean had nothing to say back. No harsh reply. Nothing. He went back over to Sami and shared his soap and shampoo.

"Are you okay? What did he say to you?" Sami looked at Dean who shook his head in reply. He didn't want to talk about it and he wouldn't with Sami anyway. All of that was fully private. Randy turned off his water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was so happy that there was another crack in Roman and Dean's little private situation."I'll always be here whenever you wanna talk..About whatever.."

"I know Sami."

* * *

The cell door closed and Dean stood there watching Roman move their beds away. He felt worse when he saw that little action. He didn't know what to do and he was getting so frustrated. The lights went off and Roman got into his own bed and turned towards the wall. "Roman?" He whispered. There was no answer but Dean knew the older man didn't go to sleep. Especially not that fast. He took off his shoes and went over to Roman's bed to climb in and try to cuddle. "Hey, please talk to me." He put his arm around the Samoan and hugged him from the back. "Please."

Roman was actually shocked that Dean was trying this hard for them to talk. He turned around to him and didn't say a word because he knew more talking was about to happen. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean it like that I was just..I'm really insecure about my body. The other things I said wasn't the way I wanted."

Roman sat up and let out a deep breath. "I know Dean. I know we ain't a thing yet but what you said made it seem like I failed with trying with you. That-" He patted his chest and shook his head. "That affected me as a man. It means a lot that you came to me to apologize and that you're showing that you are trying to but damn I just want to know about you. Don't hurt me..I'm just letting you know I am trying with you and I care a lot about you baby."

Dean nodded and rubbed Roman's chest soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that. I care about you too. Please don't be mad at me." He pouted slightly and Roman laughed softly then rolled his eyes. He put his arms out and Dean jumped on top of him and hugged him tightly. He noticed how calm Dean was now and how he didn't excessively twitch or scream in anger. He didn't know what was happening with that either. There was so much he wanted to know but didn't know how to approach those subjects.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that..Telling you to go off and all. I was just fucking angry."

Dean ended the hug and bit his bottom lip slightly. "Look, we're something but..It's just not where you want it right now. I understand your frustration." He massaged his fingers into Roman's broad shoulders and grinned. "I'm trying too. This can't ever be rushed. Especially not for an asshole like me. You make me feel like I'm home so please don't get frustrated." Roman groaned at the massage he was getting so Dean went deeper into it. "You're really tense, yeah?"

Roman nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso. "Mmmm"

"I'll answer you the best I can about earlier. My weight. I've been hiding it because I came in here at a certain weight that I kept up for years. I don't want to over eat or not eat. When I wasn't eating it was a really bad idea, I'm glad you tell me to eat when you do." He moved one of his hands to play with the older man's hair. "I use to sell anything for a buck. To get by, ya know? And I used to pick up drugs. All types of drugs. Give 'em to people. And Sami- Sami was with me. He saw me change into this person that was fucked up. So, so, so fucked up. I started doing the product." Roman heard a sniffle and reached up to wipe at his eyes. "I did shit and was losing a lot of weight. Sami was the one to help me with that. It's been years and man..I owe him my life. With PTSD I-"

Roman tilted his eyes and made a loud humming sound to interrupt Dean. "What?" And that's when Dean knew he fucked up. "You have PTSD?"

"Uhh.." Dean looked down and Roman put his head back up by nosing his chin up. "Yeah. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just got an actual evaluation not too long ago and I've been on medication and- and-"

"Shhh." Roman grinned and kissed Dean on the lips. "It's okay. Relax." He just wanted to cuddle Dean even more and hold him tightly. The other man was trembling slightly and still sniffling. "I'm not mad, just calm down. Breathe." He wiped his tears again and rubbed his sides. "I know you hate opening up so much but this means a lot to me. You have no idea. This made us closer. I don't want you to cry about it. I'm here for you." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman again and smiled happily. This connection was getting really deep. "The problem with your weight.. I just want to tell you I love it. I don't know if that makes the situation better here but damn. Seeing you walk around naked, that cute little ass jiggling. Your long legs. Just your everything makes me get hot."

Dean cackled and kissed Roman's lips a few times. "The medication is doing this. Makes me a bit more sleepier and I gained more than 10 pounds. My other crazy shit went down a lot. Feelin' pretty good that you noticed fully and that's all amazing." He got off of Roman and climbed off of the bed to push his own bed over so they were connected again. "You make me feel so fulfilled emotionally."

Roman laid on his side and fixed the sheets on the bed. "Come on over here and let me hold you." Once dean climbed back up he melted into Roman's embrace. This was all raw emotion and for the first time in a really long time it felt so good to let it out to someone other than Sami. "I got you pretty boy. We'll learning something everyday."

* * *

"Fuck this is so good." Dean bit into his deli sandwich then bit a pickle. He was sitting on his bed in his cell with Sami across from him. Roman sneaked leftovers and had Dean eat again. He didn't want Dean to eat and not be full. He was tired of the I will eat just enough not to die out. They were working together on personal problems and they were going to improve. Sami looked around the cell with an weird expression. It was so packed with food, art supplies, and books. Dean split the beds apart before the younger man came in so he wouldn't question it.

Sami chuckled slightly at how Dean was acting right now. "He's really going all out for you, huh?"

"Who?"

"Roman."

Dean swallowed and shrugged. "I don't get it. But funny joke."

"It wasn't a joke. Dean at first you didn't want to accept anything from him and now you're accepting everything from that man. Didn't he talk down to you last night? What is with this up and down moods with this guy? What's happening with that?" Sami saw Dean squint his eyes at the questions so he thought he was about to get yelled at but that's not what happened.

"Last night I don't want to talk about. Today I'm better. He's better. He gave me a sandwich. I'm eating it. Shit happens." Dean took a big bite out of the sandwich and moaned.

Sami rolled his eyes. "It could be something in that sandwich or anything. You're just going to eat everything he gives you? Is he hurting you in some way or blackmailing you? I just want to know these things. I'm curious and he doesn't look friendly. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"He's not doing shit to me. Stop it."

Roman opened the cell door and walked in with some mail in his hands. "Hey Dean. There's some money in your acc-" He stopped speaking when he saw Sami there with a straight face. "Hey man." Sami nodded at Roman then looked back to Dean who was finishing off his sandwich happily. "Sami do you want some food?"

"Nah I'm okay man." Sami got up and Dean pulled him by the shirt. "What is it Dean?"

"Take some soup cans and cookies." Dean nodded over at their piled shelf with a grin. "Please?" In that moment he finally saw that Dean was different. There was no yelling. Hitting. Self destruction. Isolation. This Dean was weird and Sami wasn't so sure if he liked it. He looked back over to Roman who was reading a letter with a big smile on his face. Fine he would try to understand this more. He went over to the shelf and grabbed some cans of food and some snacks then left out with a soft thanks.

After reading the letter Roman closed the cell door and went over to Dean to kiss his forehead and nose. "My Mom is going to be here tomorrow and Christmas day. I'm pretty excited about this all. It'll be cool to have a little together thing since Jimmy is back. You gotta hang out with my crew more. They already look at you with love."

"I knowwww. Enzo was on my ass about that. We were talking about his favorite candy bar then he just snapped into me saying that I needed to be around more and stop being so off and away because he's starting to see me as family in here now."

Roman sat on the bed and moved the tray. He wrapped his arms around Dean and cuddled him. He wasn't hiding that ever since last night he was showing more affection to Dean. He couldn't help it. He found out 2 things which was really big. They cuddled last night while going to sleep. It was a wall that finally broke down but there was still many more up. "I'm just really happy right now."

"You're not mad that you ain't get anything last night?"

"Nah. I was a bit frustrated because I knew why but it's all good. I liked that we cuddled last night and talked. I felt fulfilled from that." Roman himself needed to break his own walls down for Dean but he didn't know how to get ready for that. He knew Dean would start questioning a lot on his past or just random things soon since they were getting so comfortable. Right now Roman was working on showing more vulnerability and being more soft since everything is progressing. "How am I doing?"

"With me?"

"Yeah. I gotta be closer to getting what I want." Roman twisted his lips when Dean gave him a boyish smile. "What kind of look is that?"

Dean shrugged. "How do you think you're doing? I think we're doing well. I'm getting really comfortable with you. I think you will know when to ask me really about this all. You'll feel it and you'll ask me and you'll get an answer. Might not be happy with my reply or you might..Most likely will." Roman smirked and leaned in to kiss Dean but the alarms started ringing. Dean's ears began to ring and he screamed at the sound. Sheamus opened the cell door and Roman got himself and Dean on the ground to wait until everything was over. Some inmates were trying to escape. They were even fighting some of the guards get out of there.

That was stupid. So damn stupid. Roman never understood why people would make these big plans. He heard guards speaking on their walkie talkies screaming at each other about it all. Dean buried his head into his arms and tried to cancel out the noise but he couldn't so he started making noises. Roman pulled Dean closer and shielded him from the noise. "They want to see their family. This happens every year around this time." Roman was right at Dean's ear, speaking softly into it. "They freak out and go crazy because they miss the outside. Miss their kids."

Dean nodded and took in a few deep breaths. "Right, right."

When the alarm went off the two stayed cuddled on the floor for a moment. Randy walked past the cell as slow as he could to see what they were doing. He almost growled at them embraced. "Hey guys the alarm is off."

Roman looked over to the door to see Randy eyeing them down. "Mhm."

"Just a bit weird that you're still on the floor and you're holding him."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck away from here man. It ain't none of your business what's happening to him or with this whole scene. Be on your way." Randy smiled and walked off without a care that he was just snapped on. "Fucking snake."

"Calm down big man." Dean got up and rolled his shoulders. "You're kind of claiming me huh?"

Roman stood up next with a slightly irritated face. "Been doing that. Just haven't spoken up 'bout that 'cause it isn't anyone's business about what the fuck I'm doing. Who I'm fucking is my privacy. I just don't like when people try to get into my bubble unless I'm opening it up for them. I have been fully committed to you. In my head I'm your man and you're my man. I'm working hard for this and I know you're giving me a try as well. And for this Christmas I have some stuff planned for us. Clear your schedule."

Dean began to cackle at the last sentence. "The fuck? Yes okay. My schedule is cleared. Let's run off to Disneyland. We can take turns fucking up Mickey Mouse." Roman laughed hard and shook his head. This conversation lost all of its seriousness. "No no. But you have something planned for Christmas?"

"Remember when I said I could get many, many things in here. I'm gonna have some things I just have to talk to Chris, plan it out. And we always have a kitchen get together on Christmas when all the other inmates leave. Kind of like what we did on your birthday but with better food and snacks. We get almost 2 to 3 hours in there since we have to clean everything but we can get that done in an hour tops."

"Aww, you're gonna get all romantic on me? You just want your cock stroked."

"I mean I want that too but it's just gonna be a day for you to feel nice and warm. I swear the whole damn prison will be so depressing because of this certain time. The day will be slow so I have many days to plan for this all. There will be another runner at most but other than that it should be fine." Chris came into the cell with a smile. Roman smiled at him and nodded at greeting. "Just the guy I wanted to see. Can we talk?"

"Yeah come on man. I got a few minutes." Chris walked away and Roman backed away with a wink at Dean before leaving out. He needed to talk to him about a lot of things and Chris was always happier around this time.

Dean stood there with a big stupid smile on his face. "I think he's sweeping me off my fucking feet." He laughed to himself and shook his head. "Stupid lovable bastard."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter will be Christmas yayyyyy. This was just a bonding chapter and to get the plot going more, with Dean especially.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Roman was on top of Dean looking into his eyes with a soft expression. Dean had his legs spread so Roman's could lay on top of him comfortably while his arms hung off of Roman's shoulders lazily. It was an hour to 30 minutes before the cell door would open so they were hugging and kissing each other. Dean- with it being Christmas and all he was already really sensitive. He missed family; he missed how his Mom and Dad used to be. But most importantly he missed his Mom being alive and smiling.

Dean let one of his hands rub down Roman's cheek. A finger rubbed over his plump pink lips then pulled at the bottom lip slightly. "Hi."

Roman nibbled at Dean's finger and smiled. "Mmm hi." He grabbed Dean's arms and pinned them above his head. "Merry Christmas." Their noses bumped each other a few times before rubbing together. "How are you feelin'? You look a little down baby."

Dean sighed and shrugged. "I don't feel like getting into it but I just miss my Mom. That's all. Miss my family. Miss it all, Roman. It's just takin' a toll on me badly." Roman got off of Dean and crawled out of bed to stretch his limbs. Dean rolled on his side, putting his elbow up and resting his hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry if I'm I don't know..Complaining? Everyone misses their family here but I-"

Roman looked back at Dean while he went over to the toilet. "It's not that." He still had what Sami said in his head. About Dean's Mom burning alive. "I just want this day to go so well. I want you to feel loved and accepted you know? Enzo, Cass, Jimmy, and Jey love you man. They always want you around. Remember your birthday? They consider you as family already. I don't know if that makes you feel better.." Roman flushed the toilet, shrugging and sighing. "If you want to just relax on your own today I'll understand."

Dean sat up with a small smile. Roman was so natural around him and he loved it. It made him so comfortable and warm inside. "I wanna be with you today. I know you have plans and all. I don't want to be by myself and mope I- I wanna be by your side." God Dean's voice sounded so innocent right now. He wasn't that loud but more rasped out from waking up not too long ago. "If my Mom saw me today she'd be-"

"Proud." Roman interrupted. "If she saw you today she'd be proud, okay? You're a good person. Really sweet too. Behind all of that Devil I met in the beginning was this Dean. This is the Dean I'm falling down for." He came back over to the bed, getting in and cupping the Ohioan's chin. "This will be a good day, hear me?" Dean nodded in reply as he leaned in to peck Roman on the lips. "I'll be kissing you all day. Who knows what will happen today 'cause I'm feeling extra damn sweet."

The cell door opened showing Helmsley with an actual smile on his face. "Merry Christmas Ladies. Time to get this day done." Roman separated from Dean and got off the bed again. He picked up a new pair of scrubs for the showers and looked back at Dean who was sinking back under the covers slowly. He went over and pulled the covers off of the younger man with a small chuckle. Dean grunted and grabbed the covers back to try and wrap himself up like a mummy.

"Na-uh." Roman snatched the blankets and threw them onto the floor. "Get up. You gotta take your medicine, take a shower, and eat some breakfast." He pulled the bedside he was on prior and pushed it to the other side of the their cell. "I got to get a move on and so do you. No time to be cranky dimples, get that ass in gear. You can take a cat nap later, I promise."

Dean kicked his legs and grunted, he was still tired but that cat nap sounded good. He could wait. "Fine. What are you gonna be doing this morning?" He crawled out of bed; stretching his arms and working some knots out of his neck.

"Well I gotta do breakfast this morning and I also will have a visit from my Mom. That's all you get to know." Roman put on a pair of sweats but didn't bother putting on a shirt since he was going to take a shower anyway. "I'm gonna go now. See you in a bit. If you go back to sleep I will be on your ass and you don't want that." He left out the cell with his shower items and new clothing in a hurry.

Sami poked his head into the cell and smiled over to Dean who was looking at a picture. "Merry Christmas bro." Dean held his arm out without taking his eyes away from the photo of him and his Mom. Sami came over and let Dean hug him and pat his shoulder. "That's the picture Sheamus took. How'd you get that back?"

Dean sighed, there was no room for lying. There wasn't a reason to lie about it but Sami thought negative about Roman already so this could either go bad or good. "Roman helped me get it back. I miss her so much. I feel like she hates me."

Sami let his head rest on Dean's shoulder and his left arm go around his side. "She doesn't hate you. Stop it. She loved you so much and you know it. You were her prize and kept her spirits up." He looked up at the older man with a grin. "That was nice of Roman I guess. The picture is beautiful." He twisted his lips as kicked a foot on the floor slightly. "I wish my parents weren't disappointed in me."

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds at the sudden guilt he felt. "I'm sorry. I know you're still mad at me for all of this. It's all my fault, I'm such a piece of shit."

Sami smiled and let out a breathy laugh. "I was mad at you, yeah.. But not anymore. I got into this with you. You didn't force me. In fact when we were doing our first drop off you told me to turn back because the whole thing was trouble. But what did I say?"

Dean hummed out a laugh, tucking the picture in his shirt pocket. "You told me to fuck off 'cause you ain't a pussy. But I'm allowed to feel bad asshole. I gotta get out of here and you do too, we need to start the day." He went over to his clothes pile by the desk in his cell in a hurry. He didn't want to be in the cell too long because it might be ruining Roman's plans. Sami watched as Dean grabbed his shampoo, soap, cloth, and new scrubs for the day. "Sami it's weird when you just watch me silently."

Sami smirked a little as well as giving off a small shrug. "I don't know. It's just that you're so different.. I kind of actually don't know if I like you this way or not." As soon as Dean turned to him with a big load in his arms Sami knew something was going to be put out in the open. He didn't know if it would be yelling, relaxed speaking, or just a simple shrug it off joke. "Are you okay? Is everything in this cell with Roman going alright? Where is your snappy attitude an-"

Dean snorted with one of his signature eye rolls. "You know what? I thought I would be really angry at hearing you speak to me like that but..It's kind of sad that you are. You like me fucked up, you like me- let's see, hostile? Twitchy? Maybe I found something to help me control all of that. I wasn't always like that and you know it. It just-" He tightened his arms around the load of items in his hands while a deep frown worked itself on his face. "That's not how I was suppose to be. The way I am now is me getting healthy and that's not what you like? What type of shit is that? Did I really hear that come out of your mouth?"

"Dean that's not what I meant." Sami tried to explain himself but Dean shook his head with a loud exhausted groan. "Please don't do that. Hear me out."

Dean walked over to the door and leaned on it. "I don't want to. I'm just tired Sami. You've been saying these little things towards me and giving me funny looks. Questioning Roman extremely and honestly I'm fine, okay? I'm fine and dandy." The frown turned in a small grin but not one out of warmth and happiness. It just appeared because this whole thing was just funny to him, a goddamn joke. "It's funny how you're so up my ass when I'm actually doing better mentally, physically, and emotionally but when something is definitely wrong with you- you don't even let me in. You don't give me the full story..But now you're back and in charge right?"

Now it was Sami's time to roll his eyes. "You're getting it all fucking wrong. When you first came into this shithole you were like I hope he doesn't rape me, blah blah blah. Now you're just all buddy buddy with this guy you still don't actually know. And what I fucking meant by not liking this new you is because this is not the Dean I met. I met a-

"Fucked up Dean who got into cocaine and went bat shit crazy. The more you speak the more fucked up everything sounds. I don't need this today. It's fuckin' Christmas. Go call your parents, tell them you love 'em. Gotta go do my daily routine. Be a sport and close the door when you leave, thanks."

"Great." Sami mumbled to himself. He would of rather took the yelling than what he just received now.

* * *

After taking a shower and taking his medicine Dean rested up in one of infirmary beds closest to Natayla. He was really happy that she decided to work on this Holiday. He loved being around her, her aura was down to earth and bubbly. "What's up Nat?" Natayla leaned down to get a big pink box from under her desk briskly. She looked around if any guards were close; thank God none of them were. The inmates were so cool with her working here. They greeted her, hugged her, and talked to her while she gave some of them their medicines or patched them up so she didn't have to worry about them snitching on her not one bit.. "Ooo, got some goodies?"

"You know I do." Natayla opened the pink box to show chocolate cupcakes with dramatic pink whipped cream on top. "In the middle you get hit with even more chocolate and almonds. Want one?"

Dean licked his lips hungrily. "Gimmie gimmie. I should be at breakfast right now but..ya know..I had to see you." He leaned over to grab a cupcake out of Natayla's hand. "Thanks." When he bit into it he moaned shamelessly. He had pink cream on the tip of his nose and on his top lip but he didn't give a damn.

The blonde haired woman giggled and nodded at Dean to hurry and finish up. "I don't want us to get in trouble here." The Ohioan stuffed the cupcake into his mouth then grabbed a tissue from the kleenex box on a small table near him and wiped the mess on his face and hands. Roman came into the infirmary with his hairnet and apron on; he was looking around the whole room until his eyes met with Dean who was eyeing Natayla's cupcakes.

"Damn Dean, are you gonna rob the woman for her cupcakes?"

Dean's eyes snapped over to Roman's fast, fuck he was suppose to be going to breakfast and keep up with the day with Roman. "Hey. Those cupcakes are really fuckin' good." Roman came over and smiled down at Natalya who offered him a cupcake that he graciously took. When he bit into it a soft hum did make its way past his lips. They were the best cupcakes he had ever tasted. The good thing about having extreme perks in this prison is that he knew where the cupcakes came from precisely.

"You got these from Florida Bakery." Roman was about to bite into it again but Dean snatched the cupcake and took a big bite out of it. "Dean! Damn just go into the cafe and eat. I saved you a tray." Natayla almost blushed at their interactions. She knew something was blossoming between them. Maybe just a good friendship or maybe something way more powerful.

Dean polished off the second cupcake and hopped off of the bed. He walked behind Natayla's desk, hugging her and kissing her forehead happily. "You made my morning better by being here Nat." Next- after the playful kisses he let Roman drag him away to the kitchen so he could shove more food down his throat. Even though he was more sensitive today he was having a lot of fun this early morning.

The two men walked down the hallway with their hands almost touching. Dean was honestly feeling excitement boiling up inside of him from how everything seemed to be going. "What uh..What's for breakfast?" As they edged closer to the cafe the overwhelming smell of food hit his nostrils. Oh God, whatever breakfast was smelled so damn good. "Everything must be damn good today."

Roman let his fingers brush against Dean's for a quick second before answering. "Oh yeah, Christmas is the time they let us let loose. Use whatever is in the kitchen. As fucked up as prison is they try to lighten up the mood with nicer food since everyone is all down from not being able to see the most important people in their lives. They put the best cooks in the kitchen and let us serve it on up."

Dean bounced on his feet when they entered the kitchen from the side door. They completely ignored the cafe on purpose, Roman wanted Dean to eat in the kitchen while he served up the food. Dean's tray had some of the same foods but with way more stuff packed on. There was 5 blueberry pancakes, a big cinnamon roll, a chocolate muffin, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and a small cup of pineapples. "Fuck me this looks good."

"Tempting me while I'm working isn't a good idea pretty boy."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Thank you." He dug into his food, stuffing his mouth happily. When he looked over he greeted Enzo, Cassidy, Jimmy, and Jey with a nod since he couldn't speak from all the food packed into his mouth. The kitchen was packed with a lot of other working inmates but Dean just let himself stay by the Samoan's side as he ate. Jimmy looked at Jey with furrowed eyebrows; he still didn't know what was going on between his cousin and Dean who he didn't know that well but was comfortable around him since everyone else was.

"Are they like.."

"Uhhhh.." Jey squinted his eyes and shrugged. "I mean.. I don't know. I just know they are really close but Roman hasn't said a word about them actually being together." He saw his brother's face scrunch up in confusion. "Don't worry 'bout it man. He ain't dating that girl anymore and he's just trying to make himself happy. He'll talk about it when he's ready. Just let him be and get to know Dean more."

Loud laughter began to happen as well as booming talking all around the kitchen. Everyone was having fun, talking about their families, and laughing at silly jokes. All the while Roman had his arm subtly around Dean's waist when he was passing down the generous stacked trays to prisoners. Dean returned the action by putting his free hand over Roman's hand without a word or smart ass comment. As long as no one saw it he was fine.

In all honestly he felt like Roman was trying to fatten him up. He should be worried about his weight but he was going to keep the past where it belong and let himself eat. It's not like he would let himself get obese or anything, it was just time to live it out more. Even if that meant in prison. He finished half of the food on his tray after 25 to 30 minutes, it was really filling him up but he would be damned if he wasn't going to finish it all. "You're amazing."

Roman massaged his fingers into Dean's side and gave the younger man a sweet smile. To his surprise he was already getting smiled at; those deep dimples were staring right at him. Dean wrapped his arm around Roman and pulled him close so that their bodies touched. Right now all Roman wanted to do was kiss Dean all over. He looked so damn cute today.

Randy put his tray in front of Roman while he eyed Dean who was back to eating but more slowly. "Merry Christmas." Dean looked up in confusion and disbelief. Why was Randy bothering to talk to him? A smart response was about to come out but Roman moved his head into Randy's eye sight with a tight smile.

"Merry Christmas, Randal."

"Right, right..Merry Christmas Roman."

Randy went down the serving line without another word which made Roman's eyes squint at his actions. "I think he wants you." Dean started coughing on one of his pancakes immediately after hearing that garbage sentence leave the older man's mouth. Enzo came over patting Dean's back with wide eyes, the whole kitchen thought he was dying. Roman held back his laughter while he massaged his fingers against Dean's throat. "It's okay Enzo, he's alright."

Dean settled down seconds after he was cared for but he was utterly disgusted. "That shit is not funny."

"I was serious 'bout that. I think he wants you but he can't have you." Roman eyed Randy from across the kitchen with a smug smile. "You're mine." He mumbled. Dean sucked in his bottom lip to cover up the smile that was trying to show up on his face. Roman was laying it on thickly and everything was working.

* * *

Dean was mopping one of the empty hallways downstairs by one of the shower bathrooms that was being repaired. No inmates were allowed to go over there unless they cleaning around the area. He decided to take this area after breakfast to just be alone for a while. He took his time too; not wanting to move on to another section just yet. All he could think about was Roman while he cleaned. It was getting ridiculous how much he could say he liked that man. Suddenly there was a firm smack on his ass then a deep laugh. "Hi Roman."

"Hey baby boy. You busy?"

Dean turned around with raised eyebrows. "I got a mop in my hand and there's a bucket not too far away from me. Literally." He looked over Roman today, getting a full look. The older man had his hair up in a loose ponytail, a white tank-top, and his navy blue scrub pants. "Why'd you switch shirts.." He felt stupid for saying that. That was the only thing he could come up with after checking out Roman for the first time shamelessly. He eyed the chest tattoo showing from the side of the tank-top then let them roam down to the connecting arm piece.

"You eye fuckin' me real hard right now." Roman folded his arms against his chest and tilted his head slightly. "Seems like you're not that busy. This section is as clean as a whistle." Dean didn't know what was wrong with him but Roman was so damn hot right now. These thoughts were filling up in his head at a fast pace and he didn't know what to do. "Earth to Dean.." Roman snapped his fingers in front of the Ohioan's face with a breathy laugh.

Dean let the mop in his hand fall and his lips part. He pulled Roman close to him by the strap of his tank top and kissed him on the lips twice. Roman couldn't even kiss back since he was surprised. Dean barely ever made the first move in anything and when he did excitement struck inside of him at a extremely fast pace. "Hey now, don't start it and finish it like that. Keep goin'."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair shyly and tapped his foot a few times. "Yeah,yeah okay. Wanna go into the uh.."

Roman let a boyish smirk creep onto his face at how shy Dean was getting. "Why so shy pretty boy? You wanna show me something then do it." He put his hand out towards Dean and nodded towards the shower bathroom. Dean looked around before taking Roman's hand and rushing them to get some privacy. When they got into the shower section Dean started to kiss the Samoan again, soft, slow kisses.

Roman felt a hand on his ass squeezing and another hand on his chest, rubbing. Then their tongues touched and rubbed against one another with excited movements. He stopped the kiss after a minute to breathe and shake his head. "I had plans for you, baby...Come on now." Dean shook his head and sunk down to his knees. "What are you doing?"

Dean pulled down Roman's pants and boxer briefs with a look Roman couldn't quite pin. There was a deep blush on his cheeks though. Dean looked up at the Samoan when he put his hand on the shaft. "Keep a look out would ya?" Not waiting for a reply he moved in to suck on the head while he stroked the cock in front of him to full hardness. Roman let out a shocked gasp then put his hand at the back of Dean's head a few seconds later. He couldn't believe this was happening right now; outside of their damn cell.

"You said you probably wouldn't do this again." Roman kept closing and opening from the pleasure of Dean's little fast licks and sucking. "Come on, take more in."

Dean actually couldn't believe he was doing this. He did feel like a little bitch for just doing this outside of their cell. It was another risky move but fuuuck..Roman was just doing things to him now and he didn't know why. Was it because now he was all calm from the medication and could actually analyze and think properly?. Maybe it was that combined with how sweet and caring Roman was, especially today.

Roman moaned when Dean took more in the best he could. "That's it baby, take it all in." Dean pulled down his pants and boxers to stroke himself roughly. He just wanted this quick but savored. When he began to bob his head is when Roman started having trouble not bucking his hips forward. "Dammit Dean.. You're really stepping up here." Dean chuckled and kept sucking the best he could.

"Dean, you in here?" Sami's voice echoed which made Dean immediately take his mouth off of Roman's length. "Dean? You can't ignore me forever. We're on the same duty today. Where are you at man?" Dean cursed at himself then slapped Roman's thigh hard for not being on the look out well enough. He stood up, pulling his pants up and wiping his mouth.

"I didn't know!" Roman whispered harshly. "I can't see around the damn corner." He looked over to see Sami staring directly at them with wide eyes.

"I'm uh.." Dean didn't want to turn around to face the music. He saw the way Roman was looking ahead; a deer caught in headlights. After what seemed like forever he heard footsteps again. He turned around and was relieved when he saw nothing but weirdly wasn't afraid like he thought he would be. Even though Sami didn't actually see him sucking another man off who happened to be Roman the guy he was suppose to stay away from..He just wasn't scared. He didn't know what to really say now. "I'm screwed, I think."

Roman groaned and fixed himself up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't hear him come in. I swear I was looking and listening out. I ruined this damn day."

"No, no you didn't." Dean sighed. "We're falling out anyway..I uh. This is my fault." He turned back around to Roman and shrugged. "I'm going to go finish my job and take that cat nap I wanted right after if that's okay." He pulled Roman in and kissed his cheek then hugged him. "I still want this day to go on. I know you wanted this to be really fun for me. I'm still all for it. Just get my mind off of the negatives."

"I'm still sorry." The hug ended and Dean grinned before walking off quickly. "Fuck."

* * *

"Can you do a tattoo today?" Roman asked Jey who was braiding Jimmy's hair quickly while they sat on his bed. Jey hummed, he still had supplies left over to do something. Just depended on what it was. "I understand if you can't cuz."

Jey finished the last braid in Jimmy's hair and patted his back. "Done bro." He looked over at Roman with a smirk. "Man yeah. I got you. What do you need? A touch up on your tribal?"

"Nah nah. I want Dean to get a tattoo."

"Is he going to go for that? He's never had one."

Roman chuckled and licked his lips. "He'd go for a cool skull."

Jey snorted and shook his head. "But that's not what you want me to give him. What do you want it to be and where?"

Roman scratched at his stubble while he thought for a moment. "On his left shoulder blade. I want it to be a picture of him and his Mom. He would love that then he could have her everywhere he went, truly."

Jimmy had a big sweet smile on his face at hearing how Roman talked about Dean. His voice changed into this soft tone and it was just really amazing to see his cousin happy. "You like him, don't you?" Roman nodded towards Jimmy and blushed slightlym he was falling down for that bipolar son of a bitch. Jimmy eyed his brother who was biting his thumbnail and taking everything in that they were saying. "I say do whatever he needs, Jey."

Roman folded his arms and bit his bottom lip a bit. I'll get the picture from him somehow. This has to work out perfectly."

"I got you Uce." This is the first time Jey had seen Roman this sweet with someone. Sure his ex girlfriend he was sweet with but this was different..He was more soft and caring. "Whatever you need today,I got you."

* * *

 _ **A/N:There will be a part 2 to this Christmas chapterrrrrr wooooooooooooo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Roman tried to be silent as he went into his cell but the damn door made a loud popping noise when it slid open. He mentally cursed to himself, hoping Dean didn't wake up from that nap he wanted. To his surprise Dean was on his bed on his back with his right arm over his eyes and his other arm by his crotch, almost like he was protecting it. He went over with a small grin on his face from how comfortable the younger man looked. "Now where is it.." He whispered.

Dean turned on his side and stretched in his slumber a bit. From those little movements Roman spotted a small picture that peeked out from his shirt pocket. He crawled onto the bed with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. God he did not want to wake Dean, sometimes the man was a deep sleeper and sometimes he woke up to any little sound. He waved his hand over the Ohioan's face a few times before swiftly grabbing the picture and putting it in his own shirt pocket.

"Roman?" Dean's croaky voice sounded and Roman made himself look casual. "When did you get in here? How long have I been out for? Oh shit did I miss some plans?" He sat up quickly then looked around only to notice the cell door opened. "You're so close..Anyone could of seen us."

Roman grunted. "I'm sorry. I came in here just to see how you were doin'." He got off of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please tell me you aren't mad at me from earlier. I swear I didn't hear him or anything."

"Nah." Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes. His face scrunched in for a few seconds before relaxing; he was remembering the stuff Sami was saying. "It's just that I'm tired of his petty shit and I don't care if he knows what I'm in or what I'm doing right now. Until he knows how to talk to me then he can shut the fuck up." His eyes opened when he heard the cell door close. "What are you doing?"

Roman came back over and sat next to Dean on the bed. "Let's talk about it."

Dean's face softened immediately at hearing that. "No no, it's okay. Let me just wake my ass up fully and we can go watch TV or some shit." He got up but roman grabbed his hand and pulled him back down but not next to him, no no no. He pulled this man onto his lap, facing him. He even let his strong arms wrap around those hips.

"I was serious. C'mon it's bothering you and let's just..Talk about it." Roman saw Dean's face soften even more so he smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just vent to me. You don't wanna keep it in. You can talk to me ya know. I got good ears." Dean furrowed his eyebrows like he was thinking about if it was a bad idea or not. "I'm serious. This is your day- our day."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Alright alright." He swallowed and tried to think of where he wanted to start. "He doesn't like you."

"Understandable." Roman mumbled.

"Right..And uh.. Of course he knew about the drugs." Dean sucked in his lips for a few seconds, taking a break since his voice started to shake. He felt like a pussy right now. Roman was just eyeing him with a serious focused look. "I did cocaine, Roman. It was really bad. I had to stop, cold turkey..He was my little helper back then but basically since I'm getting better now..He doesn't really like me."

Roman grunted but didn't say a word. Instead he massaged his fingers into Dean's hips.

Dean shook his head and looked down in shame. "He doesn't know my actual problem and why I am relaxed. He doesn't like that you take care of me and that's obvious because ya know I thought you were gonna do something to me in the beginning. Thought you were gonna fuck with me..But that all changed. Things like that can change right?" He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "This is why I'm having such a hard time. The medication helps but my heart- mannnn, my fuckin' heart is what's feeling extra sensitive. I'm losing but gaining. How do I cope, huh?" He looked up to see Roman giving a sympathetic look. "You don't gotta be sad, this is all my life I guess."

Roman clenched his jaw a few times and swallowed. "Listen to me, I'm here about building you up as well. I love when you're happy, drawing, and telling jokes. I love when you're like that, Dean. I don't need someone trying to say they don't like how you are now. Look at you, you're doing great. I wouldn't want to meet the Dean before prison. I couldn't even take the Dean you were weeks ago. I wanted to kick your damn ass all over the prison but kiss your fucking lips all at the same time."

Dean laughed and shrugged innocently. "Oops."

"Uh-huh, oops is right pretty boy.. But Sami's oops is my gain. I'll keep you nice and warm while he stays in his cold ass bubble by himself. Let me make you feel better..Let me make you feel your worth everyday." He grinned when Dean lovingly rubbed his thumb on his jawline. "I know you're more sensitive because these are the times where everyone is. No matter how much of a man you are you break down in this environment. Hell I broke down many times. Crying my big ass off. But I learned and I accepted. Shit happens but when it does you can screw it and pull some good out of it. Did any of that make sense?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman and buried his head into his neck. "Yes."

Roman hummed at how soft and hard Dean's body was. "How would you feel coming to see me get my tattoo touched up by Jey?" Dean moved his head back and raised his eyebrows; he had an excited smile on his face. "Cool right? Jey was even saying if you wanted one..Ya know he'd do you up."

Dean's mouth opened slightly. "Really? Is he the one who did your your chest piece and arm piece?"

"Hell yeah. He's really talented." Roman smirked, he loved when a plan came together perfectly. "You could get a cool ass skull on your shoulder blade."

Dean twisted his lips and shrugged. "Always thought 'bout how I'd look with one..I'm in fuckin' prison now so let's do it."

* * *

"Alright you ready? I'm 'bout to start." Enzo, Roman, Jimmy, and Dean were all in Jey's cell watching the Samoan carefully. For Roman's tattoo they both almost got in trouble years back from doing it since things could go wrong with getting a prison tattoo. But it only went wrong when you didn't have the right supplies or if it was a messed up needle. Jey, before he was locked up owned a tattoo shop with Jimmy. He knew everything there was to know about tattooing so he made his way in this prison with his skills.

Enzo stuck his head out of the cell before closing the door and standing in front of it. "Nobody's around. You ever take a needle man?"

Dean took in a deep breath and nodded. "Somewhat..Maybe. I take pain differently." He was sat on the floor while Jey sat on a chair behind him eyeing the picture Roman gave him. He drew it out on a notepad too, this was going to be a beautiful piece. Roman threw Dean a towel to bite on if it was too much to handle; he just needed this to work. He wanted Dean to see that he wasn't just all about getting into his pants. He was there for Dean. That was..That was his man.

Jey got to work not too long after, not stopping since Dean never told him to stop for a break. The Ohioan was taking the pain better than anyone expected. His fingers looked tight but his face was blank; sorta like he was channeling something so he wouldn't feel the stinging scratches from the needle that much. Enzo was impressed at how Dean was handling it, when he received his first tattoo he was in so much pain. "You're taking that real good man. I'm over here impressed as hell."

Dean finally made eye contact with everyone and loosened his tight fingers. "What was that?"

Jey laughed a bit and wiped around his work with a cloth. "You take pain easily is what he said." He eyed the picture of Dean and his Mom again then looked at Roman who was eyeing Dean with a soft look with his arms folded against his chest. "This tattoo is looking great man. Just, maybe an hour left." The picture showed Dean and his Mom holding hands at what looked like to be Dean's birthday. The woman looked so happy while she looked at her little toddler. Anyone could see that she loved him so much.

The picture showed the woman's face so well so Jey was able to put the details into this tattoo easily. Dean smiled sweetly at Roman which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. After the tattoo was finished Jey wiped it and looked for his products to give to Dean so the tattoo wouldn't get infected. Jimmy came over to get the green medical soap that was in a bottle so Jey wouldn't have to touch Dean's skin. He sprayed it on the Ohioan's tattoo then wiped it off with a disposable paper towel slowly.

"Soooo, how does it look guys?" Dean was hoping there wasn't a big giant detailed cock on his shoulder blade. "Please tell me I didn't sit here and-"

Everyone went behind Dean to check out the tattoo before Jey put a thin coat of ointment over it. Roman patted Jey's back for doing this for him. He knew Dean would freak out over this. Jey put an absorbing pad over his work and patted Dean's arm. "Alright. We're done. Keep the bandage on for 4 hours. Roman will give you stuff to use to clean your tattoo and stuff, okay? Oh and watch out for the guards. Now get out of here before we get in trouble."

Dean stood up, getting his shirt and putting it on. His shoulder blade stung but he would be okay. "Thanks..I um, I hope I fall in love with it." Enzo jogged over to the cell door to open it and shooed Roman and Dean out. He was waiting for them to leave so he could smoke before he had cleaning duty. Roman kept eyeing Dean while they walked down the hallway; he didn't know what the younger man was feeling right now. "Roman stop staring at me like that. I'm really happy right now. We're doing good..You're doing good."

"We're doing good?" Roman's eyes lightened up at those words. "Does that mean-"

Dean looked at Roman with a small grin on his face, his emotions were mostly in his eyes. "Not saying anything yet big bear, settle down and let me enjoy the ride today."

* * *

Dean stood in the yard with a cigarette in his mouth, every inhale felt so good. He felt so much more loosened from taking a few drags. He saw Randy eyeing him from the across the yard with a small smirk. Dean squinted at him then let his bud fall down so he could scrape it with his shoes. He didn't like how Randy looked at him, talked to him, or smiled at him.

"Hey, you wanna check out your tattoo? It's been around 4 hours."

Dean turned around to see Roman with a big smile on his face. "Oh yeah, yeah. Let's do that!" He was really excited to see how this tattoo looked. He really thought he had a super badass skull. Judging from Roman, Jey, and Jimmy's tattoos his had to be amazing. Those were beautiful art pieces. "So I'm just hoping I don't have a big skillfully shaded dick on my shoulder blade."

Roman actually let out a cackle then covered his mouth when Dean glared at him. "No." He shook his head quickly. "I promise you don't."

They went into the nearest bathroom together and went to the mirror. Dean eyed himself for a moment then took off his shirt. Luckily there wasn't any guards when they arrived in the bathroom because they did not need to be in the hole today. Roman took the bandage off of Dean with heedful movements. "Damn that is beautiful. She's beautiful."

"Who's beautiful?" Dean tried to turn around in to see the tattoo but Roman didn't let him, not before making him wash his hands and clean the tattoo. He hated the cigarette smell so much. Maybe he could get Dean to quit smoking fully. Dean was about to lose himself because now was a she on his back? He felt anger trying to boil up because he said a skull not a picture of a woman he probably didn't even know.

After cleaning the tattoo he finally turned around and looked back into the mirror. That's the exact moment when his heart stopped. He went closer to the mirror and let out a loud shaky breath. Roman took Dean's picture that he just got back from Jey out of his shirt pocket then put it in the younger man's hand slowly. "She's beautiful, like I said. I think Jey did amazing work. His shading of your face and your Mom's is-"

"Amazing." Dean whispered. "This is fuckin' amazing. It looks..It looks just like the picture." He closed his eyes and bounced on his toes a bit. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You are a son of a bitch." A few small chuckles passed his lips. "And you are amazing."

Some inmates came into the bathroom, looked at Roman and Dean staring at each other for a moment not knowing if something was about to happen since many of them thought they hated each other still. But once nothing happened they moved on to do their business. Cassady came in needing to pee which was stopped when he saw Dean kissing Roman like there was no tomorrow. "It's like that? He's givin' you that how you doin' today." He laughed when Dean stopped the kiss but stayed close to Roman. "You don't gotta stop kissing what's yours, man. I just came in here to take a nice piss and be on my way."

Dean wiped his mouth and looked away from Cass quickly. He had a deep blush on his cheeks, he didn't know how he felt about them being a thing fully but he felt like by the end of the day he would know. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean then played with the Ohioan's bottom lip that was sticking out more than usual. "Don't worry about him. Where were you? Kind of forgot.. Was it something like this?" He leaned down and placed his lips against the other man's until there was a response. Then his head tilted so the kisses could become deeper.

Roman stopped the kiss after a full 2 minutes. It was a damn good kiss too but he didn't need many people seeing that because they weren't a thing and Dean wanted things private. "So um.. I hope you're not mad about me taking the picture from you so this could happen."

Dean's head shook side to side quickly. "No no, never. It was for a good reason. I love it..I love her smile..Thanks so much."

Roman moved back to let Dean put his shirt back on. "That's why I set it up. I wanted you to have her everywhere, no matter where you go. If you lose that picture or if someone does something to it..You'd still have her with you and no one can take that away from you."

Dean felt his skin warming up and his heart skipping beats from Roman telling him the reason behind this all. The tattoo was gorgeous and Roman..Fucking hell, Roman was gorgeous right now. This man was doing everything to get under his skin and of course everything was working. The face the Samoan had from making him happy was melting his brain. So many emotions were passing between then. "You're so sweet." More inmates came in so their conversation had to stop. "Let's get out of here because people realize we don't actually wanna kill each other."

* * *

Seth walked into Dean and Roman's cell with a small smile. He saw Dean at his desk drawing in his notepad happily. "Hi."

Dean looked up and saw Seth waving at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing? Where's Roman?" Seth sat on Dean's bed with his hands on his lap. "Sorry if you don't wanna talk right now."

"No it's fine." Honestly Dean wanted to thank Seth for helping with Owens at the end. Neither of them wanted anything bad to happen to Roman. Dean was sure the older man could have handled himself without Seth but the fight would of definitely been longer, probably with more bruises as well. "Hey man listen-"

Seth put his hands up and shook his head. "We don't have to talk about that. I just came in here to tell you Merry Christmas and that you are a good guy." He had been watching Dean and seeing him get better, more calmer, and obviously happier. He didn't know what was happening but he knew some of it had to do with Roman. "I am sorry for everything..I really mean it. If you ever need anything I'm here."

"Really?" Dean eyed Seth with raised eyebrows.

"Really." Seth got up when Roman entered the cell. They nodded a greeting at each other then looked away. He couldn't lie; he did miss letting Roman fuck him senseless but he had Tyler now who attended to everything he needed. He briefly wondered if Dean let Roman fuck him yet but that was probably not happening. Once you got a taste of that intense pleasure your whole aura changed. "I'll be on my way then."

"Merry Christmas, Seth." Roman mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas Rome." Seth left the cell with a new feeling rising inside of him, relief.

Roman opened a bag of chips as he eyed Dean for a few minutes. "Do you want to skip movie night? In like an hour I have to go start cooking this big Christmas meal so you have to be alone unless you wanna come with me."

Dean sighed, he honestly didn't want to watch a movie with everyone. He wanted to be with Roman only watching that said movie. "I wish there was away we could be alone..Ya know..Watching a movie."

Roman thought back to what Chris gave him for last year's Christmas. He wondered if it was still in its place. Inmates stole things from secret spots and placed them in their own personal new spots a lot so he didn't quite know. "I think we maybe can. Last year Chris got me a phone and I hid in the library. It's not a sucky phone either, it's top notch. I had to get it since I had a lot of deals going on with guards and other inmates."

"You know I'm getting a little surprised that everyone just doesn't suck your cock dry everyday to be around you. You are so lucky in here."

"When you talk to the right guard.." Roman started. "You can get the right things in here. Guards benefit off us as well. There are others who got it just as good, I'm just the first one you've seen. I've seen everything you could imagine smuggled in this prison. Even a big ass bottle of lube but those guys got caught, just fuckin' all night and not having a good spot to hide that shit."

Dean banged the end of his pencil on the desk quickly while he thought about all that Roman had done for him. "You really like me, huh?"

"Yes, Dean." Roman strolled over to Dean and bent down to kiss the side of his head. "A lot and I know you feel the exact same way. I know how your heart feels right now." He placed his left hand over Dean's chest and rubbed it. "'Cause mine feels the same way right now. My infatuation won't ever go away..You're just in my mind and it's driving my insane."

"Good. Don't ever let it leave." Dean honestly didn't know if this was a small lived passion towards Roman but it felt so damn good and Roman was willing to just let this all come into place, like a try out. All Dean had to do is agree for them to be a thing. Would that unleash Roman fully? The deepest thoughts and the deepest softest spots of the Samoan? "Pretty bummed that I can't give you anything for Christmas."

"I think you will tonight." Roman assured. "I think you definitely will."

* * *

"Yeah! Get to work fella!" Sheamus smacked an inmate's ass and gave a grope before walking out of the kitchen. Roman squinted at Sheamus, over the years inmates in his care haven't been cared for. Some..Some were never heard from again. He looked at Jimmy who was cutting fresh fruit with shaky hands.

"Why don't you take a break?" Roman almost had to yell since everyone was being too damn loud in the kitchen. Jimmy mumbled no and kept cutting the fruit. Roman took in a deep breath and went over to his cousin to help him. Enzo took over with preparing the roast until he came back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Uce."

"Bullshit." Roman looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "Tell me right now before I have Jey on your ass. What is happening with you? You're struggling."

Jimmy stabbed the knife into the pineapple and grunted. "I think it was Sheamus that did something to me. I've been watching him and-and he's been watching me. I'm having a hard time remembering things but it just- I just have this feeling that he had something to do with me being like this. I am really starting to realize that my head is messed up. I was in denial but now..I see, I really see."

Roman clenched his jaw and balled up his fists. "Do you think-Do you think he-"

"Roman calm down. I don't think he did anything to me in that way. I'm not sure if he had anything to do with me being like this in the first place. I could be wrong but my gut.." Jimmy took in a few deep breaths and shrugged. "We can talk about it later. It's Christmas and so don't you need to attend to your baby boy who just walked in here?" Roman's eyes traveled to Dean, he was putting on a hairnet and gloves.

"Jimmy I need to know what's wrong with my family though. You know that.."

"Look man. I'm okay for now. You need to enjoy this damn day." Jimmy grabbed Roman's hand, slapping them together a few times then pounding their fists together. "I still know our handshake from when we were 8."

"That's my boy!" Roman slapped Jimmy on the back then went over to hug Dean from the back just for around 5 seconds. "Hey, thought you would not wanna come. How are you feelin'?"

"Really good. Chris got me this big cookie and I ate the hell out of it before I came here." Dean shook his head and laughed. "I feel like I'm turning into a fat boy."

Roman cocked a brow and smirked. "Nah. You're just getting meat in the right places."

"Yo get a room you animals! We're cooking here!" Enzo snorted at Roman and Dean then put his hand over his chest when Roman gave him the bird. The cooking took around 3 hours that's how big the meal was. Each inmate was cooking anything they could in this kitchen because after today food would have to be restocked and they would be back to making gross meals.

The line started up and this time Dean was the first server, giving out 2 big scoops of mashed potatoes that he made..Well made with Jimmy's help. He almost got shamed from not knowing how to make a simple batch of it. And of course one of the first eyes he was met with was Sami's. He put the scoops of mashed potatoes on his tray and broke eye contact.

"Dean I am sorry."

"Get the fuck out of my face." Dean banged the end of the scoop on the metal counter. "Keep it movin' Sami boy." At hearing Dean dismiss Sami like that Roman and Jey came over, standing by the Ohioan's sides. All Sami could do was scoff at how all 3 men were looking at him. Other inmates were starting to get angry since he wasn't moving like everyone else was doing. "Sami get the hell out of here or have a guard do it for you. You're keeping up the line with this nonsense."

"This is exactly what I mean!" Sami's yell made guards come over but he wasn't about to go until he got what he needed to say out. "I miss you. I didn't mean you were the best when you were on-"

"Don't." Roman spoke up. "Do not."

Sami glared at Roman and tilted his head. "I don't think I was talking to you so you can turn your head away from me."

Roman leaned over the counter and put his elbows down so he could rest his head on his hands. "You are talking to me now. Check your tone while speaking to me. He obviously doesn't want to talk to you. I say move before these inmates eat you up little Sami." Sami threw down his tray and launched for Roman who didn't flinch or even move away. The attempted blow was stopped by Mark and Sheamus pulling him back roughly. "Alright, next! Get your hot meal before more son of a bitches come to ruin the whole damn show."

After all of that heat Dean felt Jey give him a small hug and walk off to get back to work. "You guys didn't have to do that. I think I had him. I couldn't believe he tried to hit you. I really do not know what's going on with him but if he doesn't calm down now..So much bad could happen. That's what I'm worried about. I will always be worried about him..Nothing he can do can make me stop caring about him fully."

"I know but right now he needs to learn his place. I refuse for him to act a damn fool when you're trying your best to keep your heart up. Us- we will always have your back and if that makes him mad then fuck it. Let the asshole be mad. Like you said until he knows how to talk to you let him suffer. There was a time when you were talking to anyone like an asshole but you couldn't help the way you were feeling and it was only getting worse. He can't handle that I'm not a damn rapist, his attachment to you is really strong and now it's crashing down badly."

Dean nodded and sighed. "You're right. We'll let this play out."

* * *

"You got a lot of data left on this phone." Chris whispered. "Luckily no one took this baby 'cause this took 300 out of your damn account." Roman was sitting on his bed while Chris went through the touch screen phone. They were in his cell going over the rules of having this gadget once again. "I'm going to announce that you are not allowed to leave your cell so while I do that you get this all ready for Dean. I'll come back after the movie to make sure to get the phone and check your cell for ya know the shit they check for in here."

"Yes sir." Roman hid the phone under his pillow and stood up. "I'll clean up in here."

Chris opened the cell door and watched Roman move things around for a few seconds. "Oh and Roman? Don't fuck this up because this is the riskiest I have ever seen you. You've never been like this for someone before. Win his heart or find me hung in the bathroom."

"Chris! Relax. I'm confident tonight. After this I promise I won't ask for anything for like a month. At least you were getting paid, just calm down. You're making me nervous here." Roman waved him off and straightened out Dean's art supplies. "I..I really like him and I just can't stop. I know this will work. I sunk my teeth in and it's too late to let go."

Chris laughed and shrugged. "Alright. Do your stuff and I'll be back in 20 minutes. I think Dean is setting up chairs for the movie."

When Chris left the door closed with a hard slam to play it off like it was from anger. Roman snickered when he heard Chris yelling saying that he wasn't allowed to leave his cell. "The real hero of it all." He cleaned everything in a easy 10 minutes then pushed their begs back together. There was a movie he already had in his head that he was sure Dean would like. This confidence the Samoan had was immense but Dean always had unexpected behavior.. He couldn't let that take him down though, he had this. It would be alright.

The cell door opened showing Dean with a notebook and a pencil. Roman watched him close it quickly with a smile. "Hey Roman."

Roman shifted his eyes over to see Chris sticking up 2 fingers behind Dean signaling that is all the time get with the phone. He moved his eyes back over to the younger man and smiled at him finally. "Hey. You wasn't gonna watch that movie out there without me right?"

"Psh." Dean came in and let Chris close the door behind him. "Never." He walked over, putting his notebook and pencil on the desk. Roman took off his slip on shoes and got on their conjoined beds. Dean eyed Roman take out the phone talked about earlier with shock. "I should of known you weren't kidding. Shit, Roman. I don't want you to get in fucking trouble!" He hissed and shook his head quickly.

Roman lifted the covers and spread his legs. He patted his lap and nodded at Dean. "C'mere. Come watch this movie with me."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

Roman cocked a brow when Dean walked over anyway to crawl into the bed. "I like how you say no way but you come to Daddy anyway." He chuckled when Dean slapped him on the chest while hiding his face as he sat in his lap. "Be careful though. I know that tatt is still sore, don't lean on me so much. We need that baby to heal up properly."

Dean moved around in Roman's lap to get comfortable before replying. "Does that mean I have to sleep on my stomach for a week or something?"

"Yeah..Sorry." Roman kissed the top of Dean's head and massaged his fingers through his hair. "When I got my tattoo it was a damn pain. I was sleeping in weird positions but Jey took care of me with all of that so now I'm taking care of you." Dean felt his whole face heating up, he couldn't shake off these intense butterflies he was getting. "Let's just watch this movie. We got a good 2 hours."

An hour into the movie Dean was way past loving it. It was action packed spy movie he had never seen or heard before. The twists were killing him inside. Roman wasn't far behind either, reacting to every twist with twitchy hand movements. "Now why can't they play this out there? Fuckin' assholes."

"'Cause they don't want to spend over 5 dollars for a movie at times because we're prisoners." Roman laughed silently when Dean made a displeased sound. "Or did you forget?"

"Nah." Dean stuck out his bottom lip for a few seconds then leaned back a bit more. He buried his head into Roman's neck, snuggling his nose there. "I just kind of..Don't remember until I go somewhere alone." After that comment he went back to watching the movie. Roman was ignoring the movie now. He just wanted to kiss Dean all over now but he was getting so nervous.

The movie ended not too long after and on cue the cell door opened up showing Chris with a business ready face. "You guys done? They're about to search the cells. Get ready for that." Roman handed the phone over and carefully lifted Dean off of his lap so he could make sure everything was hidden around their area. Dean even moved their beds apart in a hurry to help the bigger man.

"Ladies." Dave greeted with a smirk. "Let's see what we have going on in here." Roman and Dean stood right by each other, watching Dave search around and purposely knock things over. "Gotta get everything out there right?" Dean honestly felt like growling at him like a savage dog. "Got some great snack foods in here, I see.."

Roman rolled his eyes and began to tap his left foot hard. "Man you an't even checking anything. Type of guard are you?"

"Just a fully functional one, I guess." Dave took a bag of chips and strolled out the cell.

"I don't fucking like him." Dean and Roman looked at each other when they said it at the same time.

"Did we just-"

"Stop."

"You stop."

The two men busted into laughter and playfully pushed each other. As soon as the cell door closed Roman placed a few kisses on Dean's face. "I've been waiting to do that for hours." Dean stepped on Roman's feet like he did a while back and landed a few kisses of his own. "You have too."

Dean looked down shyly and nodded. "You're my goddamn hero." He moved away from Roman to go get that notepad he had earlier. "I was a bit upset that I couldn't give you a gift so I made coupons."

"Coupons?" Roman chuckled a bit and went over to check whatever Dean was talking about out. He saw that there was well drawn out coupons about them.

"Here, take it and read over them. Pick one." Dean gave Roman the notebook and walked away. Roman eyed the pieces of paper with impressed eyes. They were cute things, sexual things, and get out of jail ones. Shockingly out of every coupon choice the one that really captivated him was a full body massage that had (naked) under it. When he turned around to the younger man he saw a little bottle of oil in his hand. "Yeah thought you might take that one. You've been tense."

"You don't have to do this, Dean." Roman saw the little eye squint Dean did so he gave a small grin. "Or I can just be quiet and let you do your thing."

"Good answer. Get naked."

Dean watched his eyes wider than usual. He was scared at his own fake confidence he was showing. Telling Roman to get naked was giving him a lot of emotions but he knew he was playing it off good enough right now. Roman dropped the notebook down on the desk and walked over to his bed. He made sure to face Dean as he took off his tank-top. Taking that off made the rubber-band in his hair fall off, making his mane descend over his shoulders.

Dean's face, little by little cracked. He couldn't fake confidence in front of Roman about these type of things. His eyes moved all over the older man's upper body, the tattoos, his six pack, his face, oh God the sex look that was getting stronger while he stripped. "Oh God.."

Roman pulled down his pants, purposely taking his time since he knew he had a good body and Dean was going to love every minute of this. "He ain't here right now." His large hands went to the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding them down as he looked into Dean's eyes; studying his expression. "You were so confident baby." His half hard dick released and a big sigh of relief blew out. "It's just a massage, c'mon now."

"Whatever.." Dean mumbled. "Get on the bed."

Roman crawled onto the bed but didn't lay on his stomach. "Don't you have to get naked? You're not about to sit on me with those clothes on."

"Why you gotta watch me?"

"Why did you have to watch me?" Roman batted his eyes. "We can bicker or we can get to this thing we agreed on."

"Alright, alright." Dean tossed the oil to Roman who caught it deftly. He took his shirt off from the back collar and avoided eye contact with Roman for right now. Next was his pants and boxers, maybe he could knock those both off really fast. That's what he thought anyways.

"Nice and slow, thanks." Roman smirked when Dean's fingers twitched when he pulled his pants down at a slower speed. It wasn't Roman's fault that he was getting incredibly hard at this all. "You're so hot Dean.."

Dean kicked his pants away then worked on his boxers finally. He looked up to see Roman squeezing his cock at the base while he watched. "You're not helping." When his boxers fell down he kicked those away as well.

Roman eyed Dean's dick with parted lips. "I'm helping him out though. Come on over." He tossed the oil back and rolled onto his belly happily. Dean tread unhurriedly towards the Samoan. He got onto the bed and crawled onto the warm body that was taking up most of the space. He sat on the small of his back, popping the cap of the oil and pouring it on the smooth skin under him. "You ever do this?"

Dean rubbed the oil around with a steady shaky breath passing his pouty pink lips. "Nah but I think I can get your kinks out." His hands moved up to Roman's tight shoulders first, massaging them deeply. Roman grunted and relaxed under the touches immediately. "Good?"

"Mmmm" Roman deeply hummed at how good it was starting to feel. "Keep going." He whispered.

"Alright." Dean's voice went into a whisper as well. "I'll loosen everything up for you." From shoulders it went to Roman's arms. Roman was grunting at every kink that was popped just right. "Bet you're feeling really good now." Once finished with the arms he reversed him so he could focus on the other man's bottom half now. "You want me to work out your legs?"

"Full body coupon right?" Roman chuckled and spread his legs a bit. "Go ahead."

Dean grabbed the oil again, applying it on Romans ass cheeks, balls, and the back of his legs. Roman flushed slightly but said nothing. He's not used to other's getting to touch him like this. Especially not his ass. Dean massaged the oil into his cheeks slowly, spreading and squeezing them. He was lingering there until Roman squirmed for at least 3 seconds. "You don't like that?"

"I didn't say that, it's just-"

"No one touches you here."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm touching you here." Roman landed a soft slap on Roman's right cheek. "Get over it." He pulled the cheeks apart to let the oil go everywhere like he wanted. "How does it feel to not be on top? Shying away from me here now aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Nope." Dean moved his hands down to Roman's sac, tugging gently and playing with them. He only did that for a short period of time though. He really wanted to work out knots from Roman's legs so that's exactly what he did. Kneading and bending the limbs back for a good stretch. Roman felt the little dick movements the smaller man was doing, small dry humps while he massaged him. Their members were just getting harder and harder and well he was pretty loosened now.

"Dean.."

Dean stopped his movements instantly. "Did I hurt something?"

"No no. I'm just ready to really have fun, so please.." Roman went silent, thinking about what he just said. "Only if you want to. I don't want to push you on anything because this is your day and we can do whatever you want I j-"

Dean got off of Roman then off of the bed completely. "No, yeah. I want to.. Don't worry about the other stuff from earlier today." Roman rolled out of bed and stood up to his full height. Damn his body felt amazing. "You feel good?"

"Better than good." Roman gave Dean a slap on the ass as he passed him to grab the chair at the desk. He pulled it to where Dean was standing then sat on it. He pulled Dean's hand, making him fall into his lap. "Get situated on me. Do whatever you want 'cause I'm about to kiss, lick, and suck on you." The other man did was he was told; properly sitting on Roman's lap and looking down into his eyes. "Good."

"So I can do what I want?" Dean asked with curious eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Go for it."

"Mmm..Okay." Dean let Roman grab at his ass and squeeze all he wanted just for some moments. He grabbed Roman's hair in the back with a soft grip, soft but hard enough to tilt his head back; showing his neck more. He leaned down and licked his lips before kissing down the soft tan skin. Roman closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open when the kisses turned into hot, opened mouth ones. Dean was learning how to be more intimate with him and he fucking loved it. "Keep touching me, please."

Roman rubbed Dean's thighs then his sides then to those arms that was tightening up. "Relax. Don't focus so much." His hands went back to Dean's thighs, holding them tightly before lifting them both up. Dean gasped and wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as tight as he could. "I'll loosen you up now." He pushed the Ohioan's back up against a wall only a little then let a hand move away from his thigh. "Gonna kiss you and talk to you a bit."

"Talk to me?" Dean looked into Roman's eyes and saw an even more sex crazed look. He put his thumb on Roman's bottom lip, playing with it but a gasp released when it started to get sucked on. Roman's eyes were completely dilated, he wasn't playing any type of games tonight. He wanted Dean anyway he could get him and he knew Dean wanted him back. He just needed to be loosened up. Broken in a bit more.

Roman let Dean's thumb go then moved his head over to lick his right earlobe. "You have no idea how much I think about you." His voice was in a husky whisper that made Dean shiver. Roman went down even more to suck on Dean's neck, really suck on it. He left big love marks without any type of remorse. He didn't give a fuck anymore, let anyone see. Right after the first love mark he went back to his ear. "Thinking about how you look naked, how you look moaning.. Fuuckk, how you look sucking on my dick with this little innocent face." He laughed sexily and shook his head. "I crave that, you have no idea."

"Oh Roman.." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and bucked his hips a few times. He moaned when he felt the older man sucking another mark on his neck again. "You're a bastard.." His toes curls at the sudden collarbone sucking. "That's good.."

Roman looked up at Dean then moved his lips away. "I want you. I want you to get on your knees and suck my dick. Fake pro at it. I want you suckling at the tip, the shaft..Hell do good and your reward might be me fucking your face, pretty boy." He sat Dean down thinking he was going to get a snappy reply but instead Dean sunk to his knees and looked up at him. "That's a good boy."

"Be quiet." Dean mumbled. He kept eye contact with Roman as he grabbed his rock hard cock at the base. Roman thought Dean looked so damn hot with those possessive marks on his neck and collarbone. This man had to be his. His eyes slightly rolled when Dean began licking at his tip. Long, slow licks. He was trying to lap up the small pre-cum drops on it.

"Suck it, Dean, just suck it." Roman put a hand at the back of Dean's head, making him take more in right before he took him off slowly. 3 trails of saliva showed when Dean's lips parted from his cock then went down his chin. "Yeah that is good. Can I fuck your mouth? I'll be easy, I promise." That blush was rushing right back to Dean's cheeks. He didn't answer but he swallowed thick and let his lips part. Roman put the other man's mouth back on and started fucking his face slowly; God it was so good. "So warm. Twirl your tongue when I push my dick back in."

Dean shamelessly drooled and did what Roman said. He twirled his tongue which caused the older man to moan his name. He was so hard, so hard for Roman. So hard at getting his mouth fucked, he really felt like some type of slut. Thinking like that made his whole body tingle. That fuckin' word..That wasn't for him. He wasn't Seth. He moved his head back forcefully to release Roman's length. "I'm not your little bitch."

Roman whimpered quietly then took in a deep breath. He was getting close. "I ain't never say that baby. You were making me feel so good."

"Like Seth right? Finn, Cody.." Dean wiped his mouth and stood up with a deep frown growing upon his face. "I just-I just I don't know. It's out of my character to just be gettin' my face fucked by-"

"By your boyfriend." Roman responded with a soft tone.

"You're not my boyfriend." Dean scoffed and shook his head dramatically.

"Cut that shit out. Just go on and say it." Roman grabbed Dean's hands and squeezed. "Tell me right now you ain't tryna do anything else with me." He pulled him in so their hot bodies touched. "You can't do it. You're stuck on me and you don't wanna admit it. I never did these sorta things with them. What more do you want from me? What do I have to do for you to not feel like that? I mean, do you want me to what, suck you off?" He dropped to his knees and looked up at the younger man with a smirk. "Do what you want. It's just between us."

Dean moaned and pushed his aching, hard cock into Roman's mouth almost fully before pulling it out and doing it again. "This changes nothing. You suckin' on my cock..You're still not my boyfriend." Roman grabbed Dean's hips and pushed them forward a few times fast. He was giving Dean silent permission to fuck his face. And that's exactly what he got. Dean had the Samoan's hair gripped tightly while he fucked his sweet, hot mouth. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, moaning and grunting. He was getting even more excited.

Roman closed his eyes and grabbed Dean's balls to play with them. His own dick was dripping pre-cum but he needed to get the other man closer too. Dean pulled his cock out and stumbled on his legs a bit. "You're so good..I can shut the fuck up for a few. I want it, I want you. I gotta cum."

Roman and Dean ended up back on the bed in the 69 position sucking each other's swelled cocks. Dean massaged his fingers into Roman's balls while he bobbed his head up and down fast as deep whiny muffled moans came from him. Roman hands were on his ass and his loving mouth was on his member sucking proudly. Then his cheeks were spread which made his heart stop.

Roman let his index finger push against Dean's hole for some pressure. He wasn't planning on pushing it in but just a little anal play. Dean took his mouth off of the Samoan's dick and looked back with scared eyes. He even tried to move away but Roman held him still. "Just let me try it..If you don't like it I'll stop and just get you off like I was. Just keep doing what you were doing and I'll do my thing back here."

"I'm scared, okay?" Dean felt Roman's breath close to his hole so he squirmed around.

"Dean trust me. I won't hurt you or anything. I'm not pushing anything in." Roman kissed Dean's left cheek and let his free hand stroke his cock. "I won't ever do anything you hate. Just trust me, can you do that?" Dean nodded and looked away. "Good." He spread the Ohioan's cheeks as far as they could go to get a good look at his entrance. "Just go back to sucking. I got you.."

Dean put his mouth back on Roman's member and bobbed his head slower this time. It was twitching in his mouth aggressively, he knew it was almost time. Roman licked his lips then leaned in. He licked around the rim and moved back to let the shock go over Dean. After that he went right back in; using his long tongue to slide over it. Very visibly he saw the younger man's thighs shaking from this type of contact but he did not stop sucking him down.

Roman moved his mouth back to Dean's dick to suck the pre-cum off the tip quickly. He went back to the glistening entrance to keep going , it was getting messy everywhere from the excessive saliva. Dean on the other hand was tense but his eyes were rolling while he sucked Roman's cock the best he could. The feeling was so amazing that it was fucking ridiculous. He was so sensitive back there, the feeling of a big wet tongue licking him felt so damn good. Must be some type of big nerves because it was getting to him in the most heavenly way.

Dean took his mouth off of Roman again and called out his name. "Keep goin'.." He whispered shakily. "Keep licking there." Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist tightly so he could bury his head deeper and lick his hole faster. "Holy shit!" Dean began to buck his hips and arch uncontrollably. "I'm about to cum!" He bucked harder and gasped sharply when Roman sucked his cock back into his mouth. The aggressive bucking caused Dean to face fuck Roman until he lost it completely; cumming and shaking his head from side to side as he whimpered loudly. And of course Roman swallowed all of his cum.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Roman's dick. He stroked it fast and opened his mouth above it. They were both moaning in sync now. God it was too good. Roman's hips began to raise up and down excitedly to meet with Dean's hand. Loud wet schlick sounds echoed around their cell from all the pre-cum on Roman's length. "Dean.." His voice was almost whiny. "Dean.." He said again. His hands were rubbing up and down the younger man's sides and tensing up.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows when a few shots of cum spurted into his mouth then his cheek. He stroked and stroked until most of it landed on his tongue. Afterwards he sucked Roman's cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head. He opened his eyes and saw Roman's toes actually curl at the intense pleasure. More of his product shot out before going soft in Dean's mouth completely.

"Dammit." Roman sucked in a deep breath when Dean got off of him on wobbly legs. It was quiet, too quiet. Dean walked away from him and found a cloth. He wet it in their sink then cleaned himself off before coming over to clean Roman off as well. "Dean are you alright? Please don't tell me you're about to yell at me."

Dean crawled on Roman and straddled him. "I'm not about to yell at you. That was- that was..It was amazing. It felt so good, alright?" Roman smirked and Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah don't get cocky."

"I have to get a little cocky." Roman sat up on his elbows and looked Dean in his eyes. "I never did that to anyone before."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dean blushed and cleared his throat. "Well you were good at that particular thing, uh.." He shook his head and took in a few breaths. He was tired now. "You were so sweet to me today." He rubbed Roman's chest and sucked in his bottom lip for some moments. "The tattoo was the best present I have ever received. The food was good today, you were good today..So uh yeah boyfriends." He said the last thing so fast that Roman didn't hear it.

"What?" Roman rubbed his a hand down Dean's arm all the way down to his hand to hold it. "C'mon speak up."

"We can give it a try." Dean mumbled.

Roman's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Dean yawned and pecked Roman on the lips a few times. "Boyfriends or whatever.. But remember you brought this on yourself."

Roman pulled Dean down to kiss him on he forehead, lips, and cheeks. "Yeah I bought something amazing on to myself. Merry Christmas pretty boy."

* * *

 _A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD. I'M SO TIRED. I'VE BEEN STRESSING OVER GETTING THIS DONE . I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO UPLOAD TODAY BUT I COULDN'T STOP MY BRAIN FROM FORCING ME TO WRITE MORE. AND YEAAAAHHHH. ENJOY._


	22. Chapter 22

_3 weeks later_

"Do you have something to do with Jimmy?" Chris bit a piece of his glazed doughnut as he eyed Sheamus. They were on their break and were the only two in the room at the moment. "I feel like maybe you do."

"Don't know what you're talking about, fella. Who is this Jimmy guy?" Sheamus put his feet up on the table and sipped at his coffee. "Did he just come?" He avoided eye contact with the older man but he didn't look nervous.

Chris pushed Sheamus' legs off of the table and snorted. "You know exactly who Jimmy is."

"No I don't."

"Stop lying to me."

"I don't!" Sheamus slammed his hands on the table and stood up quickly, knocking his chair back. "These past weeks you've been on my case more than usual! I don't know anything about no damn Jimmy!"

"Whoa guys, guys, guys..Relax." Helmsley walked into the room with a big cup of coffee in his hand and a bag with his guard outfit inside. He was just about to start his shift in a few. "How about we all just calm down boys. We're all family here."

"No the hell we're not." Chris stood up and leaned into Sheamus. "A scum sucking asshole like you could never everrrr be called family." He moved back and fixed his work clothes, straightening the wrinkles and smoothing. "I'm off of break early, call it Helms." He left the room and headed to where all the prisoners was. He wanted to check everyone out then see what Roman was up to right after.

Checking around the prison in the morning was always peaceful for Chris. Maybe not for other guards but for him it was smooth. Only because it was when the least things happened. It seemed like after breakfast is when fights, arguments, or just plain dirty shit would happen. He hated working here but he also loved it. It was passion he had for being a damn guard in a prison. Since he didn't see Dean or Roman walking around he went straight to their cell while whistling a cheery tune.

Roman grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him close. "Don't go yet. I just want a few kisses." Dean rolled his eyes and stood on Roman's shoes to get to his height. They pecked each other a few times softly and slowly, savoring them. "I hate that I don't have breakfast duty with you. I don't like cleaning duty. Shitty bathrooms, shitty toilets, fuck that." Dean cupped Roman's chin and kissed him once more. "Still mad.."

"Don't be." Dean flicked Roman's bottom lip with his tongue and winked. "Just don't come back smelling like shit. That's a turn off."

Roman grunted and rolled his eyes this time."Bite me."

"Ooo." Dean leaned in and sunk his teeth into Roman's bottom lip, pulling and letting go. "Now let me be on my way. I took a shower I'm clean and now I gotta get breakfast started."

"Medication?"

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes, yes. Stop it, Dad. I took my damn medication. Did you take yours?" Roman nodded then looked up to see Chris standing there with his arms folded against his chest and a smirk on his face. "What do you take them for anyway?"

"Uhhh, hey Chris." Damn saved by the bell.

Dean moved away from Roman fast and blushed at seeing Chris walk in making kissy faces. "Stop that."

"You stop it." Chris smirked more and batted his eyes. "What's uh- what's happening in here? Kissing and lovey-dovey talk? Not to mention the bickering. Roman I think you met your match your sassy behavior."

"You think, Chris?" Roman slapped Dean's ass and laughed when he received a smack on the arm. "I think so too."

Chris looked behind him with a few inmates passed the cell. "You do know you guys are like in the open kissing?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "It was no one up here at first.." He let out a soft breath and opened his eyes after. "I'm just gonna uh.-" He pointed to the door and walked out quickly. Roman shamelessly watched the younger man's ass when he walked off, he was falling all down for him.

"Sooo. I've been on Sheamus' case for some weeks now." Chris snapped Roman away from his sexual thoughts of Dean quickly. "He's weird, I tell ya. He's always weird but now he's just..Too much." He closed the cell door and leaned on it, this all was about business now. Even he saw how weird Jimmy was now. "He said he doesn't know Jimmy but I do remember him not liking Jimmy back then because Jimmy took absolutely no type of shit from him. No passes, no nothing."

"Why the fuck does he work here still!" Roman clenched his jaw and balled up his fists. "He's done so much shit over the years that I have been here and I'm so sick of this ginger headed bitch!"

"Roman you have to calm down." Chris walked over towards Roman and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know he should be gone, I know. And there are some really horrible, very goddamn horrible things that he has done but.. I can't say anything. There has to be proof. Others have to speak up. Show their wounds or something. And if I take him down he takes me down. I make sure no one really checks your cell or a few other inmate cells."

"But what if he did have something to do with Jimmy? How can we prove it if the wounded part is his brain? No one talks to him enough to see the difference but me and you and Jey. And that's still not enough.." Roman looked down and loosened his fists, he felt like he failed his cousin. "I'm so damn angry and just-"

"I know." Chris groaned and closed his eyes. "I'm helping the best I can. We will take this bastard down somehow, even if it has nothing to do with this. I got your back, you just watch mine." He walked backwards slowly and opened the cell door again. "Enjoy these days with Dean alright? I feel something big coming in my heart. I don't know if it's bad or good.. Enjoy your man. Oh and if you want to be more private then make sure the doors are closed when you guys are eating each other's faces!" He ran out when Roman threw a pencil his way.

* * *

"Servin', servin'. servin' up the bacon." Dean nodded his head to his tune he made up in a matter of seconds. He was serving inmates and bouncing on his feet a bit, it was a happy day today for him.

"Ain't no bacon man."

Dean look over to see a tall dark skinned guy who was fully bald and had a goatee. "What?"

"I said ain't no bacon. Where the bacon at?"

Dean tilted his head slightly and shook his head. "Oh no, there is none. I was just bored. It's quiet on this shift.."

"It's okay man. I was just yankin' your chain. I'm Titus. We need some happy around here!" He banged his hand on the metal counter top. "It's depressing around here!"

Dean switched up the trays when Roman came down the line. They smiled at each other, they were actually boyfriends an it was so damn weird. These past weeks were sweet. He thought Roman would stop being all sweet and just try to bend him over and get into him but he was so wrong. They actually haven't really been doing anything that sexual. Just some kisses and cuddling mostly. "Here you go, Roman."

Titus eyed the tray with wide eyes. There were 5 waffles on it, 3 oranges, actual scrambled eggs, toasted bread with cheese and ham in it,and a big cup of ice cold water. Roman took the tray and let a soft thanks pass his lips before he went to go sit down at a table. Titus hummed which made Dean eye him with a questioning look. "Damn so it's like that?"

"Like what?"

"That's-that's not just some type of prison flinging fuck. That's something else."

Dean's eyes went wide in fear. "What? We're not fucking..We're n-"

"If you're not fucking him then it must be something else. No one has that look in their eyes for no reason." Titus nodded at an inmate as he put some eggs on their tray. "The look of pure compassion."

"Oh.." Dean went on with his kitchen shift quickly when he saw Sami enter the cafeteria. He didn't come to the line like he used to. Instead he went to sit at a table and put his head down. Dean made a big tray and told Titus to take his spot while he took the meal to Sami who was looking noticeably thinner. "Hey."

Sami looked up at Dean with a shocked expression. "You're talking to me?"

"No." Dean put the tray down in front of the younger man and clenched his jaw slightly. Sami had a sad puppy dog look naturally and it was weakening him. "Start eating." He turned around and made his way back to the kitchen with his arms folded against his chest, his day was kind of falling down. He looked over towards Roman who eyed him with a confused face.

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for everything!"

Dean turned around and took a deep breath. Sami was standing up and grasping his tray very hard. Dean didn't have a reply back so he nodded and kept walking, he was going to hurry up with kitchen duty and leave before Sami even tried to speak to him again. He was still pissed the hell off but he couldn't let him die out. Sami could not give up here; not in prison. Not where hell was everyday and heaven was something everyone spoke of as the outside.

* * *

"So what was that with Sami earlier?" Roman passed the basketball to Dean and rolled his shoulders, getting some tight knots out. "Are you guys like, talking?"

"No. It's nothing. He's losing weight and I can't let him give up in prison. I could let him if he was with his parents but in prison? No way. I wouldn't have a heart if I did. I still love him." Dean bounced the ball a few times and crossed Roman, shooting the ball in the hoop. "I don't know..Can we just not talk about it? I woke up happy ya know, I wanna stay happy today. I ain't even pick up a cig, so be happy with me."

Roman grabbed the basketball and winked. "I am happy. I'm happy that we're together."

"Don't say that so loud." Dean tried to take the ball back but Roman blocked him and shot it into the hoop.

Roman rolled his eyes and mocked the Ohioan. "Are you ashamed of us? Or well, me?"

"No.." Dean put his hands at the back of his head and sighed. "It's just..That isn't something you just share..I don't want anyone to know. It's weird." Roman looked a bit irritated at the last part so he sighed. "Not like a bad weird. But weird because ya know..I like a guy and ..stuff."

Roman smirked and held the ball with one hand. "You know like kissing me, cuddling me, talking to me about what you're thinking." He walked over to Dean and stood in front of him, dribbling the ball. He tried to look serious since they were in the courtyard with guards and other inmates but he couldn't. He couldn't look like he hated Dean, it was honestly stupid. "I'm not doing this whole I hate you think anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't and I don't care what anyone thinks because I'm Roman fucking Reigns." He saw Randy eyeing them from a table, he was so damn focused. He landed a quick soft kiss to Dean's then dropped the ball so it looked like he tripped up.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled. He looked around and saw Randy looking directly at them. "God, Randy's fuckin' looking!" He hissed and Roman chuckled softly. "Not funny. If we're going to be together you need to follow what I say sometimes. Stop doing what you fucking want." He walked away quickly and Roman grunted, this wasn't jokey mad; this was fix it now or we're going to throw punches mad.

Even though Roman was bummed out he couldn't help but to smirk over at Randy. He knew his angle and that wasn't about to happen. There was no chance in hell this tan asshole was going to make a move on Dean. Sure Dean wasn't much to look at but he could scratch out your eyes and rip off your dick then shove it up your ass. Roman knew what type of stuff the Ohioan could do. You needed special eyes for Dean because that man wasn't regular; he wasn't normal. "Mine."

Plus Roman wasn't about to go through another Owens incident. Fuck that.

* * *

"Are you sick?" Natayla felt at Dean's face and squeezed his hand. "What's wrong? They are cracking down on me on letting people in here now. I have to stay protected and if you aren't sick.."

"I am sick." Dean grinned when Natayla rolled her eyes. "I am feeling horrible right now though."

"Had a fight with Roman?"

Dean eyed the blonde haired woman with squinted eyes. "How did you know that?"

Natayla pointed to the doorway so Dean looked. Roman was standing there with his arms folded against his chest. "I don't know. Maybe 'cause he's just been standing there for 5 minutes."

"You could of told me." Dean sat up when Roman walked over towards him. "Back off."

Roman sighed and nodded at the door. "Let's talk."

"Why?"

"Come on now." Roman made his way out of the infirmary and Dean looked over at Natayla who pointed at the door, she still didn't know what was going on with them but she didn't care. What she saw right now was close friends..Maybe best, best friends.. Dean got off of the bed and caught up with the older man who was walking slowly and stretching his arms in the air. "Took you long enough."

"Don't push it asshole." Dean walked on Roman's right side and avoided eye contact. "What do you want?"

"I can't believe we just had out first little fallout as a couple." Roman looked over at Dean and bumped him slightly. "Are you really that mad at me? I feel like you aren't 'cause you're walking and talking to me." Dean finally looked at Roman but his face was serious. "Okay, I am sorry, Dean. I just feel like when you're mine..I should be able to do anything I want."

Dean shook his head no and looked forward when Sheamus eyed them. When they passed the guard and some other inmates they continued to talk. "Well that's not the case. You can't just do anything you want. That's not how a relationship works. We had rules."

"No you had rules, Dean. Did you ever consider me in them?" Roman turned the corner with the Ohioan and nodded at Enzo and Cassidy, the two men were playing cards at an empty table. "The rules..I never even agreed on them. I don't really know the rules either. I think you just made them up in your head as we went on with each other and that's not fair."

"You're right." Dean twisted his lips and apologized under his breath.

"It's okay." Roman wish he could hold Dean's hand right now but even if he was allowed to the guards would tell them to split up. "I am sorry for earlier. I got carried away. Randy was looking at you so I was kind of showing him..Ya know."

"Don't do that. Something bad can happen from that." Dean slapped Roman's side and walked in front of him. "I don't need anything happening to you anymore, okay?"

Roman groaned at the thought of Randy being able to make his way to Dean some how."I don't want him to think that you're just free as a bird so I did something about it."

"I wouldn't let that son of a bitch spit any game on me. Are you kidding me right now?" Dean's voice had venom in it so Roman thought he was in even more trouble. He let Dean walk up the stairs coming their way by himself. Maybe he wanted to be left alone but to his surprise Dean stopped in the middle of the steps and turned towards him. "You coming? Cell break."

"Not mad?"

"Yes..No, maybe." Dean laughed when Roman jogged up to him. "I'm not mad..Or am I?"

"Stop getting my hopes up."

"I'm not.." Dean tapped his fingers on his collar bone while he snickered. "Or am I?

Roman let their hands brush together and their fingers touch. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Of course I do." Dean winked and bit his bottom lip slightly. "And you love it." When Dean walked into the cell he went over to the desk and leaned against it with his arms folded. "So we've been dating for 3 weeks.."

"Yeah we have." Roman closed the cell door, thinking he closed it all the way but there was still a small crack someone could look through. He strolled Dean's way with a boyish smile. "I think it's going well. Are you not feeling it?"

Dean held Roman's hands and grinned. "Honestly I love our relationship so far so don't think I'm going to break up with you or anything." He separated their hands to wrap his arms around Roman's neck and pull him closer. "Don't fuck with me today, Roman. I don't appreciate what you did out on the court."

"You said you weren't mad." Roman leaned his head in a bit closer to try and plant a warm kiss on Dean's lips but it was rejected. "C'mon, stop playin'. I said I was sorry."

"But is sorry enough is the real question here." Dean bumped his nose against the older man's and hummed a short tune. "Who knows."

Roman grunted when he attempted to kiss Dean again, he was rejected once again. "What do I have to do?"

Dean shrugged and nudged Roman back. "Figure it out, you're my boyfriend right? It's your job to ya know, figure this shit out. What does the big guy have to do for this hot piece of ass."

"Well when you put it that way.." Roman winked but Dean shook his head no.

"Nice try. Come up with something or sleep alone tonight." Dean moved from Roman and folded his hands behind his back as he went over to the cell door, opening it then turning around. "I'm gonna go see what Enzo is doing, maybe get something done."

"If this is you being mad at me then it's very confusing."

Dean sighed and tapped his foot a few times. "It's intriguing isn't it? You just keep learning more about me and it's just making you want me more. In every, single, way." He walked off leaving Roman there with a smile that was getting bigger by the second. He was intrigued; Dean was- Dean was so different. He kept you at the edge of your seat in the right way.

* * *

"Hi." Roman greeted Dean when he sat in the seat next to him. It was movie night once again and a lot of inmates would not settle down. He had a feeling this movie would end early if no one could shut the hell up. Dean nodded his head at Roman then put his elbows on his thighs. "So you're really putting the pressure on me, huh?"

"Yup." Dean sighed at the guards yelling to be quiet. "You have to learn me."

"Alright." Roman dug in his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "I'll use one of your tricks to do it then. I like pressure and when it's from you..Well you know damn well I'll be a good boy so here." He gave the piece of paper to Dean and waited with a smirk on his face, this piece of paper meant they would have to be on good terms. "Hurry and unfold it."

"Don't rush me." Dean unfolded the paper and squinted when it was a get out of jail card. "Oh you clever bastard." Roman wiggled his brows subtly grabbed Dean's hand under their seats. "So you can't even try to be mad at me now."

"Fine." Dean folded the paper back and put it in his shirt pocket. "You can only use that once a month. You're lucky the lights are off and that we're in the back."

"Why? So you can hide us?"

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Roman. Their lips rubbed together then pressed against each other. Roman tilted his head and deepened the kiss quickly, letting his tongue roll around slowly with the younger man's. Dean moved back when a chair was thrown across the room. Just like that a fight broke out and the lights turned back on. "What the fuck is happening!"

Roman moved Dean fast when he saw a chair coming their way. He didn't know what the hell was going on so he grabbed Dean's hand and moved them close to the staircase. "That guy with the black hair has a goddamn shank. Stay close to me."

"Right, right. I'm not going any where else." Dean held Roman's hand as tight as he could and stood behind him slightly. Guards tried to break the fight up by pushing other inmates out of the way to get to the real dangerous situation but they were too late. "Where's Sami?"

Roman looked around and spotted the smaller man on the floor trying to move away from all the heat. "There." He pointed to him and Dean ran over and pulled him away from everything quickly. Roman was a bit irritated at Dean going close to the break out but he had to save Sami even though they were not on the best terms at the moment.

Sami let Dean pull him by his hands after being pulled away from the fight. "Thanks Dean." His heart almost dropped when Dean didn't say anything back to him but instead walked back over to Roman and watched the mess.

"Please don't leave my side again." Roman whispered. Dean nodded and held Roman's hand again. After 10 minutes it was clear enough to see an unknown prisoner on the floor not moving at all. "Oh my-"

"He's dead." Dean swallowed thickly and walked up the staircase swiftly. This was the first death he had seen in a long, long time. Roman looked around when Dean wasn't around him anymore. He called out his name then decided to go check their cell so he ran up the steps, leaving Sami there with a shocked expression. There was too much going on.

"That's it! Everyone is on lockdown!" Chris shouted. "No one leaves their fucking cells!"

"Holy shit." Sami mumbled.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean we can't leave!" Dean was sitting on his bed, panicking. "I didn't do anything! I can't stay in here all day!" Roman leaned on their closed door with a blank look. "You don't even look angry about this."

"I've been here for a long time. I've been in a lot of LockDown situations. I'm not mad about it 'cause I'm with you. Usually it's a day but it could be 2 days. There was a full on fight fest out there, I don't know. It's worse that it's night time right now.." Roman still heard yelling outside of their cell so he slid down to the floor. "At least you're safe and not out there."

"Yeah." Dean twisted his lips and tapped his fingers on his thighs. "Thanks for ya know watching out for me." He looked around their cell with an upcoming smile. "You're right though, at least we're still together. But how the hell do we wash our asses in here?"

"The sink." Roman pointed to their sink and toilet. "They don't give a shit. They'll give us shit food too."

"Well.." Dean got off of his bed and went to Roman's shelf to get a bag of chips down. "That's just great. Wanna, I don't know..Lay with each other?"

"You want to cuddle?"

"Sure." Dean chuckled when Roman rolled his eyes. "Hey you asked."

After about an hour Roman and Dean were snuggled up with each other and kissing deeply. Dean was on top of Roman and the covers were wrapped around their half naked bodies. It was shocking that they were not completely nude yet. "You know what?"

Dean whined slightly at their kiss ending. "What?"

"I think you still try to act like you don't like me as much." Roman saw Dean squint his eyes at that. "I'm serious. You're so scary, this is prison. Why do you care so much if other guys see us kissing?"

"Because."

"Because what?" Roman sighed when Dean crawled off of him. "Come on now, you didn't have to get off of me."

"Yes I do." Dean sat next to Roman instead with his arms folded against his chest. "Why do we always get back to this? Is there an issue with the way I do things?

"No." Roman put his arm around Dean then kissed his cheek. "Don't be mad. I just want to understand you." He smiled when Dean rested his head on him. "Will there ever be a time where you just ya know don't care? I'm a private guy in a lot of cases but this is something I kind of can't control. Wanting to kiss you or play around with you outside of the cell..It's just my thing. I don't want to fuck you in public or anything like that. I just want to be able to talk to you like my boyfriend already, you know?"

"I know." Dean groaned and closed his eyes. "I'm just trying to get comfortable with it. You know I'm slow with this. It's because you're too different. My ex, when we started dating no one really knew for a while because I didn't know if we would work out or not. It took more than a year for someone to know. Sami didn't even know because he always made a big deal about everyone I got close to."

"Like the way he is acting now?"

"No. This is the only time it has been negative but I don't blame him anymore." Dean let his eyes open when he felt Roman rubbing his back. "And it's because I wanted nothing to do with you in the beginning. I -" His thought process stopped when he finally understood. He sat up and smacked his forehead. "Son of a bitch! I know why he's acting like this now!"

Roman raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Well spit it out, don't leave me hanging. He always punched my in the fucking face."

"He thinks I gave up.." Dean put his hands over his face and grunted. "He thinks I gave up since I'm with you and I don't look angry anymore. Gave in to whatever you were up to. He probably thinks you're just fucking me and threatening me."

"But didn't he give up?" Roman got off of the bed when a note slipped into their cell. "He can't get mad at you when he already gave up himself."

"But that's different. I'm the older one. I was always the stronger one. It's okay for him to give up but not me because I'm the one who always piece everything back together." Dean came over when Roman went quiet. "What does that note say?"

"Nothing." Roman whispered. "The note literally has nothing on it." Roman ripped up the small paper and rolled his eyes. "Probably Sheamus trying to fuck with me." He opened the he little slot they had on the cell door and saw Chris looking at him with a big smile. "You son of a bitch!" He laughed and reached his arm out to try and pull Chris in. "Don't play with me like that! This is prison."

"Alright alright. " Chris laughed from the other side and smacked Roman's hand away. " I was just checking on everyone. I'm about to open the cell. I still have to check for weapons and all, especially since a guy died tonight."

Dean stared in shock at how they could talk about death so casually. He did not think he would ever get to that level. Seeing a guy get knifed was fucking scary to him. He could always hold his own as a man but having Roman next to him, pulling him away from things was very comforting. He was still trying to hide a lot of himself from Roman, well because they didn't know each other for that long but at the same time it felt like it. But it wasn't enough yet.. They still haven't got into the technical stuff like really talking deeply about their pasts and their thoughts. Everything was a slow process though.

The cell door suddenly opened , snapping Dean out of his thoughts. Chris came in with a clipboard and started to check around the cell. He knew Roman didn't have anything super dangerous but he still had to do his job. "So what have you guys been doing since you were locked in here? Happy sex?"

Dean blushed and shook his head no. "We haven't had sex."

Chris cocked a brow at Dean's answer. "You sounded so normal saying that. Are you okay with me talking about you 2 being together now? And what! You haven't had sex? This is a whole new level."

Roman cackled and Dean hit him in the arm. "I'm sorry pretty boy, I am. It's just that you're different and as much as I want to have sex with you..I know I can wait. It's a whole new me too Chris. We haven't came close to sex, Chris. We're taking it slow with this little love fest here." Dean blushed and stayed quiet at that, he shouldn't have so many damn butterflies.

"No but really Dean..I know Roman really well, you know this. Whatever is actually happening between you two..It will keep getting better. Roman here, his ex, he treated her like a fucking queen. He knows how to take care of people. In the end, when you really like someone, it won't matter who knows." Chris finished up checking the cell then checked off a paper on his clipboard. "I'm gonna go now, not sure how long this lockdown will be but make it worth while."

After Chris left Dean just stared at Roman with big eyes. "He's right.. Maybe we should make this private time worth it. You are really sweet. I can name so many things you've done for me. The tattoo is still the top thing. You're so damn.." He shivered at all the of the emotion he was showing. "You're making me show myself and I hate it."

"It's okay." Roman said in a soft tone. "You make me feel things that I don't like feeling either but I accept it 'cause I'm gonna make this work with us. We can take it slower. I won't kiss, touch, or hold your hand outside of the cell unless you want me to. I won't say anything to my crew about us anymore. I just really like you and it's hard."

"I know." Dean mumbled. "We just need to get closer, ya know deeper with our feelings for me to be more comfortable. Two fuckin' dudes who had exes that fucked up their hearts. It won't be good to just force anything here. I just know you're really sweet and I don't want our little thing to jut be a little thing. I want progress..I want us to work."

"I do too."

"So umm.." Dean and Roman stood in front of each other, looking each other in the eyes. They were both being vulnerable with each other and the tension was building up. "So uhhhhh, we can go to bed and yeah.." Roman put his hands on Dean's hips and pulled his body in. He leaned in and Dean closed his eyes and shuddered when their lips met. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and deepened the kiss hesitantly.

Their tongues swirled with each other at a nice, slow pace as they panted softly. Dean ended the kiss this time and it made Roman groan in disappointment. "Why'd you stop?" Dean pulled down his boxers and kicked them away. He had his bottom lip sucked into his mouth while Roman looked his body over with complete want. "Fuck, get your ass on the bed."

* * *

 _ **A/N: of course there will be a part 2 to this chapter because so many wonderful things can happen when you're locked in a shared cell with your boyfriend**_


	23. Chapter 23

Roman looked over from reading when he heard heavy panting. "You alright?" Last night they had a very good time and Dean opened up to him a bit more, it was just amazing; especially for their relationship. This prison lockdown was cool for them since they were trying to build a great, long lasting relationship together. He got up from his chair by their desk and came over with his book to check on the younger man. "Dean?"

Dean was biting his bottom lip and curling his toes just like he was doing last night. "O-oh.." Roman tilted his head at the tint coming through the sheets. He lifted them and hummed at how wet Dean's cock was. "Roman.."

"Yeah baby, I'm right here." Roman leaned down and rubbed at Dean's naked chest. "Wake up, I'm right here." Dean opened his eyes and groaned at how exposed he was. "Having a wet dream I see."

Dean shook his head and swallowed thickly. "What did we do last night again?"

"Mmm.." Roman eyed Dean's feet to see if his toes were still curled. They were and his legs were shaking. "Did you have a dream about me eating you out and sucking you off? 'Cause that's what happened last night."

Dean closed his eyes then grinned. "I remember, just had to make sure I got some pleasure for real." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead then opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "I told you to eat me out, wow." His eyes rolled slightly when he felt the Samoan's mouth go down on him. "We can't seem to get a enough of doing this type of shit.." A breathy laugh passed his lips before turning into a passionate raspy moan.

After 15 minutes Dean's whole body was shaking and his hand was forcing Roman to bob his head fast on his throbbing cock. His hips bucked hard and loud grunts released as big spurts of cum landed in the older man's eager mouth. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Roman swallowed all of Dean's cum with a moan then came off of his member with an audible pop. He wouldn't admit it but he loved sucking this man off, he'd only do it for him.

"Better?" Roman asked in a whisper. Dean nodded slowly while trying to catch his breath. "I'm about to clean myself. I was waiting for you to wake up so we can do it together, there won't be a big mess and I need your help here. There hasn't been a lockdown in a while and not being able to have water spray on your whole body is a bit shitty."

Dean groaned when their cell door opened abruptly. In came Sheamus with 2 breakfast trays, pills, and a clipboard. "Oh my fuckin'-"

"Ladies..I see you were fucking all night." Sheamus cackled and sat the items on the desk. "Eat up fags."

Roman snorted. "How you gonna call someone a fag when I heard you let trannies lick your ass on Saturday nights? Pretty fucking weird to pay for that, eh Sheamus?"

"Listen here you little jungle piece of-"

"Get out Sheamus." Chris came into the cell then covered his eyes when he saw Roman's nude body and Dean's who was actually trying to cover up his parts at the very least. "Stop fucking with them." He looked at the trays on the desk with suspicious eyes. "They're not taking those. Or eating that garbage. I don't trust you and they don't either. Go to the other cells, be on your way."

"You can't protect them like this forever. It's not about trust in prison fella. At the end of the day they are all in prison for a reason."

Chris rolled his eyes at what Sheamus said. "You should be in prison too but no one says that because you have something over everyone, don't ya? Like I said be on your way, I don't have time for this. We are on a lockdown and it's serious." When the pale skinned man left Chris went over to the trays to check the medications out. He grunted when they didn't even have the right labels on it. "Bastard.."

Dean frowned at the sink, he was still thinking about not being able to wash up. "Chris? Is there a way you could let me just wash up in the showers? I swear I won't be long. I don't want to wash this way. What kind of lockdown is this that I can't go wash my ass properly?" Chris looked over towards Dean then to Roman who shrugged and nodded; he would love that too.

"I'll see what I can do and how bad it is but don't get your hopes up, these times are pretty damn serious boys. Just..Put some clothes on and I'll be back with your actual pills and see if I can get you some of the new canned foods that was brought in." Chris took the trays and walked out quickly, he didn't need anyone getting hurt today. Roman pulled on some boxer briefs as he walked over to the cell door, closing it. He couldn't believe Dean didn't freak out over them being caught in some type of act this time.

"I'm learning.." Dean mumbled.

"I know baby." Roman replied in a soft voice.

* * *

"You got 35 to 40 minutes to wash your asses and get back to the cell, hurry up. I'm going to go keep a look out." Chris left the bathroom when Roman and Dean began to strip out of their old scrubs quickly for the showers. When Dean walked into the empty shower room with Roman a big dimpled smile showed up on his face. He was so happy that they were alone and no guys were looking at them or just him specifically.

"This is the life! No guy jackin' his fuckin' cock to me washing up. No eye fuckin' me.." Dean jumped up a bit when Roman slapped his ass then picked a shower-head to use. "Except you, lover boy."

Roman smirked and laughed to himself. "I'm your baby so it's fine and dandy in that department. I can slap, kiss, and rub that ass if I want to. I can also stroke my dick to you 'cause I'm just that damn good, ya know what I mean?" Dean rolled his eyes but didn't give a reply. "Ooo, no smart ass reply? Come over here." The younger man strolled over then stood under the shower-head with his arms folded against his chest.

"I forgot my stuff.." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah I know." Roman put his bathing supplies on a small shelf then separated his washing cloth, showing another one. "I brought an extra one and brought you some sweatpants and your white tank top. I'm such a good boyfriend, right?"

Dean turned on the water and shrugged shyly. "Maybe you are. So much that I kind of..Want to tell someone we're a thing because I see the way she eyes us and I trust her..A lot. I know I was saying not to say shit to anyone but I feel like I have to tell her. "

"Natayla?" Roman questioned as he began to rub soap on Dean's chest that was starting to grow some hair in. He loved it; he didn't know why really, maybe 'cause Dean was the only one who made it look hot. That and maybe because, well, he was madly attracted to his man. "Go ahead pretty boy. She's like a Mom to you, I see how much you love talking to her and how much she comforts you."

"Yeah?" Dean rubbed Roman's tattooed pectoral and stuck out his bottom lip. "I like how attentive you are." He looked into the Samoan's eyes for a few seconds then leaned in, pecking his lips tenderly once, twice, three times. "So caring and sweet to me.." Roman backed Dean up so he hit the tiled wall. "I'm learning how to be more talkative and intimate, I'm not sure if I am doin' good."

"You're doing so good, it's shocking me how fucking fast you are learning to talk to me like an actual boyfriend." Roman licked his lips when Dean wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm just waiting for those days where you can call me baby more. Call me baby in a needy, non-sexual way." He moved back some inches and chuckled. "Let's hurry and wash up."

After showering Dean let Roman rub lotion on his body while holding him tightly and kissing random places. "Why are you being so, I don't know.."

"Why am I being so Roman today?" Roman finished up with the lotion then gave the Ohioan a pat on the ass. "Put on those clothes." When he looked at Dean's face he saw a deep pink blush on his cheeks. "Am I doing too much for you?"

"No no, 's not that.." Dean grabbed his boxers and slid them on slowly. "I never had someone ya know, care for me at every single point of the day. It's making me feel all weird but in a good way."

"Pretty boy, there's a lot of things that we're gonna be doing that's weird in a good way."

* * *

On the way back to the cell they realized that Chris wasn't around so Dean pulled Roman to the infirmary quickly. He just really wanted to get it out of the way to Natayla that him and Roman was a thing, it was bugging him badly. "Hurry hurry." The best part about it all was that the 2 men were holding hands the whole walk there. When they entered the room the blonde haired woman was at her desk sorting out pills carefully. "Hey Nat."

"Dean!" Natayla stood up quickly in horror. She did not want them to get in trouble for being out of their cells. "How did you guys get out y-" Her eyes traveled down slowly to see one of Roman's arms full with old scrubs and bathing supplies but his other arm was linked tightly with Dean's. She went completely silent after that realization.

"We're uhhhh-" Dean swallowed and shook his head quickly, he was getting choked up now. "We're a thing Nat." It came out so quickly and shaky but she heard him. Her first reaction was a silent oh then a louder one that came with a big smile. "Oh God don't laugh, please."

"No!" She put her hands up and came closer. "I knew it! This is amazing." She made her hands make out with each other to signal for them to kiss. "You gotta do it, I won't be happy if I don't see."

Dean tilted his head up to Roman and raised his eyebrows. "Should we do it?"

"I don't know, should we?" Roman smirked when Dean squinted his eyes.

"Gimmie a fuckin' kiss."

"Say please."

"Fuck that." Dean put his hand at the back of Roman's head and forced a kiss on his lips. When he moved back Roman pulled him right back in for a softer kiss which was completely accepted.

"I'm so happy for you 2!" Natayla jumped up and down excitedly then ran over to give them a big hug. "My mouth is shut, I won't tell a soul but you guys have to go now because more medicine will be going out soon. I don't want you to get in trouble, shoo shoo."

"Okay okay." Dean laughed and let Roman yank him out of the room fast. They were running back to their cell so fast, being out of the cell would be an instant day in the hole or more depending on the guard. "Jesus Roman!"

"Shhh." Roman nudged Dean up the flight of stairs then looked behind them to make sure there wasn't anyone looking at them. God knew not many guards looked at the camera when a Lockdown was happening. Getting to their cell was horrifying because Chris was in there with an irritated expression. "I'm sorry Chris."

"Where the hell were you guys?" Chris pointed to the desk, showing the new trays and their actual medication they needed. "I was looking and-"

"It was my fault." Dean interrupted. "I was trying to find something and I couldn't so..yeah. He didn't want to come along but I dragged him with me."

Chris cackled and put his hands on his hips. "Well look at you, speaking up for you and your man, huh?"

Dean blushed and groaned loudly. "Yeah and so what if I am? Gonna tease me some more?"

"No, I'm just going to tell you that you should look at Roman."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and did as he was told. He looked over towards Roman and saw this very soft facial expression. "What?"

"Nothing." Roman uttered.

"Well you are my man in more ways than one, can't I say it?" Dean pouted when Chris laughed again. "What's so funny?"

Roman smiled and shrugged. "It's just that you keep saying things that prove we are doing really good as a couple and you can't control it. If my name is brought up or anything like that, you go on and on about me. You don't realize it unless we point it out to you. It's the cutest thing.."

"Well I'll be on my way." Chris almost did a skip out of the cell, he was so happy for Roman. "Oh and Sheamus, that rumor is true. Called him out on it, he does pay for trannies to lick his ass. The topping is that he makes them use syrup."

"Oh my fuckin'-" Dean doubled over laughing instantly. "What a fuckin' waste of human space."

"I know right." Chris shook his head and sighed. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"Bye man." Roman watched the cell door closed with a content look. "Let's eat."

* * *

"Mmm, would you bounce on my dick like this?" Roman took off his reading glasses and closed his book. Dean came over from drawing to randomly crawl in his lap ans bounce aggressively.

"No." Dean answered quickly. "Shut up."

"What do you need then?" Roman put his book down and looked up at the younger man who looked a bit deflated. "You're bored aren't you?"

"Very and I think I'm hungry again." Dean began to bounce again which made Roman grunt and spread his legs slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Roman put his arms around Dean's waist and bucked up subtly each time Dean's ass pushed on his crotch. "I'm okay." He sighed shakily and wet his lips. "Put your arms around my neck and grind a little when you bounce."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Dean rocked himself as he bounced the best he could manage in the bigger man's lap. He felt Roman's hips start to buck up hard to meet him. "What is this, you showing me how to ride beforehand?"

"So you're saying you're gonna ride my dick in the future?"Roman whispered. "You gonna ride my fucking dick and your head will keep lulling back you will be moaning daddy's name."

"Shut up.." Dean's face heated up fast. "I didn't mean that.. I-I-"

"You wanna ride this big, fat, dick, don't you?" Roman's voice went lower and stayed in a whisper.

"Be quiet Roman."

"No, nah nah." Roman grabbed at Dean's ass and squeezed. "Remember how good my tongue felt on that little boy pussy of yours?" Dean put his hands on his face, hiding how shy he was starting to get. "It's okay, come on. Talk to me back.. Dirty talk with me baby. Don't get so shy." He moved the younger man's hands away and kissed him on the lips. "Go bold or go home, right? We're learning here.."

"I don't know where to begin." Dean swallowed and stopped all of his movements to look Roman into his dilated eyes. "Do I..What do I.." He took in a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah I liked it when you licked my uhhh, my little boy pussy.." He closed his eyes after whispering that. His movements started back up and Roman began to pant softly.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it pretty boy.." Roman leaned Dean down and sucked on Dean's soft neck. "Uhhh fuuuck.. I want you naked and riding me. Can you do that? Bounce on me naked baby?"

"Yeah, I can do that for you." Dean replied back softly.

It took around 5 minutes for them both to get naked. Dean pushed their clothes off of the bed and with high hesitancy he crawled back to Roman, sitting in his lap and rubbing his chest slowly. Roman bucked up and Dean bounced and rocked his hips again, grinding. When their skin started slapping that's when Roman let out a loud groan. He loved that sound. "Look at your dick swinging all over, damn."

Dean moaned and shook his head from side to side quickly. "I want more, gimmie more."

"What do you? I'll give you what you need."

Dean got off of Roman and turned around. He got on all fours and pushed his ass in the Samoan's face. "Please."

Roman smacked Dean's ass cheeks a few times then licked at them, worshiping them completely. "Mmm." He spread the soft yet firm cheeks and leaned in to let a long lick go over Dean's entrance. "That good, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Dean looked back then pushed his ass back more. "Don't stop."

Roman ate Dean out like there was tomorrow. Fuck he loved it so much. His long tongue was swirling , swiping, and pushing slightly at the saliva slicked hole in the most heavenly way. Dean's dick was leaking a thin trail of pre-cum on their sheets as he let out raspy moans and panted harshly. "This is my ass, hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's yours." Dean arched his back down fully and his head fell on the bed weakly. His toes were curling and his legs were shaking badly. "Ohhhh.."

Roman moved back and rubbed his pointing finger and middle finger over Dean's slicked hole fast while putting pressure on it. "You gonna cum?

"I'm gonna cum baby." Dean's whole body was twitching from the building orgasm. "I'm gonna fucking cum all over." Roman pushed in his middle finger and that's when the Ohioan screamed out and lifted his head up in shock. His body froze but his feet began to thump on the bed softly. Roman finger fucked Dean then grabbed his cock, stroking it fast and just fucking right. "You bastard, you fuckin' bastard!"

Roman landed open mouthed kisses on Dean's ass and took his finger out so he could kiss at his hole. Dean bucked and squirmed then screamed out Roman's name; cum spurted out in big creamy loads. Roman's hand kept stroking that throbbing cock, making sure to milk all that good product out. "That's a good boy."

Dean whined when the cum wouldn't stop shooting out. "The hell did you do to me.." Roman went back in and licked at the Ohioan's contracting hole fast. "Fuck!" Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip at the last few shots of his fluids releasing.

Roman moved his head back and licked his lips a few times. "You alright? You good?" Dean fell on his side and whimpered softly. Roman crawled onto him and kissed his body all over tenderly. "I got you all tired, mmmsorry."

Dean yawned and sat up the best he could, he wanted to please Roman. "You're still hard, c'mon."

"Nah nah. I'm going to put you to bed. I'll take care of myself baby. You're really tired." Roman pulled the sheets off of the bed and balled them up and threw them to an empty space in the cell. "We did good."

* * *

"Your bro Dean, he uh..You think he'd let me take him?" Randy smirked when Sami clenched his jaw from the other side of their shared cell. "Come on, help a guy out. "

"No. Shut the fuck up, he wouldn't take that weak cock no how." Sami began to write in his notebook about how his emotions were at the moment. Ever since Dean stopped talking to him he had no one to vent to so he wrote about himself. "I wish you would stop talking about him like he's some type of piece of meat."

Randy growled lowly and squeezed his bulge. "He is. Plus, why wouldn't he? I think Roman is pounding that sweet ass everyday by now."

Sami threw his notebook to the wall and punched the wall after hearing that. "No he is not! Shut the fuck up! You have no fucking idea what you're talking about!"

Randy rolled his eyes at the outburst. "I caught them many times touching each other, kissing, pressed up against one another. Hell, I've heard Dean moan for the big guy..Heard him moan his name like a fuckin' bitch in heat. Mmm.." He closed his eyes in remembrance but it was a bad idea 'cause Sami's fist connected with his mouth fast. He opened his eyes in shock then put his hand over his mouth to stop the upcoming blood. "You son of a bitch!"

Sami spat on Randy and muffed his head back. "Don't talk about Dean like that. You haven't saw anything. You're just seeing what you want 'cause you're a fucking dumb ass, weak ass, overly tanned, backstabbing, son, of, a, bitch."

"Oh?" Randy moved his hand and spat blood on his bed. "Look at little Sami stepping up, stepping his damn game up on me. I don't know if I'm impressed or not."

Sami shook his head slowly and balled up both fist as tight as he could. "You're insane."

"Says the one who denies everything." Randy replied. "Dean and Roman are a thing and you need to get that through your twink like self. Dean is letting that Samoan fuck him into the bed non-stop..Repeatedly..He sucks his dick, bend over backwards.."

Sami threw punches again and the whole time Randy was laughing even though he was getting his face smashed in. "I fucking hate you!" The cell door opened and guards came in fast, grabbing Sami away and hitting him with their clubs when he tried to fight his way off them. "Let me go! He deserves to rot in hell!"

Randy pouted and held his face sadly. "Look at my face.. Look what he did to me."

"You're going to the hole!" Dave shoved Sami out of the cell hard and Sheamus laughed and held his club under his chin, slightly choking him with it.

Sami looked back at Randy with crazed eyes then nodded. "You're going to die. I'm going to be your fucking killer you piece of garbage!"

Randy put his hands up in surrender and gasped. "Too many threats, guards get him out of here, please!"

Sheamus closed the cell door and handcuffed Sami then put his hand at the back of his neck. "Wonder how long you're gonna be in the hole fella..Could have some fun with you."

* * *

"Here." Roman put a bowl of soup on the desk for Dean who was back to drawing. He had a good 2 hour sleep after his climax. "Chunky soup just like you asked, need to restock on it."

"Thank you." Dean grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. "I could of did it baby."

Roman smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhh but I did so.. Just eat up. I'm not sure what Chris will bring us for lunch but I'm hoping it doesn't suck. Just didn't want you to be too hungry before then."

"Always thinking about me." Dean was getting butterflies. "Always taking care of me too."

Roman put his large hands on Dean's shoulders and began to massage into them deeply. "I'm your boyfriend, and I'm just that damn caring. My mother taught me well pretty boy." He kissed Dean's tattoo and grinned. "You take care of me too."

Dean hummed sadly at that. "Not like you take care of me, Roman. I can't get on that level."

"You already are. Don't say that." Roman leaned down and let his hands go down to rub Dean's naked chest. "You fulfill me emotionally, you make me laugh, you know how to shut me down, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me in 11 years." Dean stopped drawing because his heart starting pounding wildly. "You heard right."

"You can't say things like that to me! I feel like I'm going to fuck this up now." Dean let his head fall on the desk and his shoulders droop.

Roman rolled his eyes and pulled his body back up. "You're not going to fuck up. I'm just telling you that you're my lucky charm right now. I can't lose with you, okay? No matter how many times we argue..I just can't lose." Dean kissed Roman's hands and kept silent, he didn't know what to say because he was feeling too many emotions at once. The sound of a bag falling sounded from by the cell door which knocked them both out of their little tender moment. "I think that's food."

"It smells like Mcdonalds."

Roman went over to the brown bad and opened it. It was burgers and fries with a note that said you're welcome jackasses. "Looks like you got a whole feast on your hands. I should of never made you that soup, damn."

"Hell no, I'm going to eat everything!" Dean slapped the desk top and made grabby hands at the new food. "Come on, come on, gimmie." Now he wished this lockdown was forever because being with Roman let him forget all the horrible shit that went down in his life.

"Okay, damn. Relax."

* * *

"How long do I have to stay in here!? I didn't do anything wrong!" Sami groaned when Dave just stood there watching him through the window with a smile. "Can you at least take these handcuffs off of me?"

"Not until you settle down, twink." Dave waved the key in front of the window and laughed. "You have to just calm down and sit there like a good boy. You deserve to be in here, you were hitting your cellmate for no reason."

Sami screamed and kicked at the door. The hole was so fucking dirty, how was he suppose to sleep in this shit place. "You don't know the story! You didn't even ask him what happened, what kind of bullshit guard are you huh?"

"One that can beat your ass if you don't calm the hell down like I said." Dave opened the cell door and showed his club. Sheamus walked in with a tray of food for the small man. The only thing on it was old looking bread with mold struck meat in between. Sami kicked the tray away in disgust then tried to get the cuffs off, they were so tight that he felt blood coming to the surface.

"Fella, the more you struggle the more your wrist will rip in the nastiest way." Sheamus grabbed the key from Dave and tossed it to Sami. "Get them off yourself. You're smart right? Criminals have their ways." A hearty laugh made its way out from the redhead before he left out the door.

Dave sighed in amusement and watched as Sami rolled in awkward ways to get the key. "Well I'll leave you to that. Hope you enjoy lunch."

When the cell door closed Sami actually felt tears fighting their way to released he hated it here so much. Anyone would of course but this was the worst treatment ever. He didn't even get to tell his story at all. The guards had it out for him for some reason. Sheamus seemed too into this cruel joke and Dave laughed his ass off and didn't give a damn at all. "I'm so sorry Mom, Dad.. I'm a failure. I'm a fucking failure. I deserve all of this. I deserve to die here, alone." Tears fell down his cheeks and loud sniffles came right after. "Nothing matters."

* * *

"You told Natayla so can I tell someone?" Roman asked as he rubbed Dean's belly soothingly. They were laying in bed again just cuddling after their meal. "It would be nice ya know."

Dean hummed and let his fingers rub over Roman's nipple. "Who would you tell?"

"Jey." Roman whispered. "I want to tell him everything. I would like to just tell the whole crew because I trust them with everything. They wouldn't tell a soul baby. You're gonna be sitting with us everyday, specifically by me..Why not let them know? Or hint it?"

Dean sighed and hid his head into Roman's neck. "Fine. you can hint it off when we are all together soon. I don't know if I want to be there or not."

"Please be present when I do it." Roman kissed the top of Dean's head a couple of times and made a sad sound. "You gotta to you know, confirm it. I don't want them thinking I'm reading into you too much again."

"Fine you bear. I'll be present when that happens. Just shut up and hold me."

"Can I grab your ass?"

"No."


	24. Chapter 24

_2 Days Later_

Dean poured shampoo into his hair and closed his eyes in relief. The lockdown was over and every inmate was back to washing their asses together and being free in a weird sense. His eyes opened when he heard skin slapping close to him. He looked over and saw a no name getting fucked hard by another no name. "Jesus Christ.." It's not that he was turned on by these 2 men fucking each other..It was just that now he had these thoughts of Roman pounding him into the bed ever since he was fingered when they were locked up together.

Roman eyed Dean from a few shower-heads down with raised eyebrows, he knew what he was thinking about. He wanted to laugh because the guy who was driving his dick into that twink didn't know what the fuck he was doing; the pleasure should always be mutual. What Dean was seeing was completely false. "Aye guy, you're not hittin' his spot."

"Fuck you Reigns, think you can do better?"

Dean snapped his head over to Roman with a confused face, what the fuck was going on? The Samoan nodded but made no move to walk over. "I know I can but I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm.." Roman washed the soap off of his body and chuckled slightly. "Learn a technique or stop fuckin' twinks hard in the ass like you're really doin' something. You're just making them sore and traumatized." His eyes traveled to Dean's who was squirming around slightly at the whole situation. He winked at him then went back to his business. Moaning finally came from the man who was getting fucked, it was loud and high pitched. Dean couldn't stop watching the them go at it. He felt like he was fucking stuck.

"You want some of this dick boy?"

Dean shook his head no and looked away with a deep flushed face. He finished cleaning himself then left out quickly with his supplies. He felt like he couldn't breathe, so many thoughts were running through his head. "Get it together you fuckin' asshole." As the Ohioan dried himself off with one of Roman's clean towels he thought back to how he let himself get eaten out repeatedly; how he was so eager to feel a big, wet, tongue on his hole. "Shit, shit, shit."

"You need to relax." Roman's voice sounded which made Dean flinch slightly. "It's okay if you look at that stuff."

"No it's not!" Dean hissed at the older man then dropped his towel and looked for his boxers and scrubs to put on. "I didn't mean to look at that. It's just..Different now. It's freaking me out that I'm not freaked out by the fact that two men were by me fucking each other in the ass hard as fuck. I'm suppose to be-I'm suppose to be freaked out, ya know?"

"Who says?" Roman replied in a soft tone while he pulled on his boxer briefs. "You just need to chill. I'm really excited to hang with the crew today and tell them what we talked about..Unless you don't want to do that now."

Dean sighed to himself then finished putting on his clothes. "We can still tell them. I have no issue with that. Can we not talk about that here? There are others here and you know it's making me really uncomfortable."

Roman nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry bab-." He shook his head and grunted. "I'm sorry, man."

Dean snorted and threw his wet cloth at Roman's face. It made a loud smack sound that made him cackle like an idiot. "I'll meet you a the infirmary. I wanna see Nat before breakfast."

* * *

"Hey!" Natayla greeted Dean when he came up to her desk for his medication. She gave him the small cup and smiled excitedly, she loved talking to him, seeing if he was okay, and giving him little snacks. She wished she could have some kids of her own.. "How are you today, stud?"

"Oh man, I can't complain. I need these pills though." Dean took the small cup and put it up to his lips and knocked the pill back into his mouth. "Should of got water, this shit is gross." Natayla passed her personal bottle across the desk and twisted the cap off. Dean took it and took a quick air drink. It turned into a few more air drinks when he realized it was apple juice. "I must be your favorite here."

"You know you are." Natayla responded in a whisper, she didn't want any other inmates hearing. She knew what they would think of them. Someone could go tell a guard or the warden that she was fucking him based off the way they smiled at each other or laughed together. She definitely did not need that trouble around here. "Where's your boy toy?"

Dean choked a bit when he heard that. "Um, Roman, right?"

"Duh, don't play coy!" The blonde haired woman tapped her fingers on her desk with a flirtatious smirk. "Where's that big guy? Is he treating you right? Do I need to talk to him? Did something happen? Oh God, something happened..You two are inseparable, now he's not here."

"Stop that Mom!" Dean laughed and smacked his own forehead. He didn't mean to call her Mom but it looked like she didn't mind it one bit. "No he's fine. He should be here, unless he stood me up." A thought came into his mind suddenly and his whole sentence came to a complete stop. "Hey uh..Why does Roman take pills?"

Natayla frowned and sighed. "I can't tell you that, Dean."

"Please?" Dean begged. He really needed to know Roman more. For some reason he was scared to ask. "Just tell me or give me a hint?"

Natayla passed out more small cups of medication to other inmates when they came up to her desk quietly. When they left she focused her attention back on Dean. "A hint, huh?"

"Yes. Pleaseeeeee." Dean put his hands together as if he was about to say a prayer. "Please, please."

"P-" Natayla started but stopped when she saw Roman come in with a small grin. "Hey Roman. I got your medicine." She passed the small cup but there was more than 1 pill inside. "Chris recommended I start combining your medicine so you should be more relaxed mentally and your muscles should be as well." The Samoan nodded a greeting as he came over and knocked the medication into his mouth like it was nothing. "Sooo, how are you guys?"

Dean and Roman looked at each other and smiled sweetly. "We're good." They said at the same time in a soft voice.

Natayla made a squealing noise then put her hands over her face shyly. God she was losing herself with these guys. "Sorry." She giggled slightly then moved her hands away. "Are you treating my Dean well?"

"Oh?" Roman raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Your Dean, huh?" He looked at the younger man who was looking down at the floor shyly. "Yeah I think I am. Think I'm treating him like a fucking king."

"Well, okay." Natayla nodded. "Is Dean treating you good then?"

"Of course I am Nat!" Dean balled up his fist and looked straight at her with an irritated look. "I'm treating him good. That shouldn't even be a question goddammit." Roman and Natayla busted into fits of laughter which only made Dean even more irritated. "Screw you guys, I'm going to go get breakfast." He turned his back on them and almost ran out of the infirmary but he kept his composure.

"Best I better go catch up with him." Roman waved the blonde off and jogged out of the room to meet back up with the Ohioan. "Hey wait up grumpy. You don't gotta leave me hangin'."

"Be quiet. "Dean looked up at Roman and let his tongue come out in a devil like way. "Let's get this crew thing over with. How are we going to tell them? Do you want me to do a big entrance or some shit?" Roman hummed, he didn't really think about it that far. What was a good way to tell his long time friends that he finally was in a relationship with the guy he's been sniffing for months and that it's more than sexual feelings?

"I don't really know, actually." Roman confessed. "Do you just want to do it your own way? I feel like if I think of a way it would be too obvious and you'd be uncomfortable and leave the table." When they entered the cafe Dean took in a deep breath when he saw Jey, Jimmy, Cass, and Enzo sitting at the table laughing and eating their breakfast together. "Just relax, we don't have to tell them now if you ain't feeling that up to it baby."

"No it's fine. How about I get our breakfast trays and you just go sit over there and just go with my plan. You read me well so you will know what to do." Dean split ways with the bigger man and got into the breakfast line with his lips sucked in, he did that when he went into deep though. Roman went over to the table and greeted everyone; man he was so damn happy to see his boys.

"Sup bro?" Enzo slapped Roman on the back and nodded in confusion. "Where's your food? I know your big ass ain't skipping breakfast."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Dean is getting my tray." He pointed towards the line and smiled when Dean was already looking back at him. "He felt generous today."

"Oh?" Jey smirked. "He's feelin' generous or did you beg him to do that? 'Cause you know your ass is whipped with him knowing he ain't givin' you any head."

"Whoa now, Sally." Roman put his hands up at the language. "Calm down. You know nothin'." As they caught up and laughed Dean came over and placed Roman's tray down in front of him then sat next to him with his own quietly. They were sitting so close, thighs touching. "Thanks pretty boy."

"Mhm." Dean bit his toast then looked up when the table went quiet. "What?"

"You're accepting his little names for you?" Cass questioned with an all knowing smile. He knew they were a thing of course but he didn't dare tell anyone else about it because Roman would of strangled him. "Cute."

Dean licked his lips then turned his attention to Roman who was giving him this sweet look. They even held hands subtly under the table. "Yeah I accept them." He shrugged and gave a little smile.

"Ohhhhh shit! You hittin' that!" Enzo banged his hands on the table but stopped when Michaels told him to knock it off. "Sorry for my outburst." He cleared his throat and sat up in his seat fully. "Are you, sir Reigns, hittin' that piece of ass?"

"Jesus Enzo, shut the hell up." Roman shook his head and tried to stop his amused smile from coming up. "You're making a scene and nah we're not doing that."

Dean shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip a bit. "We're together." He mumbled out.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? It's not just prison sex?"

"No." Roman responded. "It's more than that, way more. We're a thing and while we were in lockdown it became more clear that we are going to be a thing for a long time."

"Damn." The whole table said at once.

Dean took Roman's apple and switched it with his orange. "No trade backs."

"That's alright baby, you get anything you want, you know that." Roman winked at Dean and squeezed his hand under the table. "You definitely know that." He whispered, referring to their time in lockdown. The whole time Dean had butterflies at how everyone was reacting at the table to his and the Samoan's outing. "Anybody got something to say? Speak up right now, I see how you used to look at him Enzo."

"Nah nah man." Enzo put his hands up. "I would neverrrrr. But if you wanted me to ya know sneak in to your cell at night and fill in the spot, I don't think he would notice the difference."

"Asshole." Roman snorted.

"Bitch." Enzo replied with a smirk. Dean blushed and said nothing else, he didn't know Roman's own crew was eyeing him that way as well. Fuck, he didn't even know Enzo and Cass would do something like that.

* * *

"So what was that in the shower this morning?" Roman questioned in a low tone, he and Dean were playing checkers out in the common room. "And don't you try and say you don't know what I'm talking about."

Dean frowned and shrugged. "I couldn't stop looking, okay? I wouldn't say I was interested but more..Curious. It's frustrating me. I still don't think I would like a fuckin' dick up my ass, y'know?"

Roman hummed and stopped playing the game. He went into deep thought at what Dean just said. "I don't think you know because you're looking at other guys do it and it's disgusting you but while you see them do that type of stuff you think of me so you just can't stop looking. You think about how it would feel if the one you actually like would fuck you, the proper way. Our relationship is complicated."

"It is." Dean agreed. "I don't know what I want, okay? I just know I really like the stuff we're doing now. I just don't know about bending over and getting fucked in the ass right now."

"Right now?" Roman joked with an amused smile.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Dean tapped his fingers on the checkerboard and thought back to this morning when he was begging Natayla to tell him what Roman took as his medicine. "Hey Roman?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What do you take medicine for? You seem pretty normal you know?" Dean tried to ease it in so he wouldn't get rejected. "Like, what happened to you?"

Roman grunted. "Nothing."

Dean tilted his head when he saw the irritated expression the older man suddenly had. "Something is wrong, you're not just taking medicine for no reason."

"I said it's nothing, Dean. Move the hell on." Roman's voice came back with a bit a venom that instantly angered Dean. The Ohioan pushed the board on the ground and stood up, he wasn't going to be talked to like that. "Where are you going?"

"You can talk to me about getting a fuckin' dick up my ass but can't tell me why you're taking medicine? The fuck is wrong with you?" Dean shook his head and laughed dryly. "Don't ask me shit if you can't even open up to me yourself. I don't tolerate that so fuck off." He walked off fast and left Roman there with a shocked face, no one told him off like Dean did. In a way it was a turn on for someone to stand up to him like that but in another way it was bad because both of them were stubborn assholes.

* * *

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked when he saw Roman sitting in the courtyard by himself. His crew wasn't no where near him either. "You okay big man?" He just wanted to see how he was doing because it had been a while since they interacted with each other.

"We had a fall out so ya know we aren't buddies anymore."

Seth made a snorting sound that made the Samoan looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I know you guys are more than buddies, who are you foolin'? So what happened? I just came over here to see how you were since Tyler needs some rest." He folded his arms against his chest when Roman eyed the wall that closed them off from the real world. "Hey, look at me. Talk to me."

Roman sighed and groaned. "Look, it's just..He wants to know about what medicine I take."

"For your PTSD and your muscle relaxers right?" Seth scrunched up his face, he didn't see it as a big deal, everyone took medicine in prison. He didn't why Roman actually took the pills but he knew it was for a seriously good cause. "Just tell him."

"I can't!" Roman's voice raised which made guards began to eye him. "Fuck, okay. I'm sorry." He took in a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head. "If I tell him then he'll want to know what happened and I'm not ready for that..I can't-I just." He put his head down in shame and frowned. "I am just not ready."

"Well." Seth softened his tone so he wouldn't make Roman more irritated. "Why don't you just like..Tell him that you take the medicine for your PTSD and muscle relaxer but then say you're not ready to get that deep into your past yet." He put his arm around the older man and grinned. "He should understand if he really ya know, wants you to stay around and be whatever you guys are still. If he doesn't understand I kind of think that's his problem. You know , you weren't always like this. You didn't do these type of things outside of prisons..Fucking guys, dating guys. You were a ladies man and now we're all in here scrambled up and lonely and you just happened to sink your claws into a guy after 10 painful years of nothing. So work with him, okay?"

"Alright man." Roman chuckled slightly. "Thanks for that, I really appreciate it." He offered Seth a bro hug then playfully punched him in the arm. "How are you though? You good?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay. Go get your man, okay? Catch up with me later."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Roman ruffled Seth's hair before going back inside the prison to find Dean.

* * *

Dean was putting clothes into the washer along with a few other inmates and Randy. He just walked in and got straight to work quietly, he was angry and just wanted to be alone. He could not believe Roman, that son of a bitch. Randy eyed the Ohioan's ass as he bent over and grabbed the laundry detergent. "Mmm.."

"Can I help you, Randal?" Dean asked without looking at the older man. "Move your eyes elsewhere."

Randy was going to respond with something but Roman walked in, of course.. "Hey Roman." He greeted but got a look of disgust. "Delightful greetings."

"Yeah okay." Roman ignored Randy and came straight over to Dean who ignored him completely. "Talk to me." No answer. "Dean." Still no answer. "Dammit Dean, I said talk to me!" He slammed the washer's door which got the attention he wanted. The other inmates stopped what they were doing and decided to leave out of the room; they didn't need to be here if a fight broke out. They were not going to be witnesses or be questioned. "Oh anger is what gets you to look at me, huh?"

"You son of a fucking bitch, I don't have time for your little kid games right now. Get the fuck out of here and let me do my work." Dean spat but was pushed against the wall. "Roman." He warned in a lower tone. "Let me go."

"Or what?" Roman tested. Dean took in a deep breath and pushed Roman off hard then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you going to do, huh?" The auburn haired man slammed him against the wall. "Shit Dean!"

"I'm not in the mood for you to be around me."

"I take medicine for my PTSD and to relax my muscles, okay?"

Dean's face immediately softened at that. "What?"

"I'm sorry alright? It's a hard subject and I don't want to get deep into it with you yet but that's what I take it for, it's why I have a really big soft spot for you. I know what you were going through, I know it all too well baby." Roman looked down in shame then moved away from the Ohioan. "You can still be angry if you want but I just don't think it's time for me to open up that fast yet, you gotta understand."

Dean chewed his bottom lip sadly and went over to hug Roman from the back. "No I'm sorry." His voice turned into a complete whisper. "I just really wanted to know and was scared to ask because I thought you would fuckin' get angry as shit and you did so I got angry and- this is like..Stupid. This is a stupid thing to argue about, okay?" He kissed the back of the bigger man's neck, letting his lips linger there. "Come on it's okay, we can get deep into that later down our relationship."

"I just want to see where we go before I give out that type of information. This is my first time dating a guy, Dean." Roman turned around in Dean's arms and looked down at him. "I never actually had intense feelings for a guy, of course I've had sex with guys but this all happened when I got into prison. I wasn't this way beforehand." He kissed Dean's forehead and smiled against it. "It's just different now. Hell, my mom doesn't even know about this shit. Before prison I had a relationship, she dumped me after the murder stuff. She didn't believe me."

"Fuck her. I believe you. I'm here for you, and..I will always be here for you." Dean gasped when Roman picked him up and put him on top of the washer. Roman stood between Dean's spread legs then put his hands on either side of him. "Yeah, that's right..I'm always with you."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Roman leaned in slowly and rubbed his lips against Dean's. "You're just too damn amazing." They pecked each other a few times softly then moaned quietly. Dean put his hands on the other man's ass and pulled him in as close as possible. When the kisses stopped they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before they started up their kissing again.

"We have to stop." Dean whispered while squeezing Roman's nice, plump ass. "I don't want to get severely riled up and just let you have your way with me. You have to treat a girl better than that, ya know? I'm not some treat slut." The 2 men cackled then hugged each other tightly. "Want me to suck you off?" Honestly he couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth but he wanted to please this man.

"Damn that sounds good coming out your mouth. Hell yeah, come on." Roman bit his bottom lip then looked around the laundry room. "Let's go to the closet, it's a tight space but it'll be fast and quiet."

"Mhm, come on." Dean got down from the washer and nudged Roman towards the laundry room closet. "No fuckin' sounds or I'm not doing it anymore. I don't know when the others are gonna come back." When they got into the closet and the door closed Dean went straight to work. The first one to come back into the laundry room was Randy, he wasn't going to stay out of the room for those assholes.

Randy looked around when he didn't see Dean or Roman. He walked around quietly until he saw the closet closed. He went up to it and put his ear on the door then listened carefully. There was heavy breathing and soft sucking sounds along. All Randy could do was smirk at that, he knew it was Dean giving a blowjob. Fuck that was hot, so damn hot. Maybe Dean could put those pouty lips around his cock.

 _"That's a good boy.. Play with my balls."_

Randy bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath at hearing Roman utter that quietly. "Yeah that is a good boy." He mumbled to himself. He needed a plan, a plan to get that stubborn asshole riding his dick and to be his bitch temporarily or even permanently. Roman couldn't have everything; fuck that son of a bitch.

* * *

"Who put you in here?" Chris questioned Sami who was sitting on his hard bed with roughed up scrubs and hair. "Talk to me, I was wondering why I haven't been seeing you around." He came over when he didn't get any type of reply. The first thing he noticed was the wrist scars from someone putting handcuffs on him too tightly. "What in the hell.."

Sami looked up at Chris and moved away as far as he could. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me..Don't-Don't come closer." His hands shook and tears fell from his eyes rapidly. "Please just leave me alone."

Chris cursed under his breath then put his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to do anything to you, dude. I just need to know why you're in here, I need you to speak up, please? A lot of inmates have gone missing and I'm just now finding you guys. No one will speak up around here about what's going on. I'm one of the good guys, you know this."

"Are you?" Sami questioned with obvious venom in his voice. "Are you fucking sure? Because you should know every fucking thing that's happening around here you son of a bitch! Look at my fucking face, my neck, my fucking hands!" Sami pushed his messy black hair back to show the bruises he had on his cheek. "Fucking kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. Look, I know you're angry, I fucking know, okay?" Chris sat on the bed by Sami and folded his hands on his lap. "I'll let you out of here if you tell me what's be going on or at least tell me what the situation in here is. Have you been eating?"

"No." Sami whispered. "I'm so hungry. I've been getting moldy food."

Chris nodded and opened his mouth to reply but he heard Sheamus greet them. "Sheamus, just the guy I wanted to see. Do you know who put Sami in here?"

"Maybe Dave, fella." Sheamus didn't lie fully but it was still a lie. He eyed Sami with squinted eyes, warning him not to say anything. But what he didn't know was that Sami had nothing to lose anymore. He didn't care.

"Sheamus put me in here with Dave. They haven't been feeding me properly. They haven't been giving me water. They did these bruises on me when I was having a argument with Randy, he was saying he was going to fuck Dean and all of this and they didn't try to hear me out. They beat me down and just left me for dead!"

Sheamus took out his club and came over to Sami in rage. "You lying son of a bi-" Chris pushed the ginger headed man back hard and took his club away. "Give me back my club!"

"No. That's it. I'm telling the warden." Chris pulled Sami up and held him close. "Your ass is done for you asshole. You don't get to treat them that way. It doesn't fucking matter what happened, you know the rules."

"Chris he's lying! You know me!" Sheamus tried to stop from Chris from leaving out with Sami. "Listen to me, I didn't do this, it was all Dave! You can't listen to this prisoner!"

"I have nothing to lie about." Sami shook his head and looked Sheamus in the eyes. "You can't stop everyone from speaking up. I'm the one that won't sit here and let you fuck me over or fuck me you bastard."

Chris clenched his jaw and pulled Sami along with him quickly. "Let's get you fed, take you to the infirmary to check these scars, then go talk to the warden."

* * *

"Did you hear man?" Jey smacked Jimmy's chest and laughed. "Sheamus is suspended without pay. I don't know what to happened to him but he's fucking gone." They were eating dinner and waiting for the rest of the crew to come to the table. The cafe was really loud today because of this news. Jimmy made a face at hearing that, he didn't care. He was honestly tired of hearing about Sheamus and his adventures.

"Fuck him." Jimmy mumbled.

Roman came to the table with Dean who was looking all around with a confused expression. He didn't like how loud it was, it was hurting his ears. Roman bit into his apple and nodded towards Jey and Jimmy. "The hell is going on around here?"

"Ya boy Sheamus is suspended for reasons unknown."

"Fuck that punk ass bitch, he's not my boy." Roman cackled. "Imma find out why. He should be fired but before that beaten with socks filled with nickels." Dean's eyes met with Randy from across the room who waved at him with a big smile. After he sucked Roman off they didn't leave the closet until the shift was over but something was off. Randy was being too fucking weird and he knew he had to keep his guards up.

"So um, good that Sheamus is gone. Fuck that asshole. " Dean piped in. "He's gonna go binge on those trannies." Everyone laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. He saw Sami come into the cafeteria with Chris and his heart stopped when he saw how beaten down he looked. When their eyes met he waved slightly and received a nod. God he missed Sami, he missed him so much.

Maybe it was time to fix this all.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean snickered when Roman flinched from having his side tickled. "Oh you big bear." It was pitch dark in their cell but they were under the covers with each other playfully fighting and tickling. The day they had went by super slowly and there was a lot of work to be done around the prison; guards were stepping up with jobs for inmates, they were on their asses 24/7 now so Dean and Roman couldn't see each other as much as they wanted to. So this time..After lockdown hours, were completely fucking cherished.

"Better stop tickling me." Roman warned in a soft, deep tone. "If you know what's good for you, boy." He finished with a squint of his eyes even though Dean couldn't see it. Maybe the Ohioan could feel the squint though.

"Boy?" Dean questioned. "I ain't no boy, asshole." He reached for Roman but gasped when his hands were caught. "How the fuck did you see that? It's dark." Roman rolled over on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. "Roman.."

"Told you not to tickle me crazy o'l fool." Roman breathed into Dean's ear softly then lowered his head to start kissing down that soft neck slowly. "Mmm.." Dean closed his eyes and spread his legs then wrapped them around the older man's waist. "That's right, you know the drill." Roman. that little shit was being cocky tonight but Dean couldn't bring himself to reply with a smart ass comment. Instead he bucked his hips so their bulges rubbed over each other.

"I missed you today." Dean mumbled. Roman let go of the smaller man's arms and received a tight hug. He missed Dean too, so damn much. "This place is fuckin' changin'..I don't like it..I just wanna see you more." Roman was about to reply but suddenly their cell door opened and bright light shined through with dark bodies standing there. "What the fuck?" Dean moved from under the other man and squinted his eyes at the bright light. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Ambrose, get your stuff. You're being transferred."

Dean snorted and laid back down. "Nice joke guys. It's late as hell."

"Ambrose get the fuck up or be dragged out of bed. You're being transferred to another cell."

Dean looked over to Roman who looked angry and confused. "Roman what are they talking about? Did you transfer me?"

"Look boy." Dave came in with a scrunched up face. "There's a new warden and these are the new orders. So get your fucking ass up and pack your shit up or we're all going to make you regret not listening." The light in their cell turned on and Roman wrapped his arm around the Ohioan. "Roman. Don't make this hard."

"I want to know what the fuck is going on." Roman's voice raised which made Dave flinch slightly. "You're not about to just take him from me." He froze and went back over what Dave said again. It only made him hold Dean tighter. "Who's the new warden?"

"Boys, boys, boys.."

"What the fuck?" Roman raised up out of the bed and made Dean hid behind him. "No. Naahhh."

"Yes." Helmsley laughed and came over to Dave, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm promoted and things are going to change around here." Chris came into the cell quietly and looked directly at Roman. They shared a deep look but it only made Roman angrier; he understood though. He looked back at Dean then leaned down to whisper in his ear to just follow directions until the full scoop was out.

"Roman I don't want to fucking leave. I don't know where I'm going."

"Dean." Roman sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Just go. I promise everything will be okay." Dean growled then got out of the bed to get all of his stuff up from around the cell. He was fucking pissed off that Roman didn't fight for him to stay more and he was pissed off that the warden changed..And of course he was fucking pissed of that he was going to a new cell and he wasn't going to get told the name. What if it was Randy? What if it was some guy who was actually in-fucking-sane?

"Fuckin' stupid ass prison." Dean mumbled. "Fuckin' shit ass prison! Can I get some fucking bags or something? Unless you guys want to put my goddamn boxers in your hands while I carry the other shit."

"Ambrose." Helmsley sighed dramatically then clenched his jaw slightly. "You have a mouth on you don't ya?"

"I sure as hell do. Especially when some fuckin' shit guards come into my cell and tell me I'm getting transferred. It's the middle of the night. The fuck is wrong with you guys?" Dean glared at Chris, wondering why he couldn't stop this. Wondering why he couldn't tell him this earlier. He felt like this is only the first of many horrible things to come for him, Roman, and the entire goddamn prison.

Helmsley walked over to Dean and stood right in front of him. He leaned his head closer to the younger man's face and tilted his head. "Keep talking to me like that and I'll have you transferred someone worse. Somewhere that'll make you want to lick the fucking floors here with your tongue 'cause you're so glad to be back in this so called shit ass prison, boy."

"Is that a threat?" Dean licked his lips and shook his head in disbelief. "Listen y-"

"Dean. Stop." Roman interrupted. Damn he forgot how hotheaded Dean could get at the wrong times. "Just stop." Dean looked back at Roman and snorted before taking his most needed things and leaving out of the cell. He didn't want to talk to Roman, or Chris, or anyone. And whoever his new cellmate was could get stabbed tonight if they tried him.

Something didn't smell right around this prison now..Helmsley was the warden now? And suddenly Dean was getting transferred. Who the hell set him up and how come no one else was in the hallway switching cells? He was singled out.. "Wow, okay." The Ohioan wanted to drop his stuff and start punching the goddamn walls. "Hello? Am I going to a new cell or not!?"

"Relax.." Michaels came over with a deep frown on his face. "I'll take you to your new cell. I think they are going to bring the rest of your stuff." When they were far enough from the other guards he let out a deep breath. "I don't like what's happening either. I didn't know these plans until very late. Late as in as I was on my break before I turned in for the night. Now here I am.."

Dean eyed the older man with squinted eyes. "Can't you stop this?"

Michaels shook his head no slowly. "New warden, new rules, new directions, new tools.." When they got to the new cell he opened the slot of the door then sighed. "I'm coming in." Dean looked around and tried to relax himself but he couldn't. When the door opened his heart stopped.

Fucking. Sami.

"Is this a joke?" Dean mumbled. He walked in slowly and eyed the smaller man with furrowed eyebrows. "Uhhh.." For some reason he felt a little bit happy but nervous because they haven't been on the best terms and he wanted to make it right..He just didn't know how. Nothing was his fault but maybe he wasn't seeing Sami's point good enough. That guy was there when he was hopped on drugs and many other horrible routinely things..

"Hey Dean." Sami's voice was so soft. He was peeking at Dean from under his blankets. "I didn't know you were going to be in here with me."

"Uhh.." Dean went over to the empty bed on the other side of the room and dropped his items on it then sat down. "I didn't either." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say how angry he was or how confusing this was; he didn't want an argument of any kind. "Did you know Helmsley was the new warden?"

"Really?" Sami sat up and scratched the back of his head with a confused face. "That's crazy."

"You don't look that shocked." Dean responded under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to go to sleep." Dean looked over to Michaels who was just watching them with that same frown on his face from minutes before. He glared at him before laying down on his rock solid bed. Why the hell didn't he have a pillow? His head was starting to pound badly from thinking about everything. "Close the cell door, just tell them to throw my shit in the garbage."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes when he heard his cell door open. He sat up quickly hoping last night was a dream but of course it wasn't. Sami was taking a piss at their shared toilet with a slight smile. It was weird; too weird. "Why are you smilin'?" He hated that he had to deal with Sami and not have a plan for it whatsoever. "This situation isn't good at all."

Sami finished taking his piss then sighed. "It is, Dean."

"No it is not." Dean rolled his eyes while folding his arms against his chest. "Listen, I don't think I can..Deal with this. I mean I wave at you at times but..You screwed me over. You fucked up with me."

Sami shook his head at hearing that nonsense. "I didn't fuck up, okay? I felt that I said things that had to be out there. You were hanging all with Roman like he's just the best thing ever. Who is this Dean? When we first came into this prison you were on edge a-"

"You damn right I was on edge!" Dean interrupted, raising his voice and making it known to whoever was close to their cell. "You ever notice that I look more calm and I smile more? I don't shake as much, twitch as much..Sami do you even see me, like actually see me man? " He got out of bed and grunted at how stiff his body was. He was so used to cuddling with Roman and laying on him. "Roman is a good guy."

"No Roman is not." Sami mumbled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you get your head bashed in or something? Is he making you say this shit? This was a dramatic change in your personality suddenly and you just expect me to be all fine and dandy? Of fucking course I don't like how you are now as fucked up as it sounds. Yeah, great that you are 'happy' supposedly but at what cost?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Dean clenched his jaw then looked over to their opened door; prisoners were hurrying up in the same direction. Curiosity struck badly so he began to walk to the door. This was also a great way to stop this piece of shit argument.

"Dean where are you going?" Sami frowned when he didn't get an answer but instead left alone. He followed the older man with furrowed eyebrows. Every inmate looked irritated. More than usual. "What's going on.." Following Dean lead him to the cafeteria where there was no breakfast going on. There was a small wooden stage set up and Helmsley was standing on it in an all black suit. The button up shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show off his chest. The man looked smug as hell; a big cocky smile.

Dean was trying to find a seat by someone that didn't want any trouble. He saw Roman sitting by his crew and of course there was a seat open but he wasn't going to sit there. Once Roman understood that a disappointed look crossed his face. Dean finally found a seat then looked straight ahead to Helmsley, he gave him a glare and didn't dare to blink unless that smug s.o.b. looked away from him. "Speak up you motherfucker.." At saying saying that some of the inmates eyed him with widened eyes. They knew he could pop off at any random time.

"Well now that all of you are here." Helmsey had a handheld megaphone in his hand speaking out to everyone. "Settle down guys. I know you are all confused because there isn't any breakfast happening yet. Well just get used to it and listen up. I'm the new warden around here and things are going to change the for the better."

Dean looked behind him and saw Roman with his head resting in his arms on the table. Jey was rubbing his back while paying attention to the so called new warden. Now he felt bad. Roman couldn't be down like that because of him right? No way; why would he show his emotions in public like that? That's different. There was too much going on this morning and it was just the beginning of this big mess. Who knew how long Helmsley would be in charge.

"Okay. First thing first, there will be no more smoking around here." At hearing Helmsley say that inmates began to get loud and throw anything they had in their possession. "Calm down guys. It's not that big of a deal. Smoking is bad for you; didn't school teach you anything?" The more fucked up part was some of the inmates couldn't even read. They didn't get school time like everyone else. "Settle down right now."

"I should beat your fucking ass!" One of the inmates yelled out.

"Yeah fuck him up!"

Dean looked over to Sami who was stoned face while everyone went out of control. Something was off about that little bastard. He was too calm for all of this. This wasn't him, he knew something that wasn't being said on that stage. Dean stood up and started to scream with everyone else. "You son of a bitch! You can't take away cigarettes!" Even though he wasn't really smoking them anymore he just wanted to screw with Helmsley. If he was going to be in charge then he was going to get heat from everyone.

Hunter sighed when random things started to hit on his new suit. He nodded at the guards to make them take action. There was suddenly a warning shot into the air that made everyone go completely quiet. "Now as I was saying. There will be no more cigarettes around. We aren't doing anymore movie nights, well maybe. I'm not sure on that one but you guys don't really need it because well let's put it this way..You're all prisoners, yes? Prison is a punishment not fun-land." He eyed Sami with small smirk before sighing. "And one more thing. Let's all welcome back Sheamus!"

Sheamus came into the cafeteria big smile. "Hey fellas! I'm back to be the best guard for ya all." All of the inmates screamed and yelled out profanities once again at the red- head coming back. "I'm glad you all missed me!"

Helmsley got off of the stage and turned off his megaphone. That was all he had to say for now; this was all a big change. He honestly didn't know that he would get offered the job but of course he took it and he didn't give a shit about these inmates. Now this was his world, his prison, his slave hole. "That'll be all boys. Start up breakfast and give out the new work charts!"

Roman put his head back up then took in a deep breath. He couldn't hear anything but ringing in his ears. He was zoning everything out while he watched Dean stand up slowly and stretch his limbs. If Dean would just talk to him he wouldn't be so angry. Of course he didn't transfer him out of the damn cell; they were doing so good. Why the fuck would that happen? Why were they singled out and no one else was?

"You alright big dog?" Enzo asked with a frown. He had never seen Roman looking down in the dirt for someone before so it was a weird feeling. "What's got you guys so tied up?"

"It's just some shit man." Roman responded in a soft voice. "I don't know what' wrong with me. Am I just going really damn soft? I don't usually act like this; especially not in front of my boys, you know? It's this whole new warden thing. Last night me and Dean were you know, kissing and touching then the guards came in and just said Dean is going to another cell. I don't know who he is sharing it with. He left mad me and Chris..But we honestly don't know what the hell is going on. I just miss him."

"It seems like none of the actual good guards know what's going on around here but the stupid ass one does." Jimmy spoke up as he eyed Sheamus from across the room. "Ain't that some shit?"

Enzo reached over and patted Roman's back. "I think if you get some time today..Just go to him. Try to tell him that you have no idea what's happening. I feel something bad coming up. I thought this prison was bad at first but now seeing bitch face as the new warden..This place is literally about to be the devil's gate. He already banned cigs. They help people around here relieve stress..That was his first mistake because now more drugs are going to come into play. More shit sneaked in..More fights.."

"This is so bad." Roman rubbed his hands down his face and groaned out loud. "I don't like not feeling I have any control over anything. The fact that I couldn't keep Dean wrapped up with me irked my fucking soul. No one fucking tells me what to do."

"Unless it's Dean." Cass replied with a laugh.

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah you're right. And I guess we ain't never getting rid of Sheamus.."

* * *

"What's going on around here, Chris?" Roman asked the guard while they walked by each other slowly down an empty hallway. There were new jobs going on now and the pay went up a bit. Everyone was on edge from the little meeting earlier so it was getting more dangerous around this prison. "I need to know why Dean is being singled out. Anything, tell me anything."

Chris was trying his best to avoid the Samoan as long as he could because where Hunter was taking this prison wasn't good. "Look Roman.."

"Chris we always had each other's back..Don't leave me now. I need you.." Roman whispered the last part and Chris nodded and grinned a bit. Himself and Roman had been through hell and back with each other. He couldn't fail him now.

"I was avoiding you because what Helmsley wants to do to this prison is just wrong. He doesn't care about it getting better or anything. I'm still not sure why our old warden is gone. He was about to open more programs for inmates who need help with their reading or drug problem. I was going to help with that; to make it a more calmer place." Chris leaned on a wall and put his hands into his front pockets. "And Dean being transferred..I didn't know anything about it. I'm betting someone made a deal with someone else. Hell I don't even know where Dean is placed. He's just so damn angry."

Roman ran his fingers through his messy mane; he didn't do his usual hair routine so he felt off but he couldn't help it. Without Dean around him all the time he just felt weird. He didn't know he was that deep into that man that he couldn't function properly without him. "So um, what do I do? I don't want to go out of control, Chris. Remember when they transferred me to a higher prison for 2 months and I kept fighting."

Chris nodded and twisted his lips. "I'm glad I got you back here. You just needed to be evened out and talked to. And about Sheamus. He's back and I know Helms did that even though many people hate that fucker. He thinks they're family. I don't know what type of relationship they have with each other but it's honestly intimidating. He still had about 2 more months of his suspension so this is already getting ridiculous."

"Chris..I just really miss Dean." Roman didn't like how vulnerable he sounded. "It sucked when I woke up this morning and realized he was mad at me and now our schedules are so apart that I can't even talk to him and try to make this all right. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe I can help." Chris stopped leaning on the wall and looked at his watch. "I'm going to see where he is. I would be able to help instantly but I don't know everything yet. Just give me some time with that and I'll have everything in order around here for you."

"Alright. Thanks." Roman smiled when Chris headed the opposite way from him in a hurry. He felt like a pussy right now. Him and Dean haven't even been dating for that long for him to get this damn worked up about him not being in his presence for hours like this. "God I'm a damn softie."

* * *

"Why are you ignoring Roman?" Enzo questioned Dean who was schedule to help in the barber shop today. It was awkward, he was just here to sweep up hair and shave beards off. Mark was sitting in a chair not too far away playing with his club and eating a doughnut as he watched. He was so laid back and chill. you had to love the guy. "He's down in the dumps and I don't like my man like that. He's got a big heart and he means good, c'mon now."

"Look." Dean finally spoke up. "I'm just angry that I don't know what the fuck is goin' on around here. Did he tell you what happened last night?"

"Yeah but that wasn't his fault. Why would he do that to you?" Enzo finished cutting one of the inmates hair then gave the tan skinned guy a mirror to look at himself. "Check that out man, tell me if you're feelin' it or not."

Dean grabbed the broom and swept up the hair on the floor slowly. "I don't know.. It was just sudden and I thought only he could transfer me out so I got mad at him and Chris. Every guard was waiting for me to get up and get my things. Now I'm sharing a cell with Sami and I don't like the vibe there. It feels forced. Nothing feels legit about last night. If this was me when I first arrived here I'd be happy to leave and share with Sami but now..No. Not at all."

"Miss Roman, huh?" Mark asked with a mouth full of his doughnut. Dean looked at the big man with a slight blush. "Nah it's alright brother, whatever makes you happy. He's a good dude."

"I do miss him." Dean whispered out. Enzo looked up at the door when he saw Roman standing there with Chris. He stayed quiet and went back to work on his customers while Roman did whatever he needed to do. "I saw him this morning and he looked really down and it hurt me. Why did it hurt me?"

"You know why it hurt you." Enzo mumbled.

"Hey Mark, man. Why don't you go on your break? This shift is about to end anyways." Chris smiled when Mark stood up quickly and wiped the bread crumbs off his his uniform. "Go to our little fridge you can have my sandwich."

"Aw man." Mark patted his big belly then licked his lips. "Alright I'm gone." Once the big dark skinned man left the shift immediately ended with an alarm, signaling for every inmate to either start on their job or end it for free rec time. Dean kept on sweeping up the floor while everyone left. Enzo gave him a pat on the ass before leaving out and saying his goodbye. Weirdly Dean wasn't freaked out by that gesture at all.

"Hey Dean."

Dean turned around and dropped his broom when he heard Roman's deep, soothing voice. He then looked over to Chris then back at Roman once again before almost running to the Samoan and bear hugging him. "Roman." He inhaled his scent and smiled. When the hug ended the 2 men looked each other in the eyes and kissed on the lips hesitantly. "Missed you."

Roman smiled then bumped their noses together. "I can't even tell you how much I fucking missed you pretty boy. Dammit, you can ask Chris and the crew. I was in the dumps and I look like a damn bum today." He kissed Dean on the lips again but with more confidence. "Tell me you're okay. Who are you sharing your cell with? Tell me everything. We don't have that much time."

Dean bit his bottom lip slightly and nodded. "Somehow I specifically got Sami and I'm not comfortable. I want us to be fixed but..He's off. Other than that Helms hates me fucking guts for some reason. It's just too much happening. I'm on egg shells; I think he wants me out of this prison anyway. So..It just seems like I'm being watched extremely."

"Dammit baby. I'm trying to figure out a way to switch you back with me in the cell at least. I'm losing my mind since I have no fucking idea what's happening really. I just want to protect you." Dean opened his mouth but Roman shook his head. "Yes I know you're a grown man and you ain't no bitch but you're still my baby and I have every right to want to protect you from everything, alright? So let me do that when I want to."

"Fine." Dean blushed. "I'm sorry for getting all mad at you and Chris. You guys had no fuckin' idea what was going on. I was just in the heat of the moment, I mean we were...In the heat of the moment at the time as well. So it was just a lot. I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight without you. I hate that I feel like that because it sounds corny."

Roman chuckled softly while wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "Nah nah baby.. I understand.. I miss you too, miss you laying on top of me and snoring softly or crinkling your nose." Chris smiled at how adorable these 2 grown ass men could get. It was so weird how Roman was so wrapped around Dean's finger; the man had scruff on his face, his chest, arms..He wasn't the ideal twink that Roman usually went for.

Dean was..Well, was he submissive? Chris didn't know. Oh God or were they both submissive to each other? His eyes squinted a bit at how curious his mind went. "Who's more dominant?" He had no fucking shame in asking that out loud. And immediately he received an answer back.

"Depends." Dean responded while brushing Roman's messy hair out of his face, smoothing it out. "Wait, more dominant in what exactly?"

"Just period I guess?" Chris didn't know what he was exactly asking anymore.

"Mmm, I would say me but..There are times where ya know..I can't control his crazy ass." Roman sighed. "He's in charge of our relationship. As weird as that sounds; and he knows it too. It's how we balance things out. It's kinda perfect." Dean smirked up at Roman devilishly and received a playful punch from the older man. "Shut up."

"I ain't say nothing, you bear." Dean eyed Chris and raised his eyebrows up and down fast then winked. "It's hard to say on your question. Different strokes for different times."

"Isn't it different strokes for different folks?" Roman asked with a scrunched up face.

"No." Dean thought for a moment. "No. I don't know, shut up. I was free-styling."

"Free-styling what, white boy?" Roman cursed when Dean pushed him then shook his head in amusement.

"I got game you asshole."

"Yeah, okay."

Chris shook his head then looked at his watch. "Guys the next shift is about to happen so.."

"Shit." Roman and Dean mumbled at the same time. They pulled each other in tightly but Roman held Dean tighter by putting his large hands on his ass. He leaned down and kissed those pink pouty lips once tenderly then tilted his head to deepen the upcoming kiss. Dean's fingers twitched at how the older man was completely owning the kiss as he squeezed his ass.

"Jesus Christ.." Chris mumbled then looked away.

"Oh Roman.." Dean whispered out shakily when he took a small break from their make-out session.

"I ain't done yet, come on now." Roman licked his lips when he saw a small blush on the Ohioan's cheeks. "Come on lean in for that kiss baby.." Dean leaned up and started the kiss this time. When their tongues met and rolled around with each other that's when he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck finally.

"Oh yeah.." Dean said in a hushed voice when the kiss ended again with trail of their saliva parting. Fuck it was so dirty and raunchy how they made out. Roman was panting softly and resting his forehead against Dean's with his eyes closed. "I don't want you to go." The Ohioan almost whined out.

"I know baby. I have kitchen duty. I'm so sorry." Chris came over and started to yank Roman away from Dean in a serious yet playful way. They had to go immediately. Roman groaned and gave Dean a few more kisses before letting Chris pull him away. "I'll talk to you later..Or tomorrow."

* * *

Roman kept tossing and turning in his bed but he couldn't get comfortable. After all of his kitchen duties and all it seemed like the guards made sure he was separated from Dean completely; that they were in different places at all times. "Whoever is doing this shit, imma fuck you up." He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force sleep, obviously that wasn't going to work so he gave up and just laid there in the dark.

Once again his cell door opened. He didn't dare to look over because he knew it was a guard. Maybe this would be the night they just beat him with their clubs and maybe this would be the night he became a real killer. "I'm not in the mood for any fucking games so if you wanna go let's go. I'll beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker." He hated that he couldn't see anything in his cell but a bright light from the side of his eyes. Then out of no where a hard body fell on him. "What the fuck."

Roman let his large hands rub down the back of the body slowly to feel out the contours. His mind went into overdrive when he realized who it was. Lips touched his own so he kissed right back; there was soft smacking sounds as their lips met repeatedly. God..It was Dean.

"You guys have literally 20 minutes." Chris voice was heard by he door in a whisper. "I lied and said I was going to take him to protective custody so I'll be back. Going to the bathroom." When the cell door closed again the room went back to pitch black. All the 2 men could do was kiss and rub at each other's bodies. Roman sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist while still kissing him. The younger man got comfortable in his lap then began to grind slowly.

Roman ended the kiss then grunted when Dean yanked his head back by his hair to start leaving love marks on his neck. There was no talking whatsoever. Just panting, grunts, and moans. Roman let go of Dean's hips and let his left hand slap against his ass. From that he heard a small grunt so he did it again and again and again before squeezing both cheeks and letting out a shaky breath.

"Mmm.." Dean's cock was so hard just from this. He felt himself getting all wet and sticky in his boxers. Sadly there was nothing like bouncing on Roman's hard bulge and grinding on it. He wasn't embarrassed by it but a little bit ashamed. The cell door opened up again making both men groan in disappointment. "Chris, come on man."

"We gotta go, Dean. I have to sneak you back into your cell." Chris looked out into the hallway with wide eyes, the things he did for these boys was ridiculous. Dean kissed Roman on the lips then cheek and sighed. "We can try to get the schedules mixed up again for you guys to spend more time with each other. I don't know if there will be more changes around here but we have to be extra careful. There's talk about transferring people to higher prison securities."

"Alright alright." Dean got off of Roman and started to crawl off but not before he got another hard smack on his ass. "Watch yourself big boy."

"I know what I'm watching sweetcheeks. Go on to bed." He watched Dean's go into the darkness as he followed Chris out. "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, I really mean it."

"Don't mention it. Goodnight."

"Night."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Mom." Roman smiled at his Mother excitedly; it was childlike. He hadn't seen her in a while but she kept up with sending cards, letters, and money to him. "I missed you so much." He had the phone held to his left ear while his right hand touched the glass in front of him. "How are you? Patricia put her hand on the glass as well then smiled sweetly. She missed seeing that boyish smile from her son.

"I'm okay..Just missed you a lot." The older woman sighed softly. She could never get over how depressed she felt about her youngest being in this godforsaken place. Everyday she cried and prayed for him. "I'm sorry I haven't been coming lately. I'm going through some appointments and some things with work."

"Mom.." Roman swallowed thickly. "What kind of appointments?" His smile went away instantly and was replaced with a deep, puppy-eyed frown.

"Roman baby, don't you give me that look. It's just womanly appointments that I'm late on." Patricia took her hand off of the glass and tried not to tear up at that look Roman had. "I said stop that. Enough about me, I'm fine. How's my beautiful boy?" Roman rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes I know you're a man but you will always be my little boy. Even with that beard you have going on. Why didn't you shave today?"

"Mom. Quit it. Come on." Roman laughed a bit more then shook his head. "I'm great actually."

"Great?" Patricia was shocked to hear that. Sure he was good, okay, fine..But great? What was the catch? Why was he great? "What's got you so happy this early in the morning sweetie?" Her eyebrows raised when her son looked down with a slight blush on his cheeks. Now this was getting weirder as time went on. She hasn't seen that look since..Since he was with his long time girlfriend before prison. "What's going on?"

"I got a boyfriend, ma." Roman twisted his lips after responding to her question. He didn't want to look up into her eyes either. Prison definitely changed him but he didn't dislike it. As fucked up as it sounded prison showed him how good it was to fuck another man in the ass or get your dick sucked just as good as a woman doing it. But then prison also made him lonely and seriously fucked up which taught him how to love harder than ever before. God..Dean was killing his emotions, making them go everywhere; up and down, back and forth. Whatever way was goddamn possible. "You heard me?"

"Baby. Look at me."

Roman looked up finally at his Mother. He was hit with a very confused expression from her. A look that said she didn't understand it at all but it wasn't one of disgust, thank God for that part. "I like him a lot."

"Are you coming out to me?" Patricia whispered.

Roman scrunched up his face while he thought about that. That was a good damn question. The girlfriend he had in prison he never told his Mom about it. And he surely didn't tell her about having sex with men in here. Honestly before he didn't know if he would be doing this stuff if he was out of prison but then Dean came around and actually made him attached. Made him go crazy; made him want to kiss him and cuddle him. So it was all a new thing. Of course Roman was a damn man. He had a fucking dick and dicks got hard. Dicks needed release and jacking off just wasn't enough all the time so that's when you had to go find a twink that had some feminine like parts. Something to just get your rocks off quickly.

Funny thing is he was reminded everyday that Dean was far from a twink. Far from being feminine. Far from being a little bitch. He was a man..A damn masculine, sexy, adorable, handsome guy. Thinking about this all made Roman even more confused. Why was Dean the one to open him up this way? He was so difficult in the beginning and wasn't even into men but suddenly their kissing and giving each other pet names. What did prison do to them? Was it just so depressing around that they clung onto each other?

"Sweetie?"

Roman snapped out of it when he heard his Mother's voice again. "Huh?"

Patricia tapped her french manicured nails on the desk as she gave full eye contact with Roman. "Are you telling me you're gay?" Her voice was so soft and soothing. Honestly she never expected this. Her son was always a ladies man. There was never a time he wasn't talking about girls. Hell, when he was 5 he used to talk about how much he wanted to kiss a girl. And he did once he got into kindergarten only to get in trouble for doing so. There was never any talk about liking guys too. "How long have you um, did I do something wrong? Was I not listening to you enough while you were growing up? I should of asked or something. I feel like a bad mommy."

Roman groaned softly when the guard told him to hurry up with his visitation. "Mom it has nothing to do with you parenting me. It's nothing like you think. It's prison..I've been here for so long..And-"

"So it's just prison?" Patricia laughed off Roman's news which kind of hurt him but she didn't know. "Oh baby.. I know you miss women. I'm sorry. It's really hard in there..And I always knew a man had needs..I mean it's how you got here."

"Mom please stop. Oh my God." Roman didn't want to hear his parents getting it on at all. That was a boner killer for any future sex adventures. "No. It's more than t-"

"Reigns, other inmates want to talk to their family too." Dave spoke up from behind the Samoan. "Tell Mommy you have to go." Roman growled, he fucking hated Dave. He wanted to push him off a damn cliff.

"Mom I gotta go." Roman smiled brightly when his Mother blew him a kiss and put her hand back on the glass. He put his hand up as well then hung up the phone. He mouthed he loved her before getting up and waving as he left the room. When he didn't see her face anymore he let out a soft sigh. She didn't take his boyfriend confession seriously. It wasn't some type of prison fuck..Most likely it would take a long ass time to convince her it's just not the prison environment.

* * *

"Hey Dean." Randy sat by Dean who was chowing down on his breakfast while nodding his head to some tune that only he could hear. Randy got a bit irritated when he received no reply. "I said hey Dean. Must be some good as breakfast for you to ignore me like this."

"Ignoring you 'cause I don't like you." Dean sipped at his orange juice then licked his lips. He was 1 of the first ones to arrive at the cafe after his shower and med time. His day wasn't going well already because for fucking 1 he was still sharing the cell with Sami so this shit was the real deal. And 2? Natayla wasn't in the infirmary. Dean would not be surprised if Hunter fired her just to piss him off. Why was it that Hunter and some guards had it out for him; to try and ruin his life and take everyone he's cool with away.

The real question was..Why did Sami get to stay around him and not be effected by Hunter's new games and rules.

"Hey now." Randy put his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled. "I don't have shit to do with the hell you're going through right now. We can just be friends, start over. I'm sorry for being all weird and stuff. I just think you're cool." The auburn haired man looked at the tanned hand on his shoulder before turning his attention to Enzo and Cass who was eyeing them from the serving line. The 2 men were like hawks, they could feel Dean's anger radiating.

Cassidy took off his hairnet then wiped his hands on a clean towel. He came around from the kitchen and walked over towards Randy and Dean. The first thing he did was slap Randy's hand off of Dean's shoulder. "Don't touch him. You know who you're dealing with here." The icy blue eyed man stood up to his full height but soon after he realization hit that his 6'5 didn't mean jack-shit. Cass was almost 7 feet. "Yeah that's right. Back away. Move on with your life little man."

Dean laughed when Randy walked off quickly and quietly. "Thanks man. I seriously hate him. I'm pretty sure he wants to rape me and kill me..Or the other way around."

"Don't mention it bro." Cass ruffled Dean's hair with a small grin. He looked back at Enzo; he was giving this smirk that didn't go unnoticed by the Ohioan. He was really starting to wonder about them. "I think Roman should be walking in soon. He had a visit from his Mom and whatnot. Randy would have never pulled that trick if Ro-boy was here."

"Did you just.. You said Ro-boy." Dean cackled, shaking his head and almost choking on his own spit. "Thanks for the lookout. I could of handled it though."

"It's my job to protect you too."

Dean raised his eyebrows at hearing that come out of the bigger man's mouth so casually. Cassidy walked back into the kitchen and began to serve like nothing ever happened. "Well..Shit." In about 2 to 3 minutes Roman walked in looking a bit conflicted. The same time Hunter and Sheamus walked in talking about new rules for the prison. Fuck.

"Dean?" Sami sat by the older man with a smile. So many inmates were rushing in and filling up the tables that it was scaring Dean. He was saving a seat for Roman to sit next to him but of course Sami just happened to sit there. "Hey, you left the cell before I woke up this morning. You alright dude?"

"You're in Roman's seat." Dean responded in a dull tone. "Get up."

"Well that was rude. Why are you so bitchy today?" It angered Dean that Sami didn't move 1 inch after what he just said. "It's too early to be mad." He put his arm around the bigger man and smiled sweetly. "We really need to talk out our issues. I really do miss you." Roman came over with his tray with a confused look. He guessed little Sami really wasn't going to move. He took Dean's tray and brought it over to an empty table, signaling that they would sit somewhere else.

Dean without hesitation stood up, pushing Sami's arm off of him with a expression that wasn't readable. He didn't miss a beat to go sit by the Samoan. He missed him too damn much. Sami couldn't believe his eyes at what went down a few seconds ago. It looked robotic to him; how Dean just followed Roman's lead like some type of fuckin' dog.

"Do you want me to move them away from each other, Hunter?" Sheamus whispered to his new boss who was giving him a big pay raise for doing whatever he says, his every need. Basically licking and kissing his ass whenever and wherever. "I can tell Ambrose to dump his tray and start on his work for today."

"No just leave them." Helmsley mumbled. "Let them get a taste of being together before splitting them up." He hated Roman..He hated Dean. Most of the hate went towards Roman because he kept quiet for so long about that so called prisoner. He was tired of him getting whatever he wanted. There was a fucking reason this was called a prison. The Samoan had it to good in here. And that was going to end, starting with breaking his heart.

* * *

"Roman you can't be in here!" Dean smacked Roman's arm and pointed to the doorway of the library. Library work was the most boring job ever and he knew why he had it. Guards knew he hated being alone and it being too quiet. He didn't like being left alone to his own thoughts for too long. "You're gonna get in trouble." Other inmates who had the same job eyed them for a quick second to see what was going on. They wished it was something going on.. Or at least they could read the books instead of helping find things. "The guard is on the other side of the goddamn fucking library."

"Shh, you're the one who's gonna get us caught." Roman pulled Dean behind 1 of the bookcases so they were hidden from everyone. "Shut your ass up and kiss me. I have guards looking for me already and I don't care. I just need you to be with me. I don't care if I get in trouble..It's worth it." Dean looked up at the older man with furrowed eyebrows and slightly closed eyes. His expression soon turned into a completely soft one. The 2 men wrapped their arms around and each other and leaned into each other for a few tender kisses. "Damn, that's right. I like those sweet, soft ones."

"Mm, be quiet." Dean put his hands on Roman's ass and squeezed as their tongues met, dancing around. Every roll of their wet muscles were unhurried, passionate, and somehow..Dirty as well. The thing that really made the younger man's dick spring up was that Roman let out a soft humming moan at his ass being grabbed. When they parted their tongues they panted into each other's mouths. "That was good.."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do that again." Roman and Dean were about to start up their kiss again but Roman's name was called out. "Shit.." The Samoan mumbled.

"Reigns, show yourself. I know you're in here!"

Roman looked around to see if there was an exit out of the library where he wouldn't be seen. He saw 1 but it was the long way around the prison. Dean saw what he was looking at so he whispered for him to go. Instead of Roman just leaving he took Dean's hand and pulled him to the exit quickly. "Roman you're looking for so much damn trouble."

"Shh." Roman closed the door behind them quietly then sighed at all of the stairs they had to go through to go back to the main part of the prison. "We're doing this." Dean stared at the flight of stairs in disgust. "You're so coming with me. They can't keep me away from you pretty boy. Hop on."

"Hop on what?" Dean questioned with squinted eyes, he thought a sexual joke was about to fly out of the bigger man's mouth but instead he was lifted onto his back. "A damn piggy back ride?"

"Yup." Roman rose Dean up a bit more then held his thighs tightly as he began his journey. He heard the guards footsteps close which only made him start to run through these damn steps. It was a good workout. Plus it was good to hear Dean laughing to himself at how they were acting with each other right now. "Hold on tight baby."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see. It's the only place I can think of for privacy."

* * *

Roman put Dean down when they got to the end of downstairs cell-block. Dean had never been to the downstairs cells. He didn't even know it was a thing, exploring some parts of the prison just wasn't a good idea for him. "Whose cell is this? I have never been here." Roman didn't answer Dean which made the situation horrible. "Roman?" There was a special knock the gray eyed man did that was very specific.

"The guards never really come over here. Almost like they forget that there is an end to each block. Plus this is the older ones, it looks shitty around here." Roman smiled when the cell slid open, showing Cassidy with a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Who's that? I'm not fuckin' doing anything if it's the guards. I don't have any drugs. I'm clean as a baby duck!" Enzo's voice sounded from behind the big man which made Dean chuckle.

"Guards are looking for me, let me in."

Cass moved aside immediately after hearing that. Once the 2 men walked inside he closed his cell door again. Dean eyed Enzo with wide eyes. The man was sitting on his bed naked. The only thing he had on his body was a blanket covering his junk. "Sorry 'bout this guys. Me and Zo here wasn't expecting any type of company so.." The sight of Enzo being this open made Dean blush badly; he wanted to leave. He felt like he wasn't suppose to see whatever was going on here.

Roman saw the way Dean was looking at how exposed Enzo was."It's alright Dean." He whispered. "Just some shit you probably won't understand." Cass went over and sat right next to Enzo while putting his long dirty blond hair in a low bun. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything." The Samoan pulled Dean over to the other bed that looked brand new. They sat on it together but of course the Ohioan was still very quiet.

Enzo smacked his lips at the way Dean was looking. "Dude. Would you chill out? You've seen me naked before."

"Yeah but." Dean eyed Cassidy then focused back on Enzo. "Are you guys.. _busy."_

Cass and Enzo eyed each other for a few seconds befire saying nah in unison with big smirks. The dirty haired blond laughed to himself quietly. "It's just something you won't understand like Roman said. You don't gotta worry 'bout us. Just do you man." Dean made a shocked noise when Roman started to kiss up his neck randomly. He nudged him away gently and shook his head.

"Why not?" Roman pouted, he didn't like being rejected of his kisses. Specifically today with the whole situation with his Mom. This relationship him and Dean had was very damn important to him. It wasn't a game so he was putting his all in it and everyone could see that in his crew. "They don't care."

"It's not that, I just.." Dean looked into Roman's eyes with his lips parted just a bit. The expression the older man was giving him did wonders..Made him blush and get butterflies.. "You son of a bitch."

Roman chuckled then pulled Dean close to him. So close that the Ohioan was almost sitting on his lap. "We don't really have time together and when we do I just want to kiss you and hold you. You know I can't sleep right anymore since you aren't in my arms at night." Dean let out a shaky breath at how tingly he felt from hearing that. He began to kiss Roman almost instantly. He skipped over the little tease kisses, the cheek, nose, forehead, and jawline. He went straight for those plumped pink lips.

"Jeez.." Enzo whispered. It was weird that his 2 friends were being split apart but the image of them kissing was turning him on. He couldn't look away. The fact that Roman let him watch the kissing surprised him even more. He never seen Roman kiss this passionately before and neither has Cass. A peck sure..But this...This was fucking hot. "Cass I don't think we should be watching this."

Roman parted from the kiss and laughed when Dean put his arms around his neck to pull him back in. He was desperate. Their tongues met which sparked their bodies up and started small trembles. Dean subtly humped Roman's thigh for some very satisfying pleasure on his big bulge. Now he just didn't care. It only felt like it was himself and the Samoan in the room.

"Guys are you gonna fuck or not?" Enzo blurted out. He was hiding his hard dick by pushing it down with both of his hands. "Like you're killing me here. I haven't been laid in a long ass time and you guys just come up in here with ya tongues all over each other like fuckin' dogs." Roman looked over towards his 2 best mates then stopped the kiss. He pulled the younger man's head back by his hair to show his neck more.

"Nah, nothing like that." Roman muttered huskily. He smiled when he turned his attention back to his man. Dean was waiting for more kisses, eyes closed, lips wet, neck arched, eyebrows furrowed.. "I like it when you wait for me baby." He began to kiss up the Ohioan's neck; those hot open-mouthed kisses. "Uh huh, yeah.." Dean was panting and humping his thigh faster.

"Shit, Roman." Dean cracked his eyes open when he heard extra panting. His head turned hesitantly and his heart, his heart sped up and almost broke out of his damn chest. Enzo was stroking himself slowly to just the scene of kissing and dry humping. "Oh my God.." He stopped moving and looked away, blushing so fucking bad this his cheeks were starting to tingle in a painful way.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" Roman kept his voice almost below a whisper. "We can stop if someone is being a complete nasty fuck." He eyed Enzo and Cass with raised eyebrows. Cass was very hard but not bothering to touch himself through his pants. "Enzo."

"What!" Enzo shook his head. "I just said like some minutes ago I haven't had sex in a long ass time and you fuckin' fugazies come in here practically raping each other's mouths. You can't blame me here."

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. "We gotta stop baby." The cell door opened suddenly and made a loud popping noise that made everyone flinch. Roman thought it was the guards but he was hit with his 2 crazy cousins. "You motherfuckers! You know the knock."

Jey and Jimmy cackled at how wide eyed everyone was. "We heard the guards were looking for you but their stupid asses don't know any of your hiding spots." Jey smiled nodded a greeting to Dean when he spotted him massaging the back of Roman's neck like his Mom used to do when he was younger.

"But I do." Chris announced from behind the 2 big Samoans. "Roman you are in some serious shit. You know you can't keep disobeying Hunter; especially not this early. The man is sick with power and he hates you..And me too. Now I have to make up a lie that you're in the hole 'cause you've been gone for so long."

"No, please don't take him there." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman tightly, not wanting to let him go at all. "Fuckin' don't, Chris."

"Sadly it's not just him. It's you too. You've been gone for too long as well and the other guards are saying I have something to do with it to Hunter." Dean and Roman eyed each other with mixed expressions. "Come on guys. It will only be for a day. I don't want to be fired, please just go along with this for a while." The 2 men got off the bed and went over to the only guard that seemed to have their back full on right now. They put their fists out to be handcuffed to make it all look real. After Chris handcuffed them he looked over at Enzo with a head shake. "Put some clothes on you idiot. I told you about that. You better not have drugs around again."

"No no." Cass spoke up. "He's clean, I swear. I got it."

"Good." Chris mumbled. "Keep him clean."

* * *

"I didn't expect you to ruin their lives like this." Sami whispered out with a deep frown. He was in Helsmley office sitting in the comfortable chair in front of his desk. "Dean doesn't even want to be close to me anymore. I don't know how to make him you know, want to call me his brother still. I don't think he will ever be happy around me. All he wants to do is be around Roman still."

Hunter leaned over his desk and gave Sami a fake pout. "We had a deal little Sami. You lie and say you made everything up with Sheamus and Dave to put a really bad name to our old warden to get him fired. The bastard had many things happening over the years that the higher upper class jackasses finally noticed.. You can't take it back. You lie for me I ruin lives around Roman which destroys that damn guy. Nothing is special about him. I got Dean in a cell with you now you just have to deal with this outcome."

Sami slammed his hand on the desk and grunted. "Bullshit! You're trying to fuck me over too. I could at least get more out of this. Your damn guards fucked me up! I thought if I lied I could finally feel safe with Dean but instead you're endangering him AND Roman. You're setting things up I never asked for. The fact that I have to see the guards who beat the shit out of me everyday and act like everything is fine is killing me. Where's your fucking soul, huh?"

"Are you trying to make me angry?" The black suit wearing man squinted his eyes when his voice went into a lower tone. He stared Sami down and the younger man wouldn't be surprised if horns sprouted out of his head. "Because if you are I'll dump you in that hole for the rest of your sentence or worse."

"I'm not bu-"

"Okay then!" Hunter clapped his hands together happily. His whole demeanor changed quickly. Was this son of a bitch actually insane? "Well you can be on your way then. Nice talk. Have fun with Deano."

"No you need to hear me out!" Sami's yell made a few guards barge into the office, ready to attack. He looked at them and tried to keep himself under control. "I don't want you to also ruin Dean's life."

"Too bad." Hunter leaned back in his chair and laughed softly. "How dunce are you, Sami? The only thing Roman has going for him really is Dean. He's probably in love with him now. The more I separate them the more the little Samoan fuck goes insane. And when he goes insane we'll transfer him to the most highest maximum prison ever. Even if it calls to move him to a different state. Roman got too many chances in his time of being in prison. Honestly the man is..Insane. It's just hiding inside the thick head of his. His so called crew and Dean are the only ones keeping him sane. Leave him alone for a week and he'll probably hang himself." He laughed again and looked up, fantasizing. "it was funny right guys? The big bad dog losing his legs?"

"Yeah boss." His best guards who protected him laughed together at how amazing the plan sounded.

"Win win, right?" Helms snapped his fingers in Sami's face when he received no reply. "You there? Where did you go man?"

Sami pulled at his black messy hair and looked down in confusion. "Are you joking about Roman being insane?"

"Dude no."

"How's he insane?"

Hunter opened a big drawer from his desk and took out a huge folder that had Roman's name on it. "Here. Read this in your private time. The man's not a killer but being convicted of one made him go insane in here. Now be on your fucking way. I've had it with your bitching and complaining." Sami got up quickly and headed for the doorway then stopped when his name was heard. "Make sure Roman doesn't see that buddy."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Chris opened the cell door and saw Dean on the floor with his head and hand on the wall where Roman was in the next holding hole cell. "Come on Ambrose." Dean got up slowly and folded his arms as he left the room. He was just about to keep walking and go get his things for a shower but he was pulled back by the dirty blond. "Stay." Chris opened the next holding cell and went in quickly.

Dean played with his fingers then rubbed at his eyes. He was so tired. The whole night was just screams of anger from other prisoners. With his head down he didn't see Roman walked out with an emotional look on his face. Roman didn't want him to see that look anyways so he grabbed the smaller man and hugged him as tight as he could. "Hi babe." Dean mumbled.

"Hi." Roman smiled when he felt the hug returned just as tightly. "It's my fault about yesterday. This wouldn't have happened if I just stayed away."

"I don't want you to stay away."

Chris sighed at the 2 men clinging to each other. He saw that they were liking each other more and more each day. Which would be good but it just wasn't. It was the worst time for them to start falling in love with each other. "Count down your days with me guys. I know I'm going to get fired soon."

"No you won't. I'm sorry, Chris." Roman looked at the blond with a frown. "I'm gonna stop putting your job in harms way, okay? I just- I have an issue and the issue is Dean. I can't stop being around him." Dean peeked at Chris over Roman's shoulder with somewhat teary eyes. He closed them soon after and buried his head into Roman's neck. "I'm truly sorry. I'll figure something out on my own. I won't ask for anything anymore..I just want Dean."

When the hug ended Roman began to walk off slowly. "Roman I have to cuff you."

"No you don't. I'll be out of the way. I'll part from you guys, alright? Don't worry about me." Roman looked back at them with a small grin before he turned the corner.

Dean wiped his face then put his hands on top of his head. "Why am I so fucking emotional right now? This doesn't make any goddamn sense. I don't act like this. I'm not like this. This isn't me."

Chris looked down at his badge ashamed. "We both know what's making you react this way; we both know, Ambrose." Dean looked at Chris with wide eyes and parted lips at the realization. The older man gave him a soft smile then started to cuff him. "Yeah."

"Oh shit. I'm fuckin' screwed."

* * *

 _ **A/N: ... Oh Dean..**_

 _ **Heyyyyyyyyy Cass and Enzo? Whatttttt?**_

 _ **Sami, bruh you're working with the absolute Devil. You done fucked up.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_1 week later_

Another week of changes..Another goddamn week.

"So how's everyone doing this morning? We put breakfast on hold so this new information could finally come out after planning it out for the last few days." Hunter fixed his navy blue suit jacket and smiled. There was now a little microphone he could talk into instead of a megaphone. The small microphone rested on a podium that had wheels under it so everything could be put away easier right after the announcement. Hunter would damned if an inmate tried to break everything.

"You got us up early this fucking morning and you ain't getting to the point!"

Helmsley looked at the inmate who shouted that out then looked at Sheamus, signaling to automatically put him on lockdown. Sheamus went over to the inmate and roughly snatched him from where he was sitting then handcuffed him. Dean was sitting right next to the guy who was randomly pulled out of the cafe. He had an irritated expression from being aggressively woken up by Sami for this stupid meeting. He was already having a bad week; Roman wasn't really around him at all. They only seen glimpses of each other. Dean also was trying to somehow avoid the Samoan even though he didn't want to..Last week realization hit that he was really falling for Roman, why was it so quick? Nothing was ever this quick with love for him.

And of course the Ohioan was trying to deny it as some type of meaningless infatuation. But even the infatuation made him super confused. Dean looked over to see if he could spot Roman. It took him a while but he found the older man 5 tables over with a face that said he was done with everything. It also screamed stress, so much damn stress. "So after that very rude interruption I'll get to my announcement." Hunter spoke up louder into the microphone, making some prisoners flinch at his voice booming on the speakers around connecting to the podium. "This first information is about the veterans of the prison..Example if someone has been here for ten to eleven years." He eyed Roman with a small smile. "Or even 5 years."

"Get to it!" Roman slapped his hand on the table in anger but no guard dared to come up and snatch him away like they did the other inmate. "Ya'll better not touch me." Jimmy and Jey tried to whisper for him to relax but it was no use. The man had every right to be angry. All of the things he was doing in prison was being sabotaged.

Hunter laughed to himself and smirked. He put his hands up and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "We got a bad ass over here, watch out everybody. Reigns is on the loose." Most of the guards laughed except for Michaels, Mark, and Chris. They were stone-faced at this whole thing. "Calm down Roman. Everything isn't about you all the time ya know? You're always all about yourself. Interrupt me again and you'll be shoved into the hole like the little bitch you are." His voice went deeper which didn't scare the Samoan at all. In fact Roman was about to reply back to it until he saw Dean in the corner of his eye shaking his head no slowly. "That's what I thought. Now the veterans in this prison will be changing their uniforms to the color green so you can be spotted easier for the newcomers that will be arriving soon. They will need help getting around in this place and there's not enough guards to show them around. Yes I know you're thinking why not just do a full on group of showing them around but sadly we can't. There's too much things happening at once so we need you prison veterans to step the hell up and help them. We might pair you with some of them so the process can go quicker."

Sami tilted his head in confusion. He was at the table closest to the podium. Right now he was seriously horrified at the changes and specifically Helms. That guy was the Devil..He had to be. "O-okay but what about for people like me? Am I just keeping the same navy blue o-or?" Shit. Sami hated stuttering and it wasn't helped when he was intimidated. There was so much crap he got himself into that he saw no way of getting out of. Not now anyways."

"Oh!" Hunter smiled down at Sami. "Good question. For people who's been here less than one year then your colors will be baby blue. We are sorting prisoners out now so it will be better to find you and know what section you are in. Also there will be name-tags with your prison number, picture, and a bar-code on them. You will not be able to just open doors without scanning your name-tag now. No more hiding out around here. We used to have these name-tags but the old warden stopped giving a shit about if you guys had it on or not. Now the consequences of not following these new rules will earn you a check by your name. Other prisons do these little warnings and stuff but I'll give you a check by your name if you do something that you're not suppose to and if you get another one you're going to the hole for two days."

After inmates heard that they began to whisper to each other and look around in complete shock. They couldn't believe how hard Hunter was cracking down on them. This prison wasn't even maximum security but he was treating it like it was. Sami on the other hand looked down in boiling guilt. If he never would of made that deal with HH then the old warden would still be here. None of this would of been going on.

Seth subtly moved from table to table until he got to the empty seat by Dean. "Hi." He whispered. Dean nodded at the younger man, briefly wondering why he was by him. They were cool yes but they weren't buddies. "Me and Tyler were talking and wanted to tell you that they are mixing up medications. Hunter isn't announcing that but they are cutting some of the prescriptions off for certain inmates. Arguing to them that it isn't needed. It could be why Roman is overly angry. Please be careful."

Dean eyed Seth, giving him full on eye contact to see if he was lying. All he saw was big fearful ones. "Did he go crazy without them?"

"Yeah. He was sent to a higher secured prison because he was acting out and no one wanted to try and understand him. He was just big and dangerous. Without those pills there's going to be trouble. I don't know what's really going on but I think Hunter just has it out for you and him...Mostly Roman though. He keeps messing up anything Roman does. He even took Roman out of the kitchen. I overheard Enzo talking about it. I don't know when the next attack is but just try to keep distance or you'll get cut off too."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled. He was glad he was told this information. He knew what Roman's illness was; it was funny how they were the same on it. But imaging a crazy Samoan scared the shit out of him. What if his medication was completely cut off and he started losing his mind so much that he had to leave again? Another thing Dean wanted to know is where Natalya was..He missed her..So much.

Helmsley cleared his throat and fixed his black tie. "Everything will be effective immediately. That will be all. Go on with your day."

* * *

After the prison meeting everyone split up to go to the showers quickly. The shitty part about these meetings was that they all had to take very fast showers or breakfast would be missed. Doing meetings ultimately messed up the routine for the morning for each inmate. Usually the kitchen workers would wake up earlier to wash their asses and cook so it would be less crowded for the next round of people showering. Dean on the other hand made sure he cleaned himself quickly, he was not ready to see Roman again today.

How was he suppose to cope with these feelings he was now getting for the older man? It terrified him badly. Dean, walking down to the infirmary was getting his hopes up. Lately there has been a sit in for Natayla and she wasn't as pretty or fun to talk to. Matter of fact she was kind of rude to him. If Dean asked how her day was she would roll her eyes and slam his cup of pills down. Her name was Melina. The Ohioan would probably find her pretty if she didn't have a shitty attitude. He just could not see past it.

When Dean got walked into the infirmary there was a line at the desk of whoever was sitting in today. He groaned and waited with a deep frown. The line became shorter and shorter until Dean spotted long blond hair. "Nat!"

"Hey!" Natayla couldn't help herself. She got up and leaned over her desk to hug the curly haired man tightly. "I missed you!' Her hands rubbed up and down the broad back happily. Weirdly she talked about Dean outside of prison like he was her son. Her body wasn't able to produce kids so this made her very loving to him. "Sorry you probably didn't miss me that much."

"No, no, no. I did!" Dean let his voice boom in a enthusiastic way. He loved this woman. "Sorry, I shouldn't really get excited for things around here anymore. Anyways where have you been?" He took his small cup of pills fast, throwing his head back and groaning at how fucking nasty they tasted. Natayla looked behind Dean and saw the line building up behind him. She almost rolled her eyes because all she wanted to do was catch up with the Ohioan. "Oops my bad." Dean moved over so the other inmates could get their pills.

"I've been on break. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Natayla checked a name off her list that was on her clipboard when she gave up another cup of pills. "So I had people fill in for me. You really did miss me, you're such a son." She teased playfully with a big smile on her face.

"Well you're such a Mom." Dean teased back. His face suddenly went serious which made the blond haired woman's face drop. "We have to talk. I'll be quick." He waited until the line finished up before speaking up. "You know how me and Roman..Are yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Nat squeaked quietly then apologized "I totally like ship you guys. Those what the kids are saying nowadays right?" She shrugged and waved Dean off. "Okay continue."

"I think I'm like in love with him or just intensely infatuated.." Dean went over to one of the empty beds and plopped down. When he made eye contact with Natalya he saw how hard she was trying to not make a noise. "Go ahead." The woman squealed and clapped her hands, almost looking like a damn walrus. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well tell him!"

"I can't.."

"Why?"

Dean shrugged then looked at his hands. "Because I ain't no loverboy. I don't fall in love quick. That ain't me, it was never me." He chewed on his bottom lip and swallowed. "Y'know? I had a hard life all around. And some dude shouldn't be able to just cut into me this deep and have control over my feelings.. The fuck am I doing datin' a dude anyway?"

Natayla let herself go completely serious now. Dean wasn't kidding around anymore, it looked like he was stressing himself over it. "Okay no, sorry. Don't tell him. I think his feelings are more intense for you than he's willing to admit right now in order to still have a grasp over the situation. Um, I say just wait until you really sort it out in your head. As for dating a guy? Hate to say it cupcake but this is prison and your whole mindset can change in a snap which is what happened to you but this time you find yourself crushing on a man and kissing him who is very attractive by the way, he's not just some random guy. He's the guy..He's your guy. He takes care of you in here. You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him. Like he's so proud of you. A twinkle in his eye any time you're close by."

Dean tried to hide his smile but failed. "Oh man. He shouldn't be with a shit-head like me. I'm no good." He rubbed his hands over his face and laughed softly. "I needed to hear that Nat. I was trying to avoid him. You should see him. Hunter is the new warden now and he hates me and Roman so bad but he's mostly fucking with Roman..He's so stressed looking. He hasn't even shaved. Literally has almost a full beard going now."

"You know you like it. "Natayla teased.

"No..I do not, nope." Dean rolled his eyes and twisted his lips. There was a sparkle in his eyes though, Roman was always attractive to him and him looking rough turned him on. He hated that these things turned him on. Would he like seeing it on some other dude? Did he just like guys now? What the hell was with him now? His brain wasn't even sure what to think anymore. But for sure he know he wasn't thinking about riding cock all day. His brain basically was the same thing for hours unless someone was talking to him. A goddamn monkey banging its cymbals. Made him feel good for some reason.

"Well I do. I saw him. He was the first one to come get his pills. For some reason it said to give him a lower dosage but there wasn't a reason so I gave him his usual dosage. I don't know what Hunter's problem really is but Roman needs that exact dosage or his withdrawals will be out of this world. He's on such a high dosage to keep the hulk in him cool, calm, and collective."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at hearing that. He was getting afraid. "Please don't risk your job. Any wrong thing around here now and you're fired. Hunter will blackball you to hell and I can't have that. I need you around here. I need you in my life." His voice sounded so passionate which made Natayla's heart swell with this bittersweet feeling. He was more innocent than anyone would like to admit. "Please.."

"You know If I did get fired-" She stood up from her desk and made her way to Dean. She scooted him over so she could get on the bed with him and cuddle him. "If I did get fired I would still come visit you. I would send you cards and tell you how much you're just a little sweetheart. My sweetheart." The blonde cradled his head and ran her fingers through his mess of a hair. " Dean smiled at how warm he felt inside at hearing how she felt about him. Their bond was beautiful. After a peaceful silence Nat spoke up again. "You know you could call me Mommy if you want.."

"I'll settle for Mom." Dean countered.

"Deal!" Natayla giggle and kissed Dean's forehead. "You need to get to breakfast before they stop serving. You have to eat."

* * *

Sadly when Dean got to the cafeteria it was empty. It ended already and he was very hungry. Then he remembered that he had money in his account now, not much but enough to get himself a bag of chips. Wait! Why the fuck was he still trying to avoid Roman subconsciously. "Fuck!"

"What's your deal, Ambrose?" Chris was amused at the younger man just staring in the cafeteria by himself and mumbling things. "Oh dude, you have to change your scrubs. You're like one of the only ones still wearing your old ones. There should be a new bag of clothes in your cell, personally for you. I'm surprised Hunter didn't try to make everyone pay for it." He joked. "Maybe I should have never said that. He probably is watching me.. But if some other guard catches you they will give you a shot. So I'll escort you."

"Thanks." Dean's stomach growled and Chris sighed at that. "Where do I get my name-tag?"

"It's in the bag." Chris answered slowly. "Why didn't you eat? And why haven't you attempted to speak to Roman?"

"How do you know about that?" As they walked they saw men putting scanners on doors for the new and improve name-tags. "Ugh."

Chris mumbled an "I know" then continued on what he was talking about. "It's easy to tell. You know it would take some stress off of him if you spoke to him."

"I will."

"Swear?"

"Dude, yes. I promise." Dean rolled his eyes when they finally entered his cell. Sami was there clipping his name-tag to his baby blue shirt shakily. The two made eye contact and the first to look away was actually Sami weirdly. The black haired man left out of the cell quickly after the small eye contact they had. "Okay then?"

"Look I'm gonna be on my way, try to eat something after getting ready then get your ass to work."

"Okay Chris, can you chill?" Dean waved the blond off then went over to his bed to check out what was in the big clear bag. He grabbed it by the bottom and tipped it over so all the clothes fell onto the bed. First thing he saw was black sweatpants that had his inmate number on the waistband. "What the fuck am I? Just a goddamn number? Stupid ass Hunter, dick suckin' fa-" Instead of saying what he was going to say he decided to take in a deep breath and check out the rest of his new gear. "7 of the same baby blue scrubs..Okay. That's good I think? Less laundry.." He picked up some black slip on shoes and sighed at them. "Okay let's do this."

Dean put on his black sweatpants then his baby blue shirt quickly. As he was putting on his shoes he thought about the sweatpants he had on. maybe it had his number on it because it was the only pair he was going to get? Or he had to pay for them. Why did everything cost so much money in this shithole? It wasn't like the clothes were brand-named.

Slightly irritated and done Dean put on his name-tag then looked over to Sami's need side of the cell. Everything looked perfect except for his bed..And not the top of it. The bottom of the bed looked weird. Like something was stuffed under it. He went over to it and hesitantly lifted it up to see a big file. The first thing that came to his mind was to steal it. Obviously it was secret but was not hidden correctly. So what Dean did was steal it and hide it under his bed cushion neatly.

The younger brother never could hide stuff like he could, especially with their old days with selling drugs and hiding it.

Dean stood there for a few seconds then left the cell, closing the door behind him. He had to go find Roman, fuck working. He was mentally stable just to take the hole if he needed to do so. He had to see how the Samoan was doing. That was his boyfriend and all. First location was Roman's cell. Empty. Second location, Enzo and Cassidy's cell. Empty. The only place he could think of now was Jimmy and Jey's.

He walked there quickly, passing many inmates who looked beyond angry today. Especially at how Hunter was making everyone robotic looking. The Ohioan got to his destination but the cell was closed. Was it empty? He knocked, not knowing the specific knock he was suppose to do. There was no answer so he slapped his hand on the metal door in frustration. He really needed to find Roman.

Just as Dean was about to walk off the door slid open just enough for him to be pulled it quickly. It felt like he was sorta ambushed. The door was slammed closed by Jimmy and a thick towel was pushed under the door so no smell could leave the cell. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around slowly and saw the whole crew. The next thing he noticed was all the smoke in the cell. His eyes traveled to Roman who was sitting on the floor between Jey's legs getting his hair braided, single braids with a joint between his pink lips.

Everything made Dean raise his eyebrows. "Are you guys just in here doing drugs?"

Roman took the joint out of his mouth and blew smoke into the air then chuckled. He was so relaxed and laid back right now. A long braid fell in front of his face so he moved it behind his ear. "Hey baby."

"Are you high?" Dean questioned with a confused face.

"That boy is fuckin' higher than a kite on a nice sunny day." Enzo took the joint from Roman and went over to the radio to switch the station.

"Enzo shut up that doesn't even make sense." Cass laughed loudly which made everyone else laugh and giggle.

"No it does because listen-"

"No, shut up, shut up." Cass shook his head fast and waved the other man off.

Dean eyed Roman again quietly. He had on a dark green tank top, black sweats, and his black slip on shoes. His name-tag was clipped on the bottom of his tank top. "I'm not uhhh. I don't know exactly what the fuck is going on." He couldn't take his eyes off of Roman. He looked so hot to him right now, even high out of his damn mind.

"C'mere baby. Come sit on daddy's lap." Roman patted his thighs and gave a small sexy smirk. Everyone made cat calls and urged Dean to go do just that. "C'mon you know I don't bite."

"Go get you some." Enzo said to Dean with lowered eyes.

"Jesus you fuckin' guys, I tell ya." Dean sighed and walked over to Roman, making sure his steps were unhurriedly. When he bent down he was pulled down the hand. Roman wasn't joking around with him wanting to be on his lap. "You good?"

"Mhm." Roman nodded a thanks to Jey when he finished braiding his hair. "I'm better than good right now."

"I didn't know you got high. Aren't you guys like scared? The guards can just come in."

"Who gives a fuck anymore?" Roman answered immediately. "I don't give a fuck." He scratched at his scruff then wrapped an arm around the younger man. "How you doing? I missed you." He put his other arm out, signaling that he wanted the joint back. When it was passed to him he shook it in front of Dean then held it between his thumb and index finger. Dean leaned in and put his lips on it. Roman watched the other man suck it up too fast so he pulled it back. "Relax. This is strong stuff."

Dean became a coughing mess which made everyone start to laugh again. Roman patted and rubbed Dean's back trying to sooth him. Dean calmed down within a minute then got a kiss on the lips. "You guys are trying to fuck me up."

"It'll feel nice. "Roman whispered. He smiled when Dean slid his fingers down his tattoo then grinned.

Fifteen minutes passed and Dean was laying on the floor. He hasn't been high since his school days. The joint was fully gone now. Roman plopped down on top of Dean and began to kiss him passionately. "Jeez Roman.." Dean rested his arms above his head and laughed into the deep kiss. He couldn't believe they were kissing in front of the crew like this. Weirdly it was so comfortable.

"Damn man. Don't nobody want to see that shit." Jey spoke up.

"Well." Cassidy shrugged. "It ain't bad to watch."

"Hot as hell." Enzo commented lazily as he watched.

"Fucking weird asses." Jimmy shook his head. He hated seeing his cousin licking Dean down but he couldn't leave right now, sure he was happy for him though.

Roman stopped the kiss and looked into Dean's eyes. They were silently exchanging words and it made the younger man flushed slightly. "This week.." He started whispering so low that no one else could hear. "I barely slept. There's no question about me needing you with me.. What's killing me is that you're getting out very soon." Dean stopped their eye contact and frowned deeply. He hated thinking about getting out now because of that exact reason. What the fuck were they suppose to do?

"You really like me?" Dean questioned softly.

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Would you cheat on me?"

"No." The Samoan answered quickly.

Dean frowned deeper, Roman had life. A man had needs.. They were too new in their relationship for him to leave prison now. Plus there was nothing for him when he got out of this place. A horrendous thought came to him but he was going to go through it. "Get up." Roman obeyed and scooted back to give Dean some space. The other man got up and ran his fingers through his hair before going to the door and moving the towel. "Close the door behind me immediately."

"Dean you can't leave like t-"

"I know what I'm doing." Dean responded in a low voice. He opened the heavy metal door and left out quickly. Roman looked at Jimmy and Jey with big eyes but he didn't know if he should follow. Dean on the other hand was on a mission. Inmates passed him and instantly smelled him. They knew he was just doing something, the scent was so strong. Dean looked around and saw a few guards that were complete new faces to me then he saw Mark. That was the only cool one he knew in the space he was in right now.

Mark came over slowly with a confused face. Dean was obviously trying to signal to him something. As soon as he stepped in front of the smaller man his nose was hit marijuana smells. "Boy what the f-"

"I know. I need you to help me extend my jail sentence." Dean licked his lips and sighed. "Turn me in to Hunter and get him to extend my time."

"Why would you want tha-"

"Please." Dean interrupted. "Just please."

Mark nodded and turned Dean around roughly to handcuff him but Dean hit him in his thigh with his foot and tried to run off to make it look real. Mark caught up and knocked him down on his front before getting his cuffs out and putting them on the Ohioan tightly. After he put his club on the back of his neck and whispered incoherent things to him. Other guards came over and took out their clubs though Mark told them to stand down and that he had this.

In and instant Dean was pulled up fast and nudged hard by Mark. Dean turned around and tried to fight the dark skinned man once again. He needed this to be 100% real. Mark grunted then slapped Dean in the mouth with his club hard enough to make his mouth bleed. "Stop resisting!" The other guards close by began to aggressively pull Dean down the hall so he could be put in the hole.

The whole time Dean was being pulled and pushed he was smiling and spitting out mouthfuls of blood.

* * *

"How fucking stupid are you, Ambrose?" Helmsley asked when he walked into the small dirty cell. The fight was reported by many guards but mostly Mark. Dean had a plan and no one fucking knew that's why this thing was so beautiful. "You were just about to get out of this, what did you call it? A shit-hole? Now you're going to be going to court. Mark is filing charges on you. This is great. You'll be here for more than a year. Attack a guard and you have some heavy rocks on your shoulders in a snap."

Dean tried to play along, looking sad and shocked. "I..I didn't mean it."

That only made Hunter laugh harder. "Too bad. This is great." He wiped the upcoming tears from his eyes and sighed softly. "That was something that made my day, thanks. Stay miserable golden boy. Matter of fact, I hope they give you three years. You also had drugs? Oh boy. And I heard this judge takes no shit. No sympathy for low lives like you." He licked his lips and hummed. "I should just take out of here because for you're gonna get worse than this anyway, you know? This is just a joke. The longer you stay in here the more insane you'll get..Then eventually you will die off like the piece of crap you are!"

Dean looked over subtly and saw Chris standing there with a confused face that went soft in a matter of seconds. "What did he do?" Chris asked loud enough so Hunter could turn around to him.

"Nothing. Take the cuffs off of him and throw his ass back into the wild, now." The buzzed cut male and left the cell and tried to hold his laughter. When he was fully gone Chris came in quickly and took the handcuffs off of Dean then helped him up. He shouldn't be that surprised about this happening.

"Why the hell do you smell like pot?"

"Listen. I'm going to say this quickly." Dean swallowed thickly. "I'm going to court soon and I know I will get a longer sentence but I did it because Roman. There isn't anything out there for me and I need to be with Roman right now.."

Chris folded his arms and gave Dean a long look. He was silent for what seemed like forever. "You're an idiot." He shook his head slowly. "But I get it. You do stupid shit when you're in love."

"I'm not in love with him."

"Yeah you are you dumb ass. Don't do anything else to mess up your sentence. You're in love with him and it's okay. And if it's just intense infatuation then you're still a stupid idiot." Chris nudged Dean out of the cell softly. "You need to go wash up, you smell."

"He did what!?" Roman dropped the mop he was using for the bathroom and growled. Chris put his hands up signaling that he meant no harm with the information. "Okay, no. Okay.." Roman inhaled deeply then exhaled softly. "What happened?"

"Mark told me it was a plan for him to get extended time which is working because even the guards who wasn't hit by Dean are filing reports soooo..Dean will have another court date very soon. Chris gauged the younger's man expression then sighed. "If you really look at it..It's kinda good?"

"How?" Roman picked the mop back up and dipped it in the soapy water bucket. "How would that ever be good? He deserves to be out there and free." Chris gave him a look so he shrugged slowly. "What?"

"You don't want him to leave, admit it. You never did after you first saw him. You want him to be free but only if that's with you, right?"

"Maybe."

"No maybe my fucking ass Reigns!" Chris grunted at hearing his voice echo. "I'm tired of you and Dean acting like you don't love each other!"

Roman almost dropped his mop again at hearing that. "What do you mean? What has he told you? What am I missing here?"

"God you guys are idiots." Chris shook his head and laughed to himself. "Nothing. But you don't want him to leave you and what he did was for you as a couple even though he has these big regrets in his head for doing so. You could break up with him but he's staying because he doesn't have anything going outside of prison. No family, his dad hates his guts so I heard. So you're his the only thing happening for him. I'm sure Sami doesn't know about this either because Sami has things going on outside of prison and has parents and family that just adore him. I think Dean intertwined himself with you more than he wanted."

"I ain't know all of that, wow." Roman smiled and looked down a bit shy like. "That's cool?"

"Cool? From anyone else's point of view he's a idiot for doing that. Because usually prison things don't go this far and if it does it's a joke to someone. If you really care about him you need to not give up with this new crap around here. You need to be how you used to be. Remember that guy? You can get stuff without me too you know. I think we should just all come up with a plan secretly because right about now the way Hunter's running things in public and behind scenes is making me not care if I get fired."

"If I go crazy again they'll transfer me." Roman mumbled.

"Maybe crazy is what those jackasses need to understand you just don't fuck with some inmates." Chris smirked at Roman and Roman smirked right back, he liked that, a damn lot.

* * *

"I just wish we would of handled it better." Jimmy said. He and Jey was talking about why they were in prison while waiting for the movie to start.. "I wish that fucking dude didn't come up in our shop." Jey patted his brother's back and sighed. They were in prison because they killed a man together by beating him to death. The guy was their sister's boyfriend but they found out that he was beating her severely and she was trying her best to hide it until it got to the point where lies couldn't form anymore.

Their sister was so beautiful until she started dating him. She came into their shop bloodied and beaten down and that was just the last straw. Jimmy and Jey were not going to let her leave but of course when her shit boyfriend came he expected her to come back home with him. The first response he got to that was Jey and Jimmy pounding him with their fist, there was no stopping. They couldn't stop and eventually he ended up dead in their tattoo shop.

"Look man, I understand." Roman frowned deeply. "Shit happens and if that was my case I would of killed him too. How could you not? It's a natural reaction in my eyes. That was your little sister. She was barely 19."

"You're right uce." Jimmy spoke up with a grin. "Plus we got you in here."

"And me." Enzo interrupted. "Like me and Cass mean something. We right here, damn."

"And ya'll too. Chill." Jey laughed and nudged Enzo. Roman was laughing until he saw Dean in for movie night. Enzo saw Roman's attention go straight to the Ohioan so he slapped him on the back. "Go sit by him when the lights turn off."

"Yeah okay." Roman relaxed himself in his chair and tried to stop staring at dean. He just couldn't. The younger man was sitting was legs open and a hand on his crotch while the other massaged the back of his neck. "Damn.." Roman thought Dean looked really good in his new scrubs which was actually weird. They were fucking prison clothes. He was even glad that Sami wasn't around at all.

As soon as the lights went off Roman got up only to be disappointed. Some random guy sat by him. There was a seat open right behind Dean so that's where he went to go sit instead. Once behind the younger man he scooted his chair up closer then played with the back of his neck. Dean flinched and turned around, ready to fight whoever was touching him that way. "Roman stop it."

"No." Roman massaged his fingers into Dean's shoulders and smiled. The guy next to Dean saw Roman and instantly got up, knowing he most likely wanted the seat. Roman nodded a thanks and hopped over the chair to sit there. "Hey."

"Hi." Dean was starting to give one word answers which Roman didn't like at all.

"I know what you did."

"Okay?" Dean cocked a brow and looked at the older man with big eyes. "Are you mad at me? I don't care if you are..I just had to do it." Roman looked back at his crew then winked before grabbing Dean's face and pulling him close. He didn't care that anyone was watching. He wasn't going to hide this anymore. Dean moved his head back slightly then gave up a few seconds later. Their lips met and his arms wrapped around the Samoan's neck.

Now everything was open. This was more serious than it was before. No more hiding.

Roman ended the kiss and Dean almost moaned out afterwards. "I'm glad you did it but you being out was the goal."

"You didn't want me to leave, shut up." Dean snickered when he saw Seth and Tyler looking at them with shocked faces at their public kiss. "That was really nice."

Roman put his large hand at the back of Dean's head and rested their foreheads together. "No more hiding."

Dean nodded. "No more hiding."

Roman licked his lips and chuckled softly. "No giving up."

"No giving up."

"Keep fighting."

Dean smiled big. "Keep fuckin' fighting. Fuck those assholes."

"That's right baby." Roman planted a soft kiss on Dean's cheek. "Fuck those bitches. Ain't nothing stopping us."

"'Cause we run this shithole." Dean cackled and ran his hands through Roman's braids. His mouth opened but then closed, a quick I love you was about to come out but that's not how he wanted it. He needed more time to think about his feelings but he knew Roman was on the same page as him and that was better than anything he could ever ask for.

* * *

 _ **A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed**_


	28. Chapter 28

Sami came in and tried to find a chair to sit at but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Roman and Dean making out. There was nothing subtle about it either. Roman or Dean wasn't trying to put their bodies in weird positions or put their hands up to cover it. Watching it made his fuckin' skin crawl. He was getting so damn angry. "Are you fucking kidding me.."

Dean ended the kiss and hummed softly. He just didn't care anymore. He thought he would of been mad that Roman kissed him like that in an open area but goddammit he wasn't. The kiss was better than usual. That stupid thing he did to stay with the older man was suddenly not so stupid to him. Why the fuck would he leave anyway? He had no family outside of prison, no family really, no one really cared..But Roman. Roman was showing him that everything wasn't the way it seemed. "Wow."

Roman smiled and let out a breathy laugh. It went away when he saw Sami's dark figure watching with his fists balled. He nodded over to him so Dean followed his eyes. "I think he's mad.."

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Kiss me again." Roman smirked and leaned back in to plant some tender pecks on the younger man. They completely forgot about the movie so when the lights turned on they were confused as hell. "Damn, that movie was short wasn't it?"

"It wasn't." Seth spoke up from a few chairs away "Ya'll was just eating each other's faces." Tyler laughed silently at Dean not even caring about that. "Guess someone is in love."

"Am not!" Dean replied in a loud voice.

Roman raised his eyebrows and mouthed a wow then pinched Dean's left cheek. "Relax. You could be though. I'm pretty amazing."

"Shut up your face asshole." Dean scoffed. "You're a piece of shit."

Roman cupped the Ohioan's chin and leaned in, making him think he was going to get kiss. He stopped mid-way and laughed. "I'm an asshole alright. Maybe even a piece of shit but you still want all of this so shut up."

As they were bickering and pushing each other playfully Sami came over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder; his fingers were digging in to the skin. "What's going on?" Dean looked at Sami's hand on his shoulder then tried to shrug it off. The youngest man was not budging at all. "I saw you guys kissing."

"Yeah." Roman responded in a dull voice. "We were."

"Why?" Sami asked softly. His moods were going in and out but he couldn't show it. "Dean doesn't do that stuff."

Roman rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest. "How fucking in denial are you boy? For real. You saw him kissing me back so what the fuck."

I got this." Dean patted Roman's thighs. " I got it, okay?"

"Fine. Get your brother then. 'Cause I'm done trying to make everything nice and clean for him." Roman got up and went over to his crew quickly before the guards broke them up and told them to go to their cells for the night.

Sami sat where Roman was sitting then finally took his hand off of Dean's shoulder. "What the hell was that? You're kissing him now? What did he give you?"

Dean chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "He didn't give me shit, Sami. I wanted to kiss him."

"What so you're like his bitch now?"

Dean licked his lips in irritation. "Watch your fuckin' mouth, alright? I'm no ones bitch."

"Looked like it."

Dean clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath. "Sami you got five goddamn seconds to walk away from me. You come over here and blame him for things that he has nothing to do with. If I didn't want him to be around me I wouldn't be by him. If I didn't want to kiss him I would fucking punch him in the face. I kissed back. We're a thing, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You became a little bitch! I'm suppose to look up to you but you gave in to the prison bitch rules!" Sami got up and bumped Dean hard as he walked off. Dean got up and followed after the younger man, hot on his tail. He wasn't just going to get away with talking to him like that.

"Oh so I was just suppose to be your good older brother, huh? Newsflash asshole I'm in fuckin' prison. We're in prison together. I can't be who you look up to. That's dumb as fuck. I'm a criminal and I got us into this. I have no love, no goddamn support, no family and Roman's the only thing around here that's been on my ass helping me and making me feel like I mean something."

"I have too!" At Sami screaming it made everyone stop to watch, even some guards; not sure if they should break it up or not.

"No you haven't!" Dean got closer to Sami and shook his head. "You haven't been doing shit but going completely insane over what I'm trying to do to make me fuckin' happy! In case you haven't noticed I feel like I deserve this punishment. This shitty place is my damn home. I made my bed and I am laying in it. For you to get mad at anything I do if it has nothing to do with you is complete bullshit. I can't just be with you all the time and I'm sorry. I'm getting better, I'm on medication. I'm calmer..And you know what? Maybe I never needed you. If I want to try out things..I will. It's not your place to stop me!"

"Fuck you!" Sami spat and pushed Dean hard. That only landed him a punch in the face from the auburn haired man. Punch after punch after punch. Dean was tearing up as he knocked Sami around while screaming at him. The younger man had his hands over his face while taking the beating.

"I'm so tired!" Dean yelled out. He was suddenly being pulled off by guards and restrained so he took in a few deep breaths and wiped his face. "We were never brothers. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't fuckin' bring my name up anywhere." He sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Relax or you're going to the fucking hole inmate!" That was Dave in his ear. "You don't wanna go there tonight, I'm on duty.. And I don't like you."

Dean nudged the guards off of him. "Whatever. I'm done. I'm going to my cell." He rubbed his hands over his face and walked to the staircase to go to his cell-block. Roman watched the whole thing go down with his wide eyes. He's never seen Dean blow up that much. Jey and Jimmy nudged him into the direction Dean was going to and told him to see if he was okay.

Once Roman caught up with Dean he grabbed his hand before he got the chance to go into his cell. "Hey. Are you okay dimples?"

"I'm fine, Roman." Dean wiped his eyes and shrugged. "Fuck him. Fuck that stupid asshole. He doesn't get to talk to me like the way he did and just keep walking off. I'm tired of that shit and I don't need it. I just don't. But I promise you. I'm okay." He pulled the Samoan down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips hard. "Don't worry 'bout little o'l me, alright?"

"I gotta." Roman kissed Dean on the forehead, letting his warm lips linger there until some new guards they've never seen before broke them up by putting their clubs in the middle of their bodies and nudging them. "I don't know ya'll so step off. Don't put that shit on me."

"Stop being such a bad boy and go to your cell. Don't need you gettin' in trouble, alright? I'm pretty sure I got a shot." Dean moved his hand away from Roman's collar and fixed the wrinkles he made. "We're good. I'll see your pretty face tomorrow, alright?"

"Pretty, huh?" Roman scoffed and began to walk off but not before Dean playfully smacked his ass. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Can't hearrrrrr youuuuu Reigns." Dean had his hands over his ears childishly with a big smile. After the older man walked off Dean quickly went into his cell and dug under his mattress to get the files he stole from Sami. He put it under his bed sheet then jogged back to stand in front of his cell for count. Chris came over to him with a clipboard then checked out his name with a pen. "Hey Chris."

"Hey man. I just came from Roman's cell and whatnot." Chris smiled then looked around to make sure he wasn't getting caught talking to Dean. "He said you guys went public. What I miss? He's too damn happy. The happiest I actually seen him in so damn long."

Dean shrugged slowly and grinned. "Don't know what you missed."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine leave me hanging." He turned and walked a few steps before coming back, he remembered what he really wanted to say. "Sami is in protective custody so you're alone in the cell for a few days. You really did a number on that boy but enjoy yourself man."

Dean huffed out a breath and walked into his cell again, closing it. Once he heard a locking click on the outside he stripped down to his boxers and plopped onto his hard bed. His heart was beating fast as he retrieved the files from under his sheets. Why the fuck did Sami even have these? Where did he get them from? And why was he so stupid to put them in the cell where they both slept. "Oh God.." Now Dean couldn't stop thinking..What if Roman was a whole different person. "No, okay. Shut up Ambrose. We've been through this."

An hour past and Dean was almost done reading these files on Roman. There wasn't anything that scared him in it. It just showed how wild his boyfriend could get when not treated right or not given his medication. So crazy that he was transferred to a higher secured prison more than once. For some reason that type of danger was turning him on. Someone who was bad and manhandled assholes out of the window. It sounded like a goddamn action movie and if you knew Dean..Dean was obsessed with action movies.

Even in Roman's extra mugshots for the transfers he looked good. Who takes a good mugshot? Dean, in his mugshot he was very sweated and he looked like a ghost. "How does one even look nice while in prison? That's some bullshit." After the Ohioan finished he hummed softly. That was nothing to him. He already got over the rapist part, the attempted killing of inmates, fighting guards, then some of the cases pulled back because Roman wasn't on his medication when he was being absolutely insane.

Dean twisted his lips then put the big file back under his mattress. Now he was wondering what happened to the older man..But he wasn't going to find out super soon and that was obvious. Without realizing he was rubbing his hand over his growing bulge. Dean couldn't believe that Roman being crazy and dangerous turned him on. What the fuck was wrong with him? The more the thoughts came the harder his cock hardened.

The weird thing was..He never jacked off to Roman. Now that he could admit that the older man was really attractive..He could also say he was hot, really hot. And when they kissed it was so damn good. Them coming out publicly even made him hard. These new emotions didn't scare him anymore. They excited him beyond belief and he wanted more. So much more.

* * *

Dean came into the cafe while moving the long pieces of his damp hair away from his eyes so he could get a tray for the breakfast line. Last night he jacked off to Roman and now he was on a high. All of these new emotions was driving him crazy in a good way. When putting his tray up for the expected slop today he was surprised. It wasn't slop at all so he looked up and saw Seth smiling. "Oh?"

"Oh is right." Seth leaned in and parted his lips. "Whatever you are up to I want in. I heard you and Roman last night. I want to fight back too." He put extra food on Dean's plate and let him keep sliding his tray by for other options. Honestly that made the Ohioan smile, it wasn't just him and the crew who wanted to fight back. There was more people tired enough to do this shit. He finished getting his food then turned around to see where he wanted to sit. Almost instantly he spotted Roman with his hair in a curly mess from the braids he had yesterday laughing and smiling. Once they made eye contact his legs began to move on their own.

When he he got there the best thing happened before he sat down. He ran his fingers through Roman's curls then moved his index finger down slowly. The older man smiled when Dean tilted his head up and leaned down to him, kissing him on the lips then sitting next to him. "Mornin'."

"No fucking touches inmates!"

Dean rolled his eyes and eyed the guard who said that for a few seconds with a blank look. Fuck that dude. When the table busted into an aww noise that's when he finally noticed everyone's face. "What?"

"Ya'll just kissed. Public. Everyone knows." Enzo stated the obvious. "You got Roman all messed up from that kiss bro. He looks like a dog who finally got a piece of the steak."

"Shut up, Enzo." Roman eyed Randy who walked into the cafe and stared at them with a slight smile. Now he know what was up. No more games. "You sleep good baby?"

"'S was alright." Dean shrugged. "What 'bout you?"

"Not really." Roman mumbled. He took Dean's apple and traded it off for an orange. "Was worried about ya. Know how that works and shit." He took a big bite of the apple then licked his lips. "This morning Hunter came into my cell and laughed 'cause he took all of my stuff away so he thought. Any time he sees me he has this shit eating grin on his face, like he's really or something."

Dean's eye twitched at hearing that. "Fuck that motherfucker. Know what, we should do something. Get back at him."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "You a damn fool. How you gonna get back at the warden? Anything will get your ass in the hole."

Dean smiled and sighed. "I have a feeling it won't. See with that guy, he likes a war and sending either one of us to the hole would be too easy. He's keen on destroying lives so he would want to do more, way more before just doing the typical thing and locking us up in a dirty ass rat infested cell." He looked at Roman and saw the smirk he had; the face that said he was down with the plan. "You like what I'm sayin'?"

"Hell yeah." Roman fist bumped Dean and laughed with the younger man. "You just gotta give me the details of what you're thinking."

Hunter came into the cafe and looked around with his hands on his hips. When he spotted Roman and Dean playing around with each other he came over and took Dean's tray. "Time to clean Mr. Ambrose. I got a special job for you."

"I ain't done eatin'." Dean lips parted into a small smirk when Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. "I ain't done here period."

Hunter eyed Roman deeply while he continued to talk to Dean. "Yeah you are. I want you to clean my office. You won't be getting paid for it but you'll do it if you know what's good for you." Dean was about to turn that down completely but he heard Roman whisper to do it. "Yeah listen to your boyfriend."

Dean shrugged innocently. "Fine, okay." He got up and smiled at the oldest man. "Whatever you say big boss man. I'll be your slave." The table laughed and it made Dean shake his head and snicker. Hunter was not having any of these games today. He was tired of Roman and Dean; there were many lessons to be taught. They would be subdued in no time.

* * *

"Why is your office so fuckin' dirty?" Dean had a broom, cleaning spray, and paper towels. "Do you sleep in here or something?" Hunter actually has been sleeping in his office for the past week. Him and his wife were going through a separation and it was a bad one. He didn't know if they would be divorced or not but she needed some space. "You have." Dean laughed to himself.

"Listen." Hunter came closer to the auburn haired man. "You could do this job everyday and actually get paid."

"You said I wouldn't get paid."

"I know." Helmsley responded in a soft tone. "Everyone only gets paid a dollar at its highest but you? I can put 14 dollars in your account every week if you do one thing for me."

"Hmm?" Dean tilted his head in confusion but intrigued nonetheless. "What's that?"

"Stay away from Roman. He's bad news. I'm trying to help you out. If you listen I can get your sentence reduced. The whole court thing doesn't even have to happen."

Dean almost let out a cackle but he refrained. "He's bad news?"

Hunter nodded and sighed. "Really I just want to protect you. All you have to do is stick with me. He's a convicted rapist, a murderer, the worst type , Dean. you don't want to be bunking with that guy."

Dean nodded like he was really considering it but this was all total bullshit. "I'll think about it and let you know after I'm done cleaning this mess. I just need some time, thanks."

Hunter smiled. "Great! I'll be back in an hour in a half. I'll bring back donuts." When he left the room that's when Dean finally let out a loud laugh. Who the hell did he think he was? Of course he wouldn't turn his back on Roman. Plus false accusations only made him want to punch Hunter in the fucking face. Dean began to clean up the office slowly while in deep thought about Roman. The way he looked this morning was just a night ass sight.

Dean was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door close. Chris let Roman into the office without any hesitation or care. "Hey dimples, you look out of it."

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Dean dropped his broom clumsily then picked it back up quickly. "You're gonna get us into trouble."

Roman rolled his eyes. "What's trouble? I would neverrrrr do that."

"Bullshit." Dean laughed, coming over and kissing the bigger man on the lips. "What's up?

"I got a plan." Roman whispered. " I got such a juicy ass plan that will blow your fucking mind." Dean's eyes went wide at how dark Roman's eyes got. "But you just gotta say you're in."

"I'm in, I'm in." Dean shook Roman and smiled. "What is it?" The Samoan leaned down and began to whisper what it was into his ear suddenly and it mad him blush and his mouth fall open in shock. This was gonna be..Extreme to say the least. "Roman are you fuckin' serious?"

"I'm so damn serious baby. Come on." Roman pushed the broom away and licked his lips. "You said you were in."

"Alright, okay." Dean mumbled. "Just let me breathe for a few seconds. Trust me that's a good plan but it's a lot..Especially y'know with us dating."

Roman went over to Hunter's desk and pushed everything off of it then hopped on top of it, waiting. "Take your time." He watched Dean strip off his clothes with a growing smile. The younger man wasn't hesitant like he was before when stripping. He was smooth and slow. "Damn that's nice. You know we haven't been sexual in a minute so I'm just in awe with your body baby."

Dean finally pulled down his boxers and let his dick breathe. "I ain't shave so don't get freaked out 'cause I ain't one of ya hairless twinks." Roman hopped off of Hunter's desk with an amused expression. What Dean didn't know was that he was turned on by him having hair, turned on by his dominance, and especially turned on by his raspy voice. He just fuckin' loved it, craved it. "Take off your clothes."

"Don't rush me." Roman mumbled. As he stripped he thought about how good Dean could make their plan look, if he could even pull it off. "So do you even know how you're gonna pull it through? If it's too much we can stop right now. And..I think I'm just gonna keep my pants and boxers at my ankles for added effect."

Dean scoffed. "I think I can. I mean it's whatever. I'm confident.." He laughed at how ridiculous Roman looked then rubbed his hands over his face. "Okay we got like an hour before he comes so do you want to like.. I don't know, practice?"

"Yeah." Roman carefully walked over the wall and sighed. "I do look ridiculous don't I? I can barely walk." He snickered and sucked his bottom up for a few seconds. "Come in front of me." When Dean came over he saw how hard Roman was getting. "Ignore my deal."

"Uhhhh, pretty hard to do that but okay." Dean gasped when Roman lifted him up easily and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Okay, holy fuckin' shit. This is actually happen."

Roman kissed Dean's stubble covered cheek. "We can't stop now. My dick is hard as a fucking rock and yours is gettin' there." When Dean gave a slight nod and leaned his head back for the go Roman began to to kiss down his neck until he got to his collarbone. "What we gon' do is fake fuck, alright? As much as I wanna bury my dick in your ass I won't pull any tricks on ya.."

"Uh-uh."

Roman bit his bottom lip and pushed Dean against the wall. "So when we hear his footsteps that's when you gotta really act like I'm in you, you gotta really express how good it feels to have my dick pounding you."

"Okay Roman.."

Roman let out a breathy laugh. "I'm serious. If you want him to really be mad you gotta be real with it."

"Y'know.." Dean started up. "Before he left he told me like I should stay away from you and he could get my sentence reduced. He was just talkin' mad shit about you so I'm pretty sure I know what the fuck I'm doing here." He smirked when Roman smacked his ass. "Yeah, okay so I got it."

* * *

Hunter had a box of donuts like he promised as he walked back to his office. He had a good feeling about Dean accepting his deal and getting away from Roman. If that happened then the kick off to make Roman completely insane would be easier. God he hated that asshole so much. When he was just a guard he had to listen to Reigns like that was his boss and now it was full on payback mode. Once he edged closer he furrowed his eyebrows at the muffled sounds. "Ambrose."

Helmsley unlocked his office door then stopped in his tracks. He saw Roman's hair whipping around first, then his sweaty back..then his muscled ass flexing as he thrust it forward. "What the f-" Dean's legs were shaking and his toes were curling while he bounced up in down as Roman held him in his arms. What it looked like to Hunter was them fucking wildly but what they really were doing was rubbing each other's dicks together.

Dean's dick rubbed up and down Roman's abdomen while Roman's dick rubbed up and down Dean's balls and the lower half of his shaft. Their members were oozing pre-cum and smacking against each other occasionally. The younger man screamed out when Roman bit his neck. "Yeah that's it. Bite me harder." He looked Hunter in the eyes and bit his bottom lip so hard that blood came to the surface. "You know how to fuck me so good."

"Daddy's got you.." Roman whipped his hair back and turned his head to the side so he could peep Helms face. "Daddy's got you baby.." He said again but in a softer voice. Hunter dropped his box of donuts and his face began to turn red in anger immediately. Dean didn't understand why Roman told him to play it off, he was really getting intense pleasure plus the older man was playing with his hole and teasing it all at once. It was sooo fucking good..

"Get the fuck out of my office! Hunter kept screaming it out and Roman chuckled deeply and slowed down his movements. Dean had their pre-cum dripping from his sac from how damn turned on they were.

"Alright. No need to yell." Roman mumbled. He moved his hips like he pulled out of Dean then sat the younger man down carefully. The whine that came from him wasn't acting it was real. Fuck Hunter, he wanted to be eaten out and have his dick sucked by Roman so bad right now. "We'll leave. Sorry man." Dean pulled on his clothes fast then helped Roman before dusting his clothes off.

"Well. I cleaned up your office..Sprayed down the desk and whatnot.." Dean walked pass Hunter, patting him on the back as he left out the room. Roman followed and hummed a tune, almost breaking into fits of laughter at Hunter's expression. Once Dean and Roman were far enough they actually held hands and began to cackle together. "Did you see his fuckin' face!? Holy shit!"

Roman couldn't stop smiling. He felt so damn alive right now. "Yeah, we're gonna be in big fucking trouble but that was fun as hell." He squeezed Dean's hand then let it go when he saw some upcoming guards. "By the way, back there.. You were realllllly into it."

"I mean, yeah." Dean shrugged. "I was. You told me to overdo it."

"Nah nah, but I know you. That was you, personally." Roman looked the younger man up and down, humming deeply. "It did feel good though. Real good.. Better than usual."

Dean nodded. "It did." His voice went into a whisper. Honestly now he was just thinking about how sex would really be with Roman. Now that his hard-on was leaving even though he didn't fucking cum his mind was free. Free to think normally. It was so damn hot how they could be risky together; to live on the dangerous side. "We should do more crazy shit together." He blurted out.

"Yeah?" Roman responded with raised eyebrows. "Turns you on, huh?"

"Shut up."

"No for real, I'm serious." Roman and Dean stopped and looked at each other. "It turned me on, not the office part..But the way we act with each other. How we know we're on each other sides in any type of situation. Dean I'm even turned on that you have the damn balls to tell me to shut the fuck up. It's all hot, you're hot." Roman rubbed the back of his head and sighed shakily. "You got me flustered here."

"You wanna fuck me, don't you."

Roman actually blushed. The big bad Samoan fucking blushed! "Yeah, yeah I do. But it feels different. I know you hate when I talk about it but when I fucked other guys I was just horny, you know..But this..I feel something else boiling inside; like I'm kind of scared or some shit? Is that weird? I think it's weird. I don't think I wanna fuck you? I think I want to make love to you.."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Oh."

"Oh?" Roman questioned nervously. Why was he so nervous? This was Dean, his Dean. He shouldn't feel this way.

"Yeah, oh." Dean kissed Roman's cheek. "So what are you doing later? I wanna play cards if Hunter doesn't kill you and me."

Roman felt embarrassed that Dean just changed the subject like that. "Uhhh..I think I'm busy. Matter of fact I gotta go check on something so uh, yeah." He walked off and Dean stood there with a confused expression. He honestly didn't know how to reply to Roman wanting to make love to him so the only thing he could think of was to change the subject. He bit his thumbnail and smacked his forehead at what he did.

"Dammit Ambrose."


End file.
